Ares le Protecteur
by Asrial
Summary: * FINIT* Post Hades. Ares retrouve son premier serviteur, des evidences trouvent leur explications, Shion une copine, DM et Aphro un futur patron, Camus et Milo une union, Aldé et Mu un ami très...proche... Saori et Seiya Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Arès le protecteur

_Prologue_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : Comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Ha oui, tiens, py c'est la faute de Esthé, sans elle j'aurais jamais eu l'idée et encore moins de l'exploiter. Pour les plaintes, voyez avec elle.

(Comment ça je me décharge lâchement de mes perversions et de mes névroses sur le voisin ???) ……..

Ca se voit tant que ca ? Et flute tiens.)

Le petit garçon sauta soudain de la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle il s'était installé pour jouer avec quelques oiseaux bleutés.

Un grand sourire au visage, le garçonnet trotta jusqu'à l'homme qui remontait lentement le flanc de la montagne vers la grande maison de marbre qu'il habitait.

Dès qu'il put, il lui sauta au cou.

"- Bonjour grand-père !!!"

L'homme sourit au petit garçon étroitement serré contre lui.

"- Bonjour Bliss…"

Le petit garçon gloussa avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Tu as l'air tout fatigué !"

"- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail." Confirma l'homme.

Brun, les cheveux longs, avec une barbe parfaitement taillée qui lui entourait le menton et remontait en deux pattes vers les tempes et des yeux noisettes qui s'enflammaient parfois de rouge, il avait l'air bien trop jeune pour être appelé grand-père par un gosse de huit ans.

Au premier abord, on lui aurait donné entre trente et trente-cinq ans. A peine plus lorsqu'il fronçait les sourcils, furieux à cause de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose.

"- T'étais où ?"

"- Chez ton grand oncle 'Dès."

"- Ho ?"

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait assez peu vu son grand tonton ces derniers temps et il lui avait toujours paru parfaitement capable de se débrouiller !

"- Où est ton père ?"

Bliss sourit soudain.

"- Avec grand-mère ! Il avait du travail aujourd'hui."

Immédiatement suspicieux, le grand-père se renfrogna.

"- Et tu es resté tout seul ?"

"- Mais je suis grand maintenant !!!" Protesta le petit bout, les poings sur les hanches.

Un reniflement répondit au bambin.

"- PERE !!!"

Un jeune homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans dévala à son tour la côte.

"- Tu as fini ?"

Le grand-père hocha la tête.

"- Tout est rétabli en bas. Ca a été difficile mais on a réussi."

Le jeune homme, aussi blond que son père était brun, soupira de soulagement.

"- Tu as l'air épuisé."

"- Ca va…" S'agaça le brun.

"- Mais rayonnant…." Continua le blond.

Un immense sourire du brun releva des dents blanches comme des perles mais acérées comme celles d'un prédateur.

"- Je l'ai retrouvé !!!"

Le jeune homme resta perplexe face à son père.

"- Heu… qui ?"

"- A ton avis Cup' ! Après qui est ce que je râle depuis vingt ans !!!"

Le brun éclata brutalement de rire.

Le son, si incongru, attira une grande blonde vêtue de voiles rose.

Un peu suspicieuse, elle fixa son frère par en dessous.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, 'Rès…"

"- Salut, M'man !" Salua le blond.

"- Qu'est ce qui arrive à ton père, Cupidon ?"

"- Il a retrouvé sa Main Droite."

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel.

Si Arès avait retrouvé sa Main Droite perdue depuis près de vingt ans, soit l'Olympe allait leur tomber sur le nez, soit Zeus allait soudain se faire fidèle à Héra…

Dans un sens, comme dans l'autre, ca promettait quelques semaines….intéressantes….

Amusée, la Déesse de l'Amour regarda son frère et amant occasionnel se gargariser de contentement un moment pendant que tout le monde retournait dans le Temple de la Guerre.

Bliss sur ses genoux, assise dans un confortable fauteuil matérialisé par son fils, la déesse attendit qu'Arès se soit calmé un peu.

"- Raconte nous ça tu veux ?"

Un sourire hilare au visage, le dieu de la guerre, connu comme l'un des plus grand cauchemars de sa gourde de sœur cadette, elle aussi à la guerre, commença à raconter à sa sœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ares le protecteur**

_**Chap 1**_

**Titre :** Arès le protecteur

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

**Couples :** plein probablement

**Note :** comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Athènes, Sanctuaire.

Milo rayonnait

Cela faisait un mois, jour pour jour, qu'Athéna avait réussi à les faire revenir à la vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le Scorpion savait que Camus avait respectueusement demandé à la Déesse le pourquoi et le comment et avait eu sa réponse, mais lui s'en fichait comme de son premier lange.

Il était vivant, son Camus aussi, tout allait donc pour le mieux.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion était un garçon simple qui aimait la vie.

Content comme un gosse, il se rua dans son Temple qu'il désertait de plus en plus, pour prendre une douche et s'habiller de frais.

Après bien des tentatives de coercition auprès de Camus, il était parvenu à lui arracher de préparer un repas pour leurs camarades Ors, le pope, la déesse, ses bronzes et eux, histoire de fêter leur mois de résurrection dignement.

D'abord agacé par l'enthousiasme débordant de son compagnon, le Français avait fini par accepter à la condition d'avoir un marmiton pour l'aider.

Finalement, le Verseau en avait eu deux. Aphrodite et Aldébaran ne devraient pas tarder à se montrer au onzième étage pour aider le Verseau pendant que Milo comptait bien sur avec l'aide de Ayoros, Aiolia et Shura pour décorer la salle à manger du Palais du Pope, dresser la table et tout préparer.  
Les Bronzes avaient bien proposé leur aide mais…Pour quelque chose d'aussi important, le Scorpion ne faisait pas confiance à ces enfants.

Mais pour l'instant, maintenant qu'il ne puait plus la sueur de son entrainement matinal, Milo descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à l'entrée du Sanctuaire pour récupérer la commande du traiteur passée par son Camus.

Pourtant, arrivé à la Troisième Maison, il s'arrêta.

Le Cosmos qu'il sentait à l'intérieur était étrange. Non qu'il soit d'une puissance inquiétante. Au contraire, mais il fluctuait de manière bizarre.

Il rentra dans l'appartement sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Saga ? Kannon ?"

Milo avait à peine murmuré, autant effrayé d'être découvert que de ne pas être entendu si l'un des deux Gémeaux était en danger.

"- Saga ?"

Ne trouvant personne dans la pièce principale, le jeune Grec entra dans la chambre.

Sur le pas de la porte, il se figea.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête entre les mains, le regard fixe et vide, Saga semblait parler tout seul. Un mince filet de salive coulait sur son menton sans qu'il ne cherche à l'essuyer.

Milo frissonna de malaise.  
C'était bien le cosmos du Gémeau qui oscillait comme un bouchon dans la tempête.

"- Saga ?"

Perdu dans son monde, Saga ne broncha pas lorsque Milo le secoua doucement.

Le malaise du Scorpion augmenta.

Saga parlait tout seul, et s'il reconnaissait sa voix, elle n'était pas la seule à sortir de sa bouche.

Une autre, plus dure, plus âpre, s'en échappait aussi.

Elle était proche de celle que pouvait prendre Saga lorsque son côté obscur prenait le contrôle, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait elle.

Le pauvre Gémeau lui donnait l'impression de se débattre entre les deux sans savoir laquelle des deux allait gagner.

Le jeune Chevalier secoua son ainé un peu plus fort sans parvenir à le sortir de sa transe.

Si seulement il avait parlé le grec ancien… Il aurait pu comprendre ce que disait…l'autre….

"- SAGA !!"

Milo fut brutalement jeté de coté.

Un peu surpris, il vit Kannon prendre son frère dans ses bras et le bercer contre lui.

"- Saga…Reviens moi Saga… Grand frère….S'il te plait…" Murmurait encore et encore l'ancien Marinas, les yeux hantés d'angoisse.

Immobile, Milo les regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de raison revienne dans les yeux bleu de Saga.

"- Ka…nnon ?"

Le second Gémeau serra très fort son grand frère contre lui.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Saga sans qu'il ne fasse un geste pour la sécher

"- Ca ne peut plus durer, Saga… il va finir par te rendre fou…"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kannon ?" S'inquiéta Milo.

Kannon jeta un regard noir au jeune Scorpion. Jusque là, il avait réussi à cacher la situation de son frère, mais maintenant…

Le regard fixe et la posture prostrée de l'ainé des Gémeaux était inquiétante.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" S'impatienta le jeune Grec.

Saga pencha la tête sur le côté pour le fixer sans la moindre curiosité dans l'œil, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là.

"- Je ne sais pas…" Avoua Kannon qui voyait l'état de son jumeau se dégrader de jour en jour et son esprit s'éloigner de plus en plus. "Il est… de moins en moins cohérent et….lorsqu'il reprend conscience de qui et d'où il est… "

L'ancien Marinas secoua la tête.

Il voyait son jumeau sombrer lentement dans la folie et la catatonie.

Il ne voulait pas en parler aux autres, de peur qu'Athéna décide de chasser.

Il n'aurait pas supporté de le perdre une fois de plus.

Le regard brumeux de Saga s'éclaircit soudain.

"- Milo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Surpris, il s'essuya machinalement le menton avant de dérouler ses membres recroquevillé avec une grimace de douleur.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé, encore ?"

Milo allait répondre mais Kannon lui jeta un regard dur.

C'était à lui de répondre.

"- Tu es tombé et tu t'es cogné." Expliqua Kannon.

Saga fronça les sourcils. Il ne sentait aucune douleur pourtant. Enfin, aucune douleur qui pourrait résulter d'une chute. Et puis même s'il était tombé, il était un chevalier d'or d'Athéna ! Il n'aurait pas perdu conscience pour ca !

Sans compter qu'il avait l'impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important qu'on ne cessait de lui dire et de lui répéter depuis longtemps… Très longtemps…

C'était horripilant.

Assis sur son Trône dans le Hall de la Guerre, Arès fit la moue avant de renvoyer le miroir qu'il avait matérialisé devant lui.

Petit à petit, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à accéder à l'esprit de sa Main malgré les boucliers placés par Athéna.  
Cette gourde ne se rendait bien entendu pas compte du mal qu'elle faisait… Raaah et dire qu'elle était la préférée de Zeus ! Ce vieux cheval était toujours aveuglé par une belle paire de mamelles, dussent-elles être portées par sa propre fille.

Ares se mâchouilla la moustache encore un moment avant de se décider.

Sa Main souffrait lorsqu'il essayait de le révéler à lui-même, sans compter qu'il allait finir par terrifier son frère et ses collègues.  
Mouai… Le meilleur moyen serait encore d'y aller lui-même…  
Sans compter que de toute façon, le Sanctuaire et le Hall de la Guerre devraient collaborer d'ici peu.

Les Parques avaient été très claires sur le sujet. C'était eux deux, ou plus jamais personne.  
Ca allait être pas triste encore…

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu quoi que ce soit contre Athéna à part une jalousie d'enfant, alors qu'Athéna le détestait avec passion.

Qu'il lui barbotte un de ses Chevaliers sous le nez, ca allait encore mettre de l'ambiance tiens…

Mais en attendant, il devait aller voir son père pour obtenir l'autorisation d'aller sur le territoire de sa sœur.

Il aurait très bien pu y aller directement, mais si Athéna devait pêter un boulon, il ne voulait pas être celui qui serait en faute.

Et puis, s'il pouvait faire un peu chier son père… pourquoi se priverait-il !!!

Chapitre 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Arès le protecteur**

_Chap 2_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Kannon brossait lentement les cheveux de son frère en arrière.

Les mains tremblantes, il essayait de ne pas trop montrer son trouble au cas où Saga sortirait de la transe étrange dans laquelle il semblait plongé.

Avec l'aide de Milo, puis de Camus, puis de Mu et d'Aldébaran et enfin, petit à petit de tous les autres Chevaliers d'or, puis de Shion lui-même, ils étaient parvenu pendant un certain temps à dissimuler l'état de Saga aux yeux de leur Déesse et des bronzes.

Mais la fréquence et la longueur des crises allant croissante, Athéna avait fini par tomber sur un Saga délirant alternant les phases normales et….noires... à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Petit à petit, les deux personnalités s'étaient mises à se montrer en même temps tout en s'entretenant avec une troisième qui s'exprimait toujours en grec ancien.

Shion n'avait pas été capable de mettre un nom sur cette troisième présence. Au plus avait-il pu rassurer Kannon. Ce n'était pas réellement une troisième personnalité que développait Saga. C'était probablement quelqu'un d'autre qui tentait de communiquer avec le Chevalier d'or comme il pouvait.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment rassuré Kannon, pas plus que les autres Chevaliers d'or. Au mieux avaient-ils en partie compris la raison des absences de Saga mais….

A présent enfermé dans une petite cellule au plus profond du Temple du Pope, Saga n'avait plus vu la lumière du jour depuis près de dix semaines.

Ordre d'Athéna…

Et encore, c'était un moindre mal que les douze Chevaliers d'or et le Pope étaient parvenu à extorquer à la déesse après l'avoir menacée de tous rendre leur tablier.

Aucun d'eux n'était parvenu à oublier le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle avait eu en apprenant à Kannon qu'il était à présent le seul chevalier des Gémeaux en titre.  
En soit, ça n'avait rien, ni de remarquable, ni d'étonnant.  
Saga était dans l'incapacité de tenir son rôle, il était normal qu'il soit remplacé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux… Mais de là à être purement et simplement dépouillé de son titre et jeté à la rue comme voulait le faire la déesse.  
Sans la moindre compassion, elle avait ordonné qu'il soit accompagné hors du Sanctuaire et qu'il se débrouille. La quasi permanence de ses…absences était telle que c'eut été le condamner à mort à brève échéance. Sans l'aide de Kannon pour le faire manger, Saga n'aurait rien avalé et n'aurait pas tardé à dépérir.

A la grande surprise de la déesse - après tout Saga était la cause de nombreuses souffrances- tous les Ors s'étaient soulevés. Si Saga devait partir, ils partiraient avec lui.

Aucun d'eux ne comprenait la soudain cruauté de leur déesse, jusque là si douce et si empreinte de compassion.

Athéna devait avoir une raison pour vouloir chasser Saga et même plutôt le voir mort très vite, plutôt que de laisser ses amis et collègues tenter de lui venir en aide.  
Malgré les suppliques répétées de Shion, Mu, Shaka, Kannon et même Shun ainsi que Seiya, elle n'avait même pas voulu essayé d'aider de Gémeau de son cosmos.

Depuis, les Ors la battaient froid, les Bonzes s'étaient séparés et étaient pour certains rentrés chez eux et Saga était cloitré dans le Temple de Shion….Moins pour les éventuels dégâts qu'il aurait pu causer, que pour le protéger.

Kannon natta lentement les cheveux de son frère.

Il avait pris cette habitude peu de temps auparavant. Il était d'autant plus simple d'entretenir la longue crinière d'azur lorsqu'elle n'était pas emmêlée à la diable et couper les cheveux de son frère était au dessus de ses forces.

D'une voix douce, comme chaque soir, il racontait à son jumeau ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

"- Milo a définitivement emménagé avec Camus. Camus ne dit rien, mais il est rayonnant de l'intérieur. Sheena va partout en disant qu'il à l'air tellement content de lui que eut-il été une femme, elle aurait été persuadée qu'il aurait porté un petit. Camus grommelle un peu quand il entend ça, mais il est trop heureux pour bouder longtemps. Aiolia a fait sa demande à Marine qui a accepté. Ils se marieront l'été prochain. Athéna à même accepté d'être présente pour l'échange de leurs vœux devant Shion."

Un long soupir échappa au jeune Gémeau.

Il aurait tant voulu entendre Saga commenter ces nouvelles, le voir réagir, rire ou se moquer avec cet air de blâme amusé qu'il aimait tant. Pas le voir comme ca, isolé de tous et de tout, perdu dans son monde, les yeux fixes qui voyait des scènes qui n'étaient visibles que pour lui.

"- Kannon… Il est l'heure…"

"- J'arrive Grand Pope." Murmura Kannon, malheureux comme les pierres.

Le jeune Grec mit un élastique sur la natte de son frère avant de lui piquer la joue d'un baiser.

"- Bonne nuit mon frère, et à demain." Murmura encore Kannon avant d'allonger son frère sur le lit et de refermer la couette sur lui.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Saga ne broncha même pas lorsque Shion verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

"- Il n'a pas été conscient de la journée." Avoua Kannon, un sanglot dans la voix.

Shion secoua la tête.

Il comprenait peut-être à présent pourquoi Athéna n'avait rien voulu faire pour lui.

"- Kannon… peut-être serait-il mieux de….le laisser partir…"

Sans l'aide du jeune Gémeau, Saga serait déjà mort d'inanition.

L'ancien Marinas jeta un regard hanté au Pope.

"- Pas tant que je n'aurai pas tout tenté." Siffla le jeune homme, adamantin.

"- Kannon…."

"- Non ! Je l'ai perdu une fois, je ne le perdrais pas une seconde !"

Shion ne répondit pas.

A la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de Kannon, il savait que lorsque Saga les quitterait pour l'autre monde, l'ainé des jumeaux ne s'ennuierait pas très longtemps de son cadet.

"- Ne fais pas de bêtises, Kannon… C'est tout ce que je te demande…"

Asclépios se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Il n'était que très rarement venu dans le domaine de son oncle Arès mais la situation ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Il en avait déjà parlé avec son père, Apollon qui avait été d'accord avec lui. Arès était le seul qui pouvait l'aider dans la situation actuelle.

Deimos observa son cousin par en dessous. Malgré son rôle de dieu de la Terreur, Deimos gardait l'apparence d'un adolescent blagueur. Juste que ces plaisanteries étaient… un peu plus élaborées que celles des jeunes mortels, qu'elles nécessitaient souvent pas mal d'hémoglobine et parfois même, des morts…

Asclépios n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses cousins et cousines issus du Domaine de la Guerre, mais devait leur reconnaître un professionnalisme à toute épreuve.

"- Bouh…"

"- HA ! Deim' !!! " Protesta le dieu de la médecine, sortit de ses pensées par la plaisanterie vaseuse de son cousin

Content de lui, le jeune dieu se gargarisa un peu.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux à P'pa ?"

"- Je dois lui parler."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux à P'pa ?"

"- Il y a un problème avec un serviteur de Tante Athéna."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux à P'pa ?"

"- Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle est quasi inaccessible."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux à P'pa ?"

"- …."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux à P'pa ?"

"- ….Deim', et si tu me racontais plutôt le dernier Halloween ?"

Bon, d'accord, la plupart des enfants d'Arès n'étaient pas reconnus pour leur grande stabilité mentale.

Une jolie blonde à l'air très doux vint sauver le pauvre Asclépios des explications torturées de son cousin.

"- Bonjour, 'Pios. Papa est libre."

"- Merci, Harmonie…"

Née d'Arès et d'Aphrodite, comme Cupidon, la jeune déesse tenait beaucoup plus de son père qu'on aurait pu le croire au premier abord. Si sa douceur était réelle, elle pouvait être aussi bornée qu'une mule morte pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

"- Oncle Arès !!!"

"- Bonjour, 'Pios. Qu'est ce que me veut ton père ?"

Le jeune dieu de la médecine resta une seconde perdu.

"- Heu…Rien… enfin… C'est moi qui…."

"- APHRODITE ! Je t'ai dit non !!" Rugit soudain Arès.

"- Maiiiiiiiis !!!"

"- Arrête de bêler, il n'y a pas de chèvre qui tienne !"

"- Mais Hephy est d'accord pour que je vienne !" Protesta la déesse.

Elle avait tellement envie d'aller se mêler aux mortels. Depuis que la majorité d'entre eux s'étaient mis à croire à des dieux uniques, elle ne pouvait même plus organiser d'orgies, à part dans certains cercles très fermés. C'était frustrant pour la déesse de l'amour. Et puis Héphaïstos était d'accord pour qu'elle aille avec Arès à la condition que Cupid' les accompagne pour surveiller sa mère.

"- Et si toi tu viens, Cup' voudra venir. Et si Cup' vient, Strife voudra venir aussi et si lui viens, Eris ne voudra pas laisser son fils tout seul et…CA SU-FFIT ! Je ne vais pas faire du tourisme !"

La déesse se pendit au bras de son frère. Elle fit tant et si bien du bruit que Cupidon les bras chargé de bébés apparut dans un flash de lumière.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Maman ?"

"- Il se passe que ton père a l'autorisation du vieux fou de descendre sur Terre et qu'il ne veux pas me laisser venir avec lui !" Bouda Aphrodite.

Les yeux du dieu de l'amour brillèrent.

"- Ho ??? Je veux venir aussi !" Exigea-t-il.

"- NON !!!" Rugit encore Arès, frustré. "Il est hors que question que vous veniez !" Protesta-t-il.

"- Quel est donc tout ce raffut ?" Pesta une nouvelle voix féminine en entrant dans le Hall de la Guerre. "On vous entend du Hall de la Connaissance."

Arès leva les yeux au ciel.  
Depuis qu'Athéna passait tout son temps sur terre, le Hall de la Connaissance auquel appartenaient en partie deux de ses fils était un vrai moulin. Sans compter les Muses qui utilisaient les nombreuses chambres du Hall vide de sa maitresse comme lupanar personnel.

"- Bonjour, Mère."

"- J'aurais cru que tu serais déjà parti." Constata Héra, un peu ennuyé que son fils soit encore là.

Il n'y avait réellement que lorsqu'Arès était en campagne ou sur terre qu'elle pouvait jouer les grands-mères avec ses petits enfants.

"- J'y serais déjà si Aphro et Cup' ne me retenaient pas pour me suivre. Mais comme la vieille chèvre n'a pas donné son accord pour eux…"

Héra balaya l'excuse de la main.

"- Je m'occupe de ton père. Allez-vous amuser en bas, les enfants. Ca fait bien trop longtemps que vous n'y êtes pas allés."

Arès jeta un regard noir à sa génitrice.

"- Je n'y vais pas pour m'amuser, Mère."

"- Mais Aphrodite bien. Et Cupidon aussi…D'ailleurs, tu vas me laisser Bliss, jeune homme. Bliss est encore trop jeune pour utiliser ses pouvoirs parmi les mortels."

Cupidon donna immédiatement l'enfant à sa grand-mère. La seule fois où Bliss était parvenu à aller sur Terre s'était soldée par un cauchemar. Il avait fallu bien des générations et l'aide de plusieurs héros pour sauver les meubles.

Heureuse comme une gosse, Aphrodite battit des mains.

"- Chic, chic chic !!! On va ou alors ? Las Vegas ? Paris ?

"- Athènes." Grogna Arès, de mauvais poil.

"- Ho ? Flute, me dis pas qu'on va passer le bonjour à cette vieille frigide de frangine !" Protesta la déesse de l'amour en geignant un peu.

Athéna était si mignonne ! Quel gâchis de vouloir rester vierge. Même Hécate et Artémis avaient finies par se laisser convaincre par de charmants jeunes étalons sortis de ses écuries personnelles.

Asclépios se racla la gorge.

"- Heu… oncle Arès, excuse moi…"

Le dieu de la guerre leva les sourcils. Il avait complètement oublié son timide neveu.

"- Je t'avais complètement oublié !"

"- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude." Sourit le jeune dieu de la médecine.

Heureusement qu'il était de bonne composition.

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?"

"- Comme Athéna est sur terre, papa et moi pensons que tu es le plus à même de nous renseigner."

Cette fois interloqué, Arès s'assit sur son trône. Il passa machinalement une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir.

"- Arès ! Un peu de tenue !" Protesta Héra.

Arès se réinstalla de façon un peu plus protocolaire.

"- Depuis près de trois mois, je reçois tous les jours les prières spécifiques de quelqu'un…"

"- Et alors ? Les mortels passent leur temps à prier pour une guérison.

Avec l'arrivée des croyances monothéistes, les dieux avaient du évoluer un peu. A présent, ils n'attendaient plus d'entendre spécifiquement leur nom pour écouter les prières, mais toutes celles qui étaient "teintées" de leur domaine de compétence. Qu'un juif, un chrétien, un bouddhiste, un vaudouiste ou un musulman prie pour une guérison, qu'on en appelle à Saint Côme, Saint Damien et c'était Asclépios ou son père qui prenaient le message. Qu'une mère prie pour son bébé à naitre et c'était Héra qui prenait le relais.

Arès trouvait assez amusant d'être vénéré par les chrétiens sous l'identité multiple de Gabriel (dont il partageait le "titre" avec Hermès), Georges et Michel, entre autre.

Asclépios se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts.

"- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Oncle Arès. C'est à "Asclépios" que la prière est à chaque fois destinée. Je suis passé par le Hall des Miroirs pour voir qui m'appelle avec autant d'insistance. Je n'ai pas réussi à voir qui c'est, juste que la prière vient du Sanctuaire d'Athéna…"

Arès serra les mâchoires. Son visage carré se ferma immédiatement, laissant apparaître le guerrier sous la fine couche de vernis que la paternité et le temps lui avaient conférés.

"- Je dois aller là-bas…"

"- C'est ce que père m'a dit… Tu veux bien aller voir ? Si ma présence est requise, appelle-moi, je resterai à l'écoute. Quelqu'un qui m'appelle depuis aussi longtemps avec autant de ferveur, sa prière ne peut rester sans réponse !" S'échauffa un peu le jeune dieu, soutenu par Héra, Aphrodite et Cupidon.

Arès s'avoua vaincu.  
Le temps qu'il avait booké pour un simple aller-retour pour prendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit et revenir, serait probablement un peu plus long et compliqué que prévu.

"- Aphro, Cup'… Allons-y…." Soupira-t-il.

Il savait… il SENTAIT qu'il faisait une connerie…..

Foutues Parques !

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 3_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Kannon lâcha un énorme soupir de désespoir.

Fixant le fond de son verre comme s'il espérait s'y noyer, le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux tentait de prendre la plus difficile décision de sa vie.

Il avait acheté quelques heures plus tôt un flacon de digitaline et des somnifères à un pharmacien marron.

Et cherchait depuis lors à se décider à les utiliser….ou non….

L'état de son frère s'était encore dégradé de façon dramatique en l'espace de quelques heures.

La veille au soir, le Chevalier avait couché son jumeau, calme et perdu comme depuis des jours.  
Ce matin…  
Ce matin il l'avait trouvé en train de se ronger le poignet jusqu'au sang. Toute étincelle cohérente avait déserté les yeux bleus de son ainé. Il n'y avait même pas ce fond d'animalité que les fous avaient en général. Il n'y avait….plus rien…  
Saga semblait avoir bel et bien disparu…

Il n'oscillait même plus entre le bleu et le noir, il n'y avait même plus cette troisième voix…

Il n'y avait plus rien…

Le cœur lourd, désespéré de voir son frère à ce point diminué qu'il rongeait ses propres chairs sans s'en rendre compte, il avait demandé aux autres Ors de bien vouloir le surveiller et l'empêcher de se mutiler pendant qu'il allait à Athènes pour se préparer à…faire le nécessaire.

Il était resté plus de deux heures à genoux, dans les ruines de ce qui avait été l'un des temples d'Apollon pour demander de l'aide.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais n'avait plus que ça…

Il avait ensuite été prié dans une église avant de se faire jeter d'une synagogue. Enfin, il avait échoué dans un temple protestant puis dans cette auberge où il tentait sans grand succès de noyer son chagrin.  
Ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés avec son frère…Et maintenant…Ce soir, il allait devoir mettre un terme à la vie de son jumeau.

S'il ne semblait pas souffrir, Kannon était sur que jamais Saga n'aurait voulu vivre dans une telle déchéance, dépendant comme un bébé pour le moindre geste et moins réactif encore à son environnement qu'un animal.

Le cœur serré, Kannon paya son verre.

La tête basse, il se mit à errer sans but dans Athènes.

Il ne voulait pas rentrer au Sanctuaire… Il ne voulait pas perdre son jumeau…

Ho, il pourrait laisser faire Aphrodite, le chevalier des Poissons lui avait proposé de s'en charger…. Il lui aurait suffi de laisser Saga quelques minutes au milieu de certaines de ses roses pour qu'il s'endorme paisiblement, sans la moindre souffrance.

DM lui avait également proposé d'escorter l'âme de son frère jusqu'au puits des âmes. Il avait eu beau refuser, il savait que l'Italien le ferait quand même, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que Saga partirait aussi tranquillement que possible.

Il y avait toujours eu un lien particulier entre les plus vieux des Chevaliers d'or…

Kannon n'en disait rien, mais il savait que Camus, Mu et Shaka avaient déjà commencé à coudre le linceul de son jumeau dans la meilleure soie que Dokho avait pu leur rapporter de Chine.

Il aurait pu s'en irriter, mais il n'y voyait que l'expression discrète des regrets des quatre hommes.

Aioros devait être avec son jumeau à cette heure-ci, probablement avec Shura.

Saga, le Capricorne et le Sagittaire avaient été les meilleurs amis du monde à une époque. C'était leur dernière chance de faire la paix et de pardonner et ni Aioros, ni Shura, ne voulaient la rater.

Non, l'ambiance au Sanctuaire ce soir ne serait pas bonne….

Arès leva pour la centième fois au moins les yeux au ciel.

Mais qu'avait-il fait à sa vieille chèvre de géniteur pour mériter ça !!!

"- 'Dite ! Cup' ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du tourisme !!" Pesta le dieu de la Guerre en foulant les mêmes pierres que près de deux mille ans plus tôt.

Une masse compacte de paquets au bras, Aphrodite montra un adorable petit caraco rose à son frère.

"- Mais 'Rès ! Regarde comme c'est joli !!! Avec ca, toutes les déesse de l'Olympe vont être jalouses !!"

"- Toutes les déesses sont déjà jalouses de toi, 'Dite…" Rala le grand dieu brun.

"- Ca c'est gentil, petit frère."

"- Aucune des autres déesse n'a autant de vide entre les oreilles." Continua Arès, de plus en plus courroucé.

Aphrodite croisa les bras sur son oppulente poitrine.

"- Ca c'est méchant !"

"- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être gentil…. CUP !!!!"

Le jeune dieu de l'Amour reposa rapidement le jeans qu'il reluquait.

"- Papa ?"

"- Toi aussi, mon fils ?"

"- Rhooo, tu fais dans la resucée historique ?" Se moqua Aphrodite.

Arès la foudroya du regard.

C'était lui qui avait soufflé à Brutus de poignarder son père.

A l'époque, la méditerranée était bien trop en paix pour son plaisir….et la survie des dieux, pour qu'il laisse faire encore longtemps.

Tous les dieux tiraient une partie de leur énergie de leur ministère.

Arès se nourrissait du moindre conflit. De la querelle de taverne en passant par la guerre mondiale, il se repaissait de chacune avant de transmettre l'énergie surnuméraire aux autres dieux qui avaient un moins grand champ d'action. C'était cette pratique des vases communiquants qui avait sauvé des dieux mineurs comme Ate, ou les Muses pendant le bas moyen-âge. Les arts n'étaient plus rien pour les populations et certainement pas assez pratiqués pour permettre aux délicieuses déesses de survivre…La guerre de Cent ans, entre autre, en avait été le résultat.  
Si seulement les humains avaient plus de mémoire….

Mais ce problème était également une bénédiction.  
Pour les rares dieux qui avaient choisi de se réincarner dans ces enveloppes humaines, il leur fallait en moyenne entre deux et cinq cent ans pour avoir assez d'énergie pour créer un corps à posséder. Certains se contentaient de posséder des corps humains déjà existants, mais pour un peu que l'âme qui y résidait soit puissante, c'était la catastrophe assurée.  
C'était ce qui était arrivé à son oncle Hadès quelques semaines auparavant.  
Le corps qu'il avait sélectionné était déjà utilisé par la réincarnation d'un demi-dieu. Le résultat avait été celui que tout le monde connaissait.

Avec l'aide de plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs, Arès avait passé des jours à remettre en état les Enfers.

Les lieux ne pouvaient tout simplement pas rester inutilisables.

Par contre, ce qui avait vraiment fait mal au cul de Zeus (et ce qui avait joué en sa faveur lorsqu'il avait demandé à descendre sur Terre), c'était qu'en l'absence de Dieu de la Mort pour s'auto-ressusciter et prendre en charge les âmes qui continuaient à se presser aux portes des Enfers par milliers, il leur avait bien fallu demander l'aide de quelqu'un ! Heureusement, Anubis avait accepté immédiatement de venir en aide à son autre lui-même.

Mais bien entendu, il ne l'avait pas fait gratuitement…

En ça, Zeus en gardait un chien de sa chienne à Athéna.  
Lorsqu'Arès avait expliqué à son père pourquoi il voulait rendre une petit visite à sa chère soeurette, Zeus n'avait été que trop content de le laisser y aller.

Le vieux était trop en colère pour se faire confiance s'il voyait sa fille en face.

Peut-être dans quelques siècles…

Arès en avait profité pour lui rapporter l'état du domaine de Poséidon et la raison de l'absence de ce dernier en Olympe depuis quelques siècles.  
Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait exploser la vieille chèvre.

Zeus avait immédiatement dépêché du monde pour reconstruire le Sanctuaire sous-marin, demandé à Hadès de ressusciter les Marinas puis fait remonter Poséidon en Olympe le temps qu'il se repose.

Athéna prenait vraiment trop ses aises sur Terre !

Le sort du Monde nécessitait un équilibre subtil entre les différents domaines qu'elle foulait allègrement aux pieds.

Jamais encore une seule de ses résurrections n'avait été à ce point inconséquente.

Arès n'en avait pas parlé à sa sœur ni à son fils, mais sa présence au Sanctuaire d'Athéna n'était pas que pour récupérer sa Main Droite, mais également pour chauffer les oreilles de cette petite idiote.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Il avait beau essayer de lui tirer dans les pattes en permanence, il adorait cette belle garce.

_"- ONCLE ARES !!!"_

_"- 'Pios ??? Ne crie pas comme ca !"_ Protesta Arès dans le silence de son esprit.

_"- Désolé, mais j'ai eu une meilleure communication avec celui qui me prie depuis des jours."_

_"- Je l'avais oublié, lui… Et alors ?"_

_"- Alors ? Alors de ce que j'ai compris, je crois que c'est le frère de ta Main. Il est sur Athènes et cherche la force de mettre fin à la vie de son jumeau. Il a complètement perdu l'esprit et commence à s'automutiler."_

Ares s'était raidi au milieu des touristes sans se soucier des regards un peu craintifs que les humains lui jetaient. Naturellement, ils sentaient que l'homme en cuir noir était dangereux.

_"- Tu sais où_ _il est ?"_ Demanda Arès en gardant à l'esprit le jumeau de sa Main.

_"- Je te montre sa vibration. Il est tellement troublé qu'il ne se protège même pas. Tu le trouveras facilement."_

_"- Merci, 'pios."_

_"- Appelle-moi dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Je reste avec Papa. Tu auras peut-être besoin de nous deux, s'il va aussi mal que son frère le dit_."

Arès garda encore la communication avec son neveu le temps d'avoir les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires, puis la rompit.  
Il se retourna pour tirer une fois de plus sa sœur et son fils des boutiques mais les trouva près de lui, le visage aussi fermé que le sien.

"- Vous avez entendu ?"

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

Elle pouvait être une évaporée de première, mais pas quand la vie d'un enfant était en danger.

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle envoya ses courses dans son Temple en Olympe pour être à l'aise.

Malgré ses robes volantées roses en soie, elle faisait plus général prêt à la bataille que déesse de l'Amour, du Sexe et des Appétits charnels.

Concentré sur la vibration de cosmos qu'Asclépios lui avait transmis, Arès se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même à la recherche de son propriétaire.

Il ne mit que quelques instants à la trouver.

"- Par là…"

Les trois dieux coururent presque droit devant eux.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour se trouver devant un boui-boui de qualité plus que médiocre et aux serveuses à l'âge incertain et à la vertu encore plus incertaine.

Arès n'attendit pas et entra.

Il balaya les lieux des yeux.

Automatiquement, la faune peu sympathique baissa les yeux, reconnaissant en loin un dominant.  
Seul la cible du dieu ne bougea pas.

Interloqué, Kannon fixait les trois arrivants avec un mélange de surprise, de crainte et de suspicion.

Il avait été assez près d'un dieu pour reconnaître le cosmos particulier qu'ils émettaient tous les trois.  
Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui ils étaient.

Ares franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait du jeune Chevalier.

"- Qui es-tu ?"

Kannon se secoua.

Digne, il se leva.

Il remarqua machinalement qu'il était un petit peu plus grand que le dieu.

"- Kannon, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, au service de…"

"- Je sais au service de qui tu es. C'est toi qui appelles mon neveu tous les jours ?"

"- Votre…Qui…."

Perdu, le pauvre Chevalier jeta un regard un peu craintif aux deux autres dieux.

Aphrodite repoussa doucement son frère.

"- Bonjour, jeune Kannon. Je suis Aphrodite. Voici mon Fils, Cupidon, et ce grand serin qui n'est pas capable de se montrer poli est mon frère, Arès…Et tu n'as rien à craindre. Nous ne voulons de mal ni à toi, ni à tes frères, ni à ta déesse…"

Le chevalier prêt à appeler son armure, se détendit un tout petit peu.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

Cupidon utilisa son cosmos pour calmer la populace qui commençait à s'agiter.

"- Sortons, ca vaudra mieux…"

Ils n'étaient plus dans la Grèce antique ou n'importe quel aubergiste les auraient reconnus comme des dieux.

Arès hocha sèchement la tête, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait le laisser voir.

Le cosmos du jeune homme devant lui était suffisamment proche de celui qu'il cherchait depuis plus de vingt ans, pour le déranger et lui faire ressentir le manque qu'il subissait depuis la mort de sa dernière Main.

Une fois dans les rues, encadré par Arès d'un coté, Aphrodite qui le tenait par le bras, de l'autre, et Cupidon derrière lui, Kannon se laissa guider jusqu'à un petit parc vide à cette heure.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?" Répéta encore le Chevalier, inquiet.

"- Tu pries Asclépios depuis des jours." Commença Arès, un peu rude.

Sur la défensive, Kannon hocha la tête.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Où est ton frère ?"

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?"

"- Il est à moi !"

Kannon appela son armure.

Il était hors de question que quelqu'un cause des souffrances supplémentaires à son frère.

Aphrodite sauta immédiatement entre son frère et le Chevalier.

"- Hola hola hola !!! Du calme les garçons !!! On se calme !!! Arès ! Arrête de faire cette tête-là, tu ferais pleurer un Chevalier teutonique !"

Vexé, Arès fit une moue de petit garçon malheureux.

"- Mais 'Dite !! C'est lui qui…"

"- Qui protège son frère. Alors pour l'instant, couché !"

Ares s'éloigna de quelques pas en donnant des coups de pieds dans des cailloux, les mains dans les poches.

Aphrodite offrit son bras à Kannon qui le prit machinalement.  
C'était aussi pour ca qu'elle avait insisté pour venir.

"- Je vais t'expliquer… Mon frère cherche sa Main Droite… l'équivalent de ton Pope, depuis près de vingt ans. Il savait qu'il était vivant mais ne le trouvait pas. Il y a quelques temps, il l'a retrouvé chez oncle Hadès. Il a disparu avant qu'Arès lui mette la main dessus, puis est revenu, a encore disparu… Bref… Pour raccourcir une longue histoire, Arès pense que sa Main est ton jumeau. Et si ton frère est malade, c'est parce qu'il entend l'appel d'Arès mais ne peut pas y répondre à cause des Boucliers qu'il y a sur le Sanctuaire…"

Kannon pâlit brutalement.

Si ce que la déesse disait était vraie….

"- Son état s'est détérioré lorsqu'il a été enfermé dans le Palais du Pope…"

"- C'est là que les boucliers sont les plus puissants." Confirma la déesse avec compassion.


	5. Chapter 5

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 3_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Aphrodite déplaça un peu les roses qu'il avait mis dans un vase près de la tête du lit de Saga.

Sous la délicate fragrance qu'émettaient les fleurs, le Chevalier d'or somnolait à moitié, plus détendu et apaisé que jamais.

Le Poisson comprenait le refus de Kannon de le laisser s'occuper du repos de son frère, mais il ne l'acceptait pas tellement. Il savait que Kannon s'en voudrait à vie et se le reprocherait. Mais comme tous les autres, le Poisson savait aussi que Kannon ne laisserait sans doute pas très longtemps son jumeau seul.  
C'était peut-être pour ca que l'ancien Marinas avait refusé son aide d'ailleurs… Il y avait une chance non négligeable pour qu'ils aient deux corps à porter en terre le lendemain matin.

"- 'Dite ?"

La voix un peu perdue fit sursauter le Chevalier.

Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur Saga, il serra les mâchoires.

"- Saga ?"

"- Suis…fou…Hein ?" Murmura le grand Chevalier, le front barré d'une ride sous la concentration.

Aphrodite lui caressa machinalement la joue pour le détendre.

"- Tu n'es pas bien, c'est sur… mais ça va aller mieux, ne t'en fais pas…"

Les yeux bleus du Chevalier d'or se reperdirent un instant dans le néant avant qu'ils ne se fixent à nouveau sur le visage du jeune Poisson.

Aphrodite pouvait presque sentir la douleur du Chevalier des Gémeaux pendant que sa concentration et sa raison s'écoulaient lentement entre ses doigts comme une poignée de sable.

"- Me laissez pas…vivre comme ça…" Murmura encore Saga avec urgence.

Le Poisson voulut répondre mais resta finalement silencieux.

Le Chevalier d'or n'était à nouveau…Plus là…

Lorsque Shion entra dans la petite chambre, il trouva Aphrodite toujours assis près du grand corps puissant, occupé à lui caresser les cheveux.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

La question du Pope était presque exclusivement rhétorique mais…

"- Il a repris conscience tout à l'heure…" Avoua le Poisson.

Une lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux de Shion.  
Aphrodite se dégouta de devoir la tuer dans l'œuf.

"- Il veut qu'on l'achève."

Le Pope chercha à tâtons le dossier de la chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

"- Kannon ne devrait pas tarder. Le soleil est presque couché."

Aphrodite et Shion restèrent silencieux près du Gémeau un long moment, avant que Shaka et Mu ne les rejoignent.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

"- Il veut partir." Murmura encore Aphrodite aux deux hommes

Le Tibétain et l'Indou s'assirent sur le sol, l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque Camus et Milo entrèrent à leur tour pour poser la même question, Shion fit la même réponse.  
Comme Mu et Shaka, les deux Ors s'assirent dans un coin.

Avant longtemps, tous les Chevaliers d'or attendaient en silence dans la petite chambre que Kannon revienne.

Ils n'abandonneraient pas les jumeaux à leur sort.

Secoué jusqu'à l'âme, Kannon tentait difficilement de comprendre ce que les trois dieux lui expliquaient depuis plus d'une heure autour d'un verre de cognac.

Une fois la crainte qu'il éprouvait pour son jumeau écartée, Kannon avait daigné écouter ce qu'Arès avait à lui dire.

Si, bien sur, Arès disait vrai, les trois dieux étaient là aussi bien pour récupérer Saga que pour secouer les puces d'Athéna.  
En soit, c'était perturbant pour le Gémeau.  
Depuis qu'il avait été emmené au Sanctuaire avec son frère par les agents du Pope, il avait considéré Athéna comme détentrice de la sagesse universelle. Il savait bien sur que d'autres dieux existaient. Après tout, il avait manipulé avec efficacité Poséidon… Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce que les trois dieux lui expliquaient.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'équilibre entre Terre, Mer et Enfers était aussi important…Et que si Hadès aussi bien que Poséidon attaquaient Athéna, c'était moins par envie que par nécessité.  
Laissée seule sur Terre depuis près de deux mille ans, la déesse avait progressivement, au gré de ses réincarnations, oubliée l'importance de cet équilibre.

C'était pour ça, et uniquement pour ça que Poséidon s'était laissé réveiller par le Gémeau !

Il aurait parfaitement pu rester à dormir s'il n'avait pas senti les dégâts que causait le Sanctuaire d'Athéna sans même le vouloir.

"- Mais…On ne sait pas…Je veux dire…."

Horrifié, Kannon secoua la tête.  
L'idée que les Chevaliers aient pu contribuer à la destruction de ce qu'ils protégeaient depuis des siècles le terrifiait.

Arès tapota gentiment le bras du jumeau de sa Main.

"- Ne t'en fais pas. La situation n'est pas à ce point dramatique. Mais vous avez quand même eu tous les signes pour vous en rendre compte. Seul ton frère a agi correctement…"

"- Comment ça…"

"- En cherchant à tuer la réincarnation actuelle d'Athéna. A l'époque, c'était le moyen le plus radical pour limiter le problème. Poséidon se serait incarné tranquillement, aurait rétabli l'équilibre sans même que les humains s'en rendent compte et Oncle Hadès n'aurait même pas eu à intervenir."

Kannon passa une main dans ses cheveux.  
Ce que le dieu de la Guerre lui expliquait mettait cul par-dessus tête tout ce qu'il savait, ou croyait savoir, sur Athéna, le Sanctuaire et les Guerres Saintes.

Arès observa le jeune Chevalier par en-dessous encore un moment avant d'asséner le coup de grâce.

Le Gémeau lui avait raconté par le détail tout ce qui s'était passé durant les trois guerres qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Arès en était resté sur le cul.

Même ODIN avait tenté d'intervenir !!! Le reflet nordique de Zeus avait toujours été plus enclin s'investir que son père de toute façon…A part pour engrosser de pauvres paysannes qui n'avaient rien demandé, bien sur…

"- Kannon… Réfléchis…Depuis quand le Bronze dépasse-t-il l'Or dans un monde où tout va bien…."

Les trois dieux avaient vu le jeune Chevalier se crisper.

Il avait toujours en travers de la gorge les exploits des adolescents.

"- Tous les cinq…"

"- Tous les quatre s'il te plait…" Le reprit Cupidon en boudant un peu.

Kannon tourna la tête vers Aphrodite, sans trop comprendre la réaction du dieu de l'Amour.

"- Mon fils a toujours eu un faible pour son oncle Persée."

Devant l'incompréhension totale du chevalier, Arès rit un peu.

"- Celui qui est l'actuel Chevalier d'Andromède…"

"- Shun…"

"- Ce Shun donc… Il est la réincarnation de Persée, celui qui délivra Andromède."

Un petit sourire fit frémir les lèvres du Chevalier d'or.

"- Logique imparable…"

"- Mais le plus drôle, c'est que ça explique aussi pourquoi, aussi puissant que soit le Pégase actuel…"

"- Seiya."

"- Si tu veux. Bref, aussi puissant sera-t-il, Shun sera toujours plus puissant que lui"

Cette fois perplexe, Kannon haussa un sourcil.

Il se sentait mieux avec ces trois dieux qu'il ne s'était jamais senti en présence d'Athéna qui était quand même SA déesse.

"- Kannon…C'est Persée monté sur Pégase qui a sauvé Andromède… Pas Pégase sur Persée… Pégase n'est qu'un vulgaire canasson avec options…Comment pourrait-il être plus puissant que son cavalier ? Sans compter que Persée était mon petit frère. Un fils de Zeus sera toujours plus fort qu'un bourrin."

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Gémeau.

Il éclata d'un rire presque hystérique avant de s'écrouler sur la petite table de jardin matérialisée au milieu du parc par Aphrodite.

Enfermée dans sa chambre du Palais du Pope, Saori faisait les cent pas.

Elle sentait jusqu'au fond de ses os que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose était en train de changer autour d'elle et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié la rébellion de ses Ors et de ses Bronzes lorsqu'elle avait voulu éliminer Saga.  
Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils avaient réagi avec autant de violence. Après tout, le Gémeau avait été la cause de la mort de la moitié des Or de cette génération, avait voulu la tuer elle… Et ils le protégeaient !!!

Enfin, ce n'était pas grave, il serait bientôt mort.

Au tréfonds d'elle-même, elle entendait quelqu'un hurler de colère devant ses actions, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.  
Elle était une déesse !

Pas une gamine stupide.

On le lui avait répété suffisamment pour qu'elle l'ait enfin compris.  
Grace à elle, Hadès et Poséidon avaient été éliminés pour un long moment, la Terre était en sécurité, elle pouvait enfin profiter un peu de sa jeunesse.

Si les actuels Chevaliers d'or avaient eu des remplaçants, elle n'aurait même pas insisté pour qu'ils reviennent à la vie. Mais si elle voulait retrouver ses Bronzes et Seiya en particulier, il avait bien fallu qu'elle exige le retour des autres.  
A présent, elle le regrettait.  
Qu'avait-elle à faire de servants qui ne lui obéissaient pas !!!

Agacée, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Entre ces Chevaliers protestataires et cette voix qui la vomissait d'insultes jour et nuit, elle ne prenait pas assez de repos.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Aphrodite de lui donner des roses pour se détendre.

Le Poisson pourrait bien faire ça pour elle quand même !!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ares le protecteur

_Chap 5_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Revenu dans son bureau, Shion regarda le soleil disparaître derrière les montagnes.  
Il lui tardait que Kannon revienne.  
Non qu'il veuille voir Saga mort, non…

Saga et Kannon avait été les deux premiers de cette génération a arriver au Sanctuaire. Avant qu'il n'ai Mu à s'occuper, les deux gosses avaient été un peu comme ses enfants.  
Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où il les avait bordés ou leur avait lu une histoire pour les aider à s'endormir.

Les voir partir avant lui, lui déchirerait le cœur…

Un long frisson désagréable lui arqua soudain le dos.

L'estomac au bord des lèvres, il releva le bord de ses robes pour courir à l'entré de son Temple.  
Il ne s'étonna pas d'y trouver les chevaliers d'Or

Eux aussi avaient sentit la disruption dans le cosmos qui s'approchait du Sanctuaire.

"- G…Grand pope ?"

Shion bénit Athéna de devoir porter casque et masque.

Au moins pouvait-il un minimum camoufler la peur qu'il ressentait.

"- Shion…'" Insista Mu en venant tirer sur sa manche.

Le pope secoua la tête.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui approchait d'eux.

C'était un dieu, c'était certain, mais jamais il n'avait connu ce cosmos.

"- C'est Ares…" Expliqua Athéna en sortant du Temple à son tour, baignée dans son cosmos.

Un véritable vent de panique balaya les chevaliers d'or.

Le dieu de la guerre ? Au sanctuaire ? Alors même qu'ils sortaient de quatre guerres plus difficiles les unes que les autres…

Sans attendre les ordres, les chevaliers appelèrent leurs armures a eux avant de courir chacun dans leur Maison.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de faire barrage au dieu, mais cela donnerait peut-être le temps a leur déesse d'intercéder une requête au près de Zeus lui-même…  
Peut-être…  
Totalement oublié au milieu de la débâcle à venir, Saga était sortit de la chambre laissé ouverte où on l'avait enfermé.  
A peine sortit du temple, son esprit embrouillé se libéra un peu.  
Machinalement, il descendit les marches vers la première maison.

Quelque chose l'y attirait.

Shion le rattrapa de justesse.

"- Reste avec moi, Saga… Reste là…."

Un petit geignement échappa au chevalier qui s'accrocha aux robes du pope comme il l'avait fait quand il n'était qu'un petit garçon de trois ans effrayé.

"- Tout va bien se passer…"

Heureux de le voir un peu plus conscient et refuser de rentrer dans le temple, Shion le fit asseoir sur les marches et resta avec lui à attendre.

Perplexe, Kannon suivait les trois dieux.

Ils avaient traversés les baraquements des Argents, des bronzes et des gardes sans que quasiment un seul d'entre eux ne cherche à les arrêter.  
Seules deux femmes chevaliers, tremblantes de peur, s'étaient placées entre eux et la première Maison.

Immédiatement, il les avait arrêtés.

"- Sheena, Marine, ne tentez rien…"

"- Kannon ?"

Le chevalier d'or les avait poussés gentiment à l'écart.

"- Ils ont l'autorisation d'être là."

Les deux femmes s'étaient entre regardées.

"- Athéna ne nous a pas prévenue…."

"- Elle n'a pas du en avoir le temps." Expliqua Kannon.

Après tout, si un petit mensonge pouvait épargner les deux femmes….

Cupidon décida d'intervenir.

Un sourire séducteur aux lèvres, il se présenta aux deux donzelles.

"- Mesdemoiselles….Laissez moi me présenter. Cupidon, dieu de l'amour, et votre serviteur…"

Il leur fit le baise main, les faisant rougit comme des gamines.

Un peu perdues, elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles savaient réagir en cas d'agression, mais pas lorsqu'on les traitait comme de charmantes demoiselles !

Ares, les mains dans les poches, rembarra un peu son fils.

"- Cup' !!! Arrête de séduire tout ce qui bouge ! Sinon, je le dit à Strife !"

Aphrodite donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule de son frère.

"- 'Res !!! Si je te surprend à cafter…"

Ares se fendit d'un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

"- Et tu feras quoi, ma chère sœurette ? Tu vas me voler dans les plumes ?"

La déesse eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Ho non… je vais me débrouiller pour que tu sois impuissant pour les cents prochaines années !"

L'amusement du dieu de la guerre fondit pour être immédiatement remplacé par une abjecte terreur.

"- He ! 'Dite !! Plaisante pas avec ca !!!" Protesta Ares en serrant machinalement les cuisses.

Cupidon fit la grimace.  
Sa mère lui avait fait subir ce traitement une fois, lorsqu'il était encore jeune et hormonal. Il avait cru devenir fou pendant les trois jours que ca avait duré.

Un peu perplexe de voir les trois dieux se comporter comme des sales gosses, Marine et Sheena se tournèrent vers Kannon.

"- Cupidon ? Le dieu de l'amour ???" commença timidement Marine.

"- Et Ares et Aphrodite." Confirma le gémeau.

"- Mais…"

"- Ils sont là avec l'autorisation de Zeus…"

"- Mais COMMENT tu peux leur faire confiance !!!" Protesta Sheena.

C'étaient des dieux ! Et tous les autres dieux étaient des ennemis !

"- C'est compliqué mais…."

Ares passa soudain un bras autour des épaules de Kannon avant de se pencher vers les trois chevaliers d'un air de secret.

"- Gardez ca pour vous les filles, mais… J'ai quelqu'un à récupérer ici…Je ne veux de mal a personne…."

"- Même si tu compte bien donner une fessée à Athéna !" Contra Cupidon avec un immense sourire

"- Hé ! Elle le mérite !" Protesta Ares en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Kannon eut un petit rire.  
D'après la surprise des filles, elles aussi sentaient le charme tranquille et amical d'Ares ruisseler sur elles et les envouter.

Sans plus réfléchir, elles suivirent les trois dieux et le chevalier d'or jusqu'au premier Temple du Zodiaque.

"- Salut Gamin !!" Salua Ares.

En armure, le visage fermé, Mu matérialisé un Cristal Wall entre les dieux et lui.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion mais…

Ares fit la moue avant de se tourner vers Kannon.

"- Tu peux…"

Kannon hocha la tête avant de monter quelques marches.

Dégouté, Mu ne broncha pas.

"- Tu as encore décidé de nous trahir ?"

"- Je ne trahis personne, Mu et certainement pas Athéna. Crois-moi…"

"- Ares…"

"- Ares est juste là pour prendre Saga."

Le mur de cristal vibra, signe évident du trouble de Mu.

Le chevalier du bélier le renforça brutalement, un peu surprit que personne n'ai tenté de le briser pendant son manque de concentration.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Kannon ?"

Mu détestait se battre.

Il était plus là pour gagner du temps que pour combattre.

S'il pouvait le faire par la parole, c'était aussi bien.

"- Seigneur Ares…."

Le dieu monta les quelques marches sans se presser.

Il posa un doigt sur le mur de cristal de mu puis appuya tout doucement dessus.

Le mur résista une seconde avant de voler en éclat, sonnant le bélier pour le compte.

Mu secoua la tête.  
Jamais quelqu'un n'était parvenu à détruire son mur aussi aisément.

Il se raccrocha à la chemise de la personne qui l'avait empêché de s'écrouler pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

Un sourire un rien moqueur aux lèvres, Ares attendit que le jeune chevalier soit remit pour le lâcher.

Il n'était pas là pour causer du tort à ces jeunes gens, bien au contraire.

Mu fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il eut reprit pied.

Cette fois prêt à se battre, il fit augmenter son cosmos jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Athéna ne le coupe dans son élan.

_"- Chevaliers, laissez passer mon frère…."_

_"- Mais déesse…"_

_"- C'est un ordre !!!"_

Tous plus perplexe les uns que les autres, les chevaliers d'or protestèrent un peu mais finir par se taire.  
Leur déesse était toute puissante sur eux.

Satisfait, Ares eut un sourire plein de dents pendant qu'Aphrodite pestait presque aussi fort que son fils.

"- Et nous, on est quoi ?" Se plaignit la déesse.

Amusé, Kannon s'inclina devant elle.

"- Vous, ma chère déesse, vous êtes le rayon de soleil de cette journée."

Aphrodite lui sauta immédiatement au cou pour lui déposer un baiser sur chaque joue, à la grande gêne du chevalier d'or qui ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

"- Tu vois Ares !! Tu vois !!! Il est plus jeune que toi et il est mieux élevé que toi !!"

Ares ronchonna un peu, boudeur.

"- Mais moi je suis le dieu de la guerre !"

"- Et lui c'est un guerrier aussi ! Na !" Protesta Aphrodite.

Etourdit par les manières des dieux, Mu s'écarta.

"- Kannon ?"

"- C'est compliqué….Mais je n'ai pas trahis… Crois-moi…. Quelque part, je n'ai jamais trahis Athéna…"

Après tout, c'était vrai. Si ce que disait Ares était vrai, réveiller Poséidon avait été une nécessité. Que les Parques lui aient confié ce rôle était…logique…

Perplexe et inquiet, Mu suivit le groupe qui s'élargissait à chaque arrêt.

Il voulait savoir lui aussi…Sans compter que la tranquille puissance du dieu opérait son charme sur lui aussi.


	7. Chapter 7

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 6_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Assis près de Shion, Saga reprenait lentement conscience de son environnement

Son extraction de sa cellule, le trouble d'Athéna qui faisait fluctuer les boucliers du Sanctuaire, sans compter la présence de plus en plus proche d'Arès se combinaient pour le soulager progressivement mais rapidement du voile cotonneux qui étouffait sa conscience depuis quelques temps.

Petit à petit, il prenait conscience de la main de Shion sur son bras, de sa joue qui reposait sur l'épaule du Pope, du bras qu'il avait passé autour de ses épaules...Un peu hébété, il voulut se redresser mais n'y parvint pas.

Agacé, il insista sans que ses membres ne bougent davantage.

Un peu effrayé, il voulu crier mais ne put qu'émettre un petit miaulement étouffé.

Shion tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui.

Le regard violet de l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier étincela de joie difficilement contenue.

"- Bon retour parmi nous, Saga." Murmura le Pope avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois lorsque les jumeaux étaient encore des petits enfants.

Le Chevalier d'or ne put répondre mais se détendit.

"- Je suis désolé, tu sais... je crois que l'aggravation de ton état est ma faute." commença Shion avant de se taire. "Arès est à nos portes... Athéna le laisse venir à elle, mais...Je te mettrai à l'abri si la situation l'exige." Promit encore le Pope.

Le cœur de Saga fit un bond en entendant la nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se réjouissait de savoir qu'Arès était tout près.

"- Ne te gargarise pas trop vite, Saga." Lâcha froidement Saori, le visage dur.

Shion fixa la déesse sans comprendre.

Elle aurait du être contente de voir que le Chevalier des Gémeaux allait mieux. Certes, la situation était préoccupante mais...elle aurait quand même du accueillir Saga avec bonheur ! Ne serait-ce parce qu'un Chevalier d'or de plus était une bénédiction.

Glacée, la jeune femme foudroya Saga du regard, comme s'il était responsable de la présence d'Arès au Sanctuaire.

"- Déesse... il aurait peut-être mieux fallu... Fermer le Sanctuaire à Arès, vous ne croyez pas ?

Athéna foudroya le Pope du regard.

Elle se sentait toujours fragile lorsque ses Bronzes n'étaient pas près d'elle.

"- Ne sois pas ridicule. Il vous aurait tous tué et il aurait détruit le Sanctuaire !"

Elle n'avait pas voulu admettre son impuissance face à son grand frère mais... Elle était très consciente qu'il n'était pas un dieu réincarné, mais un dieu tout court ! Dans un combat entre dieux, cela faisait toute la différence.

"- Déesse..."

Un peu inquiet, Shion resserra machinalement sa prise sur l'épaule de Saga. Il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur calculatrice que sa déesse avait dans les yeux.

"- Silence ! Je réfléchis !"

Choqué et blessé, Shion se détourna d'elle.

Les yeux fixés sur les escaliers qui descendaient vers la maison des Poissons, la main perdue dans les cheveux de Saga, le Pope attendait.

"- Bonjour, bonjour !" Salua Arès en apercevant le chevalier du Taureau qui attendait, bras croisés, en haut de l'escalier menant à sa Maison.

Décontracté et enthousiaste comme un gosse, le dieu de la Guerre refaisait connaissance avec les pierres qu'il avait aidé à mettre en place.

Il était un peu déçu et scandalisé de voir dans quel état sa sœur avait mis les lieux.

Lorsqu'il lui avait offert les lieux, tout était dans un état parfait, le marbre poli et rutilant, les escaliers larges et faciles à monter...

"- Mais qu'est ce que ma sœur a fait à ce pauvre Sanctuaire !!"

Il se tourna vers les femmes Chevaliers.

"- Délicieuses Amazones, dites moi...Que s'est-il passé ici ?"

Un peu hésitante, Marine s'approcha du dieu qui n'avait même pas encore salué un Aldébaran de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"- Seigneur Arès ? Que voulez vous dire ?"

Pourquoi diable les appelaient-ils _Amazones_ ?

Comprenant soudain la perplexité des deux femmes, le dieu se frappa bruyamment le front.

"- Ha, Athéna... toi et ton culte du secret..." Murmura Arès pour lui-même. "Sachez, belles demoiselles, que les femmes ne sont entrées dans la chevalerie d'Athéna que sur MA demande. Les premières d'entre elles étaient des Amazones. Mère...Héra, m'avait confié ses filles il y a longtemps. Athéna me les avait demandé ensuite. J'ai accepté de les lui confier à la condition qu'elles puissent devenir de vrais chevaliers..."

Le sourire du dieu se fit fantasque, comme s'il était plus que content de révéler les plus malodorants secrets de sa sœur.

"- Le port du masque n'est que très récent vous savez. Il ne date que de quatre réincarnations en arrière."

Kannon parvint à récupérer sa mâchoire qui barbotait dans la poussière.

Les révélations s'entassaient un peu trop pour sa santé mentale.

Il inspira longuement

"- Pa...Pardon ??"

Aphrodite balança une claque à l'arrière du crane de son frère.

"- 'RES ! Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu traumatises ces jeunes gens et cet adorable Chevalier attend toujours que tu te présentes." Sourit la déesse à Aldébaran qui rosit.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle, 'Dite. Normalement, c'est moi le plus raisonnable de nous deux !" Protesta quand même Arès pour le principe

"- Tu t'amuses trop pour enfiler ton manteau de "Grand méchant dieu de la Guerre" Susurra la déesse comme si elle suçait un bonbon.

Arès préfèra couper l'argumentation là avant qu'Aphro ne lui gâche son plaisir. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers le Taureau.

"- Jeune homme... Arès, dieu de la Guerre et voici, ma sœur Aphrodite, Déesse de la Beauté et de l'Amour et mon fils Cupidon, Dieu de l'Amour."

Aldébaran rosit davantage, gêné par la demoiselle blonde plantureuse qui lui faisait de l'œil.

"- Maman !!!" Protesta à son tour Cupidon.

C'était pénible, cette manie qu'avait sa mère de se régaler de tous les jeunes gens des environs sans rien lui laisser.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Aphrodite attrapa une poignée de plumes des ailes de son fils pour tirer dessus.

"- Silence, fils !"

Comme Mu avant lui, Aldébaran se détendit sous les pitreries des trois dieux.

"- Seigneur Arès, puis-je vous demander ce que vous comptez faire au Sanctuaire ?" tenta timidement le grand Chevalier.

Ares franchit le seuil de la Seconde Maison, tout son petit monde derrière lui.

"- Je viens récupérer le jumeau de Kannon. Il est à moi..." Expliqua Arès avant de planter là le Taureau pour accélérer le pas.

Mu courut pour rattraper Kannon.

"- Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?"

"- Comme si j'avais le choix..." Soupira le Gémeaux avant d'avouer. " Je ferais n'importe quoi pour sauver mon frère."

Le Bélier aurait pu protester mais resta silencieux. Il comprenait...

Les trois Ors suivirent les trois dieux qui continuaient à se disputer comme des chatons.

Ils franchirent la troisième Maison puis s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la quatrième.

Arès siffla entre ses dents devant la décoration de la Maison du Cancer.

Au milieu de l'entrée, hiératique, un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, DeathMask observait les trois intrus avec une soif de carnage qui aurait ravi Arès s'il n'avait pas été déjà très occupé.

"- Charmant... original et...'DITE !!!!"

La déesse de l'Amour laissa retomber ses mains pour camoufler très vite le maquillage qu'elle avait sorti.

"- Mais c'est lugubre tous ces masques !" se plaignit-elle en montrant celui qu'elle avait commencé à maquiller.

"- Mais…..MES MASQUES !!!" Hurla un Cancer scandalisé. "Robert !!! Mais regardez ce que cette folle a fait à Robby !!" Chouina le terrifiant Chevalier en se précipitant pour nettoyer le masque souillé avec un coin de sa cape.

Un petit sourire amusé autant qu'incrédule monta aux lèvres de Mu.

"- Tu donnes des noms à tes masques ?"

"- ..."

"- DM ???"

"- ..."

"- Chevalier ???"

"- ...

"- Je te demande si ta grand mère fait du vélo ?" grogna l'Italien avec un regard noir au jeune Bélier, mais qui ne camouflait pas la légère roseur de ses pommettes.

Arès eut un sourire lupin.

"- DM... DeathMask ??"

Le jeune Italien hocha la tête, prenant soudain conscience de qui étaient les dieux autour de lui, et qu'il ne se montrait pas forcément sous son meilleur jour à faire son petit ménage sur ses murs.

"- Oncle Hadès m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! Il t'aime bien d'ailleurs... Je crois que je ne révélerai pas un grand secret, mais une fois mort, ne t'étonne pas si mon oncle te propose un poste chez lui. Il apprécie grandement tes manières de faire."

La rougeur de DM s'accentua.

Arès savait comment flatter son bonhomme !

Athéna pesta à voix basse.

L'un après l'autre, Arès parvenait à pervertir ses Chevaliers, à les empoisonner de ses paroles.

Déjà quatre avaient succombé.

Si elle ne faisait rien, elle serait seule face à son frère, sa sœur et son neveu.

Mais elle avait donné l'autorisation à Arès de venir jusqu'à elle.

Reprendre sa parole serait pire catastrophe encore et rappeler à elle les Ors restant ne servirait à rien.

Elle foudroya Saga du regard une fois de plus.

C'était lui la cause de tout ca. C'était sa faute pleine et entière et il lui payerai ce qu'il avait causé.

Elle aurait du refuser son retour à la vie. Ou mieux encore. Le faire exécuter pour haute trahison.  
Quelle gourde avait-elle été !!!

Elle resta sourde au scandale qu'elle sentait gronder au fond de son cœur.

Elle était une déesse et ne pouvait se tromper.

Un nouveau juron lui échappa lorsqu'elle vit Aiolia se joindre aux quatre autres Chevaliers d'or.

"- Mais comment a-t-il fait ?!"

Shion fixa froidement sa déesse.

Il ne la comprenait plus.

Il haussa les épaules sans répondre.

Tout contre lui, il sentait Saga aller de mieux en mieux à mesure que le puissant cosmos du dieu de la Guerre se rapprochait.

Cela lui rappelait des textes qu'il avait lu bien des décennies plus tôt, et qui relataient un chevalier d'argent qui avait soudain disparu en laissant un mot et son armure derrière lui.

Cela avait fait grand bruit à l'époque. Suffisamment pour qu'il en reste des textes alors même que les Popes se transmettaient leurs charges et leurs connaissances de bouche à oreilles… Ce qui expliquait les lacunes consternantes qu'il y avait au Sanctuaire d'ailleurs.  
Pour une déesse de la connaissance, Athéna ne croyait pas en l'écrit quand il s'agissait de taire certains secrets.


	8. Chapter 8

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 7_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Shaka, immobile devant les restes de sa Maison, attendait.

Ils étaient revenus à la vie depuis un mois et rien n'avait encore été fait pour remettre son temple en état.

Depuis lors, il squattait ceux de ses collègues qui voulaient bien l'accueillir.

S'il n'en montrait rien, la situation l'irritait particulièrement.

La déesse passait plus de temps à folâtrer avec des Bronzes qu'à s'occuper des besoins de ses autres Chevaliers. Pourtant, ils étaient 88, pas quatre !!

Il ne mettait pas Ikki dans son calcul. Le Phénix était bien assez capable de se débrouiller tout seul et n'appréciait pas leur déesse plus que lui.

Un garçon plein de potentiel donc…  
Qu'il soit aussi associal que lui était un bonus non négligeable.

Lorsque le groupe constitué des trois dieux, de cinq Chevaliers d'or et des deux Argents apparut au bas des escaliers, Shaka haussa un sourcil.

Ses collègues n'encadraient pas les trois dieux comme ils auraient du le faire.

Ils les suivaient en bavardant entre eux ou avec la grande blonde plantureuse qui semblait s'amuser énormément à faire rougir le Taureau qui se cachait derrière Mu.

Irrité, Shaka croisa les bras sur le torse.

Il avait beau sentir le puissant cosmos qu'émettaient les trois soit disant divinités, il ne pouvait admettre que des dieux soient aussi… enfin si peu… enfin… Soient tellement…ordinaires…

Pas d'aura de dignité comme Athéna, pas de terreur débilitante qui vous liquéfiait les entrailles comme face à Hadès… rien…nada…Que dalle…

"- Bonjour, Bonjour !!!" Salua Arès en prenant pied sur le sixième étage.

Un peu surpris de juste y trouver un Chevalier d'or à défaut de toute autre chose, le dieu se tourna vers Kannon.  
C'était mauvais.

Il n'avait pas encore trouvé sa Main qu'il utilisait déjà son jumeau comme tel… C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il ressentait physiquement le manque.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un avec qui discuter vraiment… Ho, il avait bien Strife, mais son lieutenant n'était pas dieu de la bordélisation (comme il le disait lui-même) pour rien. Et puis Deimos ou Phobos n'étaient pas non plus des modèles de stabilité mentale avec lesquels il pouvait vider son sac. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir volé une pomme des Hespérides à sa mère pour la précédente incarnation de sa Main… Il ne s'entendait pas fabuleusement avec lui, mais au moins, il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui parler.

"- Kannon ? Il n'y a pas de maison ?"

Kannon fit la grimace.

"- Il y en avait une mais…. Mon frère, Camus et Shura l'ont, heu… un peu abimée…"

Arès balaya du regard l'emplacement vide ou ne subsistait même pas une colonne écroulée.

"- Un peu abimée, hein ???" Le dieu se tourna vers Shaka. " Dites moi jeune homme, vous…."

Les yeux clos, Shaka leva la main gauche paume ouverte, baissa la droite avant de lâcher d'une voix calme.

"- Ten ma ko fuku"

Les cinq Chevaliers d'or attrapèrent Aphrodite, Marine et Sheena pour les mettre à l'abri sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Sans se départir de son calme, Arès leva une main pour écraser l'attaque, mais son fils le prit de vitesse.

D'un geste fluide, Cupidon matérialisa son arc, le tendit, puis matérialisa une flèche de cosmos pour la laisser filer immédiatement.

La flèche entra en collision avec le noyau de cosmos de l'attaque de Shaka.

Immédiatement, une brutale explosion silencieuse illumina le parvis de la sixième maison, avant de se résorber sans que rien n'ait été abimé.

Les yeux ouverts, stupéfait, Shaka fixait Cupidon sans comprendre.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un arrêter une attaque de cette manière.

Jamais personne n'avait été capable de simplement COMPRENDRE comment les attaques non physiques étaient créées. Ses collègues les utilisaient mais sans réellement les comprendre. Lui avait eu le temps d'en étudier la nature profonde.  
Que quelqu'un soit capable de trouver puis annihiler le cœur de cosmos de l'attaque était déjà remarquable, mais à cette vitesse !!!

Un peu inquiet à présent, Shaka recula machinalement d'un pas lorsque Arès s'approcha de lui.

"- Il ne faut pas attaquer les gens comme ca, Chevalier, c'est très grossier…" Le gronda gentiment Arès avant de lui tapoter le crane comme il aurait pu le faire à son fils quand il n'avait que quelques siècles.

Nonchalant comme jamais, Arès sourit à la Vierge qui se sentit rosir.

Il était très conscient de la masculinité tranquille d'Arès, et la proximité rendait les choses encore plus troublantes.

"- Papa !!!!"

Le dieu de la Guerre lança un clin d'œil à Cupidon. Il n'appartenait pas à la Maison de l'Amour, mais sentait lui aussi le trouble du jeune Chevalier.

Sans complexe, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Shaka qui ne le repoussa pas, trop surpris pour réagir.  
Les autres Chevaliers d'or se détendirent.

Shaka leur avait fait peur à attaquer comme ça, bille en tête !!! Sans compter qu'Athéna avait donné l'ordre de laisser passer Arès ! Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête.  
Si Arès voulait le punir, il serait tout à fait dans son droit.  
Or, le dieu semblait juste amusé par la réaction de la Vierge.

Rigide sous la main d'Arès, Shaka le laissa le retourner vers le sol nu de ce qui avait été sa maison.

"- Peut-être seras-tu moins ronchon si tu n'es pas STF, jeune chevalier d'Athéna, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"- STF ?"

"- Sans Temple Fixe…" Expliqua Arès avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

Shaka pouffa, lui aussi sensible à la décontraction du dieu.

Arès lui fit un clin d'œil qui finit de le rassurer.

Tranquille comme baptiste, Arès leva sa main libre.

Le visage soudain dur comme un masque de pierre, le front barré d'une profonde ride verticale, il déploya son cosmos.

Le sol se mit à trembler doucement.

Lentement, de délicates colonnes sortirent de terre avant de s'ouvrir comme une rose à leur sommet.

Des fils de marbre s'entortillèrent les uns aux autres puis s'épaissirent pour former un toit parfaitement lisse.

Les colonnes continuèrent à grandir en même temps que les murs et les statues sortaient du sol.

Lorsque le sol cessa de trembler, la maison de la Vierge avait repris sa place, aussi belle et magnifique qu'elle avait du l'être le jour de son inauguration, près de trois milles ans plus tôt.

Stupéfait, les Ors se rapprochèrent.

"- Seigneur Arès ?"

Content de lui, le dieu s'auto-congratula.

"- Pas mal !! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas tenté ce truc, mais c'est pas mal…"

Shaka ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, incapable de parler.

Il parvint finalement à se reprendre un peu.

"- M….Merci…" Murmura le jeune Chevalier, l'émotion audible dans sa voix.

C'était sa Maison qui venait de renaitre de ses cendres. La seule maison qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Encore plus content de lui, Arès lâcha le Chevalier d'or.

"- Allez !!! Continuons à monter, les enfants, j'ai hâte de voir ma sœur !!!"

Saga s'était brutalement levé.

Tendu comme un arc, il fixait le bas de la montagne avec un mélange d'absence et de désespoir touchants.

Shion l'avait ceinturé de ses bras pour l'empêcher de descendre les escaliers à la volée.  
Il aurait été ballot qu'il se brise la nuque alors même que sa délivrance se rapprochait.

Comme Athéna et Saga, Shion avait senti l'explosion de Cosmos d'Arès.

Un instant, il avait craint qu'Arès et Shaka ne se battent.

Pourtant, une fois la brutale montée de Cosmos divin finie, il sentait toujours celui de Shaka, égal à lui-même.  
Le jeune Chevalier n'était donc pas blessé.

Saga émit un petit gargouillis de gorge que Shion eut du mal à traduire.

"- Ils seront bientôt là." Rassura le Pope en le serrant contre lui jusqu'à ce que le Chevalier des Gémeaux se détende un peu.

A force de cajolerie, il parvint à le faire se rasseoir sur l'escalier avec lui.

Un bras en travers de ses épaules, il le berça longuement.

Saga allait mieux… bien mieux… la transformation en moins de trois heures était spectaculaire. Mais le jeune Chevalier n'était pas encore totalement remis.  
Et Shion soupçonnait qu'il ne le serait pas avant qu'Arès soit là, devant eux….

Le Pope jeta un regard noir à la déesse qui les fixait avec courroux.  
Elle n'était pas contente du tout de ce qui se passait au Sanctuaire, mais ne pouvait rien faire.  
Si les Bronzes avaient été là, peut-être mais…. Là, elle était coincée.

Assis sur le pied d'une statue, Dokho salua d'un signe de tête les trois dieux qui s'approchaient.

Très calme, il détailla lentement les six Chevaliers d'or qui accompagnaient les divinités.

"- Tout le monde va bien ?"

"- J'ai une maison toute neuve !" S'enthousiasma Shaka avant de baiser le nez, honteux.

Un fin sourire monta aux lèvres du Chevalier de la balance.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir dire un jour de Shaka qu'il était chou…

Le septième Chevalier d'or sauta de son pied de statue pour rejoindre le groupe.

Arès l'accueillit avec amusement.

Ils étaient drôle ces Chevaliers qui hésitaient entre faire leur travail, obéir à leur déesse ou voir ce qui allait se passer.

Un peu désolé, il pouvait presque sentir de manière palpable la confiance que ces hommes et ces femmes exceptionnels avaient en leur déesse, disparaître au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, Arès ne remarqua même pas le désert qui les accueillit au huitième étage.

Ce fut Aphrodite qui s'en étonna.

"- Il n'y a personne chez le Scorpion ?"

Mu secoua la tête.

"- Milo doit être avec Camus, au onzième. Ils sont… très proches…."

La déesse s'éclaira soudain.

"- Oui !!! Le petit Milo !!! Tu te rappelles de lui, Cup' ?"

Le dieu de l'Amour éclata de rire.

"- Ho oui ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier !"

Aldébaran s'étonna.

"- Vous le connaissez ?"

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'élargit.

"- Comment oublier un petit garçon de huit ans qui vous prie tous les jours pour que son meilleur copain Camus l'aime autant que lui l'aime ?" Ronronna la déesse, attendrie.

Il était tellement chou, ce petit bout enthousiaste qui sacrifiait la moitié de son quatre heure pour elle, et l'autre moitié à Cupidon pour que son Camus l'aime… Le petit avait continué jusqu'à ses quinze ans et leur premier baiser. Après ca, il avait prié chaque jour pour remercier les deux dieux du magnifique cadeau qu'était son Camus. Il l'aimait tant….

La déesse avait eu le cœur fendu lorsque le Chevalier avait commencé à prier pour la mort lorsque son Camus s'était éteint. Elle avait fait des pieds et des mains auprès de son oncle Hadès pour lui extorquer la promesse que les deux Chevaliers seraient réunis lorsque le Scorpion mourrait à son tour. Hadès avait accepté à la condition que le Verseau lui rende un petit service avant.

"- Et puis, qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent nous donner comme énergie, ces deux là !!!" S'amusa Cupidon. "Si tous les amoureux du monde nous transmettaient autant de cosmos, je crois que Oncle Arès pourrait prendre sa retraite !"

Arès grommela un peu avant de balancer une petite claque sur l'arrière du crane de son fils.

"- Enfant stupide !"

"- Je ne suis pas ton fils pour rien…" S'inclina Cupidon en souriant.

Les Chevaliers d'or secouèrent la tête, à la fois amusés et soufflés. Il y avait une évidente tendresse entre ces trois dieux alors même que tout l'enseignement mythologique qu'ils avaient reçu, était basé sur la lutte entre les différentes divinités.  
Si on leur avait menti là-dessus, sur quoi d'autre encore ?

Aioros se joignit à eux devant son temple.

Soulagé de voir que son jeune frère n'avait rien, il salua juste les trois divinités avant de retourner son frère dans tous les sens comme une mère poule pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas une égratignure.

Un peu gêné, Aiolia se laissa faire.

C'était à la fois gênant et agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de soi.

Il n'était pas encore habitué mais… petit à petit, ca venait.

"- Une famille est irremplaçable." Souffla Cupidon aux deux frères "Même pour un dieu…"


	9. Chapter 9

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 8_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Saori faisait les cent pas devant le temple du Pope.

La situation était de plus en plus critique pour elle.

Même Aioros, le fidèle et gentil Aioros, l'avait abandonnée pour lui préferer Arès.

Le petit tour de passe-passe du dieu de la Guerre avait convaincu Shaka de le rejoindre... Bref, ses troupes s'étiolaient comme une salade sans eau.

Elle jeta un regard assassin à sSga.  
C'était sa faute. Depuis le début, tout cela était sa faute pleine et entière.

Elle aurait du le faire mettre à mort sitôt revenu à la vie, et ce n'étaient pas les hurlements de rage qu'elle entendait très loin qui auraient pu y faire quoi que ce soit.

Inquiète, elle retourna dans ses appartements chercher Niké.

Le sceptre dans ses mains, elle se sentait plus sereine, plus calme... Elle se sentait plus forte que jamais...

Du coin de l'oeil, Shion surveillait sa déesse.  
Décidement, plus il la voyait faire et moins il la comprenait.

Il ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi elle agissait aussi violement, pourquoi elle ne cherchait pas, au contraire, à accueillir son frère avec le plus grand calme.

Certes, la situation était peut-être délicate, mais il ne servait à rien de la rendre plus difficile encore.

Et puis, jusqu'à présent, il devait bien reconnaître qu'Arès s'était montré tout à fait calme et courtois avec tout le monde.

Le Pope avait été un peu surpris qu'Arès aille jusqu'à reconstruire la Maison de Shaka, mais en était plus que satisfait. Qu'Athéna n'ait pas daigné le faire, par contre, l'agaçait particulièrement. Elle était une déesse, elle aurait pu le faire elle aussi, plutôt que de laisser le pauvre Chevalier de la Vierge dans le froid et l'humidité, contraint de dépendre du bon vouloir de ses collègues pour simplement pouvoir se laver la figure.

Les dents serrées, Shion continua de s'occuper de Saga, c'était bien moins crispant et plus réjouissant.

La preuve, les yeux de Saga avait presque entièrement perdu cette taie éteinte qui les obscurcissaient .

"- Saga ?"

Lentement, péniblement, le Gémeau leva le nez.

La joue appuyée contre l'épaule de Shion comme si sa tête pesait trop lourd, le Chevalier d'or parvint à articuler un peu.

"- Sh...ion..."

Heureux comme un gosse, le Pope lui carressa la joue du bout des doigts.

"- Ne t'en fais pas. Arès sera bientôt là."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sur que l'arrivée du Dieu de la Guerre serait la délivrance du jeune Chevalier.

La petite troupe de Chevaliers et de dieux montait tranquillement vers le Temple du Pope.  
Petit à petit, l'ambiance qui avait été au départ un peu lourde et suspicieuse, tournait progressivement à la fête de village.

Intérieurement très satisfait de son charme, Arès se gargarisait d'être parvenu à prendre pied au Sanctuaire sans blesser qui que ce soit.

Il n'était pas là pour faire du mal à ces pauvres enfants qui n'avaient déjà que trop souffert sous le joug de sa petite soeur chérie.

Bien au contraire...

Et puis...

Et puis il y avait ce tiraillement, cette sensation qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent ressentie au cours des siècles, à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle Main voyait le jour...

Bientôt, il pourrait lancer son appel.  
Bientôt, ses hommes le rejoindraient et repeupleraient le Hall terrestre de la Guerre.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas foulé... Si longtemps...

Depuis la dernière Guerre Sainte qui l'avait opposé à Athéna en fait... près de mille ans...

Il avait catégoriquement refusé de lancer ses hommes contre elle depuis.

Il avait participé avec eux à de nombreuses guerre mortelles néanmoins. Chaque guerre mondiale, chaque bataille navale portait sa marque ou celle d'un de ses autres lui-même.

Avec le temps pourtant, Arès avait de moins en moins pris part aux batailles. Il y avait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas levé son épée contre qui que ce soit.

Sans doute l'age l'avait-il assagit...

Où le manque de collaborateur de qualité...

Zeus, ce que sa Main lui manquait !!! Et sa proximité le mettait à la torture en même temps.

Un énorme soupir échappa au dieu.

Aphrodite glissa sa petite main fine dans la grosse patte de son frère.

"- Tu n'as pas l'air heureux, petit frère."

Arès se secoua.

Reprennant son masque de bon gars sympathoche, il sourit à sa soeur.

"- Mais bien sur, que je suis heureux, soeurette. Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être !"

Aphrodite lui caressa la paume de la main du pouce.

"- Je te connais petit frère. Je connais cette lueur douloureuse dans tes yeux. Tu ne l'as pas encore tenu dans tes bras qu'il te manque déjà."

Le dieu baissa le nez, irrité d'être aussi facile à percer à jour.

"- Il me manque depuis presque trente ans, 'Dite..."

"- Je sais..."

La deesse se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe de son frère.

"- Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir."

"- Et s'il refuse ?" Murmura Arès, soudain presque fragile.

Aphrodite le secoua un peu.

"- Comme si on pouvait te refuser quoi que ce soit !"

Le dieu de la Guerre s'éclaira soudain, fier et fort comme jamais.

"- Mais tu as parfaitement raison, ma très chère sœurette ! Personne ne résiste à mon charme millénaire et sans faille !"

La déesse secoua la tête, amusée. Elle préférait le voir comme ça, et de loin !

"- HA ! TOI ! Chevalier !!!" Tonna Arès en apercevant Shura.

Le Capricorne le fixa, suspicieux, inquiet de voir ses frères suivre Arès.

"- Seigneur Arès..."

Un peu sur la défensive, il semblait prêt à fuir au toutes jambes aussi bien qu'à attaquer.

Il n'avait jamais oublié la possession démoniaque que Saga lui avait fait subir. Il ne voulait pas retomber sous le joug d'un autre.

Ce fut Shaka, à la grande surprise de ses frères, qui prit sur lui de rassurer le Capricorne et de l'inviter à venir avec eux.

Shura resta encore incertain un moment, mais finit par rejoindre les autres Chevaliers d'or. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Shion seul avec Arès.

Satisfait de voir que la situation se réglait une fois de plus sans conflit, Arès reprit sa montée.

Derrière lui, Aphrodite et Cupidon attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulée de rencontrer enfin Milo.

"- HA !!! Le voilà !!!" Couina Aphrodite en sautillant sur place comme une gamine avant de se lancer au cou du Scorpion.

" Bonjour Milo !!! Rho, ce que tu as grandi !!!"

Perdu, Milo se débarrassa aussi vite que possible de la Déesse pour aller se cacher derrière son compagnon.

Camus jeta un regard noir à la blonde déesse.  
Non mais c'étaient quoi ces manières de faire !!! C'était une déesse, ça ?... Bah, après tout, ils avaient bien Athéna comme tacheron, alors

"- Ho, mais il ne faut pas avoir peur, Milo !! Tu ne te rappelles pas le nombre de fois que tu nous as priés, avec Cup' ?"

Le pauvre Scorpion se cacha encore plus derrière son Camus.

"- Je te promet Camus, je connais pas cette blonde !!!"

Pour un peu que son Camus se fasse des idées farfelues...

Cupidon repoussa un peu sa mère.

"- Maman !!! Excusez-la, ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on nous prie nominativement en ce moment. Alors lorsqu'un petit garçon de sept ans nous sacrifie son quatre heure, ça marque..."

Rouge comme une pivoine, Milo enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son Camus. Il avait tellement honte.

Attendri, Camus força son Scorpion à lever le nez.

"- Tu as fait ça ?"

Milo hocha la tête, penaud.

"- Pour m'avoir, moi ?"

Le jeune Chevalier hocha encore la tête, persuadé qu'il allait se faire taper. Camus n'aimait pas du tout étaler leur relation, alors apprendre que Milo avait été jusqu'à demander de l'aide à des dieux...

Camus enlaça gentiment son compagnon pour le serrer contre lui, touché.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on vous apprenait que l'homme de votre vie s'était fracassé la coquille sur vous avant d'avoir dix ans et qu'il n'avait jamais changé d'idée depuis.

Milo serra très fort Camus contre lui, un peu inquiet.

"- Tu m'en veux ?"

"- Arachnide stupide..." Ronronna Camus, attendri.

Il était chou, son Scorpion.

"- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi adorable."

Soulagé, Milo enfouit son nez dans le cou de son Camus.

De larges sourires au visage, Aphrodite et Cupidon gatouillaient comme des sauvages.

"- Ce qu'ils sont mignons..."

Arès roula des yeux.

"- Vous allez coller tellement c'est poisseux de sucre." Se plaignit le dieu de la Guerre, dégouté.

Aphrodite lui balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

"- Silence ! On verra ce que tu diras tout à l'heure !" Persifla la déesse avant de se décider.

Sans déranger les amoureux qui se murmuraient des petits mots doux, complètement oublieux de la situation, Aphrodite se rapprocha d'eux.

Délicatement, elle posa une main sur leurs crânes.

Les chevaliers d'or se raidirent en sentant la déesse déployer son Cosmos, vite imitée par Cupidon.

Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent.

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?" Siffla Camus, prêt à défendre son Milo.

Le sourire de la déesse s'élargit encore.

"- Rien de méchant." Promit-elle.

"- Cupidon et elle viennent juste de bénir votre couple." Expliqua Shaka, amusé.

Les deux jeunes gens rosirent.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un dieu vous bénissait. Alors deux...

Gênés comme tout, les deux Chevaliers baissèrent le nez comme des petits pris la main dans le pot de confiture.

Les joues roses, ils se reprirent par la main comme des enfants pour suivre les trois dieux et leurs neuf collègues.

Il ne restait plus qu'une Maison à passer avant d'être devant Athéna.

Les minutes à venir seraient... intéressantes...


	10. Chapter 10

Arès le protecteur

_Chap 9_

Titre : Arès le protecteur

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

Couples : plein probablement

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Aphrodite faisait les cent pas devant son temple.

Inquiet comme une chatte avant la mise bas, le chevalier des poissons attendait les nouvelles.

C'était un avantage d'être le dernier chevalier d'or mais aussi un problème criant.

Certes, ses roses et lui étaient à l'abri de la plus part des attaques mais...Il était aussi le dernier au courant des histoires ! Lui qui ne vivait que pour les cancans... C'était scandaleux...

Les quelques explosions de cosmos qu'il avait sentit n'avaient que fait monter son angoisse. Surtout qu'a part Shaka pendant quelques instants, c'était toujours les envahisseurs qu'il avait sentit !!!

Il savait qu'Arès approchait mais n'avait pas reconnus les deux autre monstrueux cosmos.

Et DM qui était en première ligne...

Les mains tremblantes, le douzième chevalier d'or coupa une rose d'un pied pour inspirer longuement son odeur.

Un peu détendu par le parfum suave de la fleur, il parvint non sans mal à se pas reprendre son marathon sur le parvis de sa Maison.

Son angoisse baissa d'un coup lorsqu'il vit apparaître en haut de ses escaliers tous ses collègues en parfaite santé.

Ils n'avaient rien... DeathMask n'avait rien... C'était le principal...

"- Bonjour, Chevalier des Poissons." Salua Ares avec sa tranquillité amusée ordinaire.

Aphrodite sursauta.

Dans son soulagement, il n'avait même pas aperçut les trois dieux !! Ca ne se faisait pas quand même...

"- S...Seigneur Arès..."

Kannon se faufila soudain près du dieu de la guerre, de son fils et de sa sœur.

"- Si vous me permettez..."

Un peu surprit, Arès lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'il continue.

Pressentant déjà ce qu'allait dire l'ancien Marinas, les autres ors se rapprochèrent, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kannon vint prendre la main de la déesse de l'amour pour l'approcher du chevalier des poissons.

"- Déesse Aphrodite, permettez mois de vous présenter le Chevalier d'or des Poissons : Aphrodite..."

Le pauvre chevalier passa au livide tandis que la déesse ouvrait de grand yeux.

Le jeune homme était si beau que c'était flatteur pour tous les deux de porter le même nom.

Aphrodite, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux tours joués par la déesse aux cours des siècles envers les femmes qui s'arrogeaient l'idée d'être les plus belles. Hélène de Troie n'avait été qu'une parmi beaucoup. Il espérait juste que la déesse de l'amour ne le réduirait pas à l'état de petit tas de cendre sur le sol, aussi fut-il des plus surpris lorsqu'elle lui sauta au cou avant de lui déposer un gros baiser sur la joue.

"- On a le même nom!! C'est chouuuuu !!! Tu veux que je te taille une pipe pour fêter ça ???"

"- 'DITE !!!" Beugla Arès, à la fois amusé et renversé par sa sœur.

Mu et Shaka attrapèrent chacun un poignet de DM pour l'empêcher d'aller casser de la déesse.

Cupidon tapota l'épaule du Cancer avec un sourire madré aux lèvres.

"- Ne fais pas attention, Chevalier. Ma mère est comme ça, elle ne pense pas à mal..."

Vexé et inquiet -après tout, qui était-il pour lutter à armes égales avec la déesse de l'amour- DM jeta un regard de chiot battu à Cupidon.

"- C'est MON poisson !" Murmura-t-il comme un petit qui exige qu'on lui rende son doudou.

Fuchsia, Aphrodite l'humain tentait désespérément de se dépêtrer de la prise de la déesse sur son cou sans que cela soit trop vexant.

Arès finit de s'esclaffer bruyamment pour venir à son secours.

"- Lâche-le 'Dite. Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur !"

La déesse eut une petite moue adorable.

"- C'est vrai ? Je te fais peur ?"

Encore terrorisé à l'idée de se maitre la déesse à dos, Aphrodite avala péniblement sa salive.

"- C'est que..." Il baissa d'un ton pour que seule la déesse l'entende. "Je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer des femmes... Toutes celles de mon environnement portent un masque et...Quand à votre proposition heu..." le pauvre chevalier réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair. "Je ne fonctionne pas avec les filles, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect et... enfin... DM n'apprécierait pas trop..."

"- Je n'ai rien contre les parties a trois tu sais !" Propose la déesse, arrangeante.

Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas participé à une petite orgie.

Aphro secoua vigoureusement la tête en voyant la lueur homicide qui montait lentement dans les yeux du cancer.

"- Je suis désolé, votre proposition est extrêmement flatteuse mais... enfin..."

'Dite lâcha Aphro.

"- Je comprends..."

Sans se départir de son sourire, elle alla se planter devant le Cancer, les poings sur les hanches. Que le jeune chevalier des poissons porte le même nom qu'elle l'avait ravi et flatté. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était joli comme un cœur.

"- Et toi, tu as intérêt à prendre soin de lui, je vérifierais !" Siffla la déesse, faisant passer le fier italien à la peau olivâtre à un blanc crayeux.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que la Déesse de l'amour vous ordonnait d'aimer quelqu'un pour le restant de votre vie...

"- Je... heu... le ferait." Bafouilla le chevalier de la quatrième maison, mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas être le centre d'intérêt.

Tous ces regards sur lui là... Il avait envie de prendre son Aphro dans ses bras et de courir se cacher avec lui dans son Temple, à l'abri de tous ces empêcheurs de câliner en ronds qui les regardaient avec de grands sourires dégoulinants de sucre.

Arès tapa brutalement dans ses mains.

"- Bon, maintenant que les présentations d'usage sont faites, que diriez vous de continuer à monter ? J'ai une Main sur le feu moi..."

Aphrodite, niché à présent dans les bras de DM sans avoir rien demandé haussa un sourcil.

"- une main sur le feu ?"

Kannon soupira.

"- C'est compliqué..."

Le poisson n'insista pas.

Il était trop bien bouiné contre le Cancer pour penser à protester davantage.

Et puis... Si on lui avait dit un jour que son DeathMask se montrerait un jour aussi démonstratif... même si c'était les gestes de la déesse de l'amour qui avaient fait éclater la jalousie de son Cancer, Aphro s'en fichait. Son italien venait de montrer à tout le monde qu'il était à lui, tout seul, et c'était bien suffisant pour rendre le poisson béat de contentement pour le reste de l'année.

Saori lâcha un cri de rage.

Même Aphrodite !!! Même lui avait été retourné comme une crêpe par sa sœur !!! Et le voir se vautrer dans les bras du cancer là... c'était tout aussi répugnant que Camus qui embrassait Milo...

Mais POURQUOI n'avait-elle pas imposé le célibat et la chasteté à ses chevaliers ? Elle le faisait bien elle même depuis des siècles ! Et encore, si ca avait été avec des filles... A l'extrême limite, au moins, elle n'aurait pas eut à aller chercher bien loin pour la prochaine génération de chevaliers. Mais non ! La majorité de ces ors préféraient leur propre sexe. C'était bien sa veine...

Un frisson glacé lui remonta le long de l'échine.  
Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que les travers dégoutant des plus vieux de ses chevaliers n'aient pas pervertit ses bronzes.

Et un en particulier...

Si c'était le cas...Et bien il y aurait du ménage à faire et de nouvelles lois à promulguer.

Le Sanctuaire n'était pas un Lupanar !

Shion surveillait sa déesse du coin de l'œil sans s'émouvoir.

Plus le temps passait et moins il ressentait le cosmos de sa déesse briller dans le petit bout de bonne femme qu'il avait en face de lui.

Comme si Athéna elle-même l'abandonnait à son sort... C'était idiot comme impression...une fois qu'Athéna possedait un corps, elle ne l'abandonnait pas puisque c'était elle qui l'avait créé. Dans le cas de la précédente réincarnation d'Athéna, la donne avait été différente. La déesse avait possedé le corps mourant d'une vraie enfant puis prit sa place mais les deux âmes avaient cohabitées en bonne inteligence.

Le pope ne comprenait donc pas... le corps de Saori avait été créé par la déesse. Pas récupéré... C'était etrange...A moins, une fois de plus, qu'il y ait anguille sous roche...

Shion en avait marre qu'on lui mente ou que sa déesse lui cache des informations essentielles.

Comment voulait-elle qu'il fasse son boulot !

Un petit grognement lui échappa.

Saga leva lentement les yeux sur lui.

Le gémeau semblait de mieux en mieux.

"- Il arrive, tu le sens ???"

Saga hocha péniblement la tête.

"- Et tu le sens probablement mieux que moi."

Un petit sourire brumeux flotta sur les lèvres du chevalier d'or.

Amusé par le soulagement et le plaisir qu'il vit briller dans les yeux de Saga, il lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi l'arrivée d'Ares te fait tellement de bien, Saga. Mais j'ai mon idée. J'espère que j'ai raison. Si c'est le cas, tous nos problèmes seraient reglés. Les tiens, les miens, ceux de ton frère et ceux du Sanctuaire."

"- Ka...nnon...?"

Shion se mordit la langue en sentant le corps de Saga se raidir contre lui.

"- Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Il a reprit ton armure pendant que tu n'allais pas bien..."

Saga ferma les yeux avant de se détendre.

Si son frère allait bien, il pouvait penser à lui.

Shion reprit ses caresses sur sa joue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arès le protecteur**

_Chap 5_

**Titre :** Arès le protecteur

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada

**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17 (histoire d'être tranquille)

**Couples :** plein probablement

**Note :** Comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Kannon regarda son frère niché contre le large torse d'Arès, une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux.

S'il ressentait une jalousie tout à fait normale à voir quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occuper de son jumeau, il ne pouvait que remercier silencieusement le dieu pour sa présence.

Péniblement, le jeune Chevalier des Gémeaux se remit sur ses pieds avant d'aider Shura à faire de même.

La « surprise » de la rencontre lorsque Arès et Saga s'étaient touchés, les avait tous jetés à bas, Athéna qui avait chût sans la moindre grâce, comprise.

Il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite -la déesse-, Cupidon et Shion qui n'avaient pas bronché.

Shion parce qu'il était assis par terre, Cupidon et Aphrodite parce qu'ils savaient à quoi s'attendre.

Probablement machinalement, le Cosmos d'Arès s'était déployé autour de Saga pour repousser celui d'Athéna qui l'affaiblissait. En réponse, celui du jeune Chevalier s'était rué sur celui du dieu. Lorsque les deux Cosmos s'étaient touchés, la rencontre avait été explosive.

D'ailleurs... Saga avait intérêt à reprendre la bride sur son Cosmos s'il ne voulait pas rester sur le flanc pendant deux jours. Comme tout le monde, les Chevaliers d'or avait du Cosmos en quantité limitée. Leur limite était simplement très haute.

Arès fit un effort pour détourner les yeux des prunelles azur de Saga.

S'il avait pu douter encore un instant qu'il ne soit pas sa Main, le contact entre leurs deux Cosmos et l'ajustement instantané entre eux était la seule réponse dont il aurait eu besoin.  
Déjà, il sentait le lien brisé par la mort de son précédent serviteur, se reformer entre Saga et lui.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son propre Cosmos couler de lui vers le jeune Chevalier... non... le jeune _Berserker_, et celui-ci l'accepter comme sien.

C'était le lien le plus fort entre un dieu et son premier serviteur.

Représentant terrestre de son maitre, il devait pouvoir avoir accès aux ressources de pouvoir de son dieu si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et inversement.

Il étaient des circonstances où la vision mortelle était indispensable à un dieu. Alors autant la Main pouvait piocher dans le Cosmos et les connaissances d'Arès, autant Arès pouvait piocher dans le Cosmos et les souvenirs de son serviteur.

Et ce qu'il voyait dans ceux de Saga, n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Comment se satisfaire de la souffrance permanente de sa Main depuis le jour où il avait mis les pieds au Sanctuaire ?

Son premier serviteur n'était pas fait pour vivre sur le territoire du Sanctuaire. Et encore moins pour y servir Athéna sans que cela ait des conséquences dramatiques...

« - Arès... »

Le Dieu de la Guerre releva le nez des cheveux de Saga dans lesquels il avait enfoui son visage, pour saluer Athéna.

« - Tiens !!! Sœurette... Quelle belle journée, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Rigide, la jeune déesse renifla.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« - Bonjour, Athéna... » Siffla Aphrodite, mielleuse.

Athéna ne fit pas la grâce de la saluer, son fils ou elle. Elle n'avait rien à dire à une catin ou à son bâtard.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux, Arès ? » Répéta la déesse de la Sagesse, de plus en plus agacée.

Saga étroitement serré dans ses bras, le dieu de la Guerre se fendit d'un sourire prédateur.

« - Déjà, récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Ensuite, t'apporter l'expression du courroux de la vieille chèvre et d'oncle Poséidon. Ha ! Et les Enfers ont été entièrement remis à neuf, si tu veux passer voir oncle Hadès. Tous les trois sont assez énervés contre toi, tu sais. Heureusement, Hadès entre autres sait que tes Chevaliers ne sont pas toi... »

Un murmure parcourut les Chevaliers d'or. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ?

« - Lorsqu'ils quitteront le monde des mortels, oncle Hadès les laissera quand même entrer aux Enfers. Il ne les laissera pas ici, il a promis... »

Un frisson glacé remonta l'échine de tous les Chevaliers d'or et des deux Argents qui les avaient accompagnés. Comment ça, les _laisser ici?_

Content comme un chat avec de la crème sur la moustache, Arès continua.

« - Ha ? Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? Ça, c'est méchant petite sœur... Tu aurais pu leur dire que si les dieux majeurs n'étaient pas intervenus pour ramener Hadès à la vie, toutes les âmes auraient errées sur Terre dans la souffrance jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les accueille. Heureusement, Anubis et quelques autres ont accepté de remplacer oncle Hadès jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en état de reprendre son travail... Bien sûr, cela a eu un coût... Attends toi à ce que Zeus te le fasse rembourser. »

La bouche sèche, Athéna fixait son frère avec un mélange de terreur et de colère.

Comment ça, _lui faire payer? _Elle n'avait fait que son travail ! Elle avait protégé la Terre d'un fou qui souhaitait la détruire. Rien de plus ! Pareil pour Poséidon. Elle n'avait fait que se défendre. Et puis de toute façon, pour Poséidon, ce n'était pas sa faute, juste celle de Kannon ! Lui non plus, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter qu'il revienne au Sanctuaire. Toutes des créatures inutiles et dangereuses... Elle allait te me le nettoyer tout ça au karcher, que ça n'allait pas trainer ! La moitié d'entre eux perdraient leur armure avant la fin du jour !

Un peu consternés, Arès, 'Dite et Cup' suivaient les pensées d'Athéna avec aisance.

Normalement, ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir lire ses pensées comme...comme si elle était une simple humaine...

Arès serra les dents avant de laisser sa main droite retomber le long de son flanc. Machinalement, il s'était mis à caresser les cheveux de Saga, comme il aurait choyé un chiot. Niché contre lui, sa Main profitait de la cajolerie, les yeux brumeux de contentement. Saga sentait le Cosmos du dieu pénétrer chaque fibre de sa chair, la nettoyer de ses douleurs, l'emplir de quelque chose qui lui était indispensable mais qui lui avait toujours fait défaut.

Un énorme soupir de satiété lui échappa.

Shion se leva finalement avec l'aide de Dokho et de Shura.

De par sa fonction plus sensible au Cosmos d'Athéna que les autres Chevaliers d'or, la brutale explosion de Cosmos qu'il avait reçue de plein fouet l'avait méchamment sonné. Heureusement qu'il était assis par terre !!! Sinon, il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait fait comme Athéna elle même, et qu'il aurait valdingué cul par dessus tête.

« - Seigneur Arès, Déesse Aphrodite, Seigneur Cupidon... » Un peu mal à l'aise, il essaya quand même d'excuser les manières d'Athéna. « Pardonnez la mauvaise humeur de ma Déesse, elle est...heu... »

« - Encore plus mal embouchée que d'habitude. » grommela Aphrodite, vexée.

Shion rosit un peu, de plus en plus gêné. Jamais sa déesse ne l'avait mis dans pareille situation. Cela le peinait autant qu'il en était agacé.

« - Ne faites pas attention, Pope. » Le rassura Cupidon avant d'étendre ses ailes et les secouer pour les soulager des plumes mortes.

Milo attrapa une belle plume de duvet blanc au vol qu'il mit dans les cheveux de son Camus. Le Verseau rosit un peu avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe de son compagnon.

DM imita le Scorpion avec une jolie rémige qu'il tressa très vite dans une mèche de son Poisson.

Amusé, Cupidon les laissa faire avant d'expliquer.

« - Les couples unis sont très sensibles à la présence des membres du Hall de l'Amour. Ne faites pas attention à leurs manières. Je doute qu'ils s'en rendent compte eux-mêmes. »

Le Pope secoua la tête.

Il était reconnaissant à Cupidon de ses efforts pour diminuer sa gêne.

« - Je comprends...Mais ceci étant, j'aimerais quand même savoir... »

Les paroles du Pope furent étouffées par un cri de rage de Saori.

« - Il est hors de question que tu me barbottes un de mes Chevaliers sous mon nez, Arès. Saga est à moi ! »

Arès leva un sourcil, un sourire lupin aux lèvres. Saga était toujours étroitement glué à lui et ne semblait pas désireux de le lâcher avant un long, très long moment.

« - Crois-tu, petite sœur ? Il ne semble au contraire que tu l'as déjà perdu... Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il devait être à toi après tout... Le cadet ne te suffisait pas ? Il a fallu que tu prennes l'ainé aussi... » Le dieu de la Guerre s'échauffait lentement. Saga n'était pas le seul à avoir souffert pendant les vingt cinq dernières années. « - Tu as failli le rendre fou... Que dis-je... Tu l'AS rendu fou... non pas une, mais deux fois. Tu as décidé non seulement de le laisser mourir mais tu as travaillé de tout ton Cosmos pour l'achever lentement. Tu savais parfaitement que c'était toi qui le tuais. Tu aurais pu le relâcher, le laisser me rejoindre. Mais non... Tu as préféré le voir mourir et détruire son frère en même temps... Ça t'a couté ton Pope, la moitié de tes Chevaliers et presque la survie de ton Sanctuaire… Mais tu n'es pas de celles qui se trompent, tu n'es pas de celles qu'on abandonne n'est-ce-pas ? Tu ne pouvais pas t'être trompée en le choisissant lui. C'était forcément de SA faute ! »

A présent, le dieu de la Guerre serrait les poings et les mâchoires, en proie à l'une des plus belles colères de sa vie.

Livides, les Chevaliers d'or s'étaient éloignés. Le cosmos d'Arès était brûlant. Trop pour qu'ils le supportent très longtemps.

Que leur déesse se débrouille. Eux ne pourraient rien contre lui… Sans compter que toute la scène faisait plus lavage de linge sale en famille qu'autre chose. Ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires…

Ce n'est que lorsque Saga prit une de ses mains dans les siennes, qu'il sentit la rage s'écouler de lui comme de l'eau.

Un énorme soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

Il avait oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir sa Main près de lui.

« - Calmez-vous, Seigneur Arès... Ne lui donnez pas la satisfaction de perdre votre sang-froid à cause d'elle. » Ronronna Saga.

Kannon leva immédiatement le nez, aussitôt imité par les autres Chevaliers d'or. Ce n'était pas la voix normale de Saga qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas non plus celle de « l 'autre » Saga. C'était... un mélange des deux. Quelque chose d'intermédiaire et d'infiniment plus dangereux.

'Dite en battit des mains de plaisir. L'interaction qui se tissait entre son frère et sa Main était la plus rapide qu'elle ait jamais vu. C'était peut-être dû au délai, ou au fait que Saga soit un Chevalier d'or et maitrise son cosmos contrairement aux gamins qui atterrissaient en général entre les pattes de son frère pour leur formation, ou même à la vitesse du vent, mais quelqu'en soit la cause, c'était une TRES bonne chose.

Les jambes encore un peu hésitantes, Saga finit par lâcher son Dieu.

Arès le laissa s'éloigner de lui avec répugnance.

Il lui avait tellement manqué, que le besoin de l'avoir près de lui était réellement physique.

Kannon se rua près de son jumeau. Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'aider à marcher avant de coller son front contre le sien.

« - Sa' ? Ca va ? »

L'ainé des jumeaux passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Kannon l'imita immédiatement.

Reprenant naturellement la langue qu'ils avaient inventée lorsqu'ils n'étaient guère plus que des bébés, Saga murmura à son frère.

_« - Et toi ? »_

_« - Tout va bien, mon Sa'. J'étais juste mort d'inquiétude pour toi... »_

_« - Je vais bien...mieux que jamais... »_ Un sourire d'une infinie tendresse monta aux lèvres de l'ainé des Gémeaux. _« Ça ne te dérange pas, que je rejoigne Arès ? »_

Kannon secoua la tête.

_« - Du moment que nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous entretuer et que tu es bien, ça m'est égal... »_

« - KANNON !! » Hurla Saori, les joues rouges de colère.

Le Chevalier d'or sursauta.

« - Déesse ? »

« - Ton frère est un traitre au Sanctuaire à présent ! Lâche-le ! Éloigne-toi de lui ! »

« - Mais... »

« - C'EST UN ORDRE !!! »

Athéna ne savait pas comment reprendre la main sur la situation. Elle avait imaginé qu'Arès l'attaquerait, qu'elle pourrait révéler sa félonie et lancer une nouvelle guerre contre lui. Et voilà qu'il se comportait en parfait gentleman !!! C'était... Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !!!


	12. Chapter 12

NDA : oye oye tout le monde

Merci a tout les reviewers, ca encourage toujours à écrire plus.  
Comme j'ai reprit le boulot, le rythme des mises à jour va s'espacer un peu et puis il faut que je reprenne Queshua 6 ainsi que la suite de Poison.

On va essayer d'avancer quand même

HA !! et je suis à la recherche de beta lecteurs pour St seiya

Et puis tant que j'y suis dans les petites annonces, je recherche des auteurs de fics et des dessinateurs pour le volume annuel du fanzine de l'ecurie. Si y a des amateurs… On est pas limités a St seiya

Merci encore et bonne lecture !!!

Chap 11

Arès defia encore un moment Athéna du regard.

Un sourire prédateur aux lèvres, il finit par venir reprendre Saga des bras de Kannon qui avait refusé de le lacher.  
Athéna était certes sa déesse, mais son jumeau passait en premier.

Avec un regard lourd de reproche, Kannon se sépara de son Saga avec répugnance.

Arès le rassura.

« - Ne fais pas cette tête, chevalier. Tu seras toujours le bienvenue pour voir ton frère, quand tu le souhaiteras. Même au Hall de la Guerre. »

'Dite lacha un hoquet pendant que son fils ouvrait de grands yeux.

Les chevaliers d'or ne comprirent pas où étaient le problème.

Shion voulu être sur qu'il avait bien compris.

il avait un peu plus de culture du sujet que les autre chevalier -rapport à la fonction- mais était sur d'avoir mal entendu.

« - Pardonnez moi Seigneur Ares... Mais...vous venez bien de donner l'authorisation à kannon de visiter l'Olympe ??? »

Un concert de machoires fracturées dans la poussière sonna le glas du minimum de cohérence qu'il pouvait rester dans les yeux d'Athéna

« - C'est exactement ça, Pope... »

« - Shion... » demanda timidement le pope. »

« - Shion donc. C'est tout à fait ça ! Je passe la plus part de mon temps dans mon Hall. et ma Main doit être près de moi... Il est normal que sa famille puisse venir le voir quand elle le souhaite... ou qu'il puisse aller la voir n'importe quand... mais ca, ca m'a l'air compromis. » renifla le dieu en interceptant le regard de haine absolue qu'Athéna lançait à présent àç l'ainé de jumeaux. « ce qui me fait penser... ASCLEPIOS !!! 'POL !!! »

Le rugissement surpris les chevaliers d'or mais pas vraiment Aphrodite et Cupidon. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ares ne les appellent. les deux dieux devaient être curieux comme des chattes de rencontrer celui qui les priait depuis des jours.

Ce qui les surprit, par contre, et Arès plus encore qu'eux, ce fut l'aisance avec laquelle les deux dieux se matérialisèrent devant le Temple du Pope. Normalement, la barrière mystique aurait du les forcer à monter les marches à pied ! Certainement pas leur permettre de les rejoindre aussi vite !!!

Et d'après le visage cendreux d'Athéna, elle non plus ne s'y attendait pas.

L'ainé des deux nouveaux venus salua son frère d'un signe de tête.

« - Ares... »

« - Bonjour, oncle Arès » Sourit le jeune dieu de la médecine.

Le dieu de la guerre présenta les deux dieux.

« - Mon frère cadet, Apollon et son fils, Asclépios... »

Les joues un peu roses de timidité, Asclépios s'approcha de Kannon.

« - Bonjour, je vous ai écouté avec attention vous savez. je ne pouvais pas vous aider à cause des boucliers du Sanctuaire, mais vous avez été entendu. »

Un peu surpris, Kannon remercia le jeune dieu en bafouillant.

Content de lui, Asclépios trotinna jusqu'à Saga.

« - Je vais en avoir pour un moment, Oncle Arès. »

« - Quoi, il va très bien maintenant... »

« - Il est complétement shooté à cause de ton cosmos, oncle Arès. Mais il n'est quand même pas en bonne santé. Il a besoin d'être remis sur pied. Tu veux bien me laisser faire ? »

Le Dieu de la Guerre ronchonna un peu mais abandonna Saga aux bons soins de son neveu.

Un peu à l'écart, Apollon surveilla son fils faire. Satisfait de le voir se débrouiller, il proposa ses services aux autres chevaliers qui commencèrent par refuser.

« - Laissez le faire ! » Leur lança Ares qui prenait grand plaisir à voir Athéna complètement submergée. « Vous avez livré de nombreuses batailles. Vos corps sont encore fragiles. 'Pol est le meilleur toubib de la création après son fils. »

Kannon accepta le premier de se livrer à l'examen du dieu. Ca lui faisait tout bizarre de se faire soigner par Apollon lui même mais...Ca lui détournerait l'esprit des sourcils froncés d'asclépios pendant qu'il examinait son frère.

« - Ne bougez pas. » Commenda Apollon, agacé de sentir Kannon bouger.

Le jeune gémeau se figea.

« - Désolé... »

Apollon secoua la tête.

« - Je sais ce que c'est. j'ai une jumelle moi aussi... »

« - Vous...ho ! Artemis !!! »

Apollon hocha encore le chef.

« - Exactement...Je sais que je deviendrais fou s'il lui arrivait quelque chose... » Le dieu se tut soudain pour concentrer son cosmos. « Tu n'y est pas allé de main morte hein... presque toutes tes côtés ont été cassées au moins une fois, tes jambes doivent te faire souffrir en permanance et je ne parle pas de tes articulations ! » Protesta le dieu du soleil.

Kannon baissa le nez.

« - On a tous subit des guerres... »

« - Et bien plus avant longtemps » Râla un peu le dieu avant de repousser une mèche d'un blond eclatant dérrière son oreille.

Il ne comprenait pas cette passion qu'avaient les humains de se taper dessus !!!

« - Désolé... »

Apollon glissa sans complèxe ses mains sous la tunique de Kannon. avant que l'ancien marinas n'ai pu protester, Kannon ressentit une grande chaleur l'envahir. A l'instant où elle devenait trop intolérable pour qu'il la supporte plus longtemps, Apollon eteignit son cosmos

« - voilà !!! J'ai été un peu violent, mais tout es fait ! »

A la grande surprise du cadetr des gémeaux, son corps ne lui faisait plus mal ! Oublié la gêne lancinante quand il respirait, evaporée la douleur de sa cheville lorsqu'il pesait dessus. abandonnée la brulure de son bras droit dès qu'il serrait le poing.

« - M...merci... infiniment... » Soupira Kannon, soudain epuisé.

Apollon haussa les épaules.

« - C'est plutôt à nous de te remercier. Le cosmos que tu nous a trasmis par tes prières étaient réellement très agréable a recevoir. »

Sur ce, Apollon planta là le jeune chevalier pour passer au chevalier suivant.

Kannon en profita pour se faufiller près de son frère.

Assis sur les marches, le visage fermé, le chevalier d'or laisser le cosmos du dieu de la médecine le soigner.

« - Comment va-t-il ? »

Asclépios rougit un peu, toujours aussi gêné lorsqu'on s'adressait à lui.

« - Il va aller mieux très vite. Ne vous en faites pas... »

« - il a mal... »

« - C'est normal, ca fait toujours mal lorsqu'on générère les nerfs. »

Kannon n'ajouta rien. Ca n'avait que peu de sens pour lui et savoir que son frère souffrait était suffisant pour le rendre malheureux.

« - Je vais bien, Ka'... » Le rassura Saga malgré la douleur évidente dans ses yeux. « Ca va passer... »

un souffle un peu explodif lui échappa lorsque le jeune dieu guerit une contusion sous son crane.

« - voilà... Ca va aller mieux... Tu ne devrais plus risquer de basculer d'une personnalité à l'autre maintenant. J'ai guerit la plaie qui causait ca et avec le cosmos d'oncle Arès pour te nourrir, tu ne devrais plus avoir le moindre problème. »

Saga lacha un gros soupir de satisfaction qui se repetait de loin en loin, a mesure qu'Apollon guerissait ses frères.

« - Merci les gars ! » Remercia Arès avant de hausser un sourcil vers Athéna.

Le jeune femme n'avait pas bougé pendant toute l'opération, son cosmos brulant autour de lui.

« - Tu n'es pas contente de voir tes chers chevaliers soulagés de leurs maux ? » persifla Arès, très content de lui. « A moins que tu ne t'en fiches... C'est plutôt ca n'est ce pas ? J'ai toujours trouvé douteux que tes chevaliers soient décimés après chaque guerre sainte... »

Lui même en avait subit pas mal contre Athéna, mais si, en une dizaine de guerre, il avait perdu un dizième de ses effectifs, c'était le maximum... et encore ne c'était en majorité que de simples soldats.

« - Mes Chevalier savent qu'ils doivent parfois sacrifier leur vie pour sauvegarder le monde vous autres ! » Grinça Saori, agacée.

« - Et qui t'as donné ce rôle, Athéna ? » S'enquit immédiatement Aphrodite qui aidait jusque là Apollon à soigner les serviteurs de sa soeur. « Tu ne t'ais jamais dit que si tes frères et tes oncles s'opposaient systématiquement à toi sur une base régulière, il y avait peut-être une raison ? »

Saori avança de deux pas, Nike etroitement serrée dans sa main.

« - Que peux-tu en savoir, Catin ! La seule chose qui t'interesse est entre tes jambes ! »

Arès cornaqua prudement sa Main tout juste retrouvé à l'ecard.

Tout aussi prudents, Apollon, Cupidon et Asclépios s'eloignèrent.

« - Je sens que ca va pas être triste... » grommela Arès avant de faire signe a Shion d'approcher. « Je doute que ma soeur soit assez lucide pour comprendre que je suis là à la demande de la vieille chèvre...Zeus... » Eclaircit le dieu de la guerre lorsqu'il vit la confusion dans les yeux de l'ancien Bélier. « je vais m'installer dans le Temple principal... » Il dut elever un peu la voix pour couvrir les insultes de plus en plus véhémentes que ce lançaient les deux déesses.

« - Salope ! »

« - Pétasse ! »

« - Truie ! »

« - Gourde »

« - Catin ! »

« - Tu te répètes ma chère Athéna, j'ai gagné !! »

Athéna oublia toute dignité. Elle lacha Nike pour sauter sur la déesse de l'amour, les ongles en avant. Bien plus habituée que sa soeur aux rixes de taverne, Aphrodite la reçut avec un grand sourire.  
très vite, les deux déesses roulèrent sur le sol pour se creper le chignon.

Arès les enjamba sans complexes.

« - Alors, vous venez ? »

Choqués a l'extrème, les chevaliers d'or hésitèrent.  
Devaient-ils aller à l'aide de leur déesse ou la laisser se débrouiller.  
Ce fut Aldébaran, qui en sa grande sagesse d'homme simple eut le dernier mot qui satisfit tout le monde.

« - Pour une fois qu'elle prend par au combat, ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en meler !!! »


	13. Chapter 13

chap 13

«- Bon ! Et bien c'est parfait ! Je vais m'installer ici !» Decida Arès une fois dans la salle du trône d'Athéna.

D'un geste, il repoussa le trône du pope sur le coté. un autre mouvement de la main et un enorme trône de basalte noir se matérialisait sur l'estrade.

D'un pas élastique, le dieu de la guerre monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de son siège. il se vautra automatiquement dessus avant de passer une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir.

«- Qu'est ce que ta mère passe son temps à te dire ?» Fit remarque Apollon, amusé par les manières de propriétaire d'Arès.

«- Elle n'est pas là pour l'instant. Saga ! viens là...»

L'ex chevalier d'or se porta immédiatement près de son dieu qui l'observa longuement de la tete aux pieds. Arès ne comprenait pas cette manie d'Athéna de maintenir ses chevaliers un dénuement quasi total. Il était persuadé que les tuniques que les jeunes gens portaients sous leurs armures devaient être rapées jusqu'à la trame et qu'ils ne pourraient en changer avant que des trous apparaissent. D'un geste negligent de la main, le dieu changea les nippes de sa Main pour quelque chose de plus conforme à son rang.

«- Voilà ! C'est bien mieux !» Se satisfit Arès avant d'être porté par un élan de générosité et de remplacer les vetements des autres ors par d'autres, à la coupe identique, mais neufs !

Saga avait sursauté lorsqu'il avait senti sa tunique disparaître pour être immédiatement remplacée par des vetements de cuir noir qui ressemblaient assez à ce que portait son nouveau dieu. il ne pu s'empecher de se tourner et se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'Apollon matérialise un miroir devant lui pour qu'il puisse s'admirer. 

Sans le vouloir, Saga resta saisit. C'était fou ce qu'un simple remplacement de vetements pouvait vous changer un bonhomme ! Ses longues jambes fines et musclées étaient si étroitement moulées dans le cuir qu'il faudrait probablement un épluche legume pour le lui enlever. Son postérieur mit en valeur par le cuir luisant paraissait encore plus rond, son torse musclé était revelé par une chemise d'un cuir si fin qu'elle semblait prete à se déchirer et l'absence de bouton pour la fermer laissait voir sa musculture presque jusqu'au nombril. ses bras étaient nus jusqu'aux épaules et des bracelets de cuir lui enserraient les poignets et les bisceps... C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il portait jusque là mais... il devait bien admettre qu'il était des plus séduisants ainsi !

«- ca te va drolement bien !» S'extasia Kannon, ravi de la tunique neuve et sans acrocs qu'il protait.

Les autres ors ne purent qu'être d'accord. Le dieu de la guerre se montrait plus généreux avec lui qu'Athéna ne l'avait jamais été. ho, certes, cela cachait probablement quelque chose... mais pour l'instant, ils jouissaient d'avoir l'impression d'être important pour quelqu'un... Même si ce n'était que poudre aux yeux, c'était mieux que rien...

«- Il faudra demander à Athéna si on peut avoir quelque chose d'aussi sympa.» grommela Aldébaran, piqué que leur déesse n'ai jamais prit la peine de faire de genre de choses pour eux.

Il avait toujours trouvé ridicule les tuniques qu'ils devaient porter. Elles faisaient giton sur le retour ... Bon, il n'avait rien contre les jeunes gens qui s'adonnaient à ce genre de pratiques, mais ce n'était pas spécialement viril ! En tant qu'homme, il s'était toujours sentit rabaissé de devoir porter ces horreurs alors que les femmes chevaliers étaient, malgré leurs masques, toujours particulièrement sensuelles et seductrices.

Ses collègues approuvèrent le chevalier du Taureau. Eux aussi voulaient ressembler à quelque chose !

Athéna finit par apparaître dans son Temple.

echevelée, couverte de poussière, elle tenait plus de la pauvresse que de la déesse.

A côté d'elle, tout aussi poussiéreuse et mal habillée qu'elle, Aphrodite continuait à faire grande dame qui s'oublie légèrement.

Satisfaite comme un chat tombé dans le bol de crème, Aphrodite utilisa son cosmos pour corriger quelque peu sa mise. En un instant, seule Athéna restait aussi mal fagotée qu'une misérable mortelle.

«- Tu n'aurais jamais du prendre l'habitude de te réincarner, petite soeur... tu as tellement perdu...»

Saori serra les dents.

la situation lui échappait de plus en plus...et voir son frère dans Son temple, dans SA salle du trone... C'était assez pour la rendre folle de rage.

Asclépios s'approcha de sa tante.

«- Tu saignes, Tante Athéna... laisse moi te...»

«- Laisse moi tranquille !» Siffla la jeune femme.

Le jeune dieu battit immédiatement en retraite derrière son père. En bon rejeton d'Apollon, Asclépios detestait les conflits, quelqu'ils soient. Il preferait et de loin soigner les gens, lire, écouter de la poésie ou jouer de la harpe. Être ainsi houspillé par sa tante alors qu'il cherchait juste à l'aider le peinait.

Avant qu'Apollon ai pu réconforter son fils, Aldébaran le prit de vitesse.

Il était si chou ce jeune dieu tout blond aux grand yeux mordorés...

«- Ne faites pas attention à notre Déesse.» Le pria le Taureau. «Athéna a tendance à être particulièrement de mauvais poils ces temps ci... Ca lui passera et elle s'excusera pour ses mauvaises manières. Ne vous en faites pas.»

Asclépios sourit au chevalier d'or.

un douce chaleur remonta du ventre du Taureau devant ce doux sourire tendre et apaisé.

«- Merci, Chevalier. j'aimerais qu'Athéna soit aussi concilliante que vous, mais elle a toujours été très dure avec les enfants de ses frères et soeurs. je crois qu'elle est jalouse.» Expliqua le dieu de la médecine.

Apollon surveillait son fils et le chevalier du coin de l'oeil. Il avait l'air bien gentil ce jeune mortel. Il se montrait de plus respectueux, chaleureux et était suffisament imposant pour qu'Asclépios se sente protegé avec lui. l'insécurité maladive de son fils inquiétait le dieu du soleil depuis que l'enfant avait atteint l'adolescence. Peut-être que ce grand chevalier lui donnerait le coup de pouce necessaire à son évolution vers l'age adulte...

Le regard d'Apollon croisa celui de cupidon.

Le jeune dieu de l'amour eut un petit sourire devant le haussement de sourcil intérrogatif de son oncle qui se rassura. Bon, Cup' aidait de ce côté là semblait-il. il n'était donc pas le seul a avoir vu les belles qualités du massif chevalier d'or.

Couroucée comme une chatte mouillée, Athéna ne pouvait que regarder ses frères et soeur utiliser ses chevaliers comme des jouets. Aphrodite semblait déterminée à faire découvrir de nouvelles sentations au chevalier des poissons et du cancer, Saga ne semblait même plus se soucier d'elle, Kanon était en train de se détourner progressivement vers son jumeau, Aldébaran semblait décidé à jouer les chevaliers servant pour asclépios, quand a Camus, la présence d'Apollon semblait avoir reveillé en lui la soif de connaissances qui avait été la sienne quand il était petit. il avait fallut toute la «persuasion» de son maitre pour lui faire abandonner un peu ses livres. Elle avait crue -et esperé- que Camus cesserait de vouloir savoir. il était tellement plus facile de diriger des ignorants...

Consciente de ne ressembler a rien avec sa robe blanche souillée de poussière et ses cheveux dans tous les sens, Saori abandonna chevaliers et dieux dans la salle du trone pour aller se changer et se calmer.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle jeta sa robe déchirée dans un coin. Nue, elle se glissa sous la douche pour se vider la tête en même temps qu'elle se débarassait de la poussière.  
Elle ne comprenait plus vraiment.  
Elle était Athéna, la déesse de la sagesse. Elle ne devait pas...elle ne POUVAIT pas se tromper ! C'était incohérent...

un peu perdue, elle se secha puis enfila une robe propre.

Et puis ces migraines qui la prenaient... Elle avait beau les repousser le plus possible, elle en souffrait terriblement.

Dans la salle du trone, Arès avait prit en main la situation.

Agissant en suppléant d'Athéna comme il l'avait expliqué aux autres chevaliers pendant que leur déesse se remettait des quatres difficiles guerres qu'ils avaient subit, il esperait -c'était ses mots- que sa bonne volonté et sa présence premettrait au Sanctuaire et à ses propres troupes de ne plus se taper dessus comme elles le faisait régulièrement.

Athéna criait sur tous les toits qu'elle aimait ses homme.

Arès n'en disait jamais rien.

Seulement, lui n'avait quasiment jamais de morts dans ses troupes...

En attendant qu'Athéna se reprenne et vienne s'excuser, le dieu de la guerre avait donc décidé de faire le boulot à sa place... Et puis... Ca lui donnait ainsi l'occasion d'attendre que ses Berserkers se réveillent et le rejoignent... Thrace ou ici, c'etait la même chose...juste quelques kilomètres de différence...

Au bout d'une heure à donner des ordres aux chevaliers de sa soeur et aux gardes, Ares sauta de son trône.

«- Alors messieurs ? trouvez vous que j'ai fait bonne impression ?»

Un peu subjugé par l'aisance avec laquelle Arès avait prit les commandes du Sanctuaire, Shion bafouilla un peu.

«- Et bien... Vous n'auriez pas l'authorisation de Zeus, je crois que j'aurais mené l'assaut contre vous. Vous êtres bien trop efficace !»

Arès se permit un petit rire.

Le viellard au corps de jeune homme savait à la fois le traiter avec respect tout en se montrant particulièrement honnette. C'était une qualité qu'Ares respectait et appréciait.

Apollon avait profité du passage de quasiment tous les chevaliers devant Ares pour finir de soigner tout ce petit monde avec l'aide de son fils.

«- nous allons rentrer, 'Res. Je crois que personne n'a plus besoin de nous.»

«- ok, 'Pol. Mais reste en contact au cas où...»

Le dieu blond comme les blés hocha sèchement la tête.

«- Tu viens 'Pios ?»

Très occupé à disctuer avec le chevalier du Taureau et celui du Bélier, le dieu de la médecine hésita. Il ne disait jamais non à son père mais... il aurait bien aimé rester encore un peu. Les chevaliers de sa tante étaient tous gentils comme tout, surtout le grand.

«- Heu... je crois que je vais rester un peu.» Murmura Asclépios en rosisant, le nez bas.

Apollon faillit rembarrer un peu son fils avant de s'apercevoir que ce devait être la première fois que son fils lui faisait savoir son avis sur quelque sujet que ce soit. 

«- Comme tu veux...»

Content, Apollon tendit le bras pour ebourrifer les cheveux de son enfant. Peut-être l'avait-il trop couvé... Le petit n'avait pas de mère après tout et s'il avait essayé de jouer le rôle des deux parents auprès de lui, il se disait parfois qu'il aimait trop son fils pour son propre bien... Le laisser aux bons soins d'Arès quelque temps ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient être reprochées à Arès, mais toutes les déesses de l'Olympe et même d'autres cités Immortelles s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un père formidable.

«- Arès, je te confie 'Pios si tu veux bien.»

Le dieu de la guerre accepta avec plaisir.

«- Pas de problème 'Pol. Ton gamin sera en sécurité. Entre moi, 'Dite et Cup', je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver...»

«- A part perdre son innocence, peut-être...» Murmura Cupidon avec un sourire torve vers le chevalier du Taureau qui couvait le jeune dieu du regard.

Pour un peu, Cupidon s'en serait donné des claques dans le dos pour s'auto congratuler. Depuis le temps qu'Asclépios se languissait dans la solitude et priait silencieusement pour avoir le courage de cotoyer plus de gens, c'était l'occasion idéale ! Ces mortels savaient traiter les dieux avec respect mais sans la terreur ordinaire qu'ils recevaient quand ils se revelaient aux humains, ils étaient assez fort pour qu'Asclépios n'ai pas peur de leur faire de mal et surtout, Aldébaran semblait sufissament doux et attentif pour passer les résistance de son cousin.

«- Tu travailles ?» Souffla Aphrodite à son fils.

«- Je rends service, c'est tout...»

La déesse déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

«- Tu es un brave garçon. presque aussi gentil que ton père...»

Cupidon se sentit rosir. C'était rare que sa mère le compare à son père.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 13

Près de son dieu, Saga observait la façon qu'avait Arès de traiter ses frères.  
C'était radicalement différent d'Athéna.  
Là ou la déesse suppliait presque avec des étoiles dans les yeux pour qu'on l'obéisse à grand renforts de «s'il vous plait» et de «braves chevaliers» qui leur donnait l'impression de faire une faveur à leur déesse, Arès se montrait directif et sec. 

A la grande surprise de Saga, les soldats et les chevaliers de bronze en avaient parut plus que satisfaits. L'hésitation et le malaise de ces troupes inférieures avaient disparues comme par magie. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de prendre sur eux des initiatives. Ils n'étaient pas laissés dans la nature à tourner en rond pour savoir quoi faire. enfin ils avaient quelqu'un vers qui se tourner en cas de doute ou de questions. 

A plusieurs reprises, quelques chefs de sections avaient osés poser une question au dieu de la guerre, persuadés qu'ils allaient se faire jeter. A chaque fois, Arès avait prit le temps de leur expliquer le pourquoi de ses décisions.  
Pour les soldats aussi bien que pour les bronzes, les manières d'Arès avaient été une révélation...

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, Saga notait déjà dans un coin de son cerveau quels soldats il pourrait inviter à rejoindre le Sanctuaire de la Guerre lorsque Arès quitterait Athène pour Thrace.

Juste à côté, Arès observait les pensées de sa Main avec une tendresse de grand frère melée de quelque chose de plus trouble.

Rarement ses Mains avaient été aussi séduisantes... La plus part étaient des guerriers aguérris, couturés de cicatrices. pas de magnifiques chevaliers souples comme des lianes et presques aussi solides que ses armes... 

D'ailleurs...

«- HOLA ! CHEVALIERS »

Les chevaliers d'or se tournèrent immédiatement vers Arès. Surpris dans leurs pensées, ils avaient tous sursautés. ils n'étaient pas habitués à la voix de stantor du dieu de la guerre, si différente du filet aigu d'Athéna.

Très fier de son idée soudain, Arès les entraina dehors.

«- Messieurs... et Mesdemoiselles...» Ajouta le dieu de la guerre avec un clin d'oeil pour Marine, qui n'avait pas voulu laisser Aiolia et Sheena, qui était plus curieuse qu'une chatte avant la mise bas, «'Dite, 'Cup, je crois qu'il est temps...Zeus en string, 'Pios ! Tu es tellement silencieux que je t'avais oublié... Viens donc là mon neveu !» 

Le dieu de la guerre attrapa le jeune dieu de la médecine par l'épaule pour l'installer près de lui.

Asclépios se laissa faire, les joues roses. Lui était tout a fait content que son oncle l'oublie. Discuter avec Aldébaran était en passe de devenir l'un de ses passe temps préférés.

«- Bien ! Puisqu'aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé ma Main...» Saga ne pu retenir une légère rougeur. «Il est plus que temps qu'il revete son armure...»

Kannon lacha un petit soupir triste. 

Dans quelques secondes, ce serait fait. Son jumeau ne serait plus un chevalier d'Athéna. Les jumeaux ne partageraient plus leur armure, ils ne seraient plus...identiques...

Il était heureux pour Saga bien sur, mais...Le petit garçon en lui avait tellement peur de perdre son grand frère une fois de plus...

Immobile dans le cercle créé par les quatres dieux et ses frères d'arme, un peu raide, Saga attendait.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi allait ressembler l'armure que lui promettait Arès mais...

Le dieu de la guerre eut un petit geste de la main.

Saga sentit immédiatement un leger poids sur ses épaules. Si leger qu'il s'en étonna.

L'armure dont venait de le couvrir Arès était si légère...Bien plus que son armure d'or.

«- C'est...»

«- Mon armure te va encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais » Sourit Arès, content comme tout.

«- Votre...»

Le sourire du dieu s'élargit plus encore. Il n'avait pas eut envie de confier l'armure ordinaire de ses Mains à Saga. Son armure divine était bien plus seyante à son goût. Et puis... Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait besoin. il n'était pas comme Athéna, affligé d'un corps mortel. Sans compter d'autres raisons plus sombres dont il ne s'ouvrirait à son berserker qu'en privé. Les paroles des Parques résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles.

«- Bon... il faudra que je t'apprenne à utiliser epée et lance par contre... Je crois qu'Athéna à proscrit l'utilisation des armes pour ses chevaliers...Et que tu apprennes a monter à cheval également. Ta monture t'attends dans mes écuries depuis ta naissance.»

«- Un cheval » Un peu inquiet, Saga jeta un regard fragile à son dieu. Ses contacts avec la gente animale était réduite à celle de carnassier et de steack

«- Ne t'en fais pas !! Tu t'entendra très bien avec lui..»

Guere rassuré, Saga eut une moue dubitative avant de vaciller.

Immédiatement, Ares se prota près de lui pour le soutenir.

«- Désolé...»

«- Tu n'es pas encore tout a fait remis...» expliqua le dieu.

Shion hocha mollement la tête, renversé comme les autres par la puissance brute qui se dégageait de l'armure qu'Ares avait offert à Saga

Noire et rouge, faite dans un métal mat qui semblait fin comme une feuille de papier, le pope était persuadé qu'il était bien devant une kamui. 

un peu perdu entre l'épée et la lance qui s'étaient matérialisées dans ses mains, empetré dans les bras de son dieu, Saga ne savait pas trop quoi faire.  
Arès le déchargea de l'épée pour la ranger dans le fourreau de l'armure, sur la hanche droite de sa Main avant de prendre la lance.

Il joua un peu avec puis montra à son premier berserker comme en faire racourcir le manche grâce à son cosmos pour l'attacher sur la hanche gauche.

«- Tu es magnifique là-dedans...» Ronronna Arès, heureux comme un gosse.

Saga se sentit rosir.

L'armure qu'il portait était bien plus brute que les armures d'Athéna. Elle n'était pas prévue pour être jolie. Elle était concue pour être efficace.

La Main d'Arès plia les bras, charmé par la finesse et la legereté de l'armure malgré son aspect sevère.

«- Elle est magnifique...» Souffla le jeune homme, parvenant enfin à exprimer son plaisir de porter une armure comme celle là.

«- c'est Hephy qui l'a forgé... Hephaistos... Je te le présenterait dès que nous seront rentrés à la maison.»

Saga hésita.

«- Rentrés à la maison ?»

«- Dans le hall de la Guerre, en Olympe.» Le dieu de la guerre se rendit soudain compte que Saga ne devait pas savoir exactement quel serait son rôle. «Tu es ma Main... mon grand pope, si tu veux... mais contrairement au pope de ma soeur, tu vas être ammené à faire souvent la navette entre Olympe et Terre. Tu es mon grand prètre. C'est toi qui va trasmettre ma parole à mes berserkers. C'est toi qui va les diriger lorsque je serais au travail ailleurs. Ton rôle est de me suppléer, de me soutenir, de me remplacer lorsque c'est nécessaire...»

saga ouvrit de grand yeux, le souffle court.

«- Tout...Tout ca ?»

«- Hé ! Tu es ma voix et mes yeux pour les mortels !» S'amusa Arès. «Lorsque le moment sera venu, tu seras capable de canaliser mon cosmos pour seconder le tient. Comme tu vas très vite te rendre compte que je pioche allègrement dans le tien ainsi que dans ta mémoire. C'est le moyen que j'utilise pour rester à la page...En contre partie, tu pourras voyager dans ma mémoire aussi facilement que moi dans la tienne.»

Athéna reparue enfin.

Apaisée et habillée de neuf, Nike à la main, elle balaya ses chevaliers d'or du regard avec une grande dignité.

Un bras en travers des épaules de Saga, Arès salua sa soeur.

«- Ha ! te voilà enfin ! Tu m'excuseras d'avoir prit les choses en main mais...»

«- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?» Lacha sèchement la déesse.

Le sourire du dieu de la guerre disparu soudain.

«- Comment ça, ce que je fais ici ?»

«- Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ?» Siffla Athéna avec un geste négligent de la main vers Saga, comme si l'ancien chevalier d'or n'était que quantité negligeable.

Arès serra les dents.

il detestait qu'on dénigre ses gens et encore plus sa Main.

«- Viens avec moi...»

Sans douceur, il attrapa sa soeur par le coude et l'entraina à l'intérieur du temple pour lui parler.

«- Tu me fais mal !»

Arès la traine jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au pied des deux trônes posés côte à côte.

«- Je suis passée voir les Parques...»

La déesse frémit.

Lorsque ces oiseaux là étaient en jeu, la situation pouvait très vite tourner au cauchemar.

«- Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont dit ?»

«- Que l'equilibre du monde était en danger...A cause de toi...»

«- QUOI ? Mais je.. je ne fais que le proteger »

«- Tu le protèges trop, petit soeur. Le monde à besoin de la mort aussi bien que des mers. Entre autre. Tu ne peux pas décider d'éliminer un chtonien comme ça, par simple caprice. Tu as oublié tout ce que t'as faire promettre Zeus avant de te laisser t'installer sur terre où quoi ?»

Le regard vide de la jeune déesse fit grogner Arès. Athéna avait réellement oublié... ou bien...Ou bien Athéna n'était pas réellement reveillée dans le corps de cette petite jeune fille fragile aux cheveux parme.

Arès fit la moue.

Machinalement, il se mit à se machonner la moustache.

S'il avait raison, ils étaient dans la merde !

«- Athéna... est ce que tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu dans le hall de la Connaissance ?»

La jeune déesse fixa son frère sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il lui parlait.

Cela fit soupira le dieu de la guerre.

Athéna n'était tout simplement pas là...

C'était la preuve qu'il lui manquait

Si elle ne souvenait pas de ca...

«- Non... je ne me rappelle pas. Mais ca ne devait pas avoir grand chose de remarquable.» Murmura-t-elle avec mépris, comme si son frère n'avait de toute façon rien de remarquable lui même.

Arès leva les yeux au ciel.

Ho oui ! leur dernière rencontre en olympe n'avait rien eut de fabuleux. Athéna avait juste essayée de le mettre dans son lit après tout..  
Rien de bien méchant pour une déesse vierge...


	15. Chapter 15

Shion observait ses chevaliers d'or avec détachement.

La situation était étrange.

Etrange, mais pas désagréable.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, bien des décénnies auparavant, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un de capable tenait les rènes de la situation.

Il ne comprenait pas trop comment les choses avaient pu dégénérées... Si même elles avaient dégénérées !

Quand il y refléchissait, il en venait à croire qu'Athéna avait été chassée de l'Olympe et que Hadès comme Poséidon se contentaient de venir périodiquement voir comment elle s'en sortait...

«- Ce n'est pas très loin de la vérité.» Sourit Aphrodite.

Shion sursauta.

Il n'avait pas vu la déesse de faufiller vers lui, pas plus qu'il n'avait eut l'impression d eparler à voix haute !

«- Les dieux sont capables de lire l'esprit des humains lorsqu'ils leurs sont affilés.»

Le pope resta un instant interdit avant de contredire la déesse.

«- Je sers Athéna...»

«- Mais ton coeur est lourd et remplis de solitude. Et qui mieux que la déesse de l'amour pour soigner un coeur solitaire.»

Une légère rougeur colora les joues pâles du pope.

«- C'est particulièrement spécieux.»

«- Avec l'explosion des religions monothéistes nous avont apprit à passer par dessus certaines restriction.» Sourit encore la déesse de l'amour.

Shion renifla doucement. Là n'était pas la question.

«- Que vouliez vous dire ?»

«- En disant que tu n'est pas très loin de la vérité ?»

Il hocha la tête.

«- Ne trouves tu pas bizarre que Athéna soit la seule a être incarnée en permanance sur terre ?»

«- On nous a toujours dit qu'elle avait choisit ce poste pour proteger les humains.»

La déesse vétue de rose renifla sans grâce.

«- Les humains n'ont pas besoin de ça ! Et puis, nous sommes toujours à l'écoute des humains. Ou bien nos autres nous même.»

«- Vos autres...vous même ?»

Le pope ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que la déesse voulait dire.

«- Aphrodite, Venus, Hathor, Tonantzin, ou bien Freya... tout cela n'est guère qu'une histoire de nom. Nous sommes toutes différentes mais nous sommes unes. Nous vivons chacune notre vie mais nous ne sommes qu'un seul individu... nous sommes toutes le reflet les unes des autres créées par le regard des hommes. Nous sommes indépendantes mais unes et indivisibles...Je suis ici, comme Hathor est en Afrique centrale... Mais nous sommes ensembles et séparées. Unes et Multiples...Tous les dieux sont ainsi...»

Shion resta silencieux, la bouche entre ouverte, renversée par l'implication de ce que voulait dire la déesse.

«- Je...je ne...comprends pas...»

«- Tu ne veux pas comprendre, ce qui est totalement différent.» Sourit Aphrodite, attendrie par la détresse du pope. 

Elle lui caressa les cheveux du bout des doigts. 

Il avait tellement sacrifié à sa déesse... Comme tous ses frères depuis près de cinq milles ans.

«- Vous avez probablement raison.» Finit par soupira Shion, encore secoué. «C'est trop...dérangeant et...»

Aphrodite se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de l'ancien bélier qui rougit furieusement.

«-Voyons ! Déesse »

«- Je suis la déesse de l'amour, mais je suis aussi la déesse du bon temps, jeune mortel... Si tu ne te secoue pas de cette légère déprime, je vais devoir t'en sortir moi même.»

Reconnaissant à la divinité de lui laisser une porte de sortie, Shion eut un petit rire.

«- Ce sont des avances ?» 

Il se sentit rougir une fois de plus. ce n'était pas des facons de parler à une déesse !

«- On s'encannaille ?»

«- Déesse...»

Aphrodite prit pritié.

«- Pour ce qui est d'Athéna...» Elle sourit presque du soulagement du jeune chevalier. «Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a été chassée, mais lorsqu'elle à emit le désir de quitter l'Olympe pour s'établir sur terre, personne ne l'a retenue, pas même Zeus...»

Un peu perplexe, Shion fit la moue.

Il s'assit sur l'epais canapé qu'Aphrodite venait de matérialiser d'un revers de la main avant de jete un oeil autour de lui.

Tous les autres chevaliers se détendaient progréssivement dans le grand Hall de son Temple.

La déesse de l'amour avait couvert les froids murs de marbre de lourdes tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, des canapés et des coussins avaient été jetés un peu partout dans la pièce et Cupidon mettait la dernière main à un buffet chargé de victuailles et de vins capiteux pendant qu'Asclépios... Et bien... Asclépios semblait glué à Aldébaran et Mu...

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du pope.

S'il n'avait pas élevé lui même Mu, il aurait presque pu croire que le jeune bélier et le dieu de la médecine étaient frères...Sans vouloir manquer de respect au dieu bien sur... ho, certes, physiquement, ils ne se ressemblaient guère... Quoi que...n'eussent été les points au dessus de ses yeux et sa couleur de cheveux originale, Mu ressemblait grandement au jeune dieu. Teignez lui les cheveux en blond et...

«- 'Pol à passé beaucoup de temps sur terre avec pas mal de donzelles.» Expliqua Aphrodite qui suivait toujours les pensées du pope.

«- vous voulez dire...»

«- De temps en temps, au fur et a mesure des unions, le sang des dieux est plus fort chez certains que chez d'autres...Ce jeune homme en est une preuve flagrante...»

«- ...Survivrai-je a autant de révélations ?» Se se plaignit le pope avant d'avaler presque cul sec son verre de Graves rouge.

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue ces derniers temps, Shion aurait presque pu en rire.

Tout cela lui semblait être une farce cosmique des plus abouties.

Nerveusement epuisé, il se recroquevilla un peu sur le canapé.

Aphrodite s'inquieta un peu.

Elle ne réfléchissait pas toujours aux conséquences de ses paroles sur les mortels. Bon, elle pourrait toujours réconforter le pope de sa soeur mais...

«- Dites moi, Shion...»

La déesse sourit à l'ancien bélier. Elle pouvait déjà entendre les rouages de sa cervelles travailler en surmultipliée alors qu'il la surveillait par en dessous, déjà tendut dans l'attente de la nouvelle catastrophe a venir.

Oui, décidement, elle allait devoir le détendre si elle ne voulait qu'il s'enfuit en hurlant ou qu'il lui claque entre les pattes d'une ruptuire d'anevrisme. Toutes ces émotions étaient trop fortes pour son petit coeur de mortel.

Assis dans les appartements de son frère cadet, Poséidon et Hadès fixaient un portrait de Zeus avec suspicion.

Les deux dieux étaient encore fatigués et un peu hagards, mais les autres Olympiens aussi bien que leurs collègues d'autres panthéons les avaient bien aidés.

Poséidon passa sa main sur son menton fraichement rasé.

Il avait assez apprécié le temps qu'il avait passé dans le corps de Julian Solo et la douceur de ses joues d'adolescent l'avait grandement satisfait. En même temps, les rasoirs n'avaient rien à voir entre l'antiquité et le monde moderne.

Il avait pas mal grommelé lorsqu'Héra lui avait offert une paquet de Gillette mais...Lui même ce que ca le rajeunissait de s'être rasé la barbe !! S'il avait été humain, on ne lui aurait pas donné plus de trente cinq ou quarante ans... Comment Zeus faisait-il pour se satisfaire de son apparance de vieille chèvre ? C'était au delà de sa comprehension...

A côté de lui, Hadès dégustait un verre d'hydromel bien serré.

Le goût lui avait manqué...

Comme l'Olympe d'ailleurs.

Poséidon et lui n'y avaient pas remit les pieds depuis plus de deux milles ans... Ca commencait à dater.

L'un comme l'autre avaient un peu grincés des dents en reprenant possession de leurs Domaines.

Le Port de l'Olympe et la Crypte avaient vraiment été laissées à l'abandon.

Les quelques naiades qui ne surveillaient pas les cours d'eau et les mers terrestres pas plus que les rares immortels que Hadès avait créés n'avaient put garder les deux domaines en l'état. Ils avaient fait de leur mieux mais... Leurs seigneurs au loin et innaccessibles...

Un énorme soupir conjoint échappa aux deux dieux.  
Ca faisait du bien de retrouver leurs corps d'origine.

«- Posy', Hady', comment vous sentez vous ?»

Un petit sourire amusé monta aux lèvres des deux dieux.

«- Nous reprennons lentement goût à la vie, ma chère reine...» Murmura doucement Hadès.

Héra balança une petite claque sur le crâne de son frère.

«- Cesse de te moquer !»

«- Oui ma chère soeur...»

«- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas eut le choix !»

Les deux dieux firent la grimace. Ils ne savaient que trop bien pourquoi Héra avait du épouser Zeus. La raison...ou plutôt les deux raisons, étaient respectivement au Sanctuaire d'Athéna en train d'emmerder sa petite soeur, et dans le Hall de la guerre en train de préparer le retour de son jumeau avec sa Main si longtemps disparue.

Si Héra n'avait pas été enceinte d'Arès et d'Eris, jamais elle n'aurait acceptée d'épouser le coureur qu'était Zeus... ho, elle l'aimait bien... Bon, elle l'aimait tout court... mais flute à la fin ! Son petit frère et époux était encore plus porté sur la bagatelle qu'Aphrodite dont c'était le ministère... Si c'était pas malheureux...

Elle se secoua. Ca ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur une situation que personne ne pouvait changer.

«- Alors, qu'allez vous faire ?»

«- Nous attendons la vieille chèvre pour voir avec lui. Je serais assez d'avis de forcer Athéna a remonter ici pour discuter de vive voix avec elle.»

«- Qu'est ce que ca peut faire ?» S'étonna Héra. 

Elle n'avait jamais abandonné son corps pour s'incarner dans une enveloppe mortelle.

Hadès lacha un soupir désolé. Pour avoir lutté le plus souvent avec Athéna et s'être incarné dans presque autant de corps que sa jeune nièce, il avait subit la situation de plein fouet.

«- Même un dieu peut finir par se perdre dans la multiplicité et la complexité de l'esprit humain. A force... on finit même par oublier pourquoi on est là.»

Une légère rougeur colora les joues des deux dieux ainés. L'un comme l'autre avaient finit par ne plus vraiment savoir pourquoi ils devaient empecher Athéna de prendre le contrôle total de la terre...

Héra leur passa un bras autour des épaules.

Elle comprenait...

Zeus entra soudain, Apollon sur les talons.

Le brillant fils du roi des dieux salua chaleureusement ses deux oncles et sa belle mère.

La situation s'était bien adoucit entre Héra et les batards de son mari mais tous les enfants illégitimes de Zeus prenaient grand soin de montrer la déférence et le respect qui convenait à la déesse. De son côté, Héra les toleraient et leur reconnaissaient même leur importance en tant que dieu.

«- Comment sont les nouvelles ?» Lanca Hadès, impatient.

Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Apollon attendit un instant avant de répondre.

«- Arès a prit le contrôle du Sanctuaire d'Athéna...Sans faire couler la moindre goutte de sang.»

Un silence attéré ponctua son annonce.


	16. Chapter 16

Hadès battit des paupières.

«- Diantre...Comment a-t-il réussit ce tour de force ?»

Le dieu solaire s'assit le plus loin possible d'Héra.

«- Avec fougue et délicatesse, comme toujours.» Lacha Apollon, toujours hilare. «J'ai laissé Asclepios, Cup et 'Dite avec lui. Je crois que mon fils s'est fracassé la coquille sur l'un des chevaliers de ma soeur.» Expliqua encore le dieu.

Son amusement contamina ses ainés. La timidité et la douceur du dieu de la médecine étaient proverbiales.

«- Là n'est pas la question, Apollon.» Le secoua brutalement Zeus.

Athlétique malgré son apparence physique de septuagénaire, le Roi des Dieux se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs avant de lisser sa barbe.

Il était presque jaloux de la nouvelle apparence de Poséidon. 

Ho, il aurait pu modifier la sienne sans soucis mais... bah. Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de filles court vetues pour le motiver, pourquoi gaspiller son énergie !

«- Que comptes tu faire ?» S'enquit Hadès. 

Il conservait un chien de sa chienne à sa soeur et ses chevaliers de bronze pour lui avoir cabossé son corps.

«- Je crois que le mieux est de ramener Athéna ici...» Lacha soudain Zeus, les yeux mi-clo.

La déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse était son enfant preferée mais il ne pouvait fermer les yeux plus longtemps sur ses écarts. Deja, d'avoir du lui envouer Ares...

Il se mordit la langue pour conserver son apparence serène.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié particulièrement son fils ainé. 

Il l'aimait bien sur. Ares était son fils... mais quant a l'apprécier...Il était trop brutal, trop extravaguant, trop...libre... Pour qu'il puisse l'aimer réellement.

La nuit avait finit par tomber sur le sanctuaire.

La journée avait été pleine de rebondissements pour tous les chevaliers et leur déesse.

A présent le seul reveillé sous la lune a moitié pleine, Cupidon jouait machinalement d'une petite harpe récupérée dans les appartements de sa mère.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de se concentrer pour sentir les cosmos de tous les occupants du Sanctuaire.

Athéna s'était retirée dans sa chambre du temple du pope et y avait fulminé un long moment avant de s'endormir, epuisée.

Asclépios avait suivit le Taureau et le Bélier dans la seconde maison pour partager un petit souper rapide. Les trois hommes s'étaient assoupit sur le canapé d'Aldébaran.  
D'une flexion de cosmos, Cupidon les avait couvert d'une fine couverture pour les prémunir contre le froid que le petit matin ne manquerait pas de répendre sur la grèce.

D'autres chevaliers s'étaient retirés vers leurs propres appartements, la plus part en couple voir en trio. Ils avaient besoin de sentir la présence et l'affection de leurs semblables pour reprendre un peu pied après toutes les révélations de la journée.

Shion et Aphrodite n'avaient pas reparus après que la déesse de l'amour ait enlevée l'ancien bélier.

Cupidon avait eut beau passer le sanctuaire au peigne fin, il n'avait pas trouvé trace d'eux. Sa mère préferait de toute facon s'amuser entre ses propre draps qu'entre ceux des autres... Shion réaparaitrait sans doute au matin, bien plus détendu et apaisé...

Quand à Ares...

Il était à présent immobilisé par le bras de sa Main passé autour de sa taille. De l'autre coté de Saga, Kannon s'était emboité à lui tel la petite cuillère moyenne pour ne pas le lacher. Tous les trois s'étaient installés au milieu du seul lit des appartements des gémeaux.

Malheureux comme les pierres et résigné a disparaître une fois de plus de la vie de son grand frère adoré, Kannon avait voulu laisser son frère et le dieu seuls. Arès ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'enfuir. Saga avait besoin de son dieu autant que de son jumeau. Il était hors de question pour le dieu de la guerre de prendre la place de l'ancien marinas. Ca ne ferait que causer une catastrophe.

Cupidon repoussa sa harpe. D'une bouffée de cosmos, il renvoya l'instrument dans le Hall de l'a

Amour. un seul chevalier était resté seul dans sa maison, presque oublié par les autres, trop occupés a se réconforter pour se souvenir de son existance.

Tranquillement, Cupidon alla se faufiler dans la maison du Sagittaire.

Il était sur que sa présence ne serait pas repoussée...

Assise sur le bord de son lit et fixant le mur en face d'elle, Saori tentait sans grand succes d'elaborer une stratégie pour récuperer le contrôle de SON Sanctuaire.

La situation avait glissé entre ses doigts comme du sable sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la rétablir.

Elle avait besoin d'aide... Elle avait besoin de ses bronzes et...

Les yeux clos, elle concentra son cosmos sur les cinq jeunes gens.

_«- Seiya...Seiya...»_

bien qu'elle se concentra sur les cinq bronze en même temps, elle ne trouva pas choquant d'en appeler a un seul d'entre eux. Seiya était son sauveur, son protecteur, son serviteur. les autres n'étaient que de la simple chair a cannon pour fatiguer l'ennemi avant que Seiya ne regle le problème.

A plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là, le chevalier en question releva le nez de son assiette, au grand dégout de ses camarades. Seiya avait une notion toute particulière des bonnes manières a table qui incluait de faire profiter les autres convives du contenu de sa propre assiette a grand renfort de postillon et de machage la bouche ouverte.

_«- Déesse ?»_

_«- Seiya ! Enfin ! J'ai besoin de vous au Sanctuaire. Vite !»_

Quatre bronze retinrent un gémissement de fin du monde. Non mais elle pouvait pas leur lacher la grappe cinq minutes ? Elle avait quatorze chevaliers d'or pour la surveiller, une tripotée d'argent et un troupeau de bronze, sans compter une tombereau de gardes. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait _encore_ été inventer ?

Immédiatement debout et prêt à defendre la veuve, l'orphelin et les pieds de porc panné de son assiette, Seiya était déjà prêt à partir.

«- Que se passe-t-il déesse ? nous allons partir immédiatement »

Avec leurs kamui et leur cosmos au niveau de celui d'un chevalier d'or, ils pouvaient maintenant se téléporter au Sanctuaire sans peine. Enfin... Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki pouvaient se téléporter. Seiya n'y arrivait toujours pas, aussi se contentait il de se faire transporter par les copains.

_«- Ares... Ares a prit le Sanctuaire.»_

_«- Les ors...»_

_«- ils ont choisit de faire alliance avec lui. Il a prit le pouvoir au Sanctuaire sans que je puisse rien faire.»_

_«- Nous arrivons déesse »_ Promis Pégase sans se soucier de l'air profondément dubitatif de ses collègues.

Satisfaite, Saori coupa la communication.

ils allaient apprendre, tous, qu'on ne se moquait pas impunément de la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre.

«- Suis-je le seul a trouver la situation farfelue ?» Finit par demander Shun.

«- Et bien...» commenca Shiryu. 

Il ne voulait pas médire sur leur déesse mais... Pour parler simplement, le respect qu'il avait pour elle avait fondut comme neige au soleil lors de leur détour par les enfers... Cette GOURDE avait ENCORE trouvé le moyen de se faire emprissoner ! A croire qu'elle faisait expret ! A part geindre pour qu'on vienne a son aide, elle était aussi active qu'un bulot mort de faim sur une autoroute en plein mois d'aout sous la canicule... Ca commencait a faire beaucoup.

«- Pas de questions, Chevaliers ! il faut y aller !» Ordonna Seiya.

Ses quatre frères lui jetèrent un regard lourd.

D'où il se croyait le chef lui ? 

Néanmoins, si la situation était aussi chaotique que Saori l'avait dit, il devait aller voir, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle. Ils avaient des amis parmis les ors et ne voulaient pas qu'ils leur arrive quelque chose. Ils avaient bien assez souffert.

«- Allons y alors...» Soupira Hyoga.

«- Après le dejeuner.» Contra ikki qui n'avait pas bronché et s'était resservit en brochettes de poulets.

Les trois autres bronze hochèrent la tête, laissant Seiya seul debout en train de couiner pour qu'ils partent vite.

Ils n'étaient pas «si» pressés que ca.

Le soleil pointait a peine ses premiers rayons lorsque cinq chevaliers de bronze se matérialisèrent avec les coffrets de leurs armures sur le dos, en bas des escaliers du Sanctuaire.

Immédiatement, Seiya se mit a courir comme un dératé vers sa déesse.

Bien plus calme, les quatre autres bronze le suivirent sans accelerer le pas.

«- Mais dépéchez vous »

«- Seiya... Tu ne crois pas que si Ares était là, le Sanctuaire serait rendu à l'état de ruines ?»

«- Saori a dit que les Ors s'étaient ralliés a lui !»

«- ...»

C'était un point valide mais...

Les bronzes n'accelèrent par leur marche, forçant Seiya a les attendre en haut de chaque volée d'escalier comme un jeune labrador faisant sa promenade vesperale.

Arrivés devant la Maison du Bélier, Shiryu dépassa Seiya pour aller toquer à la porte de Mu.

Ils durent attendre un long moment avant de se rendre compte que la maison était vide de son habitant.

Inquiets a présent, ils montèrent à petite foulée au temple du Taureau. Seiya frappa violement a l'huis jusqu'à ce qu'un Aldébaran un peu colère lui ouvre.

«- Quoi ?»

Seiya fit un pas en arrière.

«- Aldébaran ? Ca va ?»

«- Mis à part que je viens de me faire reveiller en sursaut, oui. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?»

«- Athéna nous a appelé à l'aide...»

Le Taureau lacha une bordée de jurons qui aurait fait rougir un pute des bas quartiers.

«- Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore inventé celle là ?»

«- Aldébaran ! Ne parle pas comme ca de notre déesse» Gronda Seiya, prêt a bourrer dans le tas.

Le chevalier d'or haussa les épaules avant de laisser entrer les cinq bronzes.

«- Où est Mu ?» Finit par demander le dragon, inquiet pour le bélier. Il aimait bien le doux chevalier aux cheveux parme.

«- Il dort à coté. on s'est couché très tard.»

Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur quatre visages.

«- Comme c'est mignon...»

Le taureau rougit brutalement.

«- Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez et...»

«- Aldé ?»

Les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil, Asclépios sortit de la chambre, vetut en tout et pour tout d'un grand tshirt qui appartenait au brésilien.

Vers le milieu de la nuit, les trois hommes s'étaient reveillés pour migrer dans la chambre.

«- Qui est ce ?»

Une brosse à cheveux à la main pour demeler sa longue crinière, Mu eut un sourire un peu sadique.

«- Ho, les jeunes... Voici Asclépios, dieu de la médecine...»

Le jeune dieu rosit un peu de sa mise négligée. D'une flexion de pouvoir il revetit son habituelle tunique de médecin.

«- Messieurs... Vous êtes des chevaliers de ma tante ? Je croyais les avoir tous vu pourtant.»

«- Les argents et les bronzes sont souvent en poste un peu partout.» Expliqua Aldébaran. Il aimait vraiment bien le jeune dieu.

«- ho...»

Mu présenta les bronzes a Asclépios.

«- Et qu'est ce que vous faites la ?»

«- Athéna nous a appelé a l'aide. Ares aurait prit le pouvoir ...»

Les deux ors firent la grimace.

«- Ce n'est pas si faux...»


	17. Chapter 17

Comme on me l'a très justement fait remarquer, je me suis mélangé les pinceaux entre les noms de Proserpine et Persephone. Ca m'apprendra a taper quand je suis au taff sans le net pour vérifier quand je me rappelle plus des noms.  
erreur réparée

(et je suis toujours sans beta lecteur)

Dans le troisième temple du sanctuaire, un dieu de la guerre et un ex marinas s'entre regardaient avec le même amusement sur le visage.

Entre eux, la Main de la Guerre ronronnait à en faire trembler les murs.

etalé de tout son long, sur le dos comme un grand chat repus, Saga se laissait cajoler par les deux hommes sans même ouvrir un oeil.

« - Je ne savais pas que nous avions des gènes felins. » Murmura Kannon.

Ares renifla avant de se gratter sauvagement la joue. il faudrait qu'il se rase pour refaire parfaitement son bouc. c'était le genre de chose qu'il aimait faire à la main.

« - Tu ronronnes aussi quand tu dors, Kan '. » Contra Saga sans ouvrir les yeux.

« - Reveillé ? »

« - Non, je dors encore mais je parle de manière cohérente » Ronchonna la Main avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son jumeau. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Ares se désincarcéra de l'étreinte poulpesque de l'ancien chevalier d'or.

« - Levez vous. mangez, je reviens. » ordonna soudain Ares avant de se volatiliser sous une pluie d'étincelles noires, laissant derrière lui une table couverte de mets délicats dans un coin de la pièce.

Surprit par la sortie du dieu de la guerre, les jumeaux se levèrent lentement.

echangeant petits calins et caresses, ils allèrent prendre une douche, se vétirent de propre, puis se retrouvèrent devant la table garnie.

Saga attrapa une pomme qu'il prepara pour son frère pendant que Kannon faisait la même chose.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle est bonne !! »

« - En effet ! » S'étonna Saga en croquant un second quartier de fruit.

Lorsque Ares revint, il du camoufler un sourire satisfait devant les restes de fruits. il n'utilisait que rarement de compulsion sur les mortels. Il n'était pas assez délicat pour ca. Mais au saut du lit, les deux hommes ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien.

« - Quelle était l'urgence, seigneur ? »

« - Appelle moi Ares, Saga. Ou plutôt non, fait comme ma soeur, appelle moi 'Res. »

« - Comme tu veux... »

« - c'est bien mieux. » Se satisfit le dieu de la guerre.

« - Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » Demanda soudain Saga aussi bien à son jumeau qu'à son dieu. Il avait du en rater des choses en trois mois.

Fier de son grand frère comme jamais, Kannon lui fit le résupmé exhaustif de la journée précédente. Saga en avait vécut une partie mais n'était pas encore dans un état remarquable à ce moment là.

« - Ha c'est... C'est... interessant... » souffla la Main, scotché.

« - N'est ce pas ? » Se rengorgea Ares avant de matérialiser une version miniature de son trone pour s'asseoir dessus, une jambe passé par dessus l'accoudoir.

« - Et maintenant, nous avons les chien-chiens en mousse préférés de ma soeur qui sont arrivés. »

« - Seiya et les autres ? » S'enquit Kannon, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

« - Ils sont chez le Taureau, de ce que j'ai pu sentir. » Expliqua Ares.

Saga fronca les sourcils.

« - Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« - Maintenant, vous allez me ramenez Athéna à la maison. » Lacha brutalement un nouveau venu habillé de blanc

« - Père... »

« - Mon fils... »

Les gémeaux passèrent au livide.

ce n'était pas tous les jours que vous receviez Zeus chez vous !

Apollon se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« - Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée... »

« - Elle ne voudra jamais revenir a moins que Zeus la ramene ici en la trainant par les cheveux. » Renifla Hades, toujours très remonté contre sa nièce.

A cause d'elle, il avait bien faillit perdre son corps. Sans l'intervention d'Anubis et le soutient des autres olympien, il aurait probablement été détruit une fois pour toute.

Poséidon se permit un sourire en gateau d'anniversaire.

« - Je suis sur que les prochaines heures vont être des plus cocasses... »

Hades grogna un peu.

Quitte a ce que les heures prochaines soient interessantes, il esperait vraiment que si Athéna doivent revenir en olympe, ses chevaliers viennent avec elle. Il n'avait pas pu discuter correctement avec ses deux descendant pendant le fiasco de la dernière guerre sainte. Il avait blessé les deux enfants et ne pouvait qu'esperer qu'ils le pardonnent. Même si ce n'était pas réellement sa faute, il était impardonable pour avoir oublier ce qu'ils étaient.

Héra tapa soudain dans ses mains.

« - Et bien messieurs, plutôt que de tourner en rond, pourquoi n'allez vous pas faire un peu de ménage chez vous. Si nous devons avoir de la visite, autant s'y preparer.

« - Oui maman... » ralèrent les trois olympiens avant de fuir sous les insultes de la reine des dieux.

Shion ouvrit un oeil.

Il y avait probablement des années qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit.

Sous sa joue, l'oreiller était délicieusement moelleux et embaumait les fleurs.

Il s'étira voluptueusement dans le matelas de plume avant de se redresser brutallement.

« - mais... »

« - Bonjour, Shion... »

Le pope salua machinalement Aphrodite.

« - Dé...Déesse... »

« - Bien reposé ? »

« - Heu... oui... où...suis-je ? »

La déesse laissa glisser sa robe sur le sol avant de s'installer a califourchon sur le pope.

« - Dans mes appartements , dans le Hall de l'Amour. »

« - dans vos... » Un gémissement traitre lui échappa lorsque la déesse s'empala sur lui.

« - En Olympe bien sur !! »

La nouvelle faillit en faire débander le pauvre pope ! Heureusement pour la déesse et lui, Aphrodite savait mieux que quiconque remonter l'enthousiasme de n'importe qui.

Ares passa un bras autour des épaules des jumeaux pour les rassurer.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Zeus se pointait chez vous pour tailler un brin de causette.

« - Saga, Kannon, je vous présente mon père, Zeus. Père, voici Saga, ma Main et Kannon, son frère jumeau. »

Les deux chevaliers mirent un genou a terre pour saluer le nouveau venu.

Satisfait de leurs manières, Zeus les pria de se relever. Il voyait déjà les changements s'operer en eux, bien qu'ils n'en eurent aucune conscience.

« - Ta mère va se plaindre que tu es encore aller voler ses affaires dans son jardin, Ares. »

« - Cela en valait la chandelle... » Sourit Ares, content de lui comme un chat tombé dans la crème.

Zeus haussa les épaules.

« - c'est ta tête... »

Les jumeaux ne bronchèrent pas malgré leur confusion. De quoi parlaient les deux dieux ?

« - Pourquoi etes vous là, père ? »

« - Pour ta soeur. Il est temps qu'elle rentre à la maison, au moins pendant quelques siècles. »

Un lourd frisson parcourut le dos de Kannon. Sans Athéna pour proteger la terre...

« - ne t'en inquiète pas, jeune chevalier. Tant qu'elle n'est pas sur terre, Poséidon et Hadès non plus. Les humains ne risquerons rien de ce coté là et les chevaliers de ma fille continuerons à proteger leurs frères sans rien changer à leurs habitudes. » Expliqua gentiment Zeus, attendrit par l'inquiétude de jeune gémeau.

Si les visions et les actes d'Athéna s'étaient biaisés avec le temps, l'ame de ses chevaliers était resté droite...Au moins pour certains... de ce que lui avait dit Hadès, au moins deux des ors de sa fille receverait une proposition de CDI lorsqu'ils défunteraient. Et plus que quiconque, jamais le dieu de la mort ne chercherait a briser un couple. il ne savait que trop le mal que cela faisait d'être séparé ce celle, ou de celui, que l'on aime. Il était trop malheureux lorsque Perséphone n'était pas avec lui. il comprenait Demeter mais flute ! c'était son épouse et la mère de ses enfants. A cause de ca, il avait même faillit en perdre ses descendants.

Zeus soupira. il n'aimait pas trop se meler des affaires de ses enfants, mais cette fois, Athéna avait été trop loin.

« - Où est-elle ? »

Un peu surprit, Ares leva un sourcil.

« - Et bien... Dans son temple, tout là haut... »

« - Je ne la sent pas. » Fit remarquer Zeus, surpris.

Ares hocha la tête, un peu désolé.

« - Je sais, moi non plus. Il faut la chercher pour la trouver. »

Zeus fronça les sourcils.

Lorsque ses frères lui avaient expliqués les petits problèmes d'identité qu'ils avaient subit avec le temps à force d'emprunter des corps humains, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le croire. C'était une excuse commode après tout, qui leur permettait de se sortir avec grâce de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis. Mais à présent... A présent le Roi des Dieux devait bien admettre qu'il y avait un réel problème.

Il soupira.

« - Quand vous serrez decent, nous irons voir ma fille... » Décida Zeus.

Saga et Kannon s'en regardèrent. Elle avait quoi leur tenue ?

« - Vos armures... » Expliqua Ares, amusé.

Saga hésita un peu. Il n'avait revetut l'armure d'Ares qu'une seule fait et ne savait pas comment l'appeler à lui...

« - Fais comme avec l'armure des gémeaux, Saga. Appelle simplement la fréquence de mon armure. »

« - La...frequence ? »

Saga était aussi confus que son jumeau.

Arès haussa un sourcil.

« - Quand tu appelles l'armure des gémeaux, tu l'appelles bien particulièrement, tu ne cries pas a la volée en esperant qu'elle t'entende non ? »

« - Et bien... »

Quand il y refléchissait, il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question. Comment appelait-il l'armure des gémeaux ?

Kannon semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui.

« - Je...crois que je comprends ce que Ares veut dire. Quand j'appelle l'armure des gémeaux, ce n'est pas la même sensation que lorsque j'appellais l'écaille du dragon des mers. Le cosmos de l'armure ne vibre pas de la même facon...je crois ? »

Ares approuva.

« - C'est exactement ca. Appelle ton armure, Kannon. »

Le cadet des gémeaux obéit rapidement puis Ares matérialisé sa propre armure près de Saga.

« - Tu sens la différence ? »

Saga posa une main sur chacune des armures.

« - Je...crois...Votre armure est...enfin...à un son plus...sourd...plus profond...alors que celle des gémeaux est plus...jeune ? Enthousiaste ? La votre résonne plus...mature... »

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Zeus.

« - La maturité n'est pas le terme que j'aurais utilisé pour décrire mon fils mais... il est certain que son armure, au moins, est plus agée que la tienne, jeune humain. »

Ares grommela un peu. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il adorait faire des plaisanteries à ses confrères. Bon, certes, certaines n'étaient pas d'un goût particulièrement sur mais... ho et puis zut tient !!

« - Enfille mon armure, Saga. Que nous puissions y aller avant que Père se décide à vous régaler de souvenirs stupides.

« - Je me souviens encore de ton premier arrosage, mon fils. »

« - PAPA !! »

Le rire chaud de Zeus emplit la pièce.


	18. Chapter 18

Seiya se dressa immédiatement sur ses ergots.

« - Comment ca, « ce n'est pas si faux » ? Ares a prit le pouvoir ou pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Exigea-t-il de savoir, presque hystérique.

Plus calme mais tout aussi inquiets, les autres bronzes s'assirent devant les tasses de thés qu'Aldébaran leur apporta. Le thé méritait un rituel que même la prise de pouvoir par Ares ne pouvait eliminer.

« - Zeus a donné l'authorisation à Ares de rendre visite à sa soeur. » Expliqua Asclépios. « Moi je suis venus avec mon oncle parce qu'un chevalier m'appellait pour une guerrison depuis des semaines. »

« - Une guerrison ? »

« - Et on s'est rendu compte qu'il s'agissait de la Main de mon Oncle Arès » Continua Asclépios sans se formalier de se faire couper la parole.

« - La Main d'Ares ? » demanda Seiya.

« - L'equivalent de son Pope. » Expliqua Shun avec irritation.

« - Exactement. Dès qu'ils se sont trouvés, Saga a commencé à aller mieux. »

« - SAGA ? Saga est la Main d'Ares !! »

« - Silence, Seiya ! » Pesta Ikki, bien décidé a lui fermer son clapet s'il ne la bouclait pas tout seul.

« - Enfin bref, avec l'aide de mon père, on a soigné tout le monde. »

« - Son père ? »

« - Apollon... » Expliqua encore Hyoga, agacé.

« - La plus part des chevaliers avaient des blessures mal refermées et encore douloureuses. On les a tous soignés et oncle Ares a décidé de prendre les rènes du Sanctuaire le temps de tante Athéna aille mieux. »

« - Notre déesse est malade ? »

Asclépios agita vaguement la main vers Seiya qui continua a parler dans le vide, dans le plus grands silence.

Mu et Aldébaran lancèrent un regard admirateur pour le jeune dieu.

« - joli !! »

Asclépios rosit.

« - Je suis patient, mais même moi, j'ai des limites. » Murmura le dieu de la médecine, un peu géné par toute cette attention.

« - Continuez s'il vous plait. » Sourit Shun.

Asclépios resta troublé devant le jeune bronze.

« - Heu...oui, bien sur... Donc, Oncle Ares a prit les choses en main ici, le temps qu'Athéna se remette. A partir de là, je n'en sais pas plus. A part que tante Aphrodite a emmené votre Pope au Hall de l'Amour bien sur... »

Mu rosit un peu.

« - Ho déesse... »

« - Je crois qu'elle s'en occupe pas mal, déjà. » Pouffa Asclépios.

Le bélier et le jeune dieu gloussèrent de concert, afreusement génés.

Aldébaran leur colla une petite claque sur la nuque.

« - c'est finit oui ? »

Un peu prit de cours, les jeunes bronze finirent leur thé.

« - Enfin... Tout va bien n'est ce pas ? » Finit par demander Shun.

« - Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Arès a un peu humilié Athéna en lui barbottant Saga sous le nez et elle n'a pas trop apprécié de se faire remonter les bretelles, sans compter que je crois qu'elle aurait préféré le voir mort, mais c'est tout. » Expliqua Mu.

« - Et pour le traitre ? » Demanda Seiya lorsqu'il eut retrouvé sa voix. « Mais aie!! » Protesta-t-il encore lorsque ses quatres collègues lui balancèrent une mandale. « Saga EST un traitre ! Il a renié Athéna ! »

« - Dans ce cas, c'est un apostat, pas un traitre. » Répliqua séchement Ikki. »

« - Un quoi ? »

Les quatre bronzes se désinteressèrent de leur collègue et ami. Il était parfois plus bête d'un loukoum en mousse.

Sur le seuil de la maison des gémeaux, deux dieux, une Main et un chevalier d'or bavardaitent tranquillement avant de commencer leur ascention pour le Temple d'Athéna. Ares aussi bien que Zeus auraient put s'y teleporter, mais la matinée était belle et l'un comme l'autre voulaient profiter du monde des mortels. Ils n'y descendaient plus assez souvent pour ne pas jouir de la moindre seconde passée dans le vent et les embruns.

Un peu intimidés par la présence de Zeus, les jumeaux se serraient machinalement l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains nouées comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

« - Tu as travaillé pour mon frère ? » s'enquit soudain Zeus en baissant les yeux sur Kannon.

Le chevalier d'or baisser les yeux en rosissant.

« - Oui enfin... »

« - Il m'en a parlé. Que tu l'avais manipulé avec une extreme réussite. »

Cette fois mortifié, Kannon se racla la gorge, persuadé que Poséidon lui en voudrait a mort. S'il devait être honnette, il avait apprécié le temps qu'il avait passé sous les ordres du dieu de la mer.

« - Il ne t'en veux pas...Enfin, pas vraiment... » Le rassura Zeux qui suivait ses pensées. « Il apprécie les gens qui lui tiennent tête et qui ont l'esprit d'initiative... »

Saga serra la main de son frère dans la sienne.

Il était heureux de voir que tout s'arrangeait pour lui aussi.

« - Ho, bonjour, Chevalier du Cancer, Chevalier du poisson... »

Un peu echevelés, les deux hommes avaient visiblement sautés dans leurs armures en sentant d'approche des deux dieux.

« - Seigneur Arès qui... »

« - mon père, Zeus... »

Aphrodite et DM mirent immédiatement un genoux à terre. On pouvait être des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna et avoir un minimum de savoir vivre.

« - Père, Voici DeathMask et Aphrodite. Oncle Hadès a du vous en parler... » hasarda le dieu de la guerre.

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

« - Oui, en effet... vous nous accompagnez ? »

La question était plus un ordre qu'autre chose, aussi les deux chevaliers sautèrent sur leur pied pour suivre leurs collègues et les deux dieux, comme la veille.

Un à un, ils ramassèrent les chevaliers d'or -non sans se moquer ouvertement d'Aioros auquel s'accrochait un Cupidon reveur et visiblement tout à fait satisfait – jusqu'au temple d'Athéna.

« - Tient, il nous manque Mu et Aldé. » S'étonna soudain Shura.

« - Ils arrivent. » Le rassura Shaka, les yeux clos. « Et ils ne sont pas seuls. » Soupira encore le chevalier de la vierge, un peu déprimé.

« - ARES ! PAS UN PAS DE PLUS ! » Hurla Seiya du plus loin qu'il vit les etrangers.

Ikki balanca une baffe sur le crane de pégase.

« - Tu as finit de te ridiculiser ? » grogna le phoenix.

Pas qu'il fasse confiance au dieu de la guerre, loin de là, mais Seiya n'avait pas non plus a se faire remarquer ainsi.

Arès se fendit d'un sourire prédateur vite camouflé sous un masque cordial. Il adorait jouer avec les imbéciles du genre de Seiya.

« - Mais qu'avons nous là !! Ne serait-ce pas les preux sauveurs de ma chère soeur ? »

Zeus leva les yeux au ciel. Son fils avait décidé de s'amuser.

Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu s'entre regardèrent un instant, incertain. Le dieu de la guerre ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Athéna finit de coiffer ses cheveux avec humeur.

Depuis dix minutes, elle appelait Shion sans succès.

Elle ne savait pas où son pope s'était encore fourré, mais il allait l'entendre ! Il devait être à sa disposition ! Elle était une déesse, elle n'allait certainement pas demander de l'aide a de simples serviteurs.

Agacée, elle sortit finalement de sa chambre.

« - Ha ! Ma fille... »

La jeune déesse se figea avant de se décomposer lentement.

Elle n'avait même pas sentit son père et son frère !! Ses deux neveux étaient insignifiants.

« - P...père...Que me vaux...votre présence ? »

Mais que fichaient ses chevaliers ? Ils n'auraient jamais du permettre que son père vienne jusqu'à elle !!

« - Tes chevaliers ont plus de manières que toi. » Tonna le dieu de la foudre avec un rien de colère.

Athéna rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules.

« - Pardonnez moi... »

Elle fit une petite réverence avant de descendre de son estrade.

Dérrière son père et son frère, ses chevaliers en armures attendaient visiblement. Enfin, à son grand soulagement, elle apercut ses bronzes. lle n'était pas seule.

Un rien d'arrogance lui revint.

« - Que faites vous là, père ? »

Zeus n'apprécia que très moyennement ses manières.

« - Je suis venu te chercher, fille. Il est temps que tu rentres en Olympe. »

Saori se troubla.

« - Ma place est ici, père. C'est mon rôle de proteger les humains de vos frère. »

L'humeur de Zeus s'assombrit encore.

Là n'était pas son rôle justement. Bien au contraire.

« - Ta place est où je te dis d'aller, fille ! »

« - Hé ! Un peu de respect, vous ! » Hurla Seiya avant d'être assomé pour le compte par un Shaka agacé.

« - Là, t'as tout gagné et avec une bosse en prime ! » grommela le chevalier de la Vierge avant de rougit sous les regards moitiés amusés, moitiés incrédules de ses collègues.

Les quatre autres bronzes levèrent les mains en signe de défense.

« - On a rien dit !! »

Le regard de Zeus s'adoucit lorsqu'il apercut Shun et Ikki.

Oui, décidement, son fils avait peut-être une bonne idée pour une fois.

« - Fille ! Tu vas revenir avec moi. Je déciderais ensuite de ce que tu feras. »

« - Mais... »

« - SILENCE ! » Tonna encore Zeus.

Il détestait qu'on conteste ses décisions et plus encore quand il sagissait de ses gamins. Ares était le seul à s'y risquer. Mais Ares était aussi son héritier et le plus solide de tous les dieux. Le jour ou le roi des dieux passerait la main, ce serait Ares qui s'assierait sur son trône.

« - Mes chevaliers... »

« - Vont venir avec nous. » Sourit Ares avec un sourire en gateau d'anniversaire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules des jumeaux.

« - Mon pope... »

« - Est déjà en Olympe. » informa fieleusement Cupidon, très satisfait de voir sa tante se retamer sur les gencives.

« - Comment ca il est déjà en Olympe ? » S'inquieta Ares. »

« - Ma mère... »

« - Ha !...Ho... Je vois... » Le sourire du dieu de la guerre se fit carnassier. « Il a dut bien s'amuser. »


	19. Chapter 19

Athéna n'avait pas eut le choix.

Agripée par chaque bras par son frère et son père, son cosmos étouffé par les leurs, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les empecher de l'emmener en Olympe.

Asclépios et Cupidon avaient transportés ses chevaliers en deux fois, a leur grande confusion.

ils savaient (presque) tous se téléporter, mais la téléportation d'un dieu n'avait rien a voir. La leur était une espèce de déplacement instantané, un peu comme lorsqu'ils courraient a la vitesse de la lumière. Ils avaient toujours la sensation de faire le chemin a pied, même s'ils plopaient simplement d'un point A à un point B. Avec les dieux, ils avaient sentit une réelle désintégration avant de reprendre consistance.  
C'était logique quand on y refléchissait.  
les dieux étaient des concepts ayant prit une réalité physique. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de corps, n'existaient même pas réellement tout en étant un pan entier de la réalité de l'univers.  
C'était difficile !!

Mais pour l'instant, les trois douzaines de jeunes gens regardaient autour d'eux avec stupeur. Même Shaka avait ouvert les yeux.

L'Olympe ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'ils connaissaient.

Bien sur, ils avaient tous imaginés à quoi pouvait ressembler le lieu de naissance de leur déesse, mais rien ne les avait préparé à ca.

Une vaste plaine vallonnée couverte de fleurs et d'arbres, des grand temples de marbres encaissés de loin en loin et là haut, tout en haut de la plus haute colline, un collossale temple de marbre blanc qui ecrasait de sa stature tous les temples alentour.

« - bienvenue chez nous ! »

« - C'est grand ! » constata Ayoros, un peu intimidé.

« - Ho vous savez, c'est juste notre petit chez nous. » Minauda légèrement Zeux, flatté par la réaction des chevaliers.

Seiya choisit cet instant pour emmerger avec un gémissement.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, Milo lui décocha une patate qui le renvoya dans l'inconscience.

Camus le gronda doucement.

« - Milo !! Sois sage ! »

Le scorpion se permit un petit regard de chiot battut

« - Mais c'est lui qui gache tout ! »

Le verseau leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

Il ne se permettait que rarement de se montrer démonstratif vis a vis de son compagnon devant autrui mais la situation était exceptionnelle aussi.

« - Les enfants... » S'amusa Cupidon, attendri. Ces deux là produisait une énergie absolument phénoménale pour le Hall de l'Amour lorsqu'ils s'unissaient.

Les deux ors rosirent doucement.

« - Désolés... »

Ares renifla avant de lacher le bras de sa soeur.

Hautaine, elle se détourna.

Zeus entraina sa fille avec lui.

« - Ares, Cup, je vous laisse vous occuper des chevaliers de ma fille... »

Les bronzes hésitèrent une seconde a protester mais laissèrent faire malgré le regard hargneux de leur déesse. Que pouvaient ils faire de toute facon ?

Zeus tourna les talons tout en trainant sa fille derrière lui.  
Saori n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, furieuse.

« - Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre... »

Et sans attendre, Ares conduisit les chevaliers dans le Hall de la Guerre.

Machinalement, les humains se serrèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils avaient peur, mais ils n'étaient plus sur leur territoire. Sans compter que les jeunes gens qui les regardaient passer...

« - Bonjour papa !! » Sourit une jolie blonde en sautant au cou d'Ares.

Le dieu de la guerre déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de la reposer sur le sol.

« - Messieurs, ma fille Harmonie. Et mes fils, Deimos et Phobos. Mon neveu Strife et ce petit jeune homme a plumes est mon petit fils, Bliss. » Expliqua le dieu en attrapant au passage le petit dieu qui ressemblait trait pour trait a l'image populaire du cherubin.

Le petit dieu gloussa le plaisir dans les bras de son grand père.

« - Les enfants, voici les chevaliers d'athéna. » Il les présenta rapidement avant d'attraper les jumeaux. « Et voici Kannon, chevalier des gémeaux et son frère jumeau Saga. Qui est ma Main... »

Deimos et Phobos s'interessèrent immédiatement aux gémeaux. Ils étaient des jumeaux comme eux après tout.

« - Salut... vous aimez tuer ? » S'enquit immédiatement Phobos

Un peu perplexe devant l'étincelle sadique qui brillait dans les yeux du jeune dieu, les gémeaux s'entre regardèrent une seconde avant que Saga ne prenne les choses en main. il ne devait guere être plus difficile de gerer un jeune dieu sadique qu'un DM pendant une crise de rage.

« - C'est un concept qui peut avoir son charme. » Proposa diplomatiquement la Main d'Ares.

Phobos en sautilla en l'air comme un gosse de cinq ans.

« - Je l'aime bien, papa !! »

Ares renifla.

Il n'aurait pas revé mieux que de voir sa Main gerer ses fils...

Mu interrompit soudain le cours des pensées du dieu de la guerre.

« - Où est Shion ? »

Le pope d'Athéna se laissait malmener avec un mélange de plaisir béat et de gêne réelle

Aphrodite semblait determinée à le transformer en chose molle et abandonnée avant la fin de la matinée.

Depuis une bonne heure, elle s'acharnait a le masser...entre autre...

Nu et incapable protester, Shion ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais autant prit de plaisir entre les bras de qui que ce soit, homme ou femme.

Il ferma les yeux lorsque la déesse détendit un muscle particulièrement noué dans son dos.

« - Tu vis sur les nerfs depuis combien de temps ? »

« - Comme tous les chevaliers, Déesse. Depuis que j'ai mit les pieds au Sanctuaire. » Murmura le pope avec un gros soupir de plaisir.

Aphrodite gloussa avant de déposer un petit baiser juste au creux des reins de l'ancien pope.

Elle avait particulièrement apprécié la nuit passée avec le pope. C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ca qu'elle prenait soin de lui. L'ancien chevalier d'or s'était montré à la fois fougueux, énergique, endurant, tendre et affectueux. Tout ce qu'elle aimait avec ses amants.

Et cerise sur le gateau, il n'attendait rien d'elle. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou des mortels s'étaient amourachés d'elle après qu'elle leur ai donné acces à ses charmes.

Le pope n'était pas de ceux là. déjà, son coeur était prit. Ensuite, il était plus réaliste que la grande majorité des mortels qu'elle avait pu rencontré. Pour un peu, s'il n'avait pas été si dévoué a Athéna, elle lui aurait proposé un poste chez elle. Avec le corps et l'energie qu'il avait, il n'aurait eut aucun mal a se hisser à une place de choix parmis ses pretres et ses pretresses. Sans même lui demander, elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas voulu d'une place dans ses lupanars. Être un étalon parmis d'autre n'avait aucun attrait pour un homme habitué a donner des ordres à des créatures surpuissantes et tout aussi bien foutues que lui.

Haaaa quel gachit c'était ! Toute cette écurie de jolis garcons au service d'Athéna sans qu'elle puisse jamais y toucher... La déesse de la guerre devait être masochiste...

En tout ca, elle, elle se serait faite un rare plaisir d'introduire tout ces jeunes gens des deux sexes aux charmes de la volupté !

Shion roula soudain sur le dos pour l'entrainer dans ses bras.  
La déesse se laissa faire de bonne grace.

« - Je pourrais vous remercier pour vos bienfaits. » murmura le pope. « Mais j'aurais l'impression de vous manquer de respect. »

Le sourire d'Aphrodite s'accentua. Ho que ce jeune mortel était délicat et tout en nuance !! Il ne pouvait la remercier sans la traiter de facto comme une catin mais voulait quand même lui faire connaître la satisfaction qu'il avait prit a leur nuit.

« - Me permettrez vous de vous inviter a dîner un de ces jours ? »

La déesse en aurait presque jubilé. Il y avait trop longtemps qu'elle n'était pas tombé sur un mortel aussi chevaleresque et aussi bien élevé.

« - ce sera avec plaisir, Shion... »

« - Prévenez moi lorsqu'il vous aggréra. »

« - Je n'y manquerais pas mais pour l'instant... »

« - J'ai sentit la présence d'Athéna et de mes frères. »

Il repoussa doucement Aphrodite pour se redresser.

la déesse de l'amour haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas ressentit dans les paroles du pope la vénération qu'elle avait entendu jusque là.

Comme si la foi qu'il avait en Athéna disparaissait lentement...Ce qui devait être le cas...

Comment pourrait-il garder sa foi en quelqu'un qui vous méprisait et meprisait vos freres ?

« - Puis-je abuser de votre temps et vous demander de me conduire ? »

Aphrodite hocha la tête.

D'une flexion de cosmos, elle rafraichit la mise du pope. Il n'avait pas besoin de se pointer auprès de ses collègues en puant le sexe et la débauche a cinquante mêtres à la ronde mais il était hors de question qu'il enfile sa robe de chambre et son casque de moto tant qu'il serait en ses murs !

Un peu surprit de se retrouvé vetus d'un pantalon en cuir et qu'une chemise de soie bleu ciel, Shion remercia quand même la déesse d'un signe de tête. Elle avait été miséricordieuse et ne l'avait pas affublé d'un de ces tailles basses que les nouvelles générations semblait affectionner...

« - Nous y allons ? »

« - Si vous voulez bien...une fois que vous serez vetue... »

Aphrodite éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge.

Elle les fit disparaître pour le Hall de la guerre dans une explosion d'étincelles et de pétales de roses.

« - MAITRE !! »

Mu sauta presque au cou de Shion de soulagement dès qu'il le vit apparaître au bras de la déesse de l'amour.

Les joues un peu roses, le pope serra son élève contre lui.

« - Tout va bien, petit agneau. » Murmura l'ancien bélier en utilisant le surnom affectueux qu'il utilisait quand Mu était tout petit.

Le jeune chevalier d'or se serra encore une seconde contre son maitre avant de le lacher. Depuis leur retour à la vie, le jeune homme était extremement possessif vis a vis de Shion. Il l'avait perdu deux fois et ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il était parfaitement conscient du côté extremement puéril de ses manières, mais peu lui important.

Plus jamais il ne verrait disparaître son maitre sans tout faire pour le proteger.

Aphrodite alla saluer son frère et son fils.

« - Tu as ramené tout le monde ? »

« - La vieille chèvre est venu cherché Athéna lui même. »

Immédiatement, la déesse se renfrogna.

« - Où est-elle ? »

« - Avec lui, dans son temple... »

« - Mmm...Qu'est ce qu'il prépare ? »

« - Lui, j'en sais rien. Mais maintenant qu'Athéna est a la maison, je suppose que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir la visites des Moires. » Présentit le dieu de la guerre.

« - Tu suppose bien, Arès Dieu de la Guerre... » Murmura Athropos.

Un grognement échappa a Ares, amenant un mince sourire fugitif sur les lèvres des trois vieilles femmes. Arès avait depuis sa naissance été leur plus bel instrument.

« - Bon, lachez votre prophétie en mousse, qu' on avance. » Soupira encore Arès, résigné.

Les trois Moires le foudroyèrent du regard.

un peu de respect quand même !!


	20. Chapter 20

Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous passés au livide devant l'apparition des Moires.

Ils avaient tous tatés de leurs ciseaux au moins une fois après tout...

Les trois vieilles femmes vinrent les observer chacun sous le nez, l'un après l'autre.

« - Hmmm oui, nous vous connaissons tous...Et toi particulièrement. » Sourit Clotho à DM qui recula machinalement d'un pas.

« - Tu nous a donné bien du travail, tu sais. » Confirma Lachésis avant de lui tapoter la joue comme elle aurait pu le faire a un petit garçon de huit ans.

Le pauvre Cancer se mit a trembler convulsivement.

« - Vous lui faites peur ! » gronda un peu Atropos. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Angelo. Tu nous a bien servit toutes ces années. Comme tous tes prédecesseurs et comme le feront tous tes successeurs. »

Desespéré de l'attention inattendu qu'il recevait, DeathMask avala sa salive.

Près de lui, Aphrodite le soutenait stoiquement malgré la peur qu'il ressentait aussi.

Ces femmes pouvaient les éliminer d'un geste après tout...

« - Vous barbotez sur les plates bandes d'Athéna ? » S'amusa Ares.

Les trois Moires eurent un sourire un peu édenté.

« - Si peu, si peu... Il faut bien faire avec ce qu'on a ! Et puis, voyez qui parle ! »

Ares secoua la tête.

Clotho était la plus retorse des trois, mais celle qui avait le plus d'humour également. Un humour assez proche de celui de ses fils mais... Il fallait bien faire avec.

« - Et bien quand mesdames voudront bien se donner la peine... »

Inutile de trop se les mettre à dos également.

On était jamais trop prudent...

Lachésis renifla avec hauteur.

« - Pour une fois, nous vous feront grâce de tout le rituel ordinaire. Athéna sera bientôt de retour parmi les dieux. Mais son Sanctuaire connaitra une nouvelle guerre contre l'Olympe. A moins que quelque chose soit fait pour l'en empêcher. »

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient immédiatement tendus. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, loin de là. Sans l'aide de leur déesse...

« - Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire exactement, Déesses... » Demanda respectueusement Shion.

Atropos le foudroya du regard.

« - Nous avons été particulièrement claires pourtant ! »

« - Pour une fois... » murmura Arès mezzo voce.

Aphrodite lui balança un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ce n'était pas le moment de fâcher les Moires.

« - Nous en avons déjà trop dit. mais vous comprendrez vite. Ne vous en faites pas. »

« - ce n'est pas de comprendre qui me fait m'inquiéter. » Soupira Shion. « C'est de gérer après... »

Lachésis tapota gentiment le bras du pope.

« - Tu as déjà bien vécut, Pope d'Athéna. Mais... » Elle se pencha vers lui pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. « Le fil de ta vie est encore long...très long...et remplit de rencontres et de vies. Ne t'inquiète pas jeune mortel... »

Un long frisson parcourut le pope.

Si ce qu'il avait déjà vécut n'était pas déjà long... et même très long... pourtant, la Moire semblait sous entendre qu'il n'en avait pas fait la moitié !!

Pour un peu, il en aurait été se jeter du haut d'un toit. Il était si fatigué...

« - Une longue vie n'est pas forcément une vie sans changement, Shion... regarde la Main d'Arès... Il est bien jeune, à peine plus qu'un enfançon, mais il a déjà revêtu bien des uniformes. Il sera bientôt temps pour toi de savoir si tu veux conserver cette défroque ou en revêtir une autre. » Murmura encore la déesse du destin, plus volubile que jamais.

Cela la désolait toujours de voir des individus comme Shion souffrir de leur dévotion.

Un peu rasséréné et effrayé à la fois, Shion s'inclina profondément.

« - Merci, Déesse... » Son ton était un peu dubitatif.

Dès que la Moire l'eut lâché, Mu et 'Dite lui sautèrent littéralement au cou.

« - Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? »

Shion secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire.

« - Rien de bien méchant... »

Mu le fixa longuement par en dessous avant d'accepter qu'il disait la vérité.

« - bon...Si tu le dis... »

La déesse de l'amour fut plus difficile à convaincre. Elle aimait vraiment bien le digne pope de sa soeur.

« - Ha, 'Dite !! Lâche le ! il a autre chose a faire qu'a te supporter ! »

« - Il ne disait pas ca tout a l'heure..; » ronronna la déesse, faisant rougir furieusement Shion et glousser Mu d'amusement.

« - 'DITE !! On a un problème avec Athéna, là... »

« - Quand n'a-t-on pas de problème avec elle, 'Res. ? »

Saga se permit d'interrompre la joute entre les deux dieux avec qu'elle ne prenne plus de proportion.

« - Excusez moi tous les deux, mais on est pas là pour ca. Si Saori décide encore de commettre un impair, ce serait peut-être une bonne chose que ses chevaliers soient là pour lui donner la fessée avant. »

Ares referma la bouche avec un bruit audible.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Saga prenne une telle autorité si vite.

« - Et bien, tu prends tes aises avec moi dis donc ! »

Saga se raidit immédiatement avant de mettre un genou à terre.

« - Pardonnez moi, je n'avais pas le droit de... »

Ares le fit se relever de suite.

« - Tu en as tout a fait le droit et surtout le devoir. Tu es là aussi bien pour me seconder que pour me servir de garde fou. »

Saga se détendit légèrement avant de s'excuser auprès de la déesse.

« - Ma Dame... »

Aphrodite agita nonchalamment la main.

« - Bah, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as raison en plus. et on


	21. Chapter 21

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap 20

Les mains derrière la tête, allongé sur la couche des appartements qu'Arès avait prêté aux Chevaliers d'Or, Shion réfléchissait aux derniers événements.

Ils avaient rencontré les Moires, étaient venus en Olympe, avaient sympathisé avec divers dieux et déesses…

Une rougeur certaine monta aux joues du Pope d'Athéna.

La nuit qu'il avait passée avec Aphrodite -la déesse- resterait un vivant souvenir pour le reste de son existence.

Lui qui avait grand goût des belles choses avait pu s'en rassasier, mais maintenant… Maintenant il se rendait compte, après une nuit passée avec La Femme, que ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il désirait réellement.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Incapable de se reposer, le Pope quitta silencieusement sa chambre pour aller se promener un peu dans les jardins qui entouraient le Hall de la Guerre.

"- Bonsoir, Grand Pope."

Shion sursauta.

"- Ho… Bonsoir, Seigneur Arès… Je pensais être seul, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Le dieu agita la main.

"- Mais non, tu ne me déranges pas. Reste donc."

Le dieu de la Guerre s'approcha du jeune Chevalier de sa sœur. C'était les pensées confuses du mortel qui avaient amené le dieu à sortir des bras chaleureux de sa Main.

"- Tu as l'air troublé."

Shion tressaillit un peu.

Oui, il était troublé. Mais qui ne le serait pas, dans une situation similaire ? Ils n'avaient pas revu leur déesse depuis leur arrivée en Olympe, ils ETAIENT en Olympe, ils étaient chez ARES, les MOIRES étaient venues les voir et cerise sur le gâteau, il avait eu droit a une prédiction rien que pour lui, qui sous-entendait très fortement que sa vie allait changer d'ici peu.

Près du Pope, les yeux étrécis, Arès suivait les pensées du mortel avec attention. Sans doute était-ce dû à son âge, mais le dieu devait vraiment se concentrer pour entendre l'esprit de Shion. Avec le temps, il avait probablement appris sans même s'en rendre compte à occulter en partie son âme…C'était logique. Après tout, il avait réussi à entourlouper Hadès lui-même et à lui cacher son véritable dessein lorsqu'il croyait encore faire au mieux en protégeant Athéna.

Arès n'avait aucun doute sur la disparition progressive de l'amour que cette génération d'Ors pouvait porter à leur déesse.  
Ou plutôt non. Ce n'était pas leur dévotion pour Athéna qui s'éteignait. C'était leur dévotion pour Saori Kido. S'il cherchait bien, le dieu de la Guerre pouvait presque toucher le noyau dur du soutien que le Pope avait pour sa déesse….pour l'instant…

Il ne le lui dirait pas, bien sûr. Mais il savait que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéressait à lui et lui ferait très bientôt une proposition d'embauche.

Arès approuvait.

Shion avait déjà trop donné à Athéna pour bien peu en échange.  
Les manières de sa sœur lui avaient toujours parues malsaines. Ses chevaliers se donnaient corps et âmes à elle mais en échange, ne recevaient que du sang et des larmes. Certes, le sacrifice était bon. Mais il y avait des limites.  
Lui-même demandait régulièrement des sacrifices à ceux qui voulaient rejoindre ses armées, devenir ses chefs de guerre ou bénéficier de sa protection. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, ne prenait-il sans rendre en échange à l'équivalence.

Une relation aussi symbiotique entre un dieu et ses enfants ne pouvait fonctionner en sens unique.

"- Je me pose des questions." Finit par avouer le Pope.

Arès ne dit rien, attentif.

Shion se détendit un peu.

Arès avait une capacité d'écoute bien supérieure à celle d'Athéna. Là où sa déesse avait toujours une solution à tout sans même connaitre le problème, le dieu de la Guerre attendait de savoir ce qui se passait avant de proposer une analyse.

"- Je ne sais pas si…..rester auprès d'Athéna…est une bonne idée."

Machinalement, le Pope se tassa sur lui-même dans la crainte instinctive de se faire foudroyer sur place après cette parole hérétique.

"- Je n'ai jamais forcé mes berserker à rester sous mes ordres lorsqu'ils n'en ressentaient plus le désir." Murmura Arès en lissant sa moustache du bout des doigts.

Forcer un soldat à combattre n'était jamais une bonne chose. Ça finissait toujours soit en bain de sang, soit en rébellion.

Shion soupira lourdement.

"- Le seul moyen de quitter le service d'Athéna est dans la mort."

"- Ou dans la mutation chez un autre patron." proposa doucement Arès.

Shion tourna vers le dieu un regard douloureux.

Quitter Athéna lui ferait perdre bien plus que son statut enviable.

"- Tu as péri deux fois, Shion. Tu as dédié ta vie à Athéna. Il serait peut-être temps qu'elle te la rende, tu ne crois pas ?"

La douleur dans les yeux violets du Pope s'accentua.

Son esprit lui hurlait de partir, son cœur le suppliait de rester mais certainement pas pour le bien-être d'Athéna. Quand à son honneur...Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il l'écoute, sinon, il se serait déjà tranché les veines d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une fois à devenir apostat.

Un monstrueux soupir lui échappa.

"- Je ne sais plus quoi faire et que penser…. Et puis…. Qu'est devenue Athéna ?"

Mine de rien, il s'inquiétait quand même pour elle.

"- Ma sœur est avec la vieille chèvre. Zeus doit décider quoi faire d'elle."

"- Il ne lui fera pas de mal n'est-ce pas ?"

"- A Athéna, non. A Saori, c'est discutable." Expliqua tranquillement le dieu de la Guerre.

Shion ne tressaillit même pas.  
Il y avait longtemps que les dernières bribes de respect qu'il avait pour Kido avait disparu. Et puis…Tant qu'il n'arrivait pas de mal à Athéna, Saori pouvait bien aller se faire pendre. Ils ne risquaient plus une nouvelle guerre, aussi n'était-elle plus si indispensable.  
Enfin…C'était sans compter sur les révélations des Moires. Pourtant, le Pope était presque sûr que si guerre il y avait, ils n'auraient aucun besoin de Saori.

Assise sans bouger depuis des heures, aussi immobile que si Héphaïstos l'avait couverte de chaînes, Saori attendait que quelqu'un veuille bien s'occuper d'elle.  
Elle camouflait comme elle le pouvait son irritation croissante.

Comment osaient-ils ?

Comment pouvaient-ils l'oublier là depuis si longtemps ?  
Et ses Chevaliers alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? Et ce cher Seiya, toujours si prompt à la défendre. Etait-il mort, qu'il n'était pas encore venu à son secours ?

Elle était prisonnière de son père.  
Cela lui était intolérable.

_"- Sale gamine présomptueuse ! Comment oses-tu !"_

La déesse tressaillit.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait cette voix. A chaque fois, elle avait trouvé la force de la repousser.  
Mais à présent, ici, en Olympe, elle ne s'en sentait plus la force…

_"- Mais j'espère bien! Sale gosse ! J'ai hâte d'être débarrassée de toi pour de bon !"_

La voix, indéniablement féminine, emplie de colère et de rancœur.

Saori tressaillit encore lorsqu'une brusque douleur lui éclata sous le crâne.

Elle avait peur à présent. Et seul son orgueil la maintenait immobile et rigide.

Hadès referma sans bruit la porte de la chambre occupée par ses deux descendants.

Il avait profité de la nuit pour se faufiler jusqu'à eux et les observer enfin.

Il n'avait pas vraiment pu le faire quelques semaines plus tôt.

A présent, il avait une chance de nouer une véritable relation avec lui.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines du dieu de la Mort.

Sans bruit, il s'assit sur le bord du lit de Shun.

Mis à part la couleur de cheveux, l'adolescent lui ressemblait tellement que c'en était presque indécent.

Il savait que ni Arès, ni Cup', ni 'Dite non plus que 'Pol n'avait fait de commentaire sur la ressemblance physique entre le descendant de Persée et son arrière, plein de fois arrière-grand-père.  
Cela n'aurait pas manqué de terrifier le jeune garçon si doux et si gentil.

Doucement, le dieu de la Mort tendit le bras pour effleurer la joue du jeune Chevalier.

Shun soupira de plaisir sous la caresse.

Amusé, Hadès quitta son côté pour répéter le même geste avec le Phénix Que l'aîné de ses descendants soit le Phénix était assez pour faire ricaner la Mort elle-même.

Que le cadet porte l'armure de celle qui avait épousé son petit-fils était suffisant pour la faire éclater de rire.  
Décidément, les farces cosmiques les meilleures n'étaient pas les plus courtes, bien au contraire….

Bizarrement rasséréné, le digne dieu des Enfers quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Il aurait risqué de réveiller les deux adolescents en utilisant son Cosmos.

"- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ?"

Hadès tressaillit.

"- 'Posi !! Tu m'a fait peur."

Le dieu des Mers ricana sans aménité.

Il se sentait d'autant moins repentant qu'il venait de passer plusieurs heures dans le Hall des miroirs à surveiller son premier serviteur, endormi dans les bras de son jumeau.

"- Toujours décidé à le récupérer ?"

Poséidon rosit très doucement, amenant un immense sourire sur les lèvres d'Hadès.

Comme il pouvait être transparent, son cher frère….

Ares avait récupéré l'aîné et Posi le cadet ? Ses efforts pour se rajeunir et modifier sa vêture étaient plus compréhensibles à présent.

"- N'oublie pas que tu auras toujours un énorme rival, mon frère. Et tu ne seras jamais gagnant contre lui."

Poséidon se renfrogna un peu. Il avait parfaitement conscience du lien étroit qu'entretenaient les jumeaux. Essayer de les séparer serait à la fois une perte de temps, de la cruauté pure et une monstrueuse erreur.

"- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que notre chère nièce."

Athéna était connue pour avoir séparé tous les jumeaux qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber entre ses pattes. Sans doute y avait-il eu une raison à une époque, mais personne ne se souvenait de laquelle.  
Il faudrait lui demander quand elle serait redevenue elle-même.

Assis sur son lit, en train de ronger son frein, Seiya grommelait à mi-voix

"- Mais et notre déesse. Il faut l'aider. Elle doit être séquestrée quelque part." Répétait-il encore et encore.

Hyoga finit par lui balancer un coussin en pleine figure.

"- Ha tais-toi, Seiya ! Dors un peu. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive ?"

Pégase jeta un regard noir à ses frères. Comment pouvaient-ils être inconséquents au point de ne plus se soucier de leur déesse ? A moins qu'eux aussi aient retourné leur veste ?

"- Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ?" Ronronna une voix de velours à son oreille. "Ils ont abandonné Athéna à son triste sort. Mais tu peux encore la sauver. Nous pouvons encore la sauver….ne t'en fais pas…Je vais t'aider… Maintenant, dors, jeune Chevalier Pégase… A ton réveil, nous saurons quoi faire."

Rasséréné par la présence consolatrice, le chevalier Pégase, guère reconnu pour avoir une intelligence vive, s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Près du lit, la présence se sépara en deux unités identiques.

Ils auraient leur vengeance.

Ils y travaillaient depuis des millénaires….


	22. Chapter 22

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap 21

Un peu inquiet, Kannon explorait pièce après pièce tout le Hall de la Guerre.

Cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures qu'il hantait les lieux sans pour l'instant avoir réussi à retrouver son frère.

Plus d'une fois, des prêtres d'Arès l'avaient humblement arrêté pour lui demander s'il avait besoin d'aide.

A chaque fois, Kannon les remerciait mais continuait ses recherches tout seul.

Il était troublé d'être appelé "Seigneur" par des hommes de deux ou trois fois son âge.

Et puis, il n'était le seigneur de personne !

"- Seigneur ?"

L'ex Marinas se mordit la langue.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Prêtre Gladius, à votre service. Vous semblez chercher quelque chose."

Kannon soupira.

Le vieillard avait l'air bien gentil et puis…il commençait à en avoir assez de courir après son jumeau.

"- Je cherche mon frère."

"- La Main d'Arès est à l'écurie, avec notre Dieu." Sourit le vieux

"- Heu…merci…C'est…où…les écuries ?"

Hautement amusé, le vieux prêtre guida le Chevalier jusqu'aux bâtiments derrière le Hall de la Guerre.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un petit sourire empli de pitié apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Marinas. Son frère avait l'air si piteux ! Et l'étalon rouan qu'il montait tellement content….

Accroché au pommeau de la selle, le teint crayeux et les mains tremblantes, Saga tentait sans grand succès de tenir sur l'infâme bourricot que lui avait donné Arès.

Pour n'importe quel equinophile, l'étalon aurait paru magnifique. Une avant main puissante, une poitrine large, l'ars épais et musclé et une encolure parfaitement arrondie et épaisse à la musculature évidente surmontée d'une longue crinière rouanne parfaitement nattée, montrait déjà le soin que l'animal recevait de ses soigneurs et l'équilibre de sa lignée.

Le dos un peu court mais large, une croupe musclée, des jambes solides aux canons massifs, des boulets bien ronds protégés par un épais fanon, une arrière main ferme habituée à l'obstacle, la moindre ligne musculaire de l'animal hurlait la supériorité de son élevage et un entrainement ardu.

Au dessus du splendide équidé, recroquevillé sur sa selle, Saga ressemblait plus à un crapaud sur une boite d'allumette qu'sà un futur chef de guerre craint et reconnu.

En même temps, c'était la première fois de sa vie que le pauvre Gémeau se trouvait à moins de cent mètres d'un canasson et cerise sur le gâteau, le cheval de guerre dépassait allègrement les deux mètres au garrot.

Ares se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il aurait pu parier que ce ne serait pas simple pour le Chevalier d'Or de se faire cavalier, mais là, ça dépassait tout.

Il avait déjà dû faire preuve d'une diplomatie qu'il réservait en général à ses fils ou à Bliss pour simplement lui faire poser un pied dans l'écurie.

Lorsque le puissant Gémeau avait vu à quoi ressemblait Skeiðbrimir, il avait fallu que le dieu de la Guerre le retienne par la taille pour que Saga ne tourne pas les talons.

Bon, certes, l'étalon offert par Odin pour les 5000 ans d'Arès était impressionnant. Mais tout de même !! Le canasson était rempli de bonne volonté et d'intelligence.

Il avait paru particulièrement déçu lorsqu'il avait tendu le cou pour renifler le Chevalier et que Saga avait tenté d'escalader le dieu de la Guerre pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'équidé divin.

Skeiðbrimir avait été jusqu'à se coucher sur le sol pour qu'Arès parvienne à faire monter Saga sur son dos.

A présent tenu en longe, le cheval se contentait de gentiment tourner en rond avec son sac à patates raide comme un trique de Zeus sur le dos.

L'étalon lança un regard désolé au dieu de la Guerre.

Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien comme ça.

"- Mouai… On va changer de méthode…"

Il enroula la longe sur son avant-bras même si le morceau de cuir était bien inutile.

"- Tu vas descendre et…."

Il avait à peine dit ça que Saga avait sauté du dos de l'animal pour se réfugier derrière la barrière du paddock.

Arès soupira lourdement.

"- Seigneur…."

Skeiðbrimir donna un petit coup de nez dans le bras de son maître.  
Ares lui gratouilla machinalement le chanfrein.

"- T'en fais pas, Skei. Il va s'y faire."

Arès retira gentiment le harnachement de l'étalon.

"- Saga…viens là…"  
"- Nan."  
"- Ne fais pas l'enfant…"

Saga grommela entre ses dents.  
Il ne voulait pas décevoir son dieu, mais en même temps…Ce foutu animal le terrorisait et pire, il ne savait pas pourquoi !

Lentement, pas à pas, il se rapprocha du placide animal qui ne frémissait pas d'un poil.

Arès finit par sourire à sa main.  
Zeus qu'il devait être patient…

Enfin, il finit par avoir sa Main serré contre lui.

"- Bien. On va monter sur…"

"- Nan !"

"- Mais si…"

"- J'aime pas ces bêtes-là !"

"- Skei est adorable."

"- Il bouge !"

"- Ben oui, il est vivant…"

Saga lança un regard scandalisé au dieu de la Guerre. Il n'était pas si abruti !

Arès le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de déployer son Cosmos autour de lui. Immédiatement, le jeune Chevalier se détendit.  
Sans le vouloir, il s'appuya contre le large torse musclé de son dieu tutélaire.

Usant de cajoleries, Arès finit par se retrouver sur le dos de l'étalon, Saga étroitement serré contre lui.

"- Tu vois, tout se passe bien."

Saga enfouit ses doigts dans la crinière épaisse de l'étalon.

"- Non… Ça ne va pas bien. Je veux descendre."

Arès passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune Gémeau pour le forcer à s'appuyer complètement contre lui. Il donna un petit coup de bassin pour se positionner correctement sur le dos de sa monture puis donna un petit claquement de langue.  
Docile, Skeiðbrimir prit un pas tranquille.

Saga se raidit immédiatement, tellement qu'il se mit à rebondir sur le dos du cheval

"- Détends-toi. Tu rebondis parceque tu es tendu." Ronronna doucement Arès à l'oreille de Saga.

Un petit frisson parcouru le dos du jeune Chevalier. S'il avait eu un moins bon contrôle de lui-même, il n'aurait pu censurer à temps le petit gémissement qui lui était monté à la gorge.

Arès posa sa main à plat sur les abdominaux du jeune humain.

Un sourire apparut fugitivement sur ses lèvres. Les muscles sous sa paume se contractaient en rythme avec la légère caresse qu'il leur appliquait.

C'était amusant et excitant à la fois.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour que le tout nouveau Berserker se donne à lui. Mais c'eut été lui manquer cruellement de respect.

L'ancien Chevalier d'Or avait un petit quelque chose qui le changeait de tous ceux qui avaient pu le servir auparavant.

Saga n'attendait rien de lui. Il ne le servirait pas dans l'attente de faveurs, quelles qu'elles soient. S'il se livrait à lui, ce serait les yeux et le cœur grand ouverts.  
C'était trop précieux pour le gâcher.

Et puis… Il avait le temps….Tellement de temps…

Ares se pencha à nouveau à l'oreille de sa Main.

"- Tu sens sous tes cuisses ? La musculature de ta monture qui se déplace, la chaleur qui monte d'elle ?"

Saga hocha doucement la tête.

Le souffle heurté, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de rester cohérent.

"- Ferme les yeux mon Elu… Ferme les yeux et contente-toi de ressentir…."

Le Chevalier obéït.

Les yeux clos, il laissa filer la crinière de Skeiðbrimir entre ses doigts pour ne plus s'accrocher qu'a la main posée sur son ventre et la cuisse puissante de son dieu collée à la sienne.

Les lèvres d'Arès effleurèrent à nouveau sa nuque.

"- Sens-tu sa force et sa puissance qui roule sous toi ? "

Le dieu pressa à peine les talons.

L'étalon releva la tête avant de se lancer dans un lourd galop élastique.  
Cette fois, un gémissement échappa à Saga.

Ce n'était certes pas que la puissance du cheval qu'il sentait.

C'était la présence obsédante de son dieu tout contre lui qu'il sentait. Ses jambes contre les siennes qui le pressaient un peu plus contre Skeiðbrimir à chaque foulée, les bras musclés qui le retenaient comme s'ils avaient voulu le faire fusionner avec lui, ses lèvres brûlantes qui effleuraient sa gorge à chaque mot prononcé à mi-voix…

Très vite, le Berserker avait pris le rythme de sa monture, bercé dans une étreinte qui aurait pu en annoncer bien d'autres.

Toute peur abolie, il ne sentait plus que le corps puissant de son dieu contre le sien, son Cosmos qui le pénétrait comme autant de caresses délicates sans qu'il lui soit humainement possible de le repousser. Ou simplement de le vouloir.  
La jambe d'Arès se contracta un peu.

Sous son impulsion, les foulées de l'étalon s'allongèrent.

"- Ouvre les yeux."

Saga obéït immédiatement, fasciné par ce dieu qui le possédait tout entier sans jamais exiger quoi que ce soit de lui.

"- Arès…"

"- Serre les jambes."

Saga obéït encore.

Il sentait à présent les muscles de sa monture enfler sous ses cuisses, son galop s'allonger, le brusque contact de ses sabots sur le sol, la façon que la monture avait d'emmagasiner son énergie en rassemblant ses foulées.

Il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre.

Sous lui, le cheval venait de prendre son appel.

Sans aucune peur, il se pencha machinalement en avant.

Le bassin de son dieu pesa plus lourdement sur ses reins pendant que l'étalon sautait sans peine la haute barrière qui entourait le paddock.

Le jeune Gémeau hoqueta lorsque l'étalon reprit pied.

Sans paraitre gêné une seconde par son saut, l'étalon reprit son galop avant de faire demi-tour tout en agitant sa crinière de contentement.

Confortablement installé derrière sa Main, Arès déposa un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

"- Toujours peur de monter à cheval ?"

Les joues roses, Saga ne sut que répondre.

Si cette leçon d'équitation promettait encore de longues cavalcades avec son dieu, la Main d'Arès allait devoir revoir sa vision ses canassons. Mais en tout cas, il n'avait plus aucune crainte à l'idée de chevaucher avec son dieu…


	23. Chapter 23

Ares le protecteur

Ares le protecteur

Chap 22

Alanguie sur un canapé dans un coin de la grotte où Héphaïstos martelait le fer, Aphrodite attendait.

En sourdine, une chaine hifi passait les accords plaintifs et langoureux d'une trompette de jazz.

La déesse s'était longuement entretenue avec son frère après qu'Ares ait passé une partie de la nuit à discuter avec le grand pope d'Athéna.

"- Tu es sure de ce que c'est une bonne idée ?" S'inquiétait le dieu des forges.

"- C'est toi-même qui me l'a soufflé !" Rappela la déesse à son époux.

Héphaïstos soupira.

Il avait beau être parmi les dieux les plus puissants d'Olympes, il était aussi parmi les plus discrets. Rien n'avait plus de valeur à ses yeux que le bel ouvrage, bien loin devant la politique et les cancans qui restaient le sel de ses frères et sœurs.

Le chant triste de la trompette fit soupirer la déesse.

Elle adorait le jazz et le blues mais finissait toujours avec les larmes aux yeux. Il y avait une telle nostalgie dans ces accents de la nouvelle Orléans…

"- Maman ?"

Aphrodite se redressa un peu.

"- Ha ! Harmonie…"

"- Shion est arrivé, il t'attend dehors."

La déesse de l'amour rassembla ses voiles roses autour d'elle pour aller saluer le pope.

"- Bonjour grand pope !"

Sans complexe, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.  
Sans le moindre signe de gène, Shion répondit au baiser avec affection.

"- Déesse…"

"- C'est bien ! Tu es moins perturbé quand je te dis bonjour !"

"- Une nuit entre les bras d'une formidable jeune femme a cet effet sur moi en général."

Aphrodite rosit délicatement. Il y avait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait traité de "jeune femme"

"- Vilain charmeur."

"- Si peu, si peu…"

Le pope offrit son bras à la déesse qui le prit sans réfléchir.

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous, Déesse ?"

"- J'ai réfléchis….Et pas de commentaires."

"- Je ne me permettrais pas, Aphrodite."

La déesse lui lança un regard par en dessous avant de décider qu'il disait vrai.

"- Mouai… Bref…Je voulais te faire rencontrer quelqu'un."

Elle le traina à l'intérieur de la grotte d'où montait le bruit rythmique de l'acier martelé puis plongé dans un seau d'eau encore brulant.

"- Hephy ?"

Le dieu des forges repoussa son matériel.

"- Oui ma chérie ?"

"- je te présente Shion, grand pope d'Athéna. Shion, mon mari, Héphaïstos."

Le pope se raidit.

C'était bien la première fois qu'une maitresse lui présentait son mari !! Et un dieu par-dessus le marché !!

Amusé par les pensées du gamin devant lui, le dieu le rassura.

"- Ma femme t'as prit en affection, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi."

Aphrodite lâcha le pope avant de s'éloigner sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Elle m'a dit aussi que tu avais formé l'actuel réparateur d'armures du Sanctuaire ?"

Shion hocha timidement la tête, inquiet comme tout.

"- J'aurais besoin de ton expertise." Héphaïstos poussa le jeune pope vers une Kamui visiblement abimée. "C'est celle d'Hadès. Comme tu le vois, les ailes sont brisée et le torse a été pas mal entamé."

Héphaïstos voulait autant juger des capacités du jeune mortel que de sa réaction devant l'armure de l'ennemi de sa déesse.

Sans attendre, Shion passa une main sur le métal endommagé tout en déployant légèrement son cosmos.

"- Mmmm. Elle est abimée mais pas morte. La structure interne est intacte. Il n'y a que l'extérieur qui est attaqué. Elle sera remise en état très vite et…" Le jeune pope se figea soudain, les joues roses. "Désolé…Ce n'est pas à moi de…"

Le dieu lui tendit les instruments nécessaires à la réparation.  
Sans attendre, Shion les prit, s'entailla un poignet pour nourrir un minimum l'armure puis attaqua son travail.

Héphaïstos en resta saisit.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ces manières barbares !! Il y avait bien longtemps que des techniques avaient été trouvées pour remplacer le sang, Athéna aurait du leur dire et….Ho misère…

Combien de mortels étaient morts pour ramener à la vie des armures détruites ? Sans doute beaucoup…Bien trop…

Sans un mot, Héphaïstos laissa Shion finir de réparer l'armure.

Lorsque le jeune humain cessa son travail, visiblement épuisé, le dieu utilisa son cosmos pour soigner son poignet et renouveler ses forces avant de le faire asseoir.

"- Elle est parfaitement réparée….Bravo…"

Shion se permit un petit sourire fatigué.

"- cependant….Shion…Il n'y a pas trente six façon de te le dire mais…Il y a plus de 1500 ans qu'une méthode de travail excluant le sang a été trouvé pour réparer les kamui…Et les armures…."

Le sourire du pope se flétrit.

Mieux encore que le dieu, Shion savait combien d'humains s'étaient sacrifiés pour ramener a la vie les armures de ses frères chevaliers.

"- mais…"

"- Athéna ne vous en a rien dit ?"

"- N…Non…"

Une vague de vertige submergea Shion.

Malgré les soins du dieu des forges, il se sentait encore faible. Ajouter à ça l'annonce que la mort de dizaines de gardes, de chevaliers et d'apprentis avait été inutile depuis 1500 ans, c'était assez pour lui donner envie de se rouler en boule sous une table et d'éclater en sanglot.

Héphaïstos guida le pope jusqu'à une chaise et le fit asseoir.

Il hésita un instant avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son épouse. Sur un geste péremptoire de la déesse, il soupira mais remplit le gobelet d'alcool.

"- Avale ca… Ca ira mieux."

Shion prit le gobelet en or et le vida en une gorgée.  
Il se mit à tousser comme un perdu. Le vin était si capiteux qu'il aurait pu croire a du sirop;

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Lugubre, Shion secoua la tête.

"- Non…."

Cette fois, les dernières bribes de respect qu'il avait pour Athéna venaient de disparaitre. Même si "Saori", "tait loin d'être une représentante humaine d'Athéna formidable, il y en avait eut d'autres avant elles. Et aucune n'avait fait part à ses troupes de cette nouvelle quand même importante !!

Héphaïstos tapota doucement le bras du jeune pope.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Entre la perte de sa déesse et les capacités de Shion dans une forge, le dieu comprenait mieux pourquoi Aphrodite avait voulu qu'ils se rencontrent. A présent, la balle était dans le camp du pope. Il aurait une place s'il le souhaitait.  
Ne lui restait qu'à en faire la demande…

A moitié caché derrière Ikki, Shun tentait sans grande réussite de repousser la mère poule qui lui servait de Nii-san pour accéder à la main que leur tendait Hadès pour saluer le dieu de la mort.

Ecumant par les naseaux tel le Draco Causticus Sputem moyen, Ikki semblait prêt à vouloir retapisser les murs des appartements du dieu de sang divin.

Bien plus calme, Shun cherchait surtout à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient été invités par une charmante dame aux cheveux de miel et aux yeux feuilles d'automne à visiter un Hall qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

En sous sol, le domaine tenait plus de la cave aménagé que de la location de standing.

"- Hadi ! Arrête un peu, tu fais peur aux enfants !" S'irrita la dame avant de sourire aux deux jeunes chevaliers.

Un peu désolé, le dieu de la mort fit deux pas en arrière pour se laisser tomber dans un profond fauteuil de velours. Malgré son retour à un état de santé plus compatible avec sa charge de dieu immortel, Hadès se fatiguait encore vite.

Les yeux étincelants, Ikki fit un pas en avant, menaçant.  
Agacé, Shun le repoussa brutalement, manquant le faire choir. Scandalisé autant que surprit, Phénix jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

"- Ca suffit Ikki !"

"- Mais…"

"- Ha ! Suffit !"

Le brutal chevalier aussi protecteur qu'une mère crocodile devant sa progéniture ferma la bouche avec un bruit audible.  
Son petit frère prenait de plus en plus de charisme à mesure qu'il grandissait.

"- Seigneur Hadès, Madame…."

Un peu rasséréné, Hadès se pencha en avant sur son fauteuil.

"- Bonjour mes enfants…."

"- Pas vos enfants…" Grommela Ikki, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Shun lui donna une petite tape sur le ventre.

"- Excusez-le. Il est souvent grognon…"

"- Et avec raison." Soupira Hadès. "Je suis désolé vous savez… je ne me rendais plus vraiment compte de ce que je faisais…"

"- C'est ca oui."

"- IKKI !"

Le phénix baissa le nez en grommelant, les mains dans les poches.

La belle dame poussa une table roulante vers eux avant de matérialiser trois fauteuils près de ceux d'Hadès.

"- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie."

Shun sourit à la dame avant d'obéir.

Comme a ses habitudes, Ikki n'obéit que lorsque son frère l'eut supplié du regard.

"- Puisque mon époux n'est toujours pas très au fait des bonnes manières, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis Perséphone, fille de Déméter et déesse des saisons. Et vous connaissez déjà mon époux Hadès, dieu de la mort et Roi du domaine souterrain."

Shun ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore à la dame si charmante.

"- Bonjour. Je suis Shun d'Andromède, chevalier de bronze d'Athéna…" Il ne prit pas garde à la mine soudain renfrognée d'Hadès. "Et voici mon frère Ikki du Phénix, chevalier de bronze également."

"- Merci d'avoir accepté mon invitation." repris la déesse. "Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer tous les deux."

"- Pourquoi ?" Aboya à moitié Ikki.

Perséphone ne s'offusqua pas des manières de phénix.

"- Mais parce que je voulais rencontrer les derniers descendants de mon époux bien sur." Devant l'air ébahi des deux jeunes gens, elle se tourna vers Hadès. "Tu ne leur avait pas dit ?"

"- Pas eut le temps…"

La déesse leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Les hommes !!"

Gentiment, elle se mit en devoir de raconter aux deux adolescents l'histoire de Persée d'abord, puis celle de Macaria, fille du dieu de la Mort puis de leur lignée.

Un peu tremblant, les deux jeunes gens restèrent immobiles jusqu'au ce que Shun rassemble ses esprits.

"- Donc… Vous êtes notre grand père."

Emu d'entendre ce mot dans la bouche de celui dont il avait voulu voler la vie, Hadès hocha lentement la tête.

Shun eut un sourire tendre.

Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille et s'il avait la chance d'avoir un frère, ce n'était pas assez pour lui. Malgré ses quatorze ans, il chérissait l'idée d'être un jour père de famille.

Lentement, il quitta son fauteuil malgré la voix coléreuse et inquiète de son grand frère.

"- SHUN ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !" Phénix jeta un regard haineux au dieu. "Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ?"

Sans se soucier d'Ikki, Shun tendit une main au dieu de la mort.

"- Bonjour grand père. Je suis Shun. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance."

Les larmes aux yeux devant le cœur généreux de l'adolescent, Perséphone essuya discrètement une petite larme sur un mouchoir tiré d'une de ses manches.

Près d'elle, un chien de la taille d'un poney affublé de trois têtes geignit doucement.

La déesse lui tapota l'échine.

"- Soit gentil Cerbère."

Le chien retourna chercher l'os en peau de buffle dans sa panière et l'apporta à Ikki.

Choqué au delà des mots, le jeune homme ne pu que prendre l'objet dégoulinant de bave et le lancer au chien qui courut après en remuant la queue.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?  
Une fois de plus, la bonté maladive de son frère semblait faire des miracles.  
Pour un peu, ce n'était pas juste !

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, pâle de la nausée qu'elle tentait sans grande réussite de contenir, Saori cherchait son souffle.

Petit à petit, l'un après l'autre, ses chevaliers la quittaient.  
A chaque fois, c'était comme si on lui marquait le cerveau au fer rouge.  
Celle fois, c'était trois d'un coup.

Elle n'y survivrait pas à ce rythme.

_"- C'est pas moi qui m'en plaindrait_." Persiffla Athéna en elle.

"- La ferme, vieille bique." Siffla Saori.

Zeus haussa un sourcil.

Pour une fois il n'avait rien dit !

A moins bien sur que ca ne s'adresse pas a lui.  
Oui, il était urgent d'agir…


	24. Chapter 24

Ares le protecteur

Ares le protecteur

Chap. 23

Un peu perdu dans les Halls divers et variés remplis de dieux aux vêtures plus ou moins légères (et surtout plus que moins), Hyoga cherchait ses camarades avec l'énergie du désespoir.

D'après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu dans la gigantesque machine à cancans qu'était l'Olympe, la punition d'Athéna serait exécutée en place publique par Zeus dans la journée.

Le pauvre chevalier de bronze ne savait plus quoi faire.

Il avait essayé de secouer les Ors mais sans succès.

Son maitre s'était contenté d'hausser un sourcil avant de retourner papouiller le chevalier du Scorpion, Shion lui-même avait haussé les épaules en expliquant que ca ne le concernait plus. Quand a Saga et Kannon…Les jumeaux ne se souciaient plus d'autre chose que de l'autre ou de leur dieu tout neuf.

"- HA ! Seiya !!"

Le chevalier du Cygne sauta presque au cou de son camarade.

En voila un au moins qu'il l'aiderait à sauver leur princesse et déesse.

"- Tu sais où est Saori ?"

Le pauvre pégase n'avait cessé de chercher la jeune femme avec une angoisse qui confinait à la frénésie depuis qu'ils avaient été transportés en Olympe.

Hyoga hocha la tête.

"- il parait qu'elle va être jugée et punie par Zeus cet après-midi.

Les yeux de Seiya s'assombrirent.

Il l'aurait parié.

Pourtant leur déesse n'avait rien fait de mal, au contraire ! Elle cherchait juste à protéger les humains de tous ces dieux fourbes et cruels. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont Ares avait arraché Saga à la tutelle bienveillante d'Athéna pour s'en convaincre.  
Les dieux n'avaient pu détruire le Sanctuaire, ils s'en prenaient donc a ses chevaliers, un par un, pour diminuer la puissance et la résistance de la douce déesse.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Elle est retenue dans les appartements de Zeus."

Seiya parut réfléchir un long moment.

"- Pour l'instant, rien. On verra au moment du procès si on peut faire quoique ce soit."

Hyoga hocha la tête. Les manières de sale gosse de Saori étaient parfois crispantes et il n'avait rien contre la voir se prendre une légère fessée. Mais là, c'était probablement son éradication qui se tramait…

Il fallait qu'ils sauvent leur déesse.

"- Trouve Shiryu, Shun et Ikki." Ordonna Seiya.

Rassuré que quelqu'un d'autre que lui prenne les rênes de la situation, le Cygne se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

_"- C'est très bien Seiya. Il ne faut pas laisser Saori seule. Elle est trop vulnérable…"_

Le bronze hocha pensivement la tête.

Non, il ne fallait pas laisser sa déesse seule…

_"- Tu ne l'auras pas volée ! Enfin je vais être __débarrassée de toi ! Sale gamine hystérique, catin en jupons !..."_

Saori secoua la tête.

La voix qui l'oppressait depuis des années était de plus en plus forte. Tellement qu'a son insu, Zeus entendait la voix de sa fille.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à intervenir.  
Les deux persona étaient trop dissociées l'une de l'autre pour que la séparation physique les fassent souffrir.

La perte de plusieurs de ses chevaliers avait affaiblit d'autant Saori et renforcé Athéna.

A chaque chevalier qui décidait de son plein gré de rejoindre un autre Olympien, c'était un peu de cosmos qui quittait la réincarnation d'Athéna. La déesse, elle, n'en était pas affectée.  
A part la douleur de perdre un de ses enfants…

Zeus voulait enfin mettre un terme à cette situation.

Sans compter que le vocabulaire de sa fille le faisait parfois rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

On oubliait parfois qu'Athéna était une déesse de la guerre, elle aussi. Comme Ares. Et ce dernier ne l'avait pas entrainé QUE dans les arts du combat visiblement….

Lui-même qu'elle pouvait avoir la langue acérée !

Il pouvait déjà anticiper a tête que ferait les chevaliers d'Athéna lorsqu'ils verraient sa vraie forme…Ce serait…hilarant.

Aphrodite et DeathMask fixaient le Spectre devant eux avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de stupéfaction.

Bon, ils avaient l'un et l'autre comprit qu'un nouveau poste leur serait proposé a leur mort mais….Là, ils n'étaient pas mort et le contrat que Thanatos venait de leur coller sous le museau était on ne peut plus clair.

Hadès leur proposait un CDI à terme échu à signature du contrat.

"- Heu…c'est bien gentil….Mais heu…."

Le pauvre Chevalier des Poissons ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il avait peur que s'il renvoyait le dieu de la mort voir ailleurs s'il y était les conséquences sur sa santé soit pénible. En même temps, le contrat était tentant.

Mais…Quitter Athéna et sa place de chevalier d'or pour n'être qu'un spectre parmi une centaine d'autres….

A coté de lui, DM ne réfléchissait pas tant.

Il avait eut un mal de chien à se faire accepter par ses pairs Ors, il n'allait pas tout gâcher maintenant.

"- Non…"

"- Chevalier du cancer…" commença Thanatos, agacé.

Il ne pouvait admettre que son seigneur et maitre se soit décidé à faire commerce avec ces…créatures….

Ces deux chevaliers étaient complètement tarés, dans tous les sens du terme. Ils étaient des traitres, ne voyaient que leur intérêts personnels, n'étaient fidèles que l'un a l'autre…Bref, ils n'avaient pas ce qu'il fallait pour être au service d'un dieu ainé comme leur Seigneur Hadès.

"- Non." Répéta le Cancer. "Peut-être plus tard, mais pas maintenant."

Thanatos laissa échapper un sifflement agacé.

"- Vous ne…"

"- Thanatos !"

L'ainé des jumeaux de la mort se laissa tomber à genoux.

"- Dame Perséphone…"

"- Tu l'as entendu non ? Arrête d'insister."

"- Mais…"

"- Thany…"

Le Spectre rougit furieusement.

Il avait toujours eut un crush sur l'épouse de son seigneur. Quand elle l'appelait comme ca, il ne pouvait que baisser le nez et rougir.

"- Je m'en occupe." Insista encore la dame de la mort.

Thanatos se sauva aussi vite que possible.

Il cherchait autant que possible à éviter la présence de Perséphone.

"- Excusez-le. Il est encore jeune et place mon époux sur un pied d'estalle. Il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse refuser ses propositions.

Aphrodite eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Sans rien y voir de suspect." Sourit la déesse des saisons.

"- Non quand même." Bouda DM.

Ce n'était pas ce que le contrat lui était proposé par une fille qu'il allait dire oui !

Aphrodite lui tapa sur le bras.

"- Shhh."

Perséphone prit le contrat pour l'étudier.

"- Mmmm…"

Elle agita la main puis le rendit aux deux hommes.

"- ca vous convient mieux ?"

Les deux chevaliers étudièrent à nouveau le parchemin avant de prendre la plume que Thanatos avait oublié.

"- On signe avec quoi ?"

A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que Perséphone lui entaillait la main avec une dague.

"- Avec votre sang bien sur !"

Les deux chevaliers s'entre regardèrent longuement mais signèrent néanmoins.

Ils rejoindraient les troupes d'Hadès a leur mort, ne seraient pas séparés et ne seraient pas de simples clampins parmi d'autres.

Faire partie de la garde rapprochée de l'épouse de la mort était quand même autrement plus réjouissant que simple larbin. Et puis…ils seraient ensemble et….

"- Et bien… A dans quelques décennies alors. Je suis sur que nous nous entendrons très bien tous les trois." Sourit la déesse des Saisons.

Elle avait hâte d'avoir près d'elle quelqu'un d'aussi fan du jardinage qu'Aphrodite et quelqu'un d'aussi fantasque que le Cancer.

Au moins, elle ne s'ennuierait plus autant.

Et puis…Ces deux là étaient choux.

Sans compter que leur défection supplémentaire affecterait d'autant Saori Kido.

"- Mais si, Kannon ! Viens avec nous…"

"- Seigneur Ares, je ne sais pas si…"

Sur le quai, en bas de l'Olympe, Kannon tentait de faire entendre raison au dieu de la guerre.  
Non, il ne monterait pas sur sa galère de guerre.  
Déjà, ces âmes des morts empruntés à son oncle Hadès qui ramaient sans fin ne le réjouissaient franchement.  
Ensuite, s'il réagissait aussi mal que son jumeau, il allait être malade comme un chien. Le pauvre Saga avait à peine mit un pied sur le pont du bateau qu'il était déjà tout vert. Son jumeau n'était pas plus fait pour monter sur un bateau que pour monter à cheval.  
En même temps, quand on avait vu ce qu'Ares avait pu faire contre la phobie des chevaux de son frère…..

Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Il ne monterait pas sur un bateau ! Jamais ! Trop dangereux et…

Un bras musclé passa autour de sa taille avant qu'il ne soit soulevé de terre.

La sensation désormais familière d'un déplacement instantané divin plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le pont d'un bateau amarré juste à coté de la galère d'Ares.

"- Alors comme ca, on fuit mon royaume ?" Ronronna une voix familère.

Le pauvre Kannon se sentit défaillir.

Sans le bras de Poséidon passé autour de sa taille, il se serait probablement retrouvé fort peu dignement en tas sur le sol.

"- S…Seigneur…Po…séidon…."

Le Roi des Mers raffermit un peu sa prise sur la taille du chevalier d'or.

"- N'est pas peur, jeune chevalier…je ne te veux aucun mal…"

Sur l'autre bateau, Ares maintenant sa Main aussi fermement que Poséidon.  
Inquiet à l' extrême, Saga aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger son jumeau.

"- Du calme, Ma Main. Tout va bien…il ne lui veut aucun mal."

Poséidon claqua des doigts.

Immédiatement, des magnifiques cheveux a queue de poisson sortir des eaux devant le bâtiment de Poséidon pour le tirer avec force.

Les yeux de Kannon s'agrandirent.

Il n'avait jamais vu d'aussi magnifiques créatures. D'un vert d'eau lumineux, des algues emmêlées a leur crinière, les animaux exsudaient autant la force que l'étalon d'Arès.

Le bateau bondit en avant.

Seul sur le pont avec le dieu, Kannon s'accrocha machinalement un peu à lui.  
Le navire allait si vite !!

Plus loin, la galère d'Ares s'était finalement également mise en mouvement.

Plus lente et plus lourde, elle peinait a ne pas se faire trop distancer par le bateau de Poséidon.

Ares mordilla doucement l'oreille de Saga.

"- Fais confiance à mon oncle…"

L'ancien chevalier d'or retint un gémissement. Ares savait être fourbe quand il voulait !

"-Il…Il a de quoi….lui en vouloir…" geignit doucement Saga.

Déesse ! Ares allait le rendre fou a ce rythme !!

Le dieu de la guerre sourit tendrement. Il appréciait vraiment sa Main. Plus que n'importe quelle autre avec lui.

"- Ho oui…Mais il ne lui tient pas rigueur…Il lui trouve autant d'intérêts que je t'en trouve après tout."

Gentiment, il massait le ventre de Saga de la main qui le retenait serré contre lui.

"-S..Seigneur…"

"- Oui Ma Main ?"

Saga haleta doucement sous les caresses et la voix douce de son dieu.

"- Ares…"

"- Saga ?"

"- Vous…trichez…"

"- Bien sur que je triche…la guerre est fourbe…."

Saga parvint à glisser une main derrière lui sur l'entre jambe d'Ares pour le masser doucement.

Un petit hoquet échappa à Ares.

"- Sa…Ga !!"

"- Suis-je…assez…bon élève ?"

Ares grogna doucement avant de l'embrasser passionnément.


	25. Chapter 25

Ares le protecteur

Ares le protecteur

Chap. 24

_"- Bientôt ! Bientôt ! Bientôt !!"_

Saori se massa les tempes.  
Elle ne supportait plus la voix d'Athéna.

Sans compter que la déesse exultait de plus en plus.  
La pauvre jeune femme se sentait épuisée.

L'un après l'autre, elle avait sentit la défection de certains de ses chevaliers. Pour les ors, cela ne l'avait guère étonné. Ils n'étaient que des ingrats, incapable de voir la déesse en elle.  
Ikki encore…Ce type n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête sans jamais vouloir obéir à ses ordres.

Mais Shun !! Le petit était si doux, si gentil…Si stupide…

Comment avait-il pu se détourner d'elle !

_"- Ha ! Bien fait !! Tu ne mérites pas cet enfant ! Il sera bien mieux avec oncle Hadès. Et puis ca restera en famille comme ca."_

Saori gronda.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'entendre cette voix agressive et ulcérée.

Adossé au pied d'un arbre, la tête de Milo posée sur ses genoux, Camus soupirait de bonheur.

C'était bon d'être là, en paix, content et heureux….

L'ambiance dans les jardins du Hall de l'Amour était si paisible…

Non loin, Aphrodite regardait le jeune couple avec amusement.

Ils étaient si choux ces deux là...Un vrai couple de labrador.

"- Tu devrais avoir honte."

"- Bonjour Cup' !"

"- Maman !!"

"- Ben quoi ? Ils sont si mignons…."

"- Arrête de te nourrir d'eux comme ca !"

"- Jaloux ?"

"- Evidement !"

L'énergie amoureuse que ces deux là émettaient était presque suffisante pour faire carburer le Hall entier pendant des années.

"- Ne me dit pas que tu penses à les recruter." murmura Cupidon, suspicieux.

Aphrodite secoua la tête.

"- Bien sur que non ! Qu'est ce que j'en ferais ?"

Ces deux là ne toucheraient jamais personne d'autre que leur moitié et ne savaient rien faire d'autre que ce battre. Enfin…Bon…Le verseau pourrait être un excellent professeur. Mais la déesse de l'amour pouvait presque prédire que camus aurait un élargissement de poste auprès d'Athéna avant longtemps.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, elle alla s'accroupir près du couple enlacé.

"- Camus ? Milo ?"

Les deux hommes relevèrent le nez, le même sourire débile contentement béat aux lèvres.

Un long frisson parcourut le dos des deux dieux de l'amour.

Zeus ce que ces deux là émettaient !!

"- Zeus convoque tous les chevaliers d'Athéna. Elle va passer en jugement."

Les deux chevaliers se redressèrent immédiatement, attentif.

Ils restaient des chevaliers d'Athéna.

"- Quand ?"

"- immédiatement."

Les deux chevaliers bondirent sur leurs pieds.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour revêtir leurs armures.

"- où…"

"- Je vous emmène."

A peine la déesse avait-elle proposé son assistance qu'elle dématérialisait tout le monde dans la grande salle du conseil des dieux.

Déjà, une grande majorité de dieux et de déesses s'y pressaient.

Autour de la grande table en U, la plus part des grands olympiens attendaient

Les pieds sur la table, il attendait avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Près de lui, Saga tentait sans grand succès d'argumenter pour le faire se tenir mieux.

"- S'il vous plait !"

"- Mais je gène personne !"

Sans compter qu'il adorait agacer sa mère.

Héra le fusillait du regard avec colère. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir bien un peu lui ?

"- Vous me faites honte !" Siffla Saga avant de lui taper sur la cuisse.

Ares le fixa un long moment avant de reprendre une position plus digne.

"- C'est mieux ?"

L'ancien chevalier d'or se fendit d'un sourire tendre.

"- Bien mieux, merci."

Le dieu de la guerre ne pu rester sans répondre au sourire de sa Main. Gentiment, il attrapa Saga par la nuque pour l'embrasser fugitivement.

La Main d'Ares rosit doucement avant de baisser les yeux. Il avait toujours du mal avec les gestes tendre devant une audience.

De l'autre coté de la table, Héra hocha la tête.

Ce mortel faisait un bien fou à son fils. Il le tenait en laisse et le rendait plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais été.  
C'était bien…très bien…

Peut-être devrait-elle l'inviter à prendre le thé…et des gâteaux….alcoolisé les gâteaux...  
Mais il elle faisait ça, elle devrait songer a son jumeau. C'était indispensable.

Camus et Milo rejoignirent leurs frères dans un coin de la pièce. Les cinq bronzes attendaient avec eut.

"- On a laissé tomber les pataugas ?"

Shun rosit de l'amusement du verseau.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à aller régulièrement voir son grand père, il avait accepté d'abandonner la salopette blanche pour des jeans noirs beaucoup plus seyant, il devait le reconnaitre. Perséphone s'était amusée comme une petite folle à jouer à la poupée avec lui. En gentil garçon qu'il était, il n'avait même pas protesté.

A présent, il attendait avec résignation que Cerbères viennent mettre bas de sa dernière portée sur son lit. Le chien l'appréciait trop pour qu'il y coupe.

"- Grand père trouve que ca me va mieux."

"- Grand père ?"

"- Hadès."

Camus referma la bouche avec un bruit audible.

Il avait manqué bien des choses ces derniers jours. Certes, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été occupé à roucouler avec son Milo comme un couple d'adolescents au printemps. Mais tout de même ! On ne lui disait jamais rien à lui ! C'était scandaleux !

DM renifla.

"- Tu passerais moins de temps à sauter sur ton araignée à aiguille aussi."

"- Voyez qui parle !" Rétorqua immédiatement Milo, piqué au vif. Pour un scorpion, c'était quand même ballot... "Toi qui passe ton temps a la pèche au gros…"

"- Hé !! J'ai prit un ou deux kilos depuis qu'on est en Olympe mais quand même !" Protesta Aphrodite, vexé comme un rat.

"- Je ne parlais pas de ca." S'amusa encore Milo.

Dohko secoua la tête avec un rien de blâme amusé.

Il avait assisté à d'autres prises de bec quelques années plus tôt. Mais elles étaient loin d'être aussi bon enfant et aussi tendre que celle là. A l'époque, elles ne se réglaient pas par une claque derrière la tête et un rapide baiser volé mais dans le sang et les tripes jusqu'aux chevilles.  
C'était un heureux changement.  
Et tant pis si les dieux réunis les observaient avec le même amusement tendre qu'un parent regarde son petit d'un an tenter de se mettre sur ses pieds.

Au moins n'y avait-il rien de dangereux dans un regard comme ca.

Par contre, celui de Seiya et Hyoga….

Les deux garçons semblaient a la torture mais pour des raisons différentes.

Le petit blond semblait tiraillé entre son affection, pour ne pas dire plus, pour Shun et son devoir auprès d'Athéna.

Il était dommage que ce petit n'ai pas encore comprit qu'Athéna n'était pas Saori. Et inversement…  
Seiya laissait Dohko plus soucieux.

L'étincelle un peu hagarde dans son regard l'inquiétait vraiment.

Il avait vu quelque chose de similaire dans les yeux de Saga lorsque la folie avait commencé à l'effleurer de ses doigts fins.

A ce propos…

Une jeune déesse échevelée, pied nus et a la robe déchirée venait de sauter au cou de Saga pour l'embrasser goulument.

Effaré, la Main d'Ares repoussa la déesse comme il put jusqu'à ce que le dieu de la guerre attrapa la jeune fille par la taille et la pose plus loin.

"- Mania ! Voyons ! Un peu de tenue !"

La déesse des folies douces gloussa.

"- Mais tonton !! Je l'aime bien lui ! C'est mon copain !!"

Ares grogna un peu.

Sa main avait nourrit la jeune fille et sa mère pendant des années après tout.

"- Eris, tu devrais tenir un peu ta fille."

"- Elle n'est la mienne que quand ca t'arrange de ne pas être son père, mon frère." Sourit la déesse de la discorde.

Ares renifla.

"- Votre fille ?" Questionna Saga, curieux et un brin jaloux.

Son affection allait croissante pour son dieu….

"- L'une des plus jeunes oui…"

"- Vous avez combien d'enfants en tout ?"

"- Et bien…."

Eris gloussa, très contente d'elle.  
C'était sa façon à elle d'accueillir Saga.

Heureusement pour Ares, l'entrée d'Athéna encadrée par Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon le sauva de répondre.

Saga se pencha vers lui.

"- Nous en rediscuterons."

Le dieu de la guerre, connu pour ignorer la peur sur le champ de bataille avala sa salive. C'était bien de la jalousie qu'il avait entendu…De la vraie, de la bonne, de la pure…

Il espérait juste que Saga ne le forcerait pas à choisir entre ses rôles de père et géniteur et son affection pour lui.  
Il serait bien incapable de se décider….

Saga fila rejoindre ses frères Ors pour attendre la décision des Olympiens.

La tête haute, le menton levé, Saori lança au conseil des dieux un regard glacial.

Ils étaient des dizaines à être venu assister à son procès.

_"- Le tien, pas le mien __"_ Persiffla Athéna, très contente d'elle.

Elle n'était pas exempte de tords, bien au contraire et elle le reconnaissait tout à fait. Mais au moins, pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa faute !!

Saori balaya une fois de plus dieux du regard.

Athéna ne put totalement censurer une pointe de regret.

Un dieu qu'elle aurait aimé voir là était absent.

"- Dieux et Déesses, mortels…" Commença Zeus avant de se reprendre. "Et immortels…Je vous ai rassemblé ici pour décider du sort conjoint d'Athéna et de son corps mortel, Saori Kido."

La jeune femme avala péniblement sa salive.  
Enfin elle se rendait compte que cela n'irait pas tout seul.

"- Athéna, ma fille… Que peux-tu dire pour ta défense ?"

Saori chercha rester silencieuse mais le cosmos écrasant du roi des dieux aussi bien que les chaines forgées par Héphaïstos qu'elle portait la réduisirent a l'impuissance, la court-circuitant pour laisser la place à la déesse.  
Elle se sentit hausser les épaules.

"- Les multiples réincarnations que j'ai vécut ont finit par brouiller mon esprit, père. Oncle Hadès et Oncle Poséidon ont déjà du vous expliquer." Commença la déesse de la guerre.

Les ors se redressèrent un peu.  
La voix de la déesse était bien différente du filet de Saori. Plus sèche, plus autoritaire…Plus forte aussi…C'était la voix d'une femme mure et sur d'elle. Rien à voir avec une gamine mal grandie a la poitrine de vache laitière…

"- Et j'avoue avoir fait preuve d'un manque de discernement déplorable quand au choix de ce corps." Finit Athéna avant de se taire.

Elle n'avait rien de plus à dire. Tout le reste serait à régler entre ses oncles et elle…et son frère…

Certains non dit restaient entre eux depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et qui avaient précipité son exil sur terre.

Le roi des dieux balaya l'assemblée du regard.

"- Quelque chose à ajouter ?"

Saori chercha à se libérer de la contrainte qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle aussi elle voulait s'expliquer, elle aussi elle voulait faire valoir sa parole. Elle ETAIT Athéna après tout !! Pour qui la prenaient ils tous ?

De l'autre coté de la pièce, Seiya se mordait la langue au sang pour ne pas broncher.

Ca aurait été contre productif.  
Son allié avait été très clair.

Il ne devait pas protester. Tout le monde n'attendait que ca pour faire du mal à Saori.

Il devait rester silencieux.

Lorsque sa Déesse serait enfin relâchée, là il pourrait l'aider.

Lon avait raison. Il ne devait pas bouger.

Zeus abattit son foudre sur le sol.

Rien ne servait d'attendre davantage.

"- Très bien….Voici ma décision. Athéna, tu seras retirée de ce corps mortel. Saori Kido sera renvoyée sur terre. Quand a toi, ma fille, tu seras consignée en Olympe pour le prochain siècle."

Ares se redressa un peu.  
La punition était des plus légère.  
Elle était même particulièrement douce.

Il se tourna vers ses oncles.

"- Vous…"

Poséidon et Hadès hochèrent la tête.

"- Nous réglerons nos comptes avec elle directement. Pour le reste, nous avons demandé la clémence."

Un soupir collectif de soulagement parcourut les rangs des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Même si leur soutient a Saori était devenu de l'indifférence, ils restaient en tout cas pour une partie d'entre eux, dévoués a leur déesse.  
Être sur qu'il ne lui serait pas fait de mal était rassurant.

Lentement, la salle fut vidée pour ne plus laisser que les douze olympiens ensembles.  
Extraire Athéna sans blesser les deux femmes serait dur.


	26. Chapter 26

Ares le protecteur

Ares le protecteur

Chap. 25

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient rassemblés dans le Hall de la Guerre.

Avec eux, les cinq chevaliers de bronze attendaient.

Dans quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, leur Déesse leur apparaitrait, seule, débarrassée de l'enveloppe de Saori Kido.

Inquiet comme un chat devant une baignoire pleine, Hyoga n'en finissait pas de se ronger les ongles.  
Contrairement à Shun et Ikki, il n'arrivait pas à faire le distinguo entre la déesse et la femme…Peut-être lorsqu'il les aurait vu l'une à coté de l'autre…  
Seiya lui faisait parfaitement la différence…Ou plus exactement, il ne reconnaissait l'existence de la déesse qu'à travers Saori. Saori était Athéna. Il n'y avait de déesse sans Saori. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible pour lui de le concevoir autrement.

_"- Mais tu seras là pour elle… Ne t'en fait pas_…" Roucoula doucement une voix douce à l'oreille de pégase.

Le jeune chevalier se détendit un peu.

Il ne se posait pas de question sur cette voix qui le soutenait, quelque chose l'en empêchait.  
Si Seiya avait été en mesure d'utiliser tout son jugement, même lui aurait reconnu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la voix était trop douce, trop rassurante….Trop persuasive….

Assis sur le trône de son maitre à sa plus grande confusion, Saga tentait encore d'argumenter mais sans succès avec le vieux prêtre qui tenait l'intendance du Hall en l'absence d'Ares.

Pour le vieillard, il était normal que la Main du dieu prenne sa place pendant que le maitre des lieux était en vadrouille, surtout maintenant.

L'ancien chevalier d'or avait beau insister pour comprendre ce que signifiait le "surtout maintenant", le vieillard restait muet comme une tombe de carpe morte, faisant enrager celui qui était maintenant son supérieur.

"- De toute façon, il faudra que vous en premier l'habitude. Et que vous rencontriez les berzerkers aussi." Pérora le vieux, très content de lui.

Saga la boucla.

Il avait oublié ce détail.  
Il était l'équivalent du pope d'Ares…Et avait donc des troupes sous ses ordres…Il espérait juste qu'il ferait un peu mieux qu'avec les chevaliers d'or.

Kannon rassura son frère. Lui n'avait eut aucun complexe à se percher sur l'accoudoir du trône.  
L'esprit du cadet des gémeaux était un peu ailleurs depuis sa petite balade maritime avec un certain dieu ainé. Après la longue promenade sur le pont du navire de Poséidon, le dieu lui avait fait quelques propositions, dont certaines si indécentes qu'il en restait tout rougissant rien que d'y penser.  
Si voir son frère de plus en plus proche de son dieu l'avait rendu quelque peu jaloux, après tout, il était seul et l'avait toujours été, l'idée de se faire faire la court par le dieu qu'il avait manipulé le laissait a la fois rêveur et mal a l'aise.

C'était agréable de se sentir désiré et en même temps…Poséidon ne faisait il pas ca pour se venger ?

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Si seulement il avait pu être sur…

"- Ne faites donc pas cette tête !" Brailla soudain Ares en apparaissant devant les chevaliers.

Saga voulu se lever immédiatement et quitter ce trône qui lui brulait les fesses mais Ares l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule.  
Sans le moindre complexe, le dieu de la guerre s'assit sur les genoux de sa Main, passa un bras autour de son cou, une jambe par-dessus l'accoudoir puis s'allongea à moitié sur Saga.

Ecarlate, le pauvre gémeau tentait sans y parvenir de fusionner avec le trône

Ares n'avait pas la moindre pitié pour lui.

Partagés entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude, les chevaliers d'or attendaient les nouvelles qu'Ares ne semblaient pas enclin a leur donner.  
Finalement, devant son mutisme, leur regard se détourna de lui pour se poser sur Saga et attendre, imperturbables, que lui secoua un peu son dieu tout neuf.

L'ainé des gémeaux finit par grogner un peu.

Il détestait être le centre focal de l'attention, encore plus lorsqu'il était dans une situation aussi farfelue, voir ridicule.  
Pourtant, il capta sans peine la demande de ses frères d'armes. Enfin….De ses ex-frères d'arme.

"- Monseigneur…."

"- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ca."

"- Ares…"

"- C'est mieux. Déjà, là, je suis un peu plus chaud pour te répondre."

"- Tu es toujours chaud pour plein de choses." Grommela Saga, les joues écarlates.

Le dieu de la guerre éclata d'un rire chaud et content de lui. Petit à petit, il arrivait à dégeler sa main. A ce rythme, il l'aurait bientôt réellement à lui.

"- 'Res….Athéna…."

L'hilarité d'Ares fut immédiatement éteinte.

"- Comment va….vont-elles ?"

Ares se redressa un peu puis se leva.

Il fit lentement les cents pas.

"- elles sont…vivantes…."

"- Mais encore ?"

"- ca a été…plus dur que prévus."

Saga foudroya son dieu du regard, s'attirant un soupir d'Ares.

"- Saori s'est accrochée a Athéna de toutes ses forces et Athéna n'avait pas la force de la faire lâcher…Apollon, 'Dite et Héra ont du s'y mettre a trois pour faire lâcher prise a cette fille."

Shion s'étonna.

La déesse était si faible que ça ou….

"- Elle n'est pas "si" faible, Shion." expliqua Ares. "Simplement, c'est comme pour Shun. Avoir hébergé un dieu confère certaines capacités et une puissance qui ne peut être reprise lorsque le dieu s'en va. Saori a eut le temps d'apprendre à utiliser le cosmos de ma sœur pour son usage personnel. Et avec Athéna un peu…ailleurs… a cause de ses résurrections successives et bien…Elle n'a pas pu couper Saori de son cosmos."

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Seiya.

"- Métaphoriquement parlant, 'Dite a attrapé Athéna sous les aisselles, Héra a attrapé Saori par les chevilles, Apollon a passé un scalpel entre elles et quand elles ont commencés à s'écarter un peu, ma mère et ma sœur ont tirées très fort en arrière."

"- Mais…elles sont séparées ?" Insista Hyoga.

Il avait besoin d'avoir la preuve que la femme et la déesse étaient bien distinctes l'une de l'autre.

Ares reprit d'assaut les genoux de sa main, a la grande contrariété du chevalier. A croire que le dieu avait besoin d'un calin, comme un gosse.

"- ho oui !! Saori a été emmené dans le Hall du Soleil pour se remettre. Quant a Athéna, 'Dite et ma mère l'ont placés dans une bulle temporelle, comme on avait fait avec oncle Hadès et Oncle Poséidon…." Le dieu de la guerre ne manqua pas le petit frisson de Kannon. "On l'a gavé de pommes des Hespérides, de l'ambroisie et du nectar. Avec ca, elle doit déjà être sur pied et…"

"- Et je te remercie, grand frère. Mais je crois que je peux m'expliquer avec mes chevaliers comme une grande." Coupa une voix à la fois douce et profonde.

Un vent de panique balaya les chevaliers.

Saga repoussa si bien Ares revenu sur ses genoux pour pouvoir se lever que le dieu de la guerre tomba au sol.

Camus et Milo lâchèrent leurs mains, Aphrodite et DeathMask s'éloignèrent d'un pas, Shion avala péniblement sa salive et se dit soudain que finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas à quitter sa déesse, déesse qui…..

Zeus en tong de pangolin, ce qu'elle était petite !!

Les chevaliers mirent machinalement un genou à terre, moins pour saluer la déesse que pour avoir leurs yeux a son niveau.

La déesse soupira.  
Oui, elle était petite, environ une demi tête de moins que Shun. Et alors ! Sur le terrain, ce n'était pas la taille qui comptait.

Un petit reniflement lui échappa.  
Machinalement, elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux roux éclatant pour remettre une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

Son sourire crispé se détendit un peu.

Elle appréhendait autant de rencontrer enfin réellement ses chevaliers qu'eux de la voir.

"- Mes enfants…." Murmura-t-elle.

Tous les chevaliers relevèrent les yeux.

Leur Athéna essuya discrètement une petite larme.  
Comme ils avaient soufferts pour elle, comme ils s'étaient battus…et en grande partie pour rien…Enfin…au moins depuis les sept cents dernières années.

Le soulagement déferla sur les chevaliers.

Ils craignaient le courroux d'une maitresse femme et se trouvaient finalement devant un petit bout de bonne femme, aussi plate que Saori était plantureuse, petite comme une pomme d'api et aux cheveux tout aussi rouge, revêtu d'une armure de cuir brun tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire et accompagnée d'une jeune femme au regard doux et apaisé.

"- Mes enfants, Je vous présente ma compagne, Nike, que vous connaissez tous sous une autre forme."

Shion haussa un sourcil au terme compagne.

"- Collègue et sœur, Shion…" Soupira la déesse, à la fois blasée et désolée d'avoir perdu son Pope au profit d'un de ses oncles.

Les défections de chacun des chevaliers qui l'avait quittés, où qui le feraient dans quelques années, étaient comme autant de coups de poignards dans le dos mais…Elle comprenait…Elle les comprenait d'autant mieux qu'elle avait tout fait avec ses faibles ressources pour les chasser de la poigne de Saori dès qu'elle l'avait pu.  
C'était peu mais…au vu de son état de faiblesse, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu aider à faire.

Un peu à l' écart, Seiya fixait la petite déesse avec un mélange de dégout et d'incrédulité.  
Ca ? C'était ca Athéna ? Cette petite chose fragile ?  
Et on avait osé leur faire remarquer que Saori était faible ?  
Mais c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de l'infirmerie !

Un a un, les chevaliers d'Athéna vinrent lui présenter leurs respects.  
Pour chacun, la petite déesse avait un mot gentil et une excuse…Voir des félicitations…

A leur grand soulagement, elle bénit à son tour Milo et Camus puis Aphrodite et DeathMask.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une déesse vierge qu'elle ne pouvait encourager les autres à s'aimer.

Bien au contraire.

A travers ses chevaliers, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de mariages auquel elle avait assisté, le nombre de naissances qu'elle avait secondé…et la quantité de ses enfants qu'elle avait mit en terre….

Enfin, vint le tour des chevaliers de bronze.

Avec une familiarité de grand-tante, Athéna fit la bise à Shun puis à Ikki qui s'empourpra sauvagement.  
Remit sur ses pieds depuis un moment, Ares surveillait sa petite sœur comme le lait sur le feu.  
Il la connaissait assez pour être le seul à percevoir le tremblement de ses mains, ses pommettes roses qui trahissait sa fièvre ou sa voix légèrement rauque, son épuisement.

Enfin, elle salua gentiment, un Shiryu digne et mal a l'aise puis un Hyoga visiblement perturbé.  
Quand enfin elle voulu saluer Seiya, elle se trouva bête.  
Pégase n'était nulle part en vue.

Le regard aveugle de colère rentrée, marchant sans véritable but en olympe, Seiya avançait sans se rendre compte qu'on le cornaquait doucement vers l'extérieur de la ville divine.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'assit sur une grosse pierre a l'entrée d'une grotte qu'il reprit conscience de son environnement.

"- Mais je suis où moi ?"

"- Bonjour…."

"- Seiya…." Murmura une voix douce qui n'était plus que dans l'esprit du jeune chevalier.

Près de lui, assit sur la même pierre, un éternel jeune homme le fixait de ses grands yeux vairons, un sourire à la fois doux et sardonique aux lèvres.

"- Je m'appelle Lon." Se présenta le dieu avant de reprendre. "Et moi, je suis Janus."

Seiya battit stupidement des paupières.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu devant lui. Pas deux… mais…il parlait de deux voix différentes…Comme Saga l'avait fait.

Une pointe de terreur serra la gorge de Pégase.


	27. Chapter 27

Ares le protecteur

Ares le protecteur

Chap. 26

Seiya s'était remit de sa surprise de sa rencontre avec celui qui le guidait depuis quelques jours.

Lon/Janus avait mit un moment à calmer le chevalier de bronze et a lui expliquer qui il(s) étai(en)t.

Le dieu aux yeux vairon avait ensuite prit le temps d'écouter et de comprendre la détresse du jeune chevalier.

A sa grande satisfaction, Seiya était aussi facile à manipuler qu'il l'espérait. L'adolescent était en admiration devant Saori, incapable de faire le distinguo entre la déesse et la femme.  
Seiya, Chevalier de Bronze de Pégase était tout simplement éperdument amoureux de Saori Kido.

Malgré l'éclair de folie qui brillait dans les yeux du dieu, Lon comprenait…Lui aussi avait aimé. Et lui aussi avait perdu l'élue de son cœur.

Janus secoua la tête.  
Son frère était trop doux, trop sensible pour ce qu'ils devaient faire.  
C'était leur vengeance à tous les deux et si son jumeau n'était pas capable de se souvenir de toute la souffrance….

Un gros soupir échappa au dieu à la courte chevelure châtain.

"- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ?" Finit par demander Seiya, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'aider à sauver sa déesse

Janus sourit à l'adolescent.

D'une voix douce pour ne pas effrayer le chevalier, le dieu lui raconta son histoire…La sienne et celle de son jumeau Lon.

Tous les deux étaient nés mortels, en Grèce… A quelque pas du Sanctuaire d'Athéna alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un ensemble de huttes en torchis occupées par de simple prêtre d'Athéna.  
A l'époque, la déesse ne s'impliquait pas encore autant dans les affaires humaines.  
Bien au contraire.  
Elle n'intervenait que dans de très rare cas, souvent en fin de conflit déclenché par Ares pour permettre aux humains de trouver un terrain d'entente pour interrompre les massacres lorsque la population male en âge de se reproduire était enfin revenue sous contrôle.  
Il était important que les jeunes et les femmes puissent manger. Quand trop de jeunes hommes étaient rassemblés au même endroit, une course pour la nourriture éclatait inévitablement. Les faibles étaient invariablement lésés alors même qu'ils étaient les plus importants.  
Les enfants mourraient de faim, les femmes étaient maltraités, les vieillards s'éteignaient sans rien transmettre.  
C'était le travail d'Ares de limiter ces catastrophes.  
Une petite guerre faisait baisser la pression démographique sur les cultures.  
Les enfants pouvaient grandir, les femmes se concentrer sur leur progéniture à venir, les vieux distiller ce qu'ils avaient mit des décennies à apprendre et a inventer…  
Des males, seuls restaient les plus forts, les plus résistants et les plus intelligents…Tout ce qu'il fallait pour améliorer l'espèce donc…

Seiya battit stupidement des paupières.  
Jamais il n'avait imaginé la guerre sous cet angle.

S'il trouvait toujours infâme les souffrances que les batailles engendraient, au moins, il en comprenait le sens à présent.

Content, Janus continua son récit.

Né près du Sanctuaire avec son jumeau, ils avaient très vite été confiés à un prêtre lorsque leur mère était morte en mettant au monde leur petite sœur mort-née.

Ca arrivait à l'époque…

Tous deux étaient entrés dans la prêtrise lorsqu'ils avaient eut dix ans.

Ils étaient heureux à ce moment là.

Ils étaient ensemble…  
Puis, quelque chose s'était produit en olympe.

Athéna était descendue de plus en plus souvent et Lon s'était amouraché d'elle.

Ils avaient quatorze ans.

Les premières maisons du zodiaque avaient été construire.  
Elles n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec les temples actuels, bien au contraire.  
C'était les autres dieux qui en avaient fait cadeau à Athéna.  
La maison du verseau était constitué de mur d'eau liquide et translucide, celle des poissons avait été créée par Déméter et n'était que rosiers étroitement mêlés, tant et si bien que les murs eux même n'étaient que roses et épines éclatantes. La maison du Sagittaire était la plus base, accueillant les énormes écuries de l'époque, celle du cancer la plus haute, là où les corps des disparu étaient honorés avant leur dernier voyage. La maison du bélier était la seconde, tout à coté des écuries et un tripoté d'ouvriers réparaient et disposaient des armures de cuir bouillis des armées de prêtres qui rejoignaient lentement la bannière d'Athéna.

Ensuite venait celle du Capricorne où dormaient les nouvelles recrues pendant leur apprentissage, puis celle du lion ou reposaient les gradés, le scorpion juste derrière avec les premiers espions/assassins de l'époque. La maison de justice avec sa grande balance arrivait juste après, puis celle de la vierge, réservée aux femmes…Aux amazones, prêtées par Ares. Le taureau, ou s'entassaient toutes les réserves venaient après, juste avant l'antépénultième maison, celle des gémeaux….La leur…

Eux avaient eut la charge de héraut et de pope de la déesse.

Janus avait été le premier hérault, l'équivalent humain d'Hermès.

Lon le premier pope… le premier serviteur de la déesse…

Puis, les armures étaient venues, cadeau d'Héphaïstos a sa nièce.  
Mais elles n'étaient que des plans et il avait fallut les construire.

Cela avait prit du temps…Beaucoup de temps…  
Et si pour Athéna le temps, le temps pas plus que l'amour que Lon avait pour elle n'étaient pas grand chose, pour eux, le temps était tout.

Ils avaient la quarantaine bien tassée lorsque les premières armures, celle d'or avaient été finies.

Treize d'entre eux en avait reçut.

Lui…Avait encore la sienne…  
La jumelle de celle qui habillait encore le chevalier d'or des gémeaux…Celle qu'avait laissée Lon après sa mort….

Seiya lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise.  
Une seconde armure des gémeaux ?

Il voulu voir.

Janus eut a peine une flexion de son cosmos pour se retrouver couvert d'une antique armure d'or, a la fois semblable et bien différente de celle que portait Kannon.

Il était aisé de voir qu'elle était bien une armure des gémeaux. Pourtant, son austérité la rendait….plus sage….plus…digne….un rien plus…tranquille…

Comme la différence entre Shion et Mu. L'un était un vieillard dans un corps d'adolescent mais un vieillard quand même avec toute l'expérience induite, l'autre était un tout jeune homme, à peine plus qu'un enfant.

Entre l'armure que portait Janus et celle que portait Kannon, la différence était identique.  
L'armure du dieu était presque aussi vieille que le monde.

Ebranlé, Seiya se leva pour venir effleurer l'armure du bout des doigts.  
Il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer pour sentir le léger bourdonnement de cosmos sur sa peau, la douce chaleur qu'elle émettait….

"- Mais…Vous étiez humain….comment…."

Les yeux de Janus s'embrassèrent.

"- il y a eut une guerre… La première guerre sainte….Athéna était a notre tête, toute auréolée de sa gloire…"

Le rictus amer de ses lèvres s'adoucit pendant que la voix du dieu se faisait plus douce.

"- elle était si belle dans son armure…Pas celle que tu lui as apporté dans Elision…Non...La vraie, son armure de bataille, pas celle de cérémonie…Celle de la conquérante…Elle se bat rarement…Si rarement…mais quand elle le fait…C'est un spectacle glorieux…Son épée a la main, a pied, comme nous tous, courant devant nous pour eventrer ses adversaires…"

Une lueur amusée apparut dans les yeux de Lon.

"- ca l'a toujours fait ronchonner quand je me moquait d'elle. Elle est si petite qu'elle ne peut que les éventrer. Elle finit toujours par patauger dans les entrailles jusqu'aux genoux et par glisser dedans. Je la faisais toujours râler quand je lui disais que ce n'était qu'à cause de ca qu'elle n'aime pas se battre."

La lueur douce dans les yeux vairons disparue, remplacée par celle plus dure du regard de Janus.

"- Ketel, le premier bélier et Eutychia, la première vierge, son mort pendant cette bataille…. Nous avons été trahis par nos propres hommes… Les armures…Les armures en tentaient plus d'un et….Certains pensaient qu'ils suffisaient d'éliminer leurs porteurs et de les leurs prendre pour devenir chevalier d'or…." Un rictus mauvais apparu sur les lèvres du dieu fou. "C'est à cette occasion que nous avons vu ce qui se passait quand on essaye de porter une armure d'or sans autorisation."

Seiya fronça les sourcils.  
Ikki avait porté l'armure du sagittaire sans que l'armure soit consentante et il ne s'était rien passé !

"- Ikki…"

"- Ton Phénix est un chevalier. De bronze, mais un chevalier? L'armure ne s'est simplement pas éveillée pour lui. Elle n'était guère plus qu'une armure de plate de chevalier médiévale sur ses épaules. Il était bénit par Athéna. L'armure n'allait pas le tuer…par contre, dans le cas d'un simple mortel…." Un rire cruel échappa au dieu. "Les humains font de jolis petits tas de cendre huileuse quand ils essayent…C'st très joli de les voir bruler vif…leurs cris…Sont très récréatifs…Et ils restent conscient jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éteignent…"

Seiya avala péniblement sa salive…Et bien, heureusement que l'armure du sagittaire avait toujours été sa copine ! Pour la peine, il devrait lui apporter un sucre, ou de l'huile pour ses articulations, au choix…

L'hilarité morbide de Janus s'éteignit doucement.

Un semblait de raison revint dans les yeux vairon.

"- Le premier cancer les a enterré, là où est maintenant la maison du Cancer. Il estimait que leur repos serait tranquille…A l'époque, ce n'était que des champs de fleur là bas…Puis Athéna a fait créer les autres armures, les argents d'abord, puis les bronzes…Mais la mort de notre frère et notre sœur l'avait échaudée. Elle venait moins a nous, elle semblait craindre que sa présence nous fasse du mal…A moins que ce ne soit autre chose….Je n'étais pas tellement au Sanctuaire a l'époque, mais toujours a galoper par mont et par vaux…A moins…A moins qu'elle n'ai sut l'amour que lui vouait Lon…Sans nous le dire, elle nous a donné des pommes des Hespérides… il parait qu'elle l'avait fait sans l'autorisation de Zeus ni d'Héra… Nous étions donc onze immortels auprès d'une déesse qui ne retournait finalement plus qu'épisodiquement en Olympe. Les seuls à venir la voir étaient Ares, Poséidon et Hadès."

Les yeux de Janus se voilèrent.  
C'était si loin… C'était il y avait si longtemps….

"- Mais…Certains n'avaient pas appréciés que nous soyons créés immortels…Ca ne se fait pas tu comprends ? Pas sans l'autorisation de Zeus ou d'Héra et pas sans le consentement d'au moins six des douze Olympiens…"

Prit par le récit, Seiya accepta la tasse de thé que le dieu matérialisa. Il n'était pas encore si vieux qu'une belle histoire ne puisse capter toute son attention.

"- Et…nous avons commencés à mourir…"

"- Mais je croyais…"

"- Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, c'est vrai, mais un immortel peut être tué avec la bonne arme… Une dague créée par Héphaïstos est suffisante pour éteindre la flamme divine qu'est l'immortalité. C'est comme souffler une bougie, c'est facile quand on sait comment faire. Mais avant cela, il faut enlever le globe de verre qu'il y a autour de la flamme…"

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?"

"- Athéna nous a consigné au Sanctuaire… Nous n'étions plus que trois…Moi, mon frère et le premier Cancer. Lenaik a disparu un matin, sans laisser de trace. Seule son armure subsistait… Personne n'a su dire ce qui lui était arrivé, pas même Athéna. Elle à demandé à son oncle Hadès s'il l'avait vu entrer dans son domaine… il ne l'y a jamais vu."

"- Alors… Il est encore en vie, quelque part ?"

"- c'est probable…il a eut raison de partir. Nous aurions du faire la même chose mais…. les choses ont commencées à dérailler…"

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"

Pour le jeune chevalier de bronze, c'était comme voir l'histoire de sa déesse bien aimée se dérouler sous ses yeux.

"- Ares…"

Seiya se renfrogna.

Il savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

"- Sa Main est venue au sanctuaire sous prétexte de pour parler…"

"- et ??"

"- Et…il avait une dague….une dague dorée… avec une pierre précieuse….La garde avait comme des ailes…"

Seiya hocha la tête.  
Il connaissait bien cette dague.

"- Soudain, pendant qu'il était a genoux devant Athéna, il l'a sortit et s'est jeté sur elle. Lon… A bondit entre eux et…"

La voix du dieu se brisa.

Son frère avait prit l'arme en plein cœur avant de s'effondrer dans les bras d'Athéna. Lui avait tué la Main mais s'était trop tard.

Les larmes aux yeux, Athéna avait disparu un instant avant de revenir avec une fiole entre ses mains.  
Janus se rappelait encore entendre au loin le roulement du tonnerre qui se rapprochait, preuve manifeste de la colère de Zeus devant le larcin de sa fille.

Lon n'était pas mort tout de suite. Soutenu par le cosmos d'Athéna, il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces à la vie.

"- Athéna…A été chercher de l'ambroisie…."

"- La quoi ?"

"- L'ambroisie…Le nectar des dieux…en boire une goutte signifie une longue vie, exempte de toute maladie. En boire deux, c'est l'immortalité… En boire plus…"

Il secoua la tête  
Il se rappelait encore le gout capiteux de l'alcool, si sucré qu'il lui avait donné la nausée.

"- Elle a voulu le faire boire…Lon l'a repoussé comme elle le repoussait depuis des années. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de souffrir pour l'amour d'une petite garce sans cervelle qui n'avait que faire de lui."

Le dieu aux deux visages se força à se détendre.  
Il desserra les poings lentement avant de jouer des doigts pour soulager l'engourdissement qui montait dans ses poignets.

"- Il est mort dans mes bras en me faisant jurer de ne pas attenter à mes jours. Il m'a fait jurer de vivre pour lui…"

"- Et tu le fais depuis." Sourit la voix douce de Lon par les lèvres de son jumeau.

Janus secoua la tête, agacé.

"- j'ai juré et il est mort. Et Athéna…"

"- Athéna ?"

"- Elle m'a fait boire l'ambroisie. Pour que je continue à la servir a la place de mon frère mort. Elle voulait que je remplace la moitié de mon âme. Que je devienne ce qu'était mon jumeau et…."

La rage enflamma encore les yeux du dieu.

"- Zeus est arrivé… Je me suis jeté à ses pieds... Il a voulu me détruire…On ne créé pas des dieux comme ca. C'est très réglementé… Moins à l'époque que maintenant mais… A présent, seuls ceux qui sont nés Dieux peuvent le rester. Et encore, ce n'est pas automatique. Jamais aucun dieu n'a été créé depuis des siècles. Je me suis jeté aux genoux de Zeus et je l'ai supplié de m'épargner, de me libérer de cette divinité dont je ne voulais pas, de cette immortalité qui me pesait…. Zeus a refusé. Je ne voulais pas de cette divinité…Il a donc estimé que j'y avais droit… Il a bannit Athéna de l'Olympe pour dix siècles, lui a interdit l'entrée et m'a emmené."

Un sanglot échappa au dieu.

"- Je n'ai même pas pu mettre mon frère en terre…je ne sais même pas où il est…Et cette salope…Cette salope a eut la vie sauve…Elle a choisit de renvoyer son corps dans son Hall et de le mettre en sommeil pendant que son esprit restait sur terre, comme le lui avait imposé son père. Ares, Hadès et Poséidon se son relayé a son chevet puis…."

Un sourire sardonique apparut encore sur les lèvres soudaines cruelles de Janus.

"- Et puis…Tout a commencé à aller mal…"

Un rire bas lui échappa.  
Celui de l'assassin psychopathe qui se délecte devant le regarde terrorisé de sa victime, juste avant de commencer à lui tailler les chairs avec une lame affutée.

Note : Je sais que Janus n'a rien à voir (ou très peu), avec ce que j'en fais, mais il correspond dans l'imagerie populaire a ce dont j'ai besoin. Lon est le pendant grec du Janus romain donc convenait encore plus.

Leur origine mortelle était nécessaire, sans compter qu'elle renvois a un chapitre précédent et introduit un élément pour plus tard.

Note bis : pour ce qui est de Hyoga, il a déplacé son complexe d'Oedipe de sa mère morte sur Saori. Ce n'est pas une excuse mais au moins, ca explique


	28. Chapter 28

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap. 27

"- Comment va-t-elle ?" Murmura Aphrodite en carressant doucement les cheveux de Shion.

Allongé sur le lit de l'Olympienne, détendu et epuisé, le pope d'Athéna somnollait sous les caresses apaisante de la déesse de l'amour.

Shion roula sur le dos. La tête sur les genoux d'Aphrodite, il soupira doucement.

"- Fatiguée et à bout visiblement. Mais à par ça, elle a l'air d'aller."

Après tout, il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

"- Nike l'a rammené dans son Hall. La plus part des Ors l'on accompagnés."

"- La plus part ?"

"- Saga est resté chez Ares avec Kannon. Aphrodite et DM ont escorté Ikki et Shun chez Hadès pour un diner en famille, Apollon a invité Mu et Aldébaran a diner chez lui avec asclépios et Seiya est introuvable."

Aphrodite fronça les sourcils avant de voir le petit sourire fatigué de Shion.

"- Et toi, tu m'as enlevé sans me demander mon avis."

La déesse eut la grace de rosir doucement.

"- Tu avais besoin de te changer les idées."

"- C'est gentil a toi mais quand même, je suis encore le Pope d'Athéna."

"- Pour combien de temps ?"

La question prit Shion au dépourvu.

Il ne se sentait plus vraiment pope depuis quelques jours déjà. Mais la fonction lui était tellement collée au corps qu'il en avait machinalement reprit la défroque lorsque Athéna était enfin apparue devant eux.

L'ancien bélier détourna les yeux sous le regard perçant d'Aphrodite.

"- Tu n'as plus le cœur à ca et tu le sais." Murmura doucement la déesse de l'amour en lui caressant le torse d'une main apaisante.

Shion soupira doucement sous la petite attention.

"- Je sais…" Finit-il par avouer a sa grande honte. "Mais j'ai… l'habitude….Si elle a besoin de moi…"

"- Crois-tu réellement qu'elle te laissera te gacher la vie encore une fois ? Athéna n'est pas Saori…Ou Sasha…"

Le pope ferma les yeux.

Athéna était en effet si différente de ses deux dernières incarnations…. C'était…bizarre….

"- je…je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus quoi faire." murmura le pauvre grand bélier en se recroquevillant sur le lit.

Aphrodite le couvrit d'un drap avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

hephaistos s'assit sur le bord du lit de son épouse sans le moindre complexe.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il s'était fait aux habitudes alimentaires de sa femme. Et puis, comment demander a la déesse de l'amour de rester fidèle ? Ho s'il avait été jaloux, il aurait pu en prendre ombrage, mais ce n'était certe pas son cas. Et puis…Aphrodite revenait toujours vers lui…

Shion ne se crispa même pas devant la présence du dieu.

"- Patron…"

"- Pas encore." Sourit Hephaistos. " Visiblement, c'est encore en pourparler. Dois-je te proposer une augmentation de salaire ?"

"- Je veux des RTT et une prime de risque."

"- Ho ? Les RTT je comprends, mais la prime…"

Shion se redressa un peu pour désigner Aphrodite du doigt.

Hephaistos eclata de rire.

Il comprenait oui.

Son rire redoubla devant la mine profondément outrée de son épouse qui les frappa tous les deux d'un coussin avec un "males stupides !", avant de reprendre Shion contre elle et de s'appuyer sur son mari.

Dans le Hall de la connaissance, assise dans le giron de Shura qui avait refusé de la laisser se lever, Athéna profitait de la situation pour s'informer sur les évenements passés.  
Elle était au courant d'un peu tout bien sur, mais ses informations étaient assez parcellaires sur pas mal de moments clés des quinze dernières années.

Obéissant, le Capricorne racontait a sa déesse tout ce qu'il savait.

Il avait beau essayer de le cacher, le jeune chevalier d'or était encore un peu choqué par l'apparence de sa déesse tutelaire.

Elle était si petite, d'aspect si fragile… Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de faire d'effort pour sentir l'intelligence supérieur qu'elle possedait.  
Il pouvait presque voir dans ses yeux sages les informations se trier et se cataloguer toutes seules, les unes après les autres.

Enfin… Il avait pu un moment, jusqu'à ce que les grand yeux brillant d'intéligence de ferment.

Un peu raide, le pauvre chevalier du Capricorne ne savait trop quoi faire avec sa déesse endormie sur ses genoux.

Très mal a l'aise, il se mit a esperer silencieusement que Shion arrive très vite.  
Le Grand Pope saurait gerer une situation aussi étrange. C'était sur…

Un petit sourire apparut que les lèvres fines du chevalier d'or. le Grand Pope était un élément de stabilité innamovible dans la vie des chevaliers d'Athéna.

Ses escapades régulières avec la déesse de l'amour faisait grincer des dents Shura plus souvent qu'a son tour.  
Aphrodite avait beau être une déesse, leur pope était a eux, tous seuls. Elle n'avait pas a braconner sur les plates bandes d'Athéna. Et même si d'autre dieux avaient fait leur marché parmis eux, ce n'était pas pareil. Shion était a lui et…et…..

Shura se sentit lentement rougir sous le regard embrumés mais hautement amusé d'Athéna.  
La minuscule déesse suivait sans le moindre problème les pensées de son chevalier du capricorne depuis un moment déjà.  
Elle trouvait chou cette facon qu'avait Shura de s'offusquer sans comprendre que son interet pour Shion était bien plus tendre que professionnel.

"- Il fera ce qu'il voudra, Shura. Mais ce n'est pas pour ca qu'il n'aura plus le droit de venir au Sanctuaire…"

Shura rougit plus encore, extremement mal a l'aise.

"- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler."

"- Je n'en doute pas….Pour l'instant… Nous verrons dans quelques temps."

Shura se mit a grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante.

Non mais c'était quoi ces alusions déplacées ?

Lui il ne voulait rien a Shion a part sa présence près de lui…heu…au Sanctuaire…Voila…C'était ca…La place de Shion était dans le Temple du Cap…Du Pope et voila…

et…Et Athéna se moquait visiblement ouvertement de lui et de ses tentatives pathétiques de se cacher a lui-même son interet sentimental pour l'ainé des chevaliers.

Et flute tient…

Un petit coup de dents fit renacler un peu Saga.  
Ares était bien gentil mais dès fois, lorsqu'il était trop content de lui pour son propre bien par exemple, il pouvait ne plus controler totalement sa force.

un second coup de dents un peu trop fort fit protester cette fois Saga véhémentement.

Agacé, il chassa les mains du dieu qui cherchaient à se faufiller sous sa chemise.

"- Mais c'est finit oui ! Un peu de tenue !"

"- J'en ai…" ronronna Ares.

Scandalisé, Saga ecrasa un coussin sur le visage du dieu de la guerre avant de quitter le canapé et les genoux du dieu.

"- Ca suffit ! je ne suis pas un os a ronger, pas plus qu'une peluche a tripoter !"

Etonné, Ares haussa un sourcil.

Il ne comprenait guère l'irritation de sa Main. D'habitude, Saga aimait bien au contraire les petites marques de tendresse…les marques tout court…Qu'il lui faisait.

Mais ce soir, c'était comme si…

"- Saga…Reviens la…"

L'ancien chevalier d'or détourna la tête mais ne chercha pas plus a s'éloigner.

Ares quitta le canapé pour venir passer ses bras autour de la taille de sa Main.

Il le tira un peu contre lui pour le forcer a s'appuyer contre son torse.  
Saga était rigide entre ses bras.

"- Elle ne va pas essayer de te reprendre tu sais…"

Saga resta silencieux, blessé.

"- Et c'est ce que tu regrettes…" Souffla doucement Ares, pas vraiment surpris.

L'ainé des Gémeaux se débattit un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Ares le lache.  
Il se savait parfaitement ridicule mais…Il avait consacré deux décénnies a Athéna et…elle ne semblait même pas se soucier de sa defection ! Pas plus que de celle de son jumeau, de celle de Shion ou de qui savait-il encore !

Ce n'était….Pas juste…

Ares reprit lentement sa Main dans ses bras.  
Gentiment, il le cajola jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se calme.

"- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte, Saga. Et je suis sure qu'elle ressent votre départ bien plus intensément qu'elle ne veux le dire. Mais justement, pour ne pas vous faire douter ou vous culpabiliser, elle se tait…"

Saga resta silencieux un long moment, rassuré dans les bras de son dieu.

"- Je devrais aller la voir hein ?"

Ares effleura le front de son premier servant du bout des lèvres.

"- C'est une idée oui…"

"- Plus tard." Murmura Saga en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du dieu de la guerre.

Ares se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Ho, il avait parfaitement conscience de se faire manipuler par un petit garcon qui n'a aucune envie de faire sa punition mais…Bah. Qu'est ce qu'étaient deux heures pour un immortel ?


	29. Chapter 29

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap. 28

DeathMask du Cancer, assassin de profession et de hobbies, chevalier d'or au service d'Athéna (enfin, jusque là tout au moins), tueur de femmes et d'enfants, buvait timidement son thé dans sa petite tasse en porcelaine de chine.

La tasse délicate semblait incongrue entre ses grandes pattes calleuses.

Près de lui, celle que tenait Aphrodite était bien plus a sa place dans les mains fines et douce du chevalier des poissons.

De l'autre coté du canapé, assit sur une liseuse près de son grand frère, Shun jouait avec Cerbère.

La chienne, comme prévu, avait mit bas sur son lit dans les appartements de son grand frère et veillait depuis les chiots comme la prunelle de ses yeux.  
Depuis le début de la soirée, le chevalier d'Andromède tentait avec succès jusque là de détourner l'attention du molosse de DM.

La chienne semblait décidée à aller le voir dès que possible et avoir une grande conversation à son endroit.  
C'était cocasse…

Enfin…Ca le serait moins pour le t-shirt du chevalier d'or.  
Cerbère avait de grandes griffes et prenait particulièrement plaisir à vous poser les pattes sur le torse agrémenté d'un débarbouillage en règle pour dire bonjour.

Pandore posa une assiette de gâteaux sur la table basse avant de se retirer dans ses appartements pour la nuit.  
Depuis qu'il allait mieux, Hadès rappelait lentement ses serviteurs à la vie.  
Plus tôt dans la soirée, Ikki et son frère avaient croisés Valentine et Minos très occupés dans une partie de crapette dans la salle de garde des Enfers.

Non loin, Rhadamanthe lisait un recueil particulièrement intéressant de cunniliculture tandis qu'Eaque faisait la vaisselle.

Shun n'avait pas parus surprit.

A la grande confusion de son frère et des deux chevaliers d'or qui les accompagnaient systématiquement dès qu'ils allaient voir Hadès, Shun les avaient salués comme de vieux amis revenu d'un long voyage.  
Les quatre spectres étaient restés interdit un instant avant de répondre timidement à son salut.

Les choses allaient trop vite pour eux tous….  
Ikki ne savait pas comment son frère faisait pour s'adapter aussi bien, mais ca aussi c'était épuisant pour lui.

Cerbère finit par échapper à la surveillance étroite de Shun.

Tranquille comme tout, la chienne retourna à son panier. Elle allaita ses petits puis les nettoya.

Une fois satisfaite, elle attrapa un petit male par la peau du cou et l'apporta près des chevaliers.  
Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Raté…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Rien Ikki…Regarde…"

Cerbere sauta sur les genoux de DeathMask, lui posa le chiot dans les mains puis lui aboya une fois dessus.

"- Heu…"

Inquiet comme tout, DM jeta un regard touchant au jeune chevalier de bronze.

Shun lui sourit pour le rassurer.

"- Cerbere veux que tu t'occupe de son petit. Il est à toi !"

"- Heu…"

Aphrodite gratouilla le petit animal à trois têtes à la base du cou.

"- Il est mignon !!"

Charmé, il déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de son amant

"- Tu en a de la chance !"

Bien plus dubitatif, le Cancer fixa le petit animal qui se tortillait dans ses mains.

Aphrodite avait raison quelque part.  
Cette petite chose était mignonne. Elle avait de grandes dents bien aigues, des mâchoires carrés et puissantes malgré son jeune âge…Ce chien serait un véritable tueur quand il serait grand.  
Bon, pour l'instant, il attaquait sauvagement un de ses pouces comme le grand fauve des forets qu'il n'était pas encore pendant qu'un autre de ces têtes dormait et que la troisième lui léchait le poignet mais…  
Il était….mignon…

"- Il s'appelle comment ?" Demanda le Cancer à Shun.

"- Il n'en a aucun pour l'instant." L'informa Hadès en apparaissant derrière le canapé des deux chevaliers d'or.

D'instinct, les deux hommes se crispèrent.  
Ils détestaient cette manie qu'avaient les dieux de ploper partout et n'importe comment.

"- Vous aller lui en donner un ?" Continua DM, un peu perturbé.

Le cancer était souvent perturbé quand les choses changeaient de l'habitude.

Près de lui, Aphrodite n'en finissait pas de caresser le chiot.

Il aurait adoré avoir un animal mais…un chien normal…. bof…

Cerbère resta un long moment à observer les deux chevaliers d'or avant de se décider.  
Tranquillement, elle retourna a sa portée, choisit un autre petit et vint le poser dans les mains d'Aphrodite.  
Avec un lourd abois définitif, elle fit une petite lèche à sa progéniture puis l'abandonna aux bons soins des deux chevaliers d'or.

Hadès renifla lourdement.

"- Bon…Ca en fait déjà deux de casés au moins…."

Il ne savait jamais quoi faire des chiots que pondaient Cerbère.

"- Je peux avoir une éponge ?" Demanda timidement DeathMask lorsque son petit se soulagea dans ses mains immobiles, sortant le dieu de la mort de ses pensées.

"- SEIYA !!"

Shiryu sauta littéralement au cou de son camarade ailé.

Il s'était inquiété comme un fou depuis sa disparition, après l'arrivée d'Athéna.

"- On s'est tous inquiété !" Le gronda-t-il

Pégase haussa les épaules.

"- désolé, j'avais besoin de faire le point. Quoi de neuf ?"

"- Pas grand-chose." Murmura Hyoga, visiblement ulcéré.

Shun avait disparu avec Ikki lorsque Hadès était venu le chercher et ne s'était pas montré depuis.

Le Cygne s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la distance grandissante qui se développait entre eux.

Depuis que Shun avait été possédé par Hadès, l'adolescent était…différent…Il avait perdu une partie de son innocence. Même si sa bonne humeur n'en avait pas été affectée, Shun était plus posé…plus sur de lui également…Au grand désespoir du Cygne d'ailleurs.

Il aimait bien être celui qui consolait, qui encourageait…  
A présent, c'était Shun qui le soutenait…  
C'était intolérable.

Un gros soupir échappa au Cygne.

"- Ca va ?" S'inquiéta Seiya.

"- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Tu étais où ?"

Seiya secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas très bien, je me suis baladé…"

"- Tu es resté absent quatre jours !!" S'enflamma un peu le chevalier du dragon.

Pégase parut surpris.

"- Tant que ca ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte…"

La présence de Lon/Janus avait quelques chose d'enivrant qui vous faisait tout oublier si vous n'y preniez pas garde. Sans compter que ses histoires sur Athéna étaient…passionnant…

Seiya n'en aimait que plus encore sa déesse dont il se languissait depuis des jours.

"- Comment va Athéna ?" Finit-il par demander

"- Mieux, elle reprends des forces. Elle ne quitte pas Shura. On dirait qu'elle le coache pour quelque chose…Saori aussi va mieux. Zeus l'a confié à Héra. Elle a le droit de sortir dans les jardins en attendant d'avoir récupéré toutes ses forces et d'être renvoyée au Japon."

Seiya tenu sa langue.  
Lui aussi avait été bien coaché.

"- C'est une bonne nouvelle !"

"- Si tu veux aller les voir, Athéna est dans son Hall et Saori dans celui d'Héra…C'est le grand a coté de celui de Zeus, avec des plumes de paon gravées sur la façade…"

Pégase sourit à ses pairs avec reconnaissance.  
Il avait besoin de voir sa déesse. Il lui fallait l'assurer de son soutient.

Toujours…

"- Et ici, tu libères les énergies retenues qui ralentissent la guérison." expliquait doucement Asclépios, les joues roses de l'attention qu'il recevait en montrant sur un malade endormit comment le soigner.

Près de lui, Mu observait le moindre de ses gestes, avide d'apprendre à utiliser son cosmos pour soulager les siens.

Non loin, assis sur le bord d'un lit d'hôpital, Aldébaran jouait avec une petite déesse aux cheveux courts dont le bras et l'omoplate cassée était étroitement maintenus par un jeu habile de courroies pour ne pas gêner sa longue aile couverte de plumes.

De ce que leur avait expliqué Asclépios, la petite fille était l'une des très nombreuses filles qu'Apollon avait eut en papillonnant.

Lorsque ses ailes avaient poussées, elle avait eut si peur qu'elle s'était machinalement envolée pour retomber lourdement sur le sol, se cassant le bras.  
Amenée en larme aux Halls de la Guérison, elle riait maintenant de bon cœur sur les genoux du grand chevalier du taureau. Aldébaran avait un contact extrêmement aisé avec les enfants. Tous l'adoraient au premier coup d'œil.

La petite fille effrayée et malheureuse riait maintenant aux éclats.

"- MAMAN !!"

La petite déesse agita comme elle put ses mains vers Cyrène. La nymphe prit sa petite fille dans ses bras.

"- Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?"

Aldébaran se releva très vite pour laisser de la place à la mère et l'enfant.

"- J'avais très mal tu sais! Et j'ai eut très peur ! Mais grand frère Ascly il m'a guérit et tonton Aldé il a joué avec moi. Alors maintenant, ca va !"

Les roues rouges, le chevalier du Taureau accepta timidement les remerciements de la nymphe.

"- Mais de rien madame. Cette petite est si gentille…"

Cyrène se retira avec sa fille.

"- On drague ?"

"- Mu !!" Protesta le taureau, plus rouge encore.

Le jeune dieu de la médecine et le chevalier du bélier rirent gentiment de la gêne de leur grand ami.  
Aldébaran était si chou…

Shura serra les dents.

Le bruit de l'épée sur la pierre à aiguiser lui agaçait les dents depuis plusieurs heures mais il se faisait violence pour ne rien dire.  
Entre Athéna et Nike qui fourbissaient leurs lames, c'était insupportable….

Le bruit s'arrêta soudain.

"- Tu sais, tu peux aussi nous demander d'arrêter ou sortir hein." Remarqua la minuscule déesse de la guerre avec un grand sourire un rien fourbe.

Le capricorne se raidit.

Il ne se faisait pas à l'aisance qu'avait Athéna pour lire ses pensées.

"- C'est juste que tu es un garçon très ouvert…."

Immédiatement, le pauvre chevalier prit une belle teinte coquelicot. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a la dernière conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa déesse a propos de Shion;

"- Sans mauvais jeu de mots…" Crut bon de rajouter Athéna.

Shura monta dans une gamme de carmins inconnus jusqu'alors…

"- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux ?" Murmura la première Moire, un peu désolée, au dieu qui venait d'entrer dans leur domaine.

"- Vous comptez m'en empecher ?"

"- Tu sais très bien que nous ne le pouvons pas, Janus…"

"- Alors répondez à ma question ! Est-ce que je parviendrais à mon but ?"

"- …."

"- REPONDEZ !"

"- L'avenir, dans ton cas, est très dur à déchiffrer… La tapisserie d'un dieu est toujours difficile a lire…Pour toi…C'est encore pire… Nombre des fils de ta trame sont invisibles, même à nous…"

Le dieu serra les dents, ulcéré, avant de tourner les talons.

Le dos raide, il s'arrêta lorsque les trois Moires le retinrent.

"- Ta souffrance connaitra bientôt son terme." Promirent les trois vieilles.

"- Comment ?"

Il se fichait de mourir, mais il voulait être vengé.  
Seule sa vengeance l'apaiserait.

"- Nous ne le savons…"

Avec un grondement de rage, il quitta les trois déesses.

Il avait une mortelle à manipuler un peu plus.


	30. Chapter 30

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap. 29

Saori s'appuya sur le coude avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.  
Elle se sentait souvent épuisée au matin.  
Comme si le sommeil ne lui apportait pas le moindre repos.

Depuis que son père et le reste de sa famille lui avait arraché une partie de son Cosmos, elle avait parfois toutes les peines du monde à rester lucide.  
Une partie d'elle lui semblait….absente…

Elle serra les dents.  
Ces absences lui rappelaient trop celles qu'avait subies Saga avant que son frère Ares ne le vole à son contrôle.  
Elle haïssait le dieu de la guerre pour ca.  
Et elle haïssait Saga pour l'avoir quitté.  
Il était né pour elle.  
Il aurait du mourir pour elle si elle le lui avait demandé.  
Sa raison n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour avoir la chance de porter l'armure des gémeaux.

Et il n'était pas le seul ingrat de cette bande de traitres en dorés.

Elle leur avait donné son soutient, son cosmos, son amour. Et eux n'avaient pas hésités une seconde à l'abandonner aux mains de ses pairs.

Aphrodite et DeathMask… de ces deux là, elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Ils étaient des traitres depuis le début. Jamais elle ne comprendrait comment les armures du poisson et du cancer avaient put les choisir à part par désespoir !

Camus et Milo…C'était répugnant comme ces deux là se mignotaient et de bécotaient. Elle n'avait pas eut conscience de la vraie nature de leur…relation…avant de les voir s'embrasser a pleine bouche devant elle.

Une grimace de dégout fripa son petit nez autoritaire. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à imposer le célibat à ses chevaliers. Déjà, ils ne devaient avoir d'intérêt que pour elle. Toute autre pensée impure devait être proscrite !

Aldébaran était l'une de ses plus grandes déceptions. Comment le grand et stupide taureau avait il pu avoir ne serait-ce qu'assez d'indépendance pour penser à la quitter ? En même temps, il avait toujours été dépendant de Mu…Hors, le jeune bélier était a la botte de son maitre. L'admiration du jeune chevalier pour Shion était des plus malsaines. Qu'il ait choisit de suivre l'ancien bélier sur la voie de l'apostasie n'était pas une surprise.

Il lui faudrait trouver un nouveau pope….

Bah…Le candidat était évident et satisferait tout le monde.  
L'admiration de tous les chevaliers pour Seiya était évidente.

Et puis….Si elle avait déjà un chevalier d'or tout trouver pour remplacer Camus, elle n'aurait pas a aller bien loin pour remplacer les autres. Il leur faudrait un peu d'entrainement, certes, mais Jabu et les autres, à défaut d'avoir actuellement toutes les compétences pour être de bon chevalier d'or étaient de bons serviteurs qui n'en seraient que plus reconnaissant encore pour leur nouveau statut.

Ce serait…parfait…

Satisfaite de son plan, Saori s'accorda une petite grasse matinée.  
Elle le méritait…  
Jamais elle ne vit Janus disparaitre dans les ombres, satisfait de ses manipulations mentales.

Confortablement assise sur l'épaule de Shura, Athéna cherchait des yeux sa proie.

Il était plus que temps de mettre certaines personnes en face de certaines réalités élémentaires.

Traduction, il était temps pour la déesse, dans l'ordre :

- De libérer son ancien pope de sa fonction.

- D'introniser son nouveau pope qui se trouvait juste en ce moment même sous ses fesses

- De faire prendre conscience a ce pope tout neuf qu'il était très amoureux de l'ancien propriétaire du titre.

- De jeter l'ancien dans les bras du nouveau

- Et enfin, de s'auto-féliciter en s'auto balançant de grandes claques dans le dos tout en roucoulant de contentement en constatant a quel point les deux hommes étaient choux ensembles.

Avec ca, le planning de la déesse de la guerre pour la journée était bien plein….Mais peut-être devrait-elle ajouter une condition nécessaire mais pas forcément suffisante a ses manipulations sous la forme d'une longue discussion avec Aphrodite.  
La déesse de l'amour s'était un peu entichée de Shion et Athéna ne voulait pas que son pope pour quelques heures encore, en subisse des conséquences désagréables.

Elle se pencha vers le visage de Shura.

"- Mon cher cœur, veux-tu bien me conduire au Hall de l'Amour ? Je dois discuter avec Aphrodite."

Et puis comme Shion était presque tout le temps fourré chez Aphrodite, les deux bêtes à cornes pourraient parler boutique…

Le pauvre Shura rosit légèrement.  
La déesse était très affectueuse avec les chevaliers d'or qui étaient restés sous ses ordres…Et avec les autres aussi d'ailleurs.  
Elle regrettait leur départ mais ne leur en faisait pas reproche.

Et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant Athéna appeler DeathMask "Mon petit", se faire appeler "cher cœur" par la déesse perturbait un peu le Capricorne.  
C'était étrange et si différent du "Chevalier" vague et distant de Saori qu'il en était à chaque fois tout retourné.

Sans répondre, il prit machinalement la direction du Hall d'Aphrodite.

Il avait petit à petit prit l'habitude d'avoir Athéna confortablement installée sur son épaule….Et c'était sa propre faute.  
Alors qu'elle était encore faible et malade, il lui avait fait un scandale pour qu'elle se repose et reprenne des forces.  
Finalement, il l'avait juché sur son bras pour l'emmener où elle voulait. C'était bien plu simple que de l'entendre protester encore.  
Athéna y avait prit gout. Les grandes enjambées du Chevalier d'Or n'avaient rien a voir avec le petit trot qu'elle était obligée de prendre lorsqu'elle cheminait de concert avec quelqu'un d'autre et pour une fois dans sa vie, elle n'était pas obligée de lever les yeux.  
Elle avait toujours eut l'échine trop raide pour s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, le travail inverse l'avait toujours autant ulcérée…

"- Bonjour, Tante Athéna. Bonjour Shura…."

Le Capricorne inclina la tête à défaut du buste devant Cupidon.

"- Bonjour !!" Salua énergiquement Bliss, confortablement installé dans les bras de son père.

Le petit dieu gloussa.

"- Tu es grande tantine !"

"- Bliss voyons !" Le gronda doucement Cupidon malgré son amusement.

Athéna n'en prit pas ombrage.

"- Oui, pour une fois ! Ca a du bon ces grands machins !" Se moqua-t-elle gentiment en tapotant la tête de Shura.

Le Capricorne lui dédia un regard noir qui la fit rire doucement.

"- Pardon, Shura."

Il la fit descendre de son épaule puisqu'elle avait atteint sa destination.

"- Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?"

"- Pas pour l'instant mon enfant. Mais reste dans le coin veux-tu ? Je t'appellerais si j'ai besoin de toi."

Shura s'inclina un peu avant de tourner les talons.  
Cupidon le rattrapa au vol.

"- Attends ! Shion est dans le jardin. Si tu veux patienter là…."

Le Capricorne rosit très légèrement mais accepta la proposition avec reconnaissance. Il ne voyait pas autant l'ancien Bélier qu'il le voudrait… Il doutait que Shion se soucie de sa présence mais… Lui avait besoin de celle du pope. Il était un élément de stabilité qui le rassurait…Et cette force tranquille qu'il exsudait…

Un petit frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Shura.

Le plaisir qu'il prenait a la présence de Shion se le disputait avec son malaise de vouloir bien plus que sa simple présence…Shion était un monsieur après tout. Et malgré ses cheveux long et son visage doux, il était aussi viril que DeathMask ou Aioros !!

Pour une biquette qui n'avait jamais été brouter que des sentes féminines, son attrait pour le pope était….étrange, bizarre et tout à fait remarquable, en plus d'être particulièrement gênant.

Un soupir et un sourire échappèrent au chevalier de la dixième maison.

Allongé sous un saule pleureur qui ombrait délicieusement sa peau comme autant de doigts câlins, Shion lisait un livre. Sa longue chevelure coulait sur son épaule droite comme une cascade de soie.

Les mains de Shura le démangèrent de plonger leurs doigts dans l'effondrement soyeux. Le chevalier était persuadé qu'une douce odeur se dégagerait de cette abondante crinière s'il pouvait les caresser comme il en sentait l'envie monter. Il était sur que de doux soupirs monteraient de la gorge pale du bélier s'il pouvait effleurer ses lèvres des siennes ou couvrir de baisers ses épaules, largement exposées par la tunique fine qu'il portait nonchalamment.

Shura finit par se secouer.

Le Pope n'avait que faire de ses délires hormonaux.

Le Capricorne n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui on aimait passer du temps, encore moins avec une relation avec et certainement pas une relation sentimentale.  
Et encore faudrait-il que Shion s'intéresse aux garçons, ce qui était une vue de l'esprit.

Les rumeurs des ébats du pope avec Aphrodite avaient fait le tour de l'Olympe à la vitesse d'un Hermès en livraison après tout.

Le pauvre chevalier pouvait faire une croix sur le magnifique pope alanguit de tout son long qui le fixait avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

"- Shura ?"

L'espagnol sursauta.

"- Heu…Dé…Désolé…"

"- ca ne va pas ?"

"- Si, si…je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Cupidon m'a dit que vous étiez là, je ne pensais pas…." Il ne pensait pas qu'il passerait dix minutes à se rassasier de la vue qu'offrait le pope. "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger." Murmura Shura pour faire demi-tour, le cœur gros.

Shion bondit sur ses pieds pour le rattraper, son livre oublié sur le sol.

"- Ne part pas comme ca."

Shura rosit un peu plus.  
La main du pope sur son avant bras nu le brulait presque. Malgré les années d'entrainement, la peau de Shion était douce sur la sienne, et si chaude….

L'ancien bélier sourit gentiment au jeune chevalier.

"- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?"

Sans attendre, il l'entraina avec lui dans le Hall de l'Amour en personne qui habite là.

Un peu surprit, Shura se laissa faire jusqu'aux appartements que le Pope occupait.

"- Alors c'est ici que vous êtes ? Mu vous a beaucoup cherché…."

Shion rosit un peu.

"- Je sais…."

Il avait un peu fuit son élève.  
Sa défection des troupes d'Athéna était encore fraiche a sa mémoire et…le petit mouton n'apprécierait peut-être pas la fuite du grand bélier…  
En fait, Shion avait peur de perdre une fois de plus son fils adoptif.

Shura posa une main sur l'épaule du pope pour le rassurer.

"- Il ne vous en veut pas, vous savez. Au contraire. Il comprend. Je crois…Qu'il veut juste passer du temps avec vous. Vous êtes important pour lui…."

Et pas que pour lui. Pensa encore le Capricorne, heureux de voir le soulagement dans les yeux violets du pope.

Il était si beau à sourire ainsi, les pommettes légèrement roses, les yeux brillants, les cheveux battant son torse….

Shura prit la tasse de thé que lui proposa l'ancien bélier avec reconnaissance.  
Il lui fallait quelque chose pour se distraire du désir croissant qu'il ressentait pour Shion.

Poséidon croisa les bras sur son torse pour juger du travail effectué.

Sous son stricte contrôle, des coraux aux douces couleurs pastels avaient grandit pour créer des effets d'éventails autour du lit qu'il avait installé dans la chambre.  
Des algues marines servaient de rideaux aux fenêtres, de grands bivalves nacrés fermaient les portes et une petite cascade d'eau chaude tombait dans une vasque de marbre polis avec un petit glouglou cristallin.

Dans les penderies, des tuniques des soies les plus précieuses s'entassaient, des pantalons de cuir de requin ou de raie attendaient bien pliés que leur porteur arrive. Des sandales et des bottes reposaient dans le fond des placards et quelques uniformes délicatement cousus de soie d'araignée marine avaient été placé sur des cintres.

Oui…C'était parfait

Un sourire de gosse satisfait au visage, le dieu des mers se frotta les mains.  
La conquête du dragon était une affaire de longue haleine.  
Mais a présent qu'il lui avait installé une tanière de qualité, restait à savoir si le dit dragon trouverait le trésor promit a son gout…


	31. Chapter 31

Arès le protecteur

Arès le protecteur

Chap. 30

Heureux comme un labrador au printemps, Milo sortit du four le gâteau qu'il venait de préparer pour son Camus.

Le verseau était un peu ailleurs depuis quelques jours.

Sans se soucier des Muses qui le regardait cuisinier avec un rien d'admiration attendrie dans les yeux, le Scorpion entreprit le glaçage de son gâteau au chocolat, un petit bout de langue pointant entre les dents.

Il aimait tellement son Camus….Même si son petit glaçon rien qu'a lui était un rien cyclothymique. Après l'euphorie de leur arrivée en Olympe, le verseau s'était progressivement renfrogné.  
A présent, il arborait presque en permanence la mine froide et distante qui était généralement la sienne quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Milo le prenait dans ses bras et le cajolait que la glace fondait pour laisser la place a un volcan de passion proche de l'éruption effusive.

Camus était un hédoniste…

"- Mon Camus ??"

Poutant, tel le furet devant un sac plein de poches, le scorpion vint poser le gâteau devant le nez de son amant perdu dans la lecture d'un traité de philosophie en grec ancien dans le texte.

"- Je t'ai fait un gâteau…" Plaida le jeune scorpion avec un sourire tendre, un rien suppliant néanmoins.

Le verseau sourit à son amant.

"- Merci mon amoureux."

Milo rosit légèrement.

Ca lui réchauffait toujours le cœur lorsque son Camus utilisait des mots doux.

Sans prévenir, le français jucha son amant sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon Camus ?" Finit par demander le scorpion, un peu attristé de voir son compagnon aussi mal a l'aise.

Le français déposa un dernier baiser sur la gorge de son amant.

"- Je suis…inquiet pour notre retour au Sanctuaire. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici indéfiniment. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque Saori nous suivra ? Si elle continue à clamer qu'elle est Athéna, nous n'avons rien pour en convaincre les autres chevaliers.

"- Nous sommes des Ors, ils nous écouterons…"

"- Comme ils ont écoutés Saga quand il les envoyés au casse pire contre Seiya et les autres ?"

Milo referma la bouche, perturbé à son tour.  
C'était un argument valide.  
A part Mu, Aldé et Dokho, ils avaient tous trahis d'une façon ou d'une autre…Leurs frères inférieurs (et il n'utilisait pas le terme avec mépris ou condescendance) leurs feraient-ils confiance ? Les croiraient-ils ?

Pire, si Seiya prenait le partie d'une Saori décidée a garder son trône face aune Athéna résolue a la faire décamper…Ils risquaient une nouvelle guerre fratricide et…

Camus déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son Milo, navré d'avoir troublé son amant.

"- Désolé mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te troubler…"

Milo pinça doucement la taille de son verseau.

"- Ne pense pas à des choses comme ca ! Tu vas attirer la poisse ! Travaille sur le PPP !"

"- PPP ?"

"- Pouvoir de la pensée positive."

"- N'est ce pas un peu capillotracté ?"'

"- Pas plus que tes élucubrations de tetrapilectomie !" Protesta Milo, boudeur comme un petit.

Assis sur son trône tout en jouant avec son foudre, Zeus fixait Seiya avec un rien de circonspection.

Le Roi des Dieux avait passé très peur de temps avec le chevalier de bronze et ce temps très court lui avait suffit.

Ce gamin n'avait aucune éducation, se croyait sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter (un comble !!), se croyait au dessus de loi et n'avait pas plus de réflexion qu'un bouillon cube a la différence non négligence qu'au moins, les bouillons cube donnaient bon gout aux pates ou aux sauces. A l'inverse, le jeune mortel semblait affecté de flatulences récurrentes.

Comment diable sa fille avait-elle pu supporter ce butor, cela restait un mystère des plus complets pour lui.

Il finit néanmoins par reporter son attention sur ce que disait le gamin.

"- …..Retourner a la maison, elle en a besoin. Et nous ne pouvons rester ad vitam non plus, Zeus."

Le Roi des Dieux grinça des dents. Même ses propres enfants n'étaient pas aussi cavaliers avec lui.

"- Saori n'a plus rien à faire au Sanctuaire." Prévint-il.

"- Mais…"

"- Mais si elle veut retourner au Japon, qu'elle y aille. Pour les chevaliers d'Athéna, ma fille est seule responsable d'eux…Enfin…De ceux qui lui restent."

Seiya jeta un regard noir à Zeus.

Saori ETAIT Athéna.

Qui était ce vieux libidineux huileux et obsédé pour montrer aussi peu de respect a sa déesse ?

_"- Du calme Seiya…Du Calme….Nous devons d'abord sauver Saori et la sortir d'ici."_ Souffla une voix que le jeune chevalier commençait à bien connaitre.

Seiya se força à se détendre.  
Janus avait raison.

Il devait d'abord penser à sa Déesse.  
Les affronts se laveraient plus tard, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus en danger.

"- Puis-je aller la voir ?"

Zeus haussa les épaules.

"- Tu peux même l'aider à faire ses paquets et…"

"- PAPI !!"

Bliss, Harmonie et Mania sautèrent sur les genoux de leur grand père avec force énervement.

"- Papi, papi !! On peut aller voir oncle Hadès ?? Dis oui, s'il te plait ?"

La mauvaise humeur de Zeus disparu aussitôt.

"- Vous, vous avez demandés à Arès et il a refusé."

Harmonie eut une moue délicieuse.

"- Oncle Hadès nous a promis qu'on pourrait choisir un chiot sur la dernière portée de Cerbère et Papa ne veut pas qu'on y aille !"

"- Alors vous me demandez à moi ?"

"- Ben oui, c'est toi le chef." Rit Mania avant de virevolter avec sa jupe rejetée au dessus de sa tête.

Zeus leva les yeux au ciel des manies de la déesse de la folie.

Il ne vit pas Seiya se faufiler hors de la salle du trône pour se mettre à la recherche de Saori.

"- Je suis désolé les enfants. Mais si votre père a dit non, je ne peux rien dire de plus."

"- Hoooo, pfft, t'es pas drôle…" Protestèrent tous les petits.

C'était nul d'avoir un papi comme Zeus ! Il laissait toujours Ares décider de tout en bon père de famille.

Rigide, Kannon suivait le Dieu des Mers dans son Domaine.  
Il avait fallut les assurances combinées d'Athéna, d'Arès et surtout de son jumeau adoré pour qu'il accepte de passer un peu de temps seul dans le Domaine de Poséidon.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne connaissait pas de toute façon…Enfin… C'était ce qu'il avait cru au départ…

Il s'était rendu compte avec stupeur qu'il ne connaissait guère que l'arrière cours du fond de jardin du Hall de la Mer.

Il n'avait pas vu le Palais du maitre des lieux.  
Il n'avait pas visité des écuries remplis de cavales des mers, de chevaux-poissons et d'hippocampes a la crinière bleutée et soyeuse comme une rivière de baisers.

Emerveillé, il se laissa conduire de place en place, de salle en salle…

Avec surprise, il reconnut certains Généraux qu'il avait envoyé se faire tuer.

"- Mais…"

"- Hadès a eut la gentillesse de me les rendre…"

Un frisson nerveux parcourut le dos du jeune chevalier.

Il n'avait pas manqué le regard noir que Bain venait de lui lancer.

Poséidon fronça les sourcils.

Il faudrait qu'il règle ca.

Hadès lui avait rendu ses élus, mais ils devraient travailler sous les ordres de Kannon.

Une mauvaise ambiance n'était pas une option.  
Pour lui changer les idées, il entraina le cadet des jumeaux au fin fond de son palais.

"- Viens…J'ai quelque chose à te montrer…"

Aussi excité qu'une pucelle le jour de sa nuit de noce, Poséidon prit la main du jeune humain et l'entraina avec lui.

Un peu surpris par l'énergie soudaine du dieu, Kannon suivit, sur la défensive.

"- Ou allons nous ?"

"- Tu vas voir…"

Il traversa presque entièrement le palais pour atteindre les appartements privés.

"- Nous y sommes."

Il poussa une double porte en forme de couteaux nacrés et laissa Kannon entrer.

Le gémeau se figea sur le pas de la porte.

Les murs étaient de basalte polis, illuminés par des tentures de la plus délicate des soies.

Des coussins épais attiraient le regard et semblait faire de l'œil a quiconque pour s'allonger et faire une sieste.

Un doux parfum d'iode et de cannelle flottait dans la pièce, mêlé à une délicate fragrance musquée qui n'était pas sans rappeler à Kannon l'odeur de son frère.

Derrière une tenture d'un bleu tendre, presque transparente, un lit énorme aux couvertures luisantes n'attendait que son propriétaire pour entamer une course de longues nuits de tendresse et de passion.

Sans le vouloir, le Dragon des Mers s'était avancé dans la pièce.  
Machinalement, il effleurait chaque tissu, chaque coussin, chaque liseuse, fasciné par la beauté digne des lieux.

C'était probablement les appartements de Poséidon lui-même !  
C'était trop beau !!

Ca lui rappelait un peu ceux d'Arès, remplis de cuir, d'arme et d'une chaleur qui le gênait toujours un peu.  
Ici, il trouvait une paix tranquille bien plus dans son caractère.  
Il avait demandé à son frère comment il supportait la violence étouffée d'Arès.  
Saga avait rosit avant d'avouer que c'était justement parce qu'il en manquait qu'il prenait plaisir a celle du Dieu de la Guerre…  
A présent, Kannon comprenait.  
Il était bien plus une créature de destruction que son jumeau.  
Et dans cette chambre apaisante, il comprenait ce que trouvait Saga avec Ares…  
Ce qui lui-même trouvait ici.  
Une paix rassurante.  
Une sensation d'être a sa place.

Poséidon passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kannon.

"- Tes appartements te plaisent-t-il, Dragon ?"

Kannon fit la grimace tout en se raidissant dans les bras de Poséidon.

Ce qui était un terme affectueux pour le Dieu des Mers était presque une insulte pour le Chevalier d'Or.  
Il n'aimait pas être appelé "Dragon", c'était pour lui mettre une distance et une moquerie qu'il n'aimait pas du tout.

Désolé, Poséidon serra un peu plus le jeune… humain dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh…Du calme Kannon….Du calme mon Dragon…" Roucoula le dieu en glissant une main sous sa tunique.

Un petit hoquet échappa à l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Il ne se raidit presque pas lorsque les lèvres de Poséidon glissèrent sur son cou avant qu'il ne lui mordille doucement l'oreille.  
Le Dieu des Mers était un être fourbe….


	32. Chapter 32

Arès le protecteur

Chap. 31

Grognon, Shaka jetait un regard noir aux Naïades et aux Nymphes qui ne cessaient de le suivre.

Le pauvre chevalier de la vierge n'en finissait pas de chasser les femelles importunes.

Agacé, il finissait par croire qu'elles prenaient un malin plaisir à le suivre.  
Il n'était si un cerf à chasser, ni une biche aux abois, flute !

"- Un peu d'aide pour ta chevelure, bel adonis ?" Roucoula une Naïade en sortant comme par magie de la mare près de laquelle Shaka s'était assit pour démêler ses cheveux.

Le pauvre chevalier sursauta avant d'agonir la déesse des eaux d'insultes.

Non mais elles ne pouvaient pas le lâcher un brin oui ?

"- Lâche mes cheveux, femelle en rut !" Siffla l'indous, une lueur homicide dans l'œil.

La déesse s'éclipsa en gloussant, le laissant seul…Enfin…Sous le regard attentif d'une douzaine de ses cousines…

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça !!!

Plus le temps passait et moins il supportait l'Olympe.  
Il n'était pas fait pour tout ce luxe.  
Lui, il voulait retourner à sa Maison qui fuyait, aux murs mal isolés et aux oiseaux qui nichaient dans les fissures du mur de sa chambre.

Malheureux, il quitta la petite mare qui lui avait semblée une si bonne cachette.

Il ne demandait rien à personne pourtant !

Il voulait juste être tranquille et pouvoir méditer dans son coin.

Et puis, toutes ces hormones qui le poursuivaient partout…C'était indécent !

Il n'avait rien contre les couples qui folâtraient, bien au contraire. Il trouvait attendrissant de voir Camus et Milo se bécoter comme des enfants, il trouvait chou Aphrodite et DM qui se jetaient des regards par en dessous en rosissant.  
Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu être jaloux…  
Enfin…  
Il aurait pu l'être si les tourments de la chair avait barrage sur lui ce qui n'était pas le cas...Il s'y était employé dès son adolescence.

Ho, il lui arrivait de regretter de n'avoir pas quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, simplement pour se cagoussouner dans les bras d'un compagnon ou d'une amante, mais…

Les choses avaient pris le tournant qu'elles avaient voulu et il était probablement trop tard pour lui pour faire marche arrière.  
Les yeux grands ouverts sur le chemin qui allait le reconduire au Hall de la Connaissance, il ne remarqua par une seule seconde le blond barbu avec des ailes dans le dos qui l'observait depuis le ciel.

Bien qu'il soit le fils d'Ares et qu'il soit presque aussi puissant guerrier que lui lorsqu'il le voulait, Cupidon était avant tout le fils de sa mère….et il avait toujours eut un faible pour les blonds aux yeux bleus avant que Strife ne le sépare avec bonheur de Psyché.

Et puis, il avait l'air tellement triste ce gentil chevalier…les Muses n'avaient que des compliments à faire sur lui ! Tellement que s'en était presque vexant…  
Mais comme le Dieu de l'Amour était un grave garçon, il se ferait un plaisir de faire découvrir à la Vierge Pucelle les plaisir de la chair…Bon, pas lui-même, il tenait a ce que le jeune mortel survive…

Apollon peut-être ? Non…Pour un peu que le gamin s'attache, le dieu du Soleil du briserait le cœur. Le citharède n'était pas connu pour sa fidélité.  
Hummm… Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse….

Ce petit bouchon au cœur sec et vide lui faisait vraiment peine…  
Et puis, Cupidon devait bien admettre qu'il s'ennuyait.  
En plus, sa mère ne voulait même pas le laisser jouer avec son nouvel étalon ! Scandale !

A la fois ronchon et content, le jeune dieu continua son vol jusqu'au Hall de la Guerre.  
Son père lui avait demandé de passer sans lui dire pourquoi.

Il se posa non loin de la grande porte de marbre.

"- Bonjour, tout le monde !"

Occupé à se battre à l'épée contre Ares, Saga ne détourna même pas la tête.

Il avait bien trop de mal a gérer le bout de métal qu'il avait dans les pattes pour s'intéresser au nouveau venu.

"- On fait une pose." Lui proposa Ares.

La jeune Main accepta avec plaisir.

Il remit l'épée au râtelier avec un dégout évident pour l'objet.

"- Tu es sur que l'épée lui convient ?" S'inquiéta Cupidon en comprenant la raison de sa venue.

"- Il faut bien qu'il apprenne à utiliser des armes !"

"- des armes, je veux bien, mais une épée…A court terme il aura plus besoin de savoir survivre a une rixe de taverne que connaitre les règles du duel d'honneur. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il était sans défense non plus."

Ares se mâchouilla la moustache une minute.  
Son fils avait raison mais….L'épée était son symbole de pouvoir quand même ! Sa main devait savoir la manier et…

"- IL aimerait bien qu'on ne parle pas de lui comme s'IL était un tabouret." Grommela Saga, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Cupidon attrapa deux paires de longues dagues sur le mur. Il en tendit une à l'ancien Gémeau.

"- On va essayer avec ca."

Dubitatif, Saga prit les armes.  
Pourtant, à peine les avait-il en mains qu'il se sentait immédiatement plus à l'aise.

Ca, c'était bien mieux que la grande pelle a tarte qu'Ares voulait lui faire utiliser.

Le Dieu de la Guerre soupira.

"- Allons-y pour les armes d'assassin. On verra pour celles de gentleman plus tard…"

***

Aphrodite surveillait attentivement Athéna par en dessous.

Elle ne voulait pas voir son tout nouveau camarade de sommier retourner entre les griffes de sa sœur.  
En tout cas, pas sans qu'il le lui a dit clairement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

Athéna soupira doucement.

Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance

"- Juste le libérer de mon service si c'est ce qu'il souhaite."

"- Tu le chasserais !"

"- Non ! Et tu le sais très bien 'Dite. Simplement… Il y a si longtemps qu'il me sert, il a bien droit au repos s'il le souhaite…"  
"- C'est pour ca que tu l'as laissé avec Shura ?"

La déesse de la guerre eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Je vois…"

"- Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi dans la manipulation sentimentale, 'Dite. Mais je sais reconnaitre une attirance quand j'en vois une. Shura est en pamoison devant Shion et je trouve qu'ils feraient un couple formidable."

"- J'avais déjà ma petite idée sur la question pour Shion."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Vraiment… Mais s'il a déjà un intérêt quelque part…"

"- Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais pour mon capricorne, c'est évident…je pensais…."

"- Oui ?"

"- Je pensais libérer Shion de son service mais lui demander de former Shura pour prendre sa place.

"- c'est cruel."

"- Mais non, c'est pensé. A force rester l'un sur l'autre...NON PAS COMME CA ! 'DITE !" Rougit Athéna de l'image mentale que venait de lui transmettre sa sœur. "Je disais donc." grogna-t-elle en lançant un regard noir a la déesse de l'amour. "A rester ensemble nuit et jour, ils finiront bien par se sauter dessus. Surtout que mon bouquetin intrépide a des envies de chasser la laine."

Les deux femmes pouffèrent.

L'image mentale d'un Shura en armure, bondissant tel pépé le putois a la rencontre d'un Shion a la laine frisée était…cocasse…

Dans les appartements qu'occupait Shion depuis son arrivée en Olympe, le pope d'Athéna buvait presque les paroles de Shura.

Il était heureux de découvrir à travers lui qui était réellement la déesse qu'il avait prié et soutenu pendant si longtemps.  
En même temps, il se sentait s'en détacher à chaque minute davantage.  
Il reconnaissait dans l'enthousiasme de Shura celui qui avait été le sien lorsqu'il avait enfilé les robes de pope pour la première fois.

Il ne se sentait déjà plus pope.  
Shura l'avait remplacé, probablement sans le savoir  
Shion ressentit un petit pincement au cœur.  
La décision avait été prise pour lui.  
Même s'il souhaitait rester au service d'Athéna, la place lui était prise.

Shura s'était arrêté de parler.

La mélancolie du pope lui faisait mal au cœur.  
Timide comme un chaton, il posa une main sur la cuisse nue du Pope.

Un long frisson lui remonta le long du bras.

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Je ne suis plus Pope, Shura… ce n'est plus ma place."

Perturbé, Shura secoua la tête

"- Non !! Vous êtes le pope ! Sans…Sans vous le Sanctuaire ne serait plus le Sanctuaire ! On a besoin de vous !!!"

Shion tapota la main sur sa cuisse avec gentillesse.

"- Je suis fatigué, Shura. J'ai été pope trop longtemps pour mon bien. J'ai envie d'autre chose."

Le capricorne eut une bouille de petit garçon malheureux.

"- Mais…Shion…j'ai besoin de vous moi…S'il vous plait….Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ca…"

"- TE laisser ???"

Shura rougit brutalement, conscient soudain de ses paroles.

"- Je…je….."

Le sourire du pope se fit plus fourbe, plus tentateur aussi.

"- TE ? Laisser ???"

Une telle perspective lui envoyait de petits frissons délicieux dans le dos.  
Et s'il reconnaissait le cosmos d'Aphrodite qui l'encourageait, il n'allait certainement pas dire non.

Gentiment, il prit le visage de Shura entre ses mains pour l'embrasser lentement.

Ce qui le surprit, par contre, c'est l'enthousiasme presque désespéré du Capricorne.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes au jeune chevalier d'or pour que ses mains trouvent leur chemin sous ses vêtements minimalistes.

***

Attendrit, Hadès regardait Shun jouer avec les derniers chiots de la portée de Cerbère.  
L'énorme chien des enfers semblait positivement vouer un culte au jeune chevalier.

"- Nous allons bientôt repartir vous savez ?"

Hadès soupira doucement.

"- Je sais Ikki. Mais vous pourrez toujours venir quand vous voulez. Mes portes vous seront toujours ouvertes…D'ailleurs….Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?!!" Coupa soudain le dieu de la mort en se précipitant vers son frère des Mers, visiblement lugubre. "RADAMANTHE !"

Le spectre se matérialisa presque immédiatement près de son seigneur.

"- Je dois m'occuper de mon frère. Montre a Ikki et Shun les chemins des Enfers."

"- Oui seigneur."

Satisfait, Hadès entraina son frère avec lui jusque dans son appartement.

Une fois à la lumière d'une bougie, il lui tourna la tête pour voir ce qu'il avait sur le visage.

"- Ha…c'est…fashion…C'est fait exprès ?"

Poséidon dédia un regard noir à Hadès

"- Si j'avais voulu quelqu'un qui se foute de moi, je serais allé voir 'Dite."

Amusé à l' extrême, Hadès rafraichit le visage de son frère de son cosmos.

"- ca part pas."

"- Nan…"

"- Il a fait ca comment ?"

"- A ton avis vu la forme ? Une poêle à frire ?"

Hadès rit un peu.

"- Tu as peut-être été un peu vite en besogne tu ne crois pas ?"

Poséidon rougit un peu, faisant passer la marque de main qui lui barrait le visage a un blanc crayeux.

Kannon avait une bonne droite.

Il faudrait au moins une semaine pour que la marque de gifle sur la joue du Seigneur des mers disparaisse.

"- Je voulais juste être câlin !"

Manqué….


	33. Chapter 33

Ares

Chap 32

Ares faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements.

Irrité, une ride soucieuse lui barrait le front pendant que sa Main l'observait avec un calme remarquable.

"- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles !

"- Il le faut et vous le savez."

"- Tu n'as plus rien à faire là bas."

"- J'en ai besoin." Plaida encore Saga avec un petit soupir.

Depuis deux jours, depuis que ses frères avaient décidés qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter l'Olympe et de reprendre leur travail, Ares se montrait des plus déraisonnables.

Saga avait beau lui expliquer avec autant de calme que possible tout ses arguments pour suivre ses frères, même quelques jours, au Sanctuaire, le dieu de la Guerre continuait a refuser avec une obstination d'enfant boudeur.

L'ancien chevalier d'or soupira doucement.

"- Seigneur Ares…."

"- Je veux pas !"

"- Il faut que j'y aille…"

"- Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien ici ?"

Le dieu engloba tout le Hall de la Guerre d'un simple mouvement.

Sous son geste, les murs de marbre noir se parèrent de lourdes tentures de couleur délicates, les sols de tapis profond et du mobilier confortable emplis la pièce.

Saga soupira.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir et vous le savez….Je ne peux pas quitter le Sanctuaire comme ça…Comme un voleur… Pas une fois de plus."

Ares cessa de se comporter comme un tout petit et s'immobilisa.

"- Comment ca "une fois de plus" ?"

"- J'ai déjà fuit mes responsabilités deux fois envers le Sanctuaire. Je ne peux pas partir comme ca une fois de plus…Surtout alors que mon frère va le quitter aussi."

"- Tu ne dois rien à Athéna !"

"- Non…en effet… C'est à mon armure et à mes frères que je le dois… Je ne peux pas laisser mon Temple vide."

Ares releva la tête, un peu effaré en comprenant ou voulait en venir l'ancien chevalier d'or.

"- ça te prendrait des années !"

Il ne voulait pas le voir loin de lui aussi longtemps.

"- Bien moins, ne vous en faites pas…j'ai juste besoin de me trouver un successeur. Je peux aussi bien l'éduquer ici que n'importe où ailleurs. Enfin…Si vous êtes d'accord."

Arès retint un non catégorique et se força à prendre le temps de réfléchir.  
De plus en plus, ses réactions face à sa Main étaient plus spontanées que réfléchies.

Plus d'une fois ces derniers jours, il avait vu Saga se renfrogner devant ses réactions impulsives.

"- C'est important pour toi ?"

"- Ce n'est pas "important", c'est…une question d'honneur."

Ares hocha la tête.  
Ca, il comprenait.

"- Très bien… Trouve cet ou ces élèves" Après tout, les gémeaux était 99 fois sur 100 jumeaux. "Et avec l'accord de ton Pope, quel qu'il soit, tu pourras l'éduquer ici.

"- Qui que soit mon pope ? Vous avez des informations que je n'ai pas." Hasarda Saga, un sourcil haussé.

"- C'est exact !" S'enorgueillit Ares mais sans répondre a la question muette de sa Main.

C'était sa petite vengeance mesquine pour avoir du accepter la décision de sa Main. Puisqu'il ne pouvait bouder comme un gosse, et bien…Il embêterait simplement Saga en taisant quelques informations.

Na !

***

Shion plia soigneusement ses robes puis son écharpe de pope.

Il ne les porterait plus jamais. C'était une certitude.

Comme il savait déjà qui les reprendrait.

"- Vous ferez attention hein ? Il devra prendre garde à ne pas donner en même temps…."

"- Shion…" L'interrompit Athéna du haut de son mètre à peine soixante. "Tu m'as déjà dis tout ca au moins trois fois, et de toute façon, je tiens a ce que tu reste au Sanctuaire quelques semaines, le temps que la transition se fasse en douceur."

L'ancien pope soupira.

"- Je sais, je sais…"

Il était a la fois partagé entre le désir de quitter le Sanctuaire une fois pour toute pour aller se délecter dans les forges d'Héphaïstos pour le reste de son existence, et l'envie de rester au côté de ses jeunes frères, comme il l'avait toujours fait, et de l'un d'eux en particulier.

La déesse de la sagesse lui tapota le bras.

"- Tu sais très bien que tu pourras venir quand tu veux."

"- Vous me l'avez dit, je sais, mais…"

Renoncer délibérément à ce qui avait été sa vie pendant plus de deux siècles était dur. Même s'il le savait indispensable à sa stabilité mentale.

"- Et puis, Shura est un bon choix après tout, non ?" Insista Athéna avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'ancien Bélier rosit légèrement avant de détourner les yeux, moitié gêné, moitié blessé que la déesse joue sur ces sentiments tout neufs de cette façon.

Immédiatement, la minuscule déesse sauta par terre et tira sur sa manche pour le forcer a se baisser devant elle.

"- Je ne me moque ni de toi, ni de lui, Shion. Le Sanctuaire te sera toujours ouvert. Si tu le peux, je serais heureuse que tu restes avec nous là bas. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne supporterais plus le poste qui a été le tien…"

L'ancien pope soupira avant de se décider a s'ouvrir à son ancienne déesse.

"- Et si je voulais….Disons…Passer mes jours a la Forge, et mes nuits dans mon ancien Temple…."

"- Si Shura est d'accord pour te donner l'asile de ses nouveaux quartiers et que ta présence ne gène pas l'éducation du nouveau capricorne, je te le répète. Je serais heureuse de te voir aussi souvent que tu le voudras."

Shion se figea une seconde.

Il avait oublié ce léger détail.

Oui, avec Shura Pope, il allait falloir un nouveau Capricorne…et un nouveau Gémeau…et…Et tous les chevaliers allaient devoir se pencher sur leurs remplaçants en fait…et a court ou moyen termes.  
Mu n'en aurait pas besoin, il avait Kiki…Mais les autres ! Bientôt, jamais le Sanctuaire n'aurait été aussi peuplé !

Sans compter les armures de bronzes qui ne tarderaient pas à se trouver sans propriétaires…Shun et Ikki avaient bien signifiés leur envie de quitter les rangs d'Athéna pour ceux d'Hadès.

"- Pour ca, ca prendra encore un peu de temps. Et je ne sais pas si le rôle de simple "petit fils d'Hadès" suffirait à Phénix. C'est un garçon orgueilleux. Je doute qu'il renonce à son armure…Et encore plus qu'elle renonce à lui. Cette armure n'est pas faite pour avoir plus d'un porteur." Finit Athéna avec un regard brumeux comme si l'évidence lui apparaissait soudain.

Phénix était déjà mort pour de vrai plus d'une fois, avant même qu' Hadès ne fasse parler de lui. C'était l'armure qui coulait au sang propre dans ses veines qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. Il y avait fort à parier que le jeune homme serait encore là dans quelques siècles, son sang divin, même si bien plus dilué dans ses veines que dans celles de Shun malgré leur fraternité, le soutenant autant que l'armure.

Il était plus que probable qu'Ikki dépasserait la longévité de Shion….

Enfin…  
Façon de parler…

Il faudrait quand même qu'elle prévienne son ancien pope.

Ca se faisait quoi…

Et puis Saga et Kanon aussi…  
Quoique, elle laisserait leurs dieux tutélaires se débrouiller avec ces deux là.

Même si elle adorait les deux trublions, ils la mettaient si facilement en rage qu'elle préférait éviter tout sujet sensible avec eux.  
Pas qu'elle ne les respecte pas en tant que chevalier et individus.  
Non…simplement, ils la rendaient folles !

Les jumeaux avaient toujours eut cette influence sur elle.  
Depuis qu'elle avait perdu Lon, puis Janus, elle ne supportait pas de voir des jumeaux…Sans doute était-ce là source de son…injustice flagrante avec toutes les paires de jumeaux qui avaient endossés la troisième armure…A la base, il y avait une PAIRE d'armure, pas une seule….et…

Elle releva soudain les yeux sur Shion

Lui connaissait intimement chaque armure d'or, était le nouvel apprenti d'Héphaïstos, peut-être….

Shion tressaillit sous le regard intense de son ancienne déesse.

Il était facile d'oublier que ce petit bout de bonne femme, plate comme une limande, au menton buté et aux grands yeux rieurs était la déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse.

"- Oui, c'est une idée…" Murmura la déesse avant de tapoter encore le bras de son ancien pope. "Ne te presse pas pour tes valises, vous allez rester là encore un jour ou deux, j'ai des dispositions à prendre."

Et elle disparu avec le petit craquement étouffé qui signalait le départ d'un dieu dans une pluie d'étincelles parmes.

Shion resta immobile un instant avant de soupirer.

Il allait devoir prévenir les autres de ne pas s'affoler…

***

Jabu se gratta la tempe, mal a l'aise.

Il jeta distraitement un regard en coin à ses frères Bronzes et aux Argents qui étaient suffisamment proches du Sanctuaire pour répondre a l'appel de Saori lorsqu'elle était réapparue avec Seiya.

Malgré l'affection….oui, bon…l'amour aveugle qu'il avait porté a la jeune femme pendant un temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain malaise devant les explications conjointes de la déesse et de Pégase.

D'après eux, tous les chevaliers d'or avaient été corrompus par Ares et Hadès réunis, avec l'aide de Poséidon. Les quatre autres chevaliers de Bronze avaient eut aussi désertés et plus grave encore, deux d'entre eux se trouvaient être des descendant d'Hadès.

Déjà, rien que ca, c'était étrange pour Jabu.

Qu'un dieu de la mort puisse produire des rejetons était…bizarre…Mais admettons.

Ensuite, que leurs frères bronzes trahissent !!!

Autant il n'était pas franchement choqué de la désertion des jumeaux, de DeathMask ou d'Aphrodite, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils trahissaient dans les grandes largeurs mais au moins la troisième; autant la fuite d'Aldébaran, d'Ayoros, de son frère ou de Mu !!! Mu !!! Le gentil grand mouton qui avait plus ou moins fait l'intérim entre Saga et le retour de Shion…Mu quoi !

L'adorable jeune homme au sourire tendre qui ne rechignait pas à soigner la jambe cassé d'un garde pas plus qu'à retirer un os coincé dans le gosier d'un chat !

Comment ce chevalier là avait-il pu trahir ??  
C'était incohérent…C'était impossible…C'était…pas Mu !!! Tout de même ! Il y avait des limites !  
Il secoua la tête.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un long frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et le laissa trempé de sueur.

Machinalement, il chercha des yeux l'ennemi qui venait de le menacer silencieusement.

Son regard se posa sur une ombre, derrière leur déesse.

Le chevalier le fixa avec un sourire apaisant.

Jabu avala sa salive.

Bien que le sourire soit calme, aucune douceur ne montait jusqu'à ses yeux vairons, dur comme la pierre.

Saori présenta le nouveau venu.

"- Voici Lon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux. Il sera votre Pope jusqu'à ce que…les choses s'arrangent…" Souffla la jeune femme, visiblement fatiguée.

Seiya l'aida à rentrer dans son Temple, laissant le dénommé Lon prendre les choses en mains.

"- Messieurs….Nous allons redresser ce Sanctuaire et lui rendre l'honneur qui est le sien !"

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent malgré la perplexité ambiante.

Il y avait longtemps que le Sanctuaire n'avait pas retrouvé son faste et son orgueil d'antan et les plus vieux des chevaliers et des gardes, les rares qui avaient dépassés la quarantaine, hochèrent énergiquement la tête.

Ca, ils appréciaient.

Ils voulaient tous retrouver ce qu'était le Sanctuaire avant la mort de Shion.

Lui avait été un bon Pope, un bon guide… pas comme Saga. Même s'ils reconnaissaient a juste titre que la folie était une excuse tout a fait pertinente.

Mais quand même.

Les plus jeunes des chevaliers d'or secouèrent la tête.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Jabu s'éclipsa rapidement, vite suivit par Ichi, Nachi et les autres.

Avant longtemps, Marine, Sheena, Mysti et Persé les avaient rejoints.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas."

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent.

"- Je ne vois pas les Ors trahirent comme ca sans raison." Protesta un peu Marine.

L'éventuelle défection d'Aiolia la désespérait. Elle espérait bien que le jeune homme finirait par surmonter sa timidité et l'inviter a plus que simplement sortir avec elle, sans compter qu'elle avait une confiance absolue en Mu, Aldébaran ou même Shion.

"- Elle n'a plus aucune force." Renifla Mysti avec un geste vague vers le Temple d'Athéna.

Il n'avait jamais aimé la jeune femme. Elle était peut-être la réincarnation d'Athéna, mais elle le crispait profondément avec ses poses et ses mines tragiques à grand renfort de "Mes Chevaliers…" avec des trémolos dans la voix. Leur déesse devait être forte, solide, par une fillette à la poitrine de vache laitière et avec du fromage mou a la place de la cervelle.

Sheena et les autre ne purent qu'être d'accord avant de tomber sur le véritable nœud du problème.

Qui était ce Lon ? D'où venait-il ?

Et surtout, que voulait-il réellement…


	34. Chapter 34

Ares

Chap 33

Assit sur le trône du pope, Lon retenait avec difficulté un sourire satisfait.

Il avait refusé catégoriquement de porter le masque, le casque et les robes traditionnelles de Pope.

Il était là pour changer les choses, pour les faire bouger.  
Et la première chose à faire était de détruire l'image figée que les chevaliers avaient de leur Pope.

L'absence de robes était là pour ca.

Il était un Pope Guerrier, à la fois Guide et Chevalier.  
Pas comme ses prédécesseurs affaiblis par l'âge et l'inaction.

Tout au moins, c'était la façade qu'il se forçait à maintenir.

Intérieurement, il n'était là que pour semer la zizanie en attendant le retour de la véritable Athéna et des chevaliers d'or, miner l'autorité du vrai Pope et d'Athéna et si possible…  
Oui, si possible, détruire une bonne fois pour toute le Sanctuaire.  
Et il avait bien entamé ce processus.

Déjà, il avait imposé quelques mesures qui n'avaient pas ravit les chevaliers mais avec l'appui de Saori, il les avait fait passer comme une lettre a la poste.  
Toutes les femmes chevaliers avaient été déchues de leurs titre et renvoyées a leurs fourneaux.  
Si elles pouvaient rester au Sanctuaire, elles n'étaient plus que des fiancés en attente d'époux.

Pour faire passer sa décision qui avait causé un vent de rage parmi ces femmes, il avait contré que le Sanctuaire avait besoin d'un sang fort, pas de l'apport incertain de gamin venus de nulle part , en espérant que sur le lot, certains des survivants feraient l'affaire.

Le Sanctuaire s'était affaiblit par son manque de croissance démographique. Lorsqu'on voulait un bon cheval, on croisait une bonne jument avec un bon étalon. On n'espérait pas que la chance finirait par vous apporter le cheval voulu harnaché et dressé devant le nez, au détour d'un chemin.

Les femmes et une partie des chevaliers avaient protestée quand même. Les autres n'avaient pu faire taire leurs désirs coupables.

Saori avait entériné sa décision, coupant l'herbe sous le pied a tous les protestataires.

Ils avaient du s'incliner.  
Toutefois, Lon n'était que partiellement content.

Dans un second temps, il avait voulu imposer à toutes ces femelles un mâle pour les calmer et les contenir mais elles l'avaient précédé.

Dans un élan étonnant, elles et certains jeunes gardes et chevaliers s'étaient serrés les coudes.  
Des couples s'étaient formés avant qu'il n'impose quoique ce soit, et même si tout le monde savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait juste de couples de façade, Lon n'avait pu obtenir de Saori qu'elle case cette fantaisie et impose ce que lui voulait.

Il avait été à la fois trop rapide et trop lent dans son action.

A présent, il s'était fait une poignée d'ennemies mortelles.  
Mais ce n'était pas grave.

Ce n'était que quelques femelles.  
Et lorsqu'elles auraient goutés au confort domestique, elles se calmeraient d'elles même. Sans compter que leurs "protecteurs" finiraient aussi par s'habituer a avoir une "épouse" pour faire la popote ou laver leur linge et que eux même les empêcheraient de reprendre le masque si d'aventure Saori revenait sur sa décision.

Il avait durablement causé une première brèche entre Saori et ses troupes, désorganisé les gardes puisque la plus part des patrouilles se trouvaient sans chevalier pour les chapoter et la moitié des troupes d'Athéna tout court était à présent interdites de combat, par la décision même de leur "déesse".

Pour ces premiers jours a la tête du Sanctuaire, Janus/Lon était assez fier de lui.  
Si maintenant la voix de son jumeau pouvait le laisser en paix…

Il faisait ca pour lui que diable !!!

***

Kanon tirait sur le cordage que le bosco lui avait mit dans les mains, avec l'aisance du chevalier d'or qu'il était.

Sous le regard perçant de Poséidon, le jeune chevalier redevenu plus ou moins par la force des choses un général marinas apprenait les rudiments de la navigation en mer.

Il avait déjà prit le poste de mousse, puis de navigateur, de vigie, avait cargué les voiles, maintenant apprenait à lever l'ancre et a correctement attacher la cargaison en soute…bientôt, il serait un aussi bon marin que n'importe lequel des capitaines de son dieu.

A la grande satisfaction de Poséidon, son Général en chef se révélait un marin né.  
Contrairement à son frère qui ne pouvait poser le pied sur un bateau sans être malade comme un chien, les premiers essais passé, Kanon avait montré un pied marin assez étonnant.

Il montait a présent au mat aussi vite qu'un écureuil, pliait les voiles plus vite que n'importe quelle autre bosco, faisait des nœuds plus solide que lui et même ses chevaux des mer semblaient lui vouer une vénération sans borne.

Poséidon soupira doucement.  
Son général allait lui manquer.  
Comme son jumeau, il allait retourner au Sanctuaire le temps de trouver un remplaçant pour Athéna et d'aider son frère à l'éduquer pour être un chevalier d'or.

Ho, il le verrait souvent, sans compter qu'Athéna avait autorisé le dieu des mers à venir quand il le voulait et qu'Ares ne lui avait jamais interdit de mettre les pieds dans son hall.

Mais tout de même.

Il allait lui manquer…

Et puis…Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à ses fins avec lui.

Il avait mit un moment à comprendre le jeune homme.  
Là ou la plus part de ses généraux se seraient jetés a sa tête et dans on lit avec enthousiasme pour profiter des largesses qu'il offrait toujours à ses amants, Kanon restait digne et inaccessible.  
Ca ne faisait que fouetter plus encore le désir de Poséidon.

Il avait finit par comprendre finalement.  
Comme son jumeau, Kanon était exclusif.  
Tant que le dieu de la mer ne serait pas capable de prouver a son général qu'il pouvait être fidèle, jamais le jeune chevalier ne voudrait de lui.

Il en était déprimé.

La seule chose qui lui remontait un peu le moral était que son jeune neveu Ares était dans la même situation….Voir même pire !

Saga se laissait bécoter, caresser, très intimement d'ailleurs, mais pour plus, niet ! Que dalle ! bezouef….

C'était tout ou rien, la bague au doigt ou le poignet musclé…

Pauvre Ares…

Finalement, sa situation n'était pas si terrible par rapport a la sienne…

Poséidon gloussa doucement.

"- Quelque chose de drôle ?" S'enquit Kanon, le souffle court de ses effort physique.

Poséidon le fixa un moment, une étincelle avide dans les yeux.

Torse nu, couvert d'un peu de sueur, les pommettes roses du grand air, la peau qui commençait à se tanner légèrement sous le soleil marin, Kanon était décidément des plus désirables…

"- rien de méchant, Kanon…rien de méchant…"

Le jeune général sourit à son dieu avant de redescendre pour finir de laver le pont.

Il n'avait aucun problème à toutes ces corvées. Il était en court d'apprentissage après tout…et puis…il aimait bien ca…  
Finalement, il aimait la mer et le grand large…

***

Invisible aux yeux des mortels, Cupidon suivait depuis trois jours le jeune chevalier blond de sa tante.

Il lui faisait peine a être autant sur la réserve.

Il voyait bien qu'il avait envie d'aller vers les autres mais que sa timidité presque maladive l'en empêchait.

Le dieu de l'amour avait passé plusieurs soirées devant les Miroirs du Temps pour se familiariser un peu avec le chevalier de la Vierge.

Le pauvre petit avait été tellement moqué à son adolescence qu'il ne concevait plus que quelqu'un puisse s'intéresser à lui…ou qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un. Et Cupidon ne parlait pas simplement d'un intérêt physique.

A part Mu, le chevalier de la vierge n'avait tout simplement pas d'amis. Ho, certes, quelques autres chevaliers d'Athéna étaient civils avec lui, mais c'était tout…et bien peu…

Cupidon soupira.

Il comptait bien changer un peu la donne avant que les chevaliers de sa tante ne rentrent chez eux. Il était hors de question que Shaka reste seul plus longtemps ! Foi de dieu de L'amour !

"- Bonjour, Seigneur Cupidon."

"- Bonjour Saga. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je fuis ton père."

"- Ha…"

Arès semblait déterminé à faire de sa Main un épéiste convaincu.

Le résultat était…limité…

Saga s'en sortait bien mieux au couteau mais Arès insistait.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" S'enquit Saga.

Un serviteur lui lança un regard en coin, interloqué de le voir parler tout seul, a ses yeux en tout cas.

"- Je suis ton frère." Expliqua Cupidon en montrant un Shaka, pour une fois accompagné, et qui apprenait à jouer de la harpe sous la direction d'Erato, Muse de la musique lyrique.

Saga haussa un sourcil.

Quitte à voir Shaka apprendre la musique d'une Muse, il l'aurait plus vu sous la houlette d'Euterpe que d'Erato ! Erato était la muse de la musique lyrique, certes, mais également de l'érotisme et…

"- Cupidon…" gronda-t-il, reprenant sans le vouloir le ton d'Ares quand il grondait son fils.

Le dieu de l'amour en resta saisit une seconde avant de répondre.

"- Il me fait peine à rester tout seul comme ca ! Aide-moi plutôt à lui trouver quelqu'un qui lui conviendrait !"

Saga du en convenir.  
Shaka était plus solitaire que Pluton sur son orbite.

La Main d'Ares se plongea dans une longue réflexion.

Déjà, il ne savait pas si Shaka préférait les filles ou les garçons, ca limitait donc…

"- Les garçons." Souffla Cupidon.

"- Tu es sur ?"

Le dieu haussa un sourcil.  
Saga rosit très légèrement en se souvenant du ministère du dieu. Oui, il était sur.

Bon, ca limitait les recherches…Déjà, il faudrait quelqu'un qui soit son égal ou jamais Shaka ne se laisserait approcher. Un inférieur, il le clouerait au mur, un supérieur, il n'y avait guère que le pope. Hors, Shion était hors de portée et d'après ce que disait Ares, il ne serait plus pope longtemps, quand a son successeur et bien…. Bref… C'était exclu.

Donc, un autre chevalier d'or…

Hum…

Il lui fallait quelqu'un de gentil, de prévenant, de doux et de calme.  
Ca réduisait déjà pas mal les recherches.

Quelqu'un en qui Shaka pourrait avoir confiance, qui soit assez viril pour le satisfaire mais pas trop pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Ca se réduisait.

Il fallait quelqu'un qui soit à l'écoute, pas trop porté sur ses hormones et patient…Surtout, patient...

De tout ca, un seul chevalier d'or sortait du lot.

Saga ne voyait vraiment que lui. Et a bien y réfléchir, les deux hommes feraient un couple parfait.

"- Ayoros…"

Cupidon hocha la tête;

"- C'est a lui que je pensais aussi. Il sera parfait… Maintenant, le plus dur sera de les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre."

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ca ?" Demanda-t-il en montrant l'arc dans le dos du dieu.

Cupidon fit la moue.

"- Je pourrais, mais ce ne serait pas vraiment de l'amour, juste du désir. Et vu comment Shaka est farouche comme un chat fâché, ca ferait plus de mal que de bien. L'action des flèches ne durent qu'un moment après tout. Pour le vrai Amour, c'est plus le domaine de compétence de Maman. Moi je suis surtout focalisé sur le désir et la passion, pas vraiment sur l'Amour."

"- Alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"

"- Moi ??? Rien…toi par contre…"

Et sans attendre, il poussa rudement Saga pour le faire sortir du bout de mur ou il se cachait.

La jeune Main d'Ares lâcha un juron silencieux que le dieu reçut cinq sur cinq mais auquel il répondit avec un rire exubérant.

Non loin, la leçon de harpe s'était interrompue.

Les joues roses, Shaka chercha immédiatement à se justifier auprès de son ainé.

Saga salua Erato qui se retira promptement, laissant les deux hommes en tête à tête.

"- tu devrais continuer à jouer, Shaka. Pour un débutant, c'est très agréable ce que tu joues."

La jeune Vierge rosit un peu, partagé entre craindre la moquerie ou prendre le compliment.

"- M…merci…Je crois."

Saga vint s'asseoir sur les cousins désertés par Erato.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Comment pourrait-il, lui qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose de plus que Shaka dans les jeux et les tourments de l'amour pour le pousser dans les bras d'Ayoros, qui devait être à peu de choses prêt aussi ignorant qu'eux ?

Il soupira et ferma les yeux.

"- Tu veux bien jouer quelques chose pour moi ?" Murmura Saga.

Peut-être qu'une illumination lui viendrait…

Ravi et surpris de la requête, Shaka se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

Et si son jeu n'était pas parfait, il mettait une telle nostalgie dans son jeu qu'il arracha quelques soupir de plaisir a l'ancien chevalier des Gémeaux.

Pendant ce temps, Cupidon avait prit les choses en main.

Toujours invisible aux yeux des mortels, il avait écumé tout l'Olympe pour trouver le chevalier du Sagittaire.

Il le trouva enfin, occupé à un concours de tir à l'arc avec Artémis.

Non loin, allongé de tout son long sur un canapé bas, Apollon encourageait sa jumelle pendant qu'Aiolia encourageait son frère.

Même s'il était en train de se faire battre à plat de couture par la déesse, le Sagittaire prenait plaisir à ce jeu.

Les deux opposant tirèrent leur dernière volée de flèche et Ayoros concéda de bonne grâce son écrasante défaite.

Riant, il accepta le verre de vin qu'Artémis lui offrit et rejoignit son frère sur le canapé.

Silencieux comme une ombre, Cupidon resta à l'observer.

Les deux autres dieux étaient parfaitement conscient de sa présence mais…mieux valait ne pas s'occuper des affaires du dieu de l'amour. S'il préparait quelque chose pour l'un des deux chevaliers d'Athéna, mieux valait ne rien tenter.


	35. Chapter 35

Ares

Chap 34

Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

Cette fois, après trois délais supplémentaires pour des raisons diverses et variées mais généralement immortelles et très puissantes, ils allaient enfin retourner au Sanctuaire.

Retenant un soupir d'irritation croissante, le jeune chevalier d'Andromède finit par couper son grand père dans ses recommandations.

"- Grand père Hadès… je suis un grand garçon. Je m'occupe de moi depuis mes six ans et mon grand frère est là pour le reste… je peux me débrouiller, tu ne crois pas ?"

Hadès fronça un peu les sourcils mais du en convenir.

Shun et Ikki étaient des grands garçons. Sans compter que maintenant…

"- Et puis, avec Aphro et DM, je crois que vous pouvez avoir confiance, non ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'or levèrent les yeux au ciel eux aussi. A croire qu'ils avaient tous prit cette habitude d'Hadès.  
Pendant leur séjour en Olympe, mais principalement concentré aux Enfers, les deux chevaliers avaient finit par s'attacher aux jeunes bronzes. A présent, il arrivait à Aphro de se comporter avec eux comme une poule inquiète ce qui amusait profondément aussi bien son compagnon Cancer, que les deux bronzes ou Hadès lui-même.

Perséphone, elle, ne trouvait pas ca chou, elle trouvait ca normal.

Shun prit son chiot à trois têtes contre lui et le hissa dans le coffre de son armure qu'il avait laissé ouvert pour que le petit canidé soit à son aise.

DeathMask et Aphrodite l'imitèrent.

Les trois chiots avaient déjà bien profité et a présent qu'ils étaient sevrés dévoraient a peu près trois fois leur poids en nourriture deux fois par jour.

Bientôt, ils seraient de la taille de poney, comme leur mère quand elle ne cherchait pas à faire fuir des bronzes idiots (de l'avis de Pharaon, le maitre de meute attitré d'Hadès)

Accompagnés par le Seigneur de la Mort et sa Dame jusqu'à la porte de leur domaine, les deux jeunes gens et les deux chevaliers d'or quittèrent les enfers.

Juste devant la grande double porte qui séparait les enfers du reste de l'Olympe, Hadès salua encore une fois ses deux petits fils, les deux chevaliers d'or, puis laissa à Rhadamanthe le soin de les accompagner jusque sur le parvis du palais de Zeus où attendaient tous leurs frères.

Saga et Kanon étaient les premiers arrivés.

Habillé de l'armure de son Seigneur, Saga portait l'armure d'or des gémeaux dans son coffret. A coté de lui, dans son écaille de général des mers, Kanon attendaient également.

Une brusque montée de tension fut immédiatement palpable entre le dragon des mers et Rhadamanthe.

Les deux hommes se haïssaient avec une passion fabuleuse.

Saga attrapa son jumeau par le bras avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge de son rival pendant que Shun restreignait de la même façon le spectre.

"- Rhadamanthe ! Suffit !

Le Juge retint de justesse un commentaire déplaisant avant de baisser les yeux une seconde sous le regard froid de Shun.

Le jeune bronze avait gagné en stature sous la tutelle de son grand père.

Même Ikki devait en convenir.

Renfrogné, le juge donna un petit coup de pied dans une pierre du bout de sa botte.

Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de ce petit bout de cosmos lorsqu'il allait lui apprendre qu'il venait avec lui, ordre de son grand père et ce n'est pas négociable, merci beaucoup et bonne journée.

Saga finit par lâcher son jumeau.

Il comprenait la réaction de Kanon, mais tout de même. Ils devaient se forcer à faire table rase du passé.

Il cajola un peu le général de Poséidon jusqu'à ce que leurs frères arrivent, les un après les autres.

Alors que les jumeaux auraient cru qu'ils seraient tous content de retourner au Sanctuaire, ils ne pouvaient que constater a quel point ils s'étaient trompés.

Asclépios avait les yeux rouges de voir partir Aldébaran et Mu avec lesquels il s'entendait… particulièrement bien.

Aphrodite ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Shion qui la repoussait gentiment comme une petite sœur indisciplinée sous le regard amusé d'Héphaïstos.

Aiolia et Aioros faisaient leurs adieux à Apollon et Artémis avec une raideur toute militaire mais qui ne parvenait pas à camoufler totalement leur déception de se séparer.

Shaka semblait plus perdu et isolé que jamais, Camus et Milo semblaient désolés de la fin de leur "lune de miel" et Dokho avait les plus grandes difficultés à lâcher les codex que lui avait prêtés la muse de la littérature.

Seuls Aphro et DeathMask ne semblaient pas particulièrement désolés de quitter les lieux. En même temps, ils se savaient juste en transit avant d'y revenir, dans quelques décennies.

Le seul qui semblait se faire une joie de rentrer était Shura.  
Mais la présence d'Athéna, solidement assise sur son épaule en était probablement la cause la plus directe.

Le Capricorne semblait s'être énormément attaché à la minuscule déesse aux manières brusques, à la langue acérée mais à la sagesse réelle.

Zeus apparut le dernier, accompagné d'Ares et Poséidon.

"- Mortels, il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous. J'espère que vous n'oublierez jamais votre séjour en Olympe et que, quoi qu'il se passent, vous resterez fidèles à vos engagements passés."

Les paroles du Roi des Dieux causèrent immédiatement une brusque montée de tension à tous les chevaliers d'or.

Ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas pour les rassurer, bien au contraire.

Les dix-huit humains s'entre regardèrent avec angoisse.

Que ce préparait-il que Zeus ne pouvait leur dire ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse interroger le roi des dieux, les chevaliers d'or furent renvoyés sur terre.

Ils restèrent un peu interloqués et hébétés de ne pas réintégrer le Sanctuaire directement.

Quelque chose les avait repoussés.

Ils étaient tous à quelques kilomètres de leurs maisons…  
Et…Sans leurs armures….

Il n'y avait plus que Saga et Kanon à en porter.

Shun, DeathMask et Aphrodite s'inquiétèrent immédiatement.

"- LES CHIOTS !!!"

***

Une toute petite truffe qui serait bientôt très grande sortit du coffret d'armure.

Elle huma l'air un moment puis le coffret de l'armure raisonna en rythme avant les coups de queue que la petite créature aux grandes dents donna contre l'intérieur.

Le petit cerbère retomba sans grâce au fond du coffret d'armure d'or avant de lancer un abois étouffé et agacé auquel répondis un second, puis un troisième aboiement.

La petite truffe repartir à l'assaut du coffre pour en sortir, sans plus de réussite que la première fois.

Agacé, le chiot lâcha un grondement agacé pour l'armure de son maitre.  
Docile ou amusée, l'armure d'or glissa une nageoire sous les fesses du petit animal et le jeta dehors d'un coup de queue.

Le bébé chien tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat et un grondement.

Il claudiqua jusqu'à l'armure du Cancer.

Un second chiot en jaillit, propulsé lui aussi par de grandes pinces dorées qui claquèrent un peu, comme contentes d'être débarrassées de leur locataire qui perdait ses poils partout.

Plus digne, le dernier de la fratrie fut déposé en douceur sur le sol par une chaine serpentine près de ses frères.

Les trois chiots se léchèrent le museau un moment pour se rassurer.

Leurs maitres n'étaient pas là, ils ne savaient pas où ils étaient et ne sentaient même pas l'odeur de leurs maitres.  
C'était effrayant.

Pourtant, en bons petits cerbères, les trois chiots se mirent à la recherche de leurs maitres.

Le premier chiot prit la tête.

La petite femelle huma longuement l'air avant de décider que la sortie devait être non loin.

Sans s'occuper de savoir qu'elle était dans le grand hall du pope, elle déposa un "cadeau" sur le tapis avant de s'éloigner.

Ses deux frères l'imitèrent sans vergogne.

On était toujours plus léger pour parcourir le vaste monde après une vidange.

Et puis, ils n'étaient que des chiots.

Pour eux, la notion d'avoir souillé le tapis du grand pope n'était pas leur priorité à comprendre.  
Celle de retrouver leurs maitres pour avoir des câlins, beaucoup plus…  
Si, dans la foulée, ils avaient quelques mollets à mordre, quelques chaussures à ronger et quelques os à voler, la journée pourrait être considérée comme bonne…

***

Seiya s'agenouilla près du fauteuil de sa déesse.

La tête levée vers elle, il ne pu retenir un sourire.  
Elle était si belle… Si douce et si belle.

Un petit soupir lui échappa.

Il lui était de plus en plus difficile d'accepter que sa déesse ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Lon, Chevalier d'or des Gémeaux et Grand Pope d'Athéna cessa un instant de faire les cent pas pour observer le chevalier de bronze puis reprit sa marche silencieuse.

Comme Saori, il avait sentit le retour des armures au Sanctuaire.

C'était….le début de la guerre…

Les chevaliers félons étaient de retour avec elle…

Un petit sourire glacial monta aux lèvres du Chevalier.  
Et ainsi commençait la fin du Sanctuaire…

Saori releva les yeux des pages qu'elle lisait.  
A la demande de son grand pope, elle avait prit sur elle de comprendre un peu mieux le fonctionnement de son Sanctuaire.  
C'était bien joli de le voir en période de guerre, mais c'était autre chose que de le voir quand tout se passait bien.

Pas qu'une gamine compétente soit l'objectif de Janus, mais une gamine occupée par de l'inutile, beaucoup plus !

De toute façon, il doutait que même avec des cours intensifs de gestion, cette gosse soit capable de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Janus eut bien du mal à retenir un reniflement de dérision.

Cette incarnation d'Athéna serait la dernière, le Sanctuaire ne serait bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendre et tous ceux qui se dresseraient entre lui et son objectif seraient détruits.  
Dans l'absolu, il ne voulait pas de mal aux chevaliers d'Athéna.  
Ils n'étaient que des victimes eux aussi.

Mais…Le lavage de cerveau qu'ils avaient subit depuis leur enfance les avaient rendu trop dévoués a leur déesse..Tout au moins, une partie d'entre eux…

Lorsqu'il avait apprit que plus de la moitié des chevaliers d'or s'étaient rebellés contre Athéna, il avait trouvé ca particulièrement cocasse. De voir qu'une partie non négligeable partait a l'ennemi sans protestation l'avait fait mourir de rire.

Athéna était faible et l'avait toujours été.

Le choix de son dernier véhicule n'en était que la preuve la plus évidente.

Satisfait de voir Saori se perdre dans ses pages et des pages d'informations sans valeur avec le demeuré qui lui servait de plus proche conseiller, Janus quitta le Temple du Pope.

Il avait une visite à faire.

***

Athéna avait sauté de l'épaule de Shura.

Les sourcils froncés, elle fixait son Sanctuaire, au loin, avec un rien d'irritation.

Comment cette DINDE était-elle parvenue a la repousser ELLE ?

"- La question serait plutôt comment y a-t-elle pensé, non ?" Proposa Shion.

Athéna hocha vaguement la tête.

"- Tu as raison, Shion...Mais ca veux également dire qu'elle a conservé une partie de mon cosmos…Ce n'est pas normal."

"- Pardonnez moi, mais Shun a bien conservé une partie de celui de son grand père." Fit remarque Rhadamanthe.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Demandèrent en chœur Shun et Kanon, le premier avec plaisir, le second avec hargne.

Le spectre oblitéra la présence du Marinas. Il avait autre chose à faire que lui démolir le portrait.

"- J'obéis aux ordres de mon Seigneur et Maitre."

Shun jura doucement.

"- SHUN ! Ton langage !" Se désola Ikki.

Mais où diable son frère avait-il apprit un tel langage !

Sans doute dans les baraquements des spectres qu'il avait pas mal visités…ou même….

Phénix jeta un regard noir au Cancer qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir le langage le moins châtié de tous les chevaliers d'or.

"- Hé! J'y suis pour rien !" Protesta DeathMask

Aphrodite éclata de rire avant de cajoler son amant boudeur.

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient autre choses à faire que jouer les sales gosses.

"- Messieurs ! S'il vous plait !"

"- Désolé…"

La déesse les fixa encore longuement jusqu'à ce qu'ils baissent les yeux comme des petits prit la main dans le bocal à gâteaux.

Ha c'est sur, ce n'était pas la même chose que Saori.

"- Nous disions donc…"

"- Que nous sommes loin de chez nous, a poil sans nos armures, que la nuit va tomber et qu'il commence à faire froid." Résuma Milo avec un petit sourire en coin.

"- Ca pourrait.." commença Aiolia

"- NE DIT RIEN !!!" Hurlèrent ses frères.

"- …être pire." Finit quand même le Lion.

Presque immédiatement, les nuages gris au dessus de leurs têtes crevèrent pour les noyer de pluie.

Athéna leva les yeux vers l'orage.

"- Très drôle, père…très drôle…"

***

Hyoga s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la petite grotte que les chevaliers avaient finit par trouver.

Il avait froid, il était mouillé, il était déprimé et plus que tout, il se sentait perdu.

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que le petit bout de bonne femme qui s'était agenouillé près d'un tas de branches qu'ils avaient ramassés en catastrophe soit bien leur déesse.

Il soupira.

Camus s'accroupit près de son élève.

Ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de discuter depuis longtemps tous les deux.

A la grande tristesse du verseau, Hyoga semblait avoir du mal à admettre sa relation avec le scorpion.

Ho, l'adolescent restait tout à fait correct avec le couple, mais le français sentait la distance qui s'était élevée entre eux.

Il en était blessé.

Il considérait Hyoga comme son fils presque, comme Isaac… Il avait demandé l'autorisation à Poséidon d'aller voir son second élève dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin d'ailleurs.

Poséidon avait accepté mais lui avait demandé d'attendre qu'il puisse parler à ses Marinas avant.

Il avait des choses a leur expliqué.

Kanon lui ferait signe lorsqu'Isaak serait disponible.

Aussi, pour l'instant, le jeune chevalier d'or essayait de réparer ce qui avait été brisé entre lui et son élève.

"- Hyoga ?"

Le jeune bronze tressaillit.

Une seconde, il eut envie de se bouiner dans les bras de son maitre comme il l'avait fait quand il était tout petit.

Il se souvenait encore des nuits qu'il avait passé avec Isaak, serrés dans le lit de leur maitre pour se mettre à l'abri du froid avant que leurs cosmos naissant ne s'expriment assez pour leur permettre de ne plus souffrir du froid.

Il était innocent à l'époque. Innocent, perdu, effrayé et Camus, malgré son très jeune âge, avait joué pour lui et Isaak le rôle de père, de mère, de grand frère et de professeur.

Timide, Camus posa une main sur l'épaule de Hyoga qui se raidit.

Derrière eux, Milo serra les dents.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était passé voir Camus ou que le verseau était passé le voir pour lui raconter ses soucis avec ses élèves, ses craintes de ne pas être assez compétent, de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour eux…  
C'était cette incertitude qui avait poussé son amant à se suicider face a son élève pour s'assurer de sa survie. Il ne voulait pas perdre Hyoga comme il avait perdu Isaak…

Finalement, Hyoga avait vécut, Milo avait faillit perdre la raison et Camus était mort.

Et maintenant…Maintenant ce sale gamin laissait passer les choix de vie de celui qui était comme un père adoptif pour lui avant l'amour qu'il lui portait.

S'il ne s'était pas retenu, Milo aurait soulevé le Cygne par le col pour le secouer jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de plomb lui rentre dans la tête ou qu'elle se détache de ses épaules.  
Mais en tout cas, il ne voulait plus voir la tristesse sur les trais de ton amant. Plus jamais.

Camus réessaya.

"- Hyoga, s'il te plait. Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes avec ces vêtements mouillés."

Dans la grotte, tous les chevaliers s'étaient déshabillés pour ne garder que leurs sous vêtements et mettre le reste à sécher. Athéna avait matérialisé quelques couvertures et serviettes mais son cosmos étaient encore faible et erratique, surtout maintenant qu'elle était revenue sur terre.

Saga se mit à soupirer.

Comme il aurait voulut qu'Ares soit là…

"- Hé, mais je ne suis jamais loin." Sourit la dieu de la guerre dans son esprit.

"- Ce n'est pas la même chose et vous le savez très bien."

L'amusement dans la voix d'Ares disparue, vite remplacée par de l'inquiétude.

_"- Je sais…"_

_"- Qu'est ce qui vous chagrine ?"_

_"- ….Je crains que vous n'ayez à vous battre pour reprendre les Maisons de tes frères…."_

_"- Quand même, même fasse a simplement Saori…"_

_"- Et Seiya, et tous les autres qui la connaissent comme Athéna. Et oui, il n'y a que des bronzes et des argents mais ca ne change rien à la question."_

_"- Qui est derrière tout ca ?"_

_"- Ca c'est la question pour le filet garnit !"_

_"- Ares…"_

_"- Et c'est la réponse que vous devrez trouver avant d'avoir une chance d'atteindre le Sanctuaire… Tu ne sens pas ?"_

La communication se coupa brusquement  
Tous les sens en alerte, Saga ne pu retenir un grognement.

Autour de leur grotte, une poignée de Chevaliers d'Argents et une phalange entière de gardes approchaient.

Même face à des chevaliers d'or sans armures, comment comptaient-ils les vaincre ?

Saori était-elle complètement idiote ? Elle envoyait ses soldats a la mort pour rien…

"- Les enfants…" Commença Saga.

"- On a de la visite." Confirma Athéna, le regard sombre.

Comme son ancien chevalier des gémeaux, elle était parfaitement consciente que pour ces jeunes gens, elle n'était pas leur déesse. Juste une usurpatrice.

Ca allait être simple encore.

"- Je propose la fuite." Lança Aioros.

Comme ses frères, il ne voulait pas faire de mal aux argents et aux gardes. Ils servaient la même déesse après tout.

Shiryu laissa échapper un petit rire amer.

"- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécut ca…"

"- Et où voulez vous fuir ?" Soupira Rhadamanthe.

Il n'avait pas franchement envie de se battre non plus.

Ils étaient bloqués dans une grotte, il pleuvait…

DeathMask donna la main à Aphrodite qui prit celle de Shun.

"- J'ai une idée, liez vous tous a moi."

Les chevaliers obéirent immédiatement.

Sans réfléchir, ils mirent leur cosmos à la disposition du Cancer.

L'italien ne pu retenir un petit sourire surprit.  
C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle "communauté" avec ses frères, comme s'ils avaient tous posés leurs mains sur ses épaules et le soutenait gentiment pendant qu'il grimpait une montagne trop haute pour lui.

Presque timide, il siphonna doucement une partie de l'énergie qu'ils lui donnaient et les transporta tout en douceur près du Puits de la Mort.

"- Et ben...Ca a marché finalement…" s'étonna le Cancer, content qu'ils soient tous à l'abri.

"- Nan mais faut circuler là ! C'est pas un club de vacances !" Protesta une voix agacée.

"- Minos ! Arrête de râler !" Rit Rhadamanthe.

"- TOI !...Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"- Je crois qu'on va demander asile à mon oncle." Grommela Athéna.  
"- Notre séjour sur terre aura été rapide en tout cas." Soupira Shion.

"- Et on a oubliés nos vêtements dans la grotte surtout." Fit remarquer Shura avec agacement.

"- Et cette fois, on est vraiment à poil au milieu de nulle part." Gloussa Milo, rendant le sourire a ses frères.


	36. Chapter 36

Ares

Chap 35

Assis sur le trône du pope, les yeux dans le vague, Janus ne voyait même pas les cadavres des deux gardes qu'il avait tués.

Pas que les deux hommes aient fait quoi que ce soit pour li déplaire. Non.

Simplement, il avait eut besoin de se passer les nerfs sur quelque chose en voyant son tapis abimé.

Derrière la porte close du grand hall, la peur reprenait lentement ses droits parmi les bronzes et les gardes.

Ils retrouvaient dans ce pope la terreur rampante de Saga.

Et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

"- Que tout le monde quitte le Palais du pope." Ordonna Jabu aux gardes.

Avec soulagement, les gardes fuirent littéralement pour retourner dans leurs baraquements.

Sans chevaliers d'or, avec ce pope étrange et Athéna plus passive qu'un pyjama sur le dos d'un lapin, ils espéraient tous que quelque chose se produirait.  
Et vite.

Ils sentaient la grogne croissante des femmes chevalier reléguées au rang de bonniches.

Ils voyaient le malaise manifeste des chevaliers de bronze et d'argent.  
Et tous avaient vu le retour des armures d'or.

Les quelques chevaliers d'argents envoyés pour éliminés les Ors étaient revenu bredouilles.

Lorsqu'ils avaient expliqués au pope que leurs proies avaient disparues, le pope les avaient battu comme plâtre avant de les chasser de son temple.  
Les jeunes argents se remettaient doucement de leurs blessures sous la garde attentive de quelques uns de leurs frères.

La grogne montait…

Et pire que tout, Athéna ne s'expliquait pas.  
Au grand désespoir de Jabu, elle et Seiya se contentaient d'approuver passivement toutes les décisions du nouveau pope.

Il ne restait pas grand choses à faire.

A part jouer l'inertie la plus complète.

"- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui se passe !!!"

Un petit jappement le tira soudain de ses pensées.

Sans réfléchir, il s'accroupit devant le petit chiot qui le regardait en remuant de la queue.

Ses trois tête bavaient de faim et…

Ses trois têtes ? Comment ça ses trois tête ?

Très vite, deux autres boules de poils aux têtes surnuméraires s'approchèrent de lui pour lui faire la fête.

Un peu inquiet que le pope les entende, Jabu souleva les trois minis futurs poneys dans ses bras et les emporta avec lui jusqu'au baraquement qu'il partageait avec June depuis la destitution des femmes chevaliers.

"- June ? Tu es là ?" Murmura timidement le jeune bronze sans entrer.

Le chevalier de bronze du Caméléon ouvrit la porte, une moue irritée au visage.

"- Ha ! C'est toi ! Et bien, entre, c'est chez toi ici, après tout."

Jabu eut un petit sourire à la fois triste et timide.

Il avait prit la jeune femme sous son aile pour éviter les manigances du pope mais….Il ne se faisait pas à avoir une femme chez lui, non plus que la jeune fille s'habituait à devoir dépendre d'un homme.

Jabu n'y pouvait rien aussi faisait-il le gros dos sous la mauvaise humeur de la jeune femme.

Comme lui, tous les chevaliers qui avaient "choisit" une "compagne" faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas agacer plus que de raison leurs sœurs.  
Mais c'était dur.

A cause du pope, les femmes chevalier étaient d'une humeur d'amazone.

Elles auraient bien arraché le foie de Janus pour le manger avec un peu de persil et des petits oignons !

Marine sortit de la maison de Jabu, vite suivit par Sheena et cinq autres femmes chevaliers.

Elles le foudroyèrent toutes du regard avant de se calmer.  
Le jeune bronze n'y était pour rien après tout. Et comme ses frères, il faisait de son mieux pour les aider.

***

Assis dans un profond canapé entre Ikki et sa grand-mère, Shun dorlotait sa tasse de chocolat chaud, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Raides comme la justice, les lèvres pincées de rage impuissante, Hypnos et Thanatos servaient le thé et les petits fours aux chevaliers d'or assis sur des coussins de sol dans le grand salon des appartements privés d'Hadès à Elision.

Les quatre bronzes avaient un peu fait la gueule lorsque Minos, après les avoir conduit à Hadès, les avaient guidés le long d'un joli jardin remplis de rose qui débouchait directement sur les Champs Elysées.

Après avoir récupéré un Aphrodite qu'ils avaient faillit perdre corps et bien au milieu des rosiers, les chevaliers d'or avaient prit le temps de visiter un peu en attendant qu'Hadès les rejoigne.

Le Seigneur de la Mort avait quelques ordres à donner.

Lorsque les deux dieux jumeaux à son service s'étaient présentés, Shun n'avait pu s'empêcher de glousser.

Ils avaient l'air tellement outrés de leur présence !!!

Pandore présenta une assiette de scone à son petit fils préféré, même s'il n'était pas de son sang.

"- Encore un gâteau, Shun ?"

"- Oui, merci grand-mère."

Andromède se fendit d'un sourire plein de fossette qui fit glapir Aphrodite, tout juste arrivée.

"- Hoooo !!! Oncle Hadès, si tu ne sais pas quoi faire de Shun, je te le prends tout de suite !!"

Athéna jeta un cookie à la figure de sa sœur qu'il l'attrapa au vol et le croqua avec enthousiasme.

"- Shun est encore à moi que je sache ! Va donc chasser ailleurs. Et il est trop jeune pour toi. Contente toi de Shion !"

La déesse de l'amour fit la moue.

"- Mééé ! Shion n'a pas autant de fossettes et c'est Héphy qui l'a prit sous son aile !"

"- Comme si tu avais besoin d'un amant de plus." Renifla Athéna, confortablement assise sur les genoux de Shura.

Le Capricorne leva les yeux.

Les joues roses, Shun se racla la gorge.

"- Je suis très touchée de cette attention, Aphrodite, mais je suis un peu jeune…et mon frère risquerait de passer berserk." S'amusa l'adolescent en posant une main apaisante sur le poignet de son frère qui faisait déjà des plans pour écarteler lentement la déesse avant de la faire rôtir à petit feu.

Aphrodite se laissa tomber sans grâce sur les premiers genoux disponibles.

Shaka passa instantanément au fuchia sans plus savoir où mettre ses mains.

Saga prit pitié de lui et souleva doucement la déesse pour la poser sur des genoux plus à même d'apprécier tous ces charmes.

Aioros lui fit le baiser main.

"- La plus belle de toute…"

Charmée, la déesse de l'amour gloussa avant de passer ses bras autour du cou du Sagittaire.

"- Il est charmant !"

"- Je sais, je l'ai bien élevé." Se gargarisa Shion avec un sourire ravi.

Hadès entra soudain, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

"- Deux gardes d'Athéna viennent d'entrer dans mon domaine." Lâcha-t-il sans préambule. "Je les ai interrogés avant de envoyer se reposer. C'est le nouveau pope qui les a tué."

Athéna se crispa immédiatement.

"- Le nouveau pope ?"

Hadès hésita un peu.

Interloqué, Aphrodite se redressa et cessa ses jeux de séduction avec le sagittaire.

Milo se calla plus étroitement contre Camus, 'Phro contre son Cancer et Saga prit la main de Kanon dans la sienne.

"- Il s'appelle Janus."

Athéna se leva d'un coup.

Elle rougit furieusement puis passa au livide avant de disparaître dans une pluie d'étincelles pourpre suivit d'un craquement furieux de l'air.

Hadès soupira lourdement.

"- Dieu, ca va pas être facile…."

Un peu hébétés par la disparition aussi brutale de leur déesse, les chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Shura finit par prendre la parole.

"- Qu'est ce qui…s'est passé ? Qui est ce Janus ?"

Le front barré d'un pli soucieux, la main sur son épée, Ares répondit pour son oncle. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, pas plus que Poséidon qui s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé deux places ou Kanon s'était assis, près de son jumeau.

"- Janus….était le premier chevalier d'or des gémeaux…Avec son frère jumeau Lon….Lon a également été le premier pope…Et le soupirant d'Athéna…."

Poséidon se passa une main dans les cheveux pour continuer.

"- Lon a été tué lors d'un raid contre les prémices du Sanctuaire. Son frère….a prit sa place un moment puis….Zeus l'a élevé au rang d'Immortel en lui faisant don d'une pomme des Hespérides."

"- Si ce nouveau pope est bien Janus, alors ca veux dire que le combat va être des plus difficile…" Soupira Ares avant d'avoir un sourire un peu gamin pour les jumeaux. "Ho et pendant que j'y pense, c'est lui qui a la seconde armure des gémeaux."

"- La…seconde armure ?" S'intéressa aussitôt Shion.

"- Ouai. Ca a jamais semblé bizarre à personne qu'il y ait toujours des jumeaux à départager pour cette armure ?"

L'ancien pope d'Athéna grogna.

Déesse, comme les choses auraient été plus simple….

"- Pourquoi on me dit jamais rien à moi !" Gémit-il.

Aphrodite lui tapota doucement l'épaule.

"- Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas si grave !" Plaida la déesse.

"- Mais si !" Protesta l'ancien bélier. "On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais rencontré le prédécesseur de Kanon !"

Hadès releva le nez, un sourire aux lèvres

"- Celui qui vivait sur l'ile de Kanon ?"

Shion grogna.

"- Oui, lui…"

Immédiatement intéressés, Saga et Kanon réclamèrent des explications qu'Hadès se fit un plaisir de leur donner.

"- Je l'aimait bien lui ! Il était marrant ! Je vais parfois discuter avec lui. Il est complètement fou mais il a un humour tordu."

"- Et des grandes dents et il a tendance à se balader à poil." Grogna encore Shion.

Aphrodite des poissons gloussa.

"- Comme un autre gémeau de notre connaissance."

Saga rougit.

"- C'est pas moi, c'est l'autre." Plaida-t-il.

"- Il se balade quand même les fesses à l'air 90% de son temps." Contra Aphrodite.

"- Je crois que je vais bien l'aimer lui…" sourit Ares avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la part de Saga qui le fit se plier en deux. "C'était pas obligé !" Couina le dieu de la guerre, la larme à l'œil.

Saga grogna à son tour, mécontent.

"- Alors arrêtez de vous moquer !"

Boudeur, Ares s'assit sur l'autre accoudoir du canapé.

Kanon se s'occupa pas des deux marioles et demanda d'autres explications.

"- Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il avait de grandes dents et qu'il était fou ?"

Bon, en même temps, tous les gémeaux avaient un grain à priori.

Hadès éclata de rire.

"- Ho, il adorait les chevaliers !" Expliqua-t-il.

Kanon fixa le dieu de la mort sans comprendre.

Son prédécesseur était de mœurs si légères ? Il ne…

Shion se sentit obliger d'expliquer.

"- Le Seigneur Hadès veut dire qu'il les aimait…au gout…"

"- Hein ?"

"- Il les mangeait…." Explicita encore Shion avec une grimace de dégout.

***

Dans le secret de son temple, allongée au milieu de son lit au cœur du Hall de la connaissance, Athéna pleurait doucement.

Il y avait bien des siècles qu'elle n'avait plus entendu le nom des jumeaux qu'elle avait à la fois adorés et hais.

Elle avait profondément aimé Lon, comme elle avait détesté Janus.

Les deux hommes étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents…  
Elle avait cru mourir lorsque Lon était mort.

Par réaction, elle avait supplié son père d'accorder l'immortalité à Janus.  
Si elle avait su…

Elle n'avait fait que rendre éternelle la douleur de son tout premier chevalier d'or des gémeaux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

La déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse se redressa et frotta ses yeux de son poing, comme une petite fille.

"- Certaines prises de consciences….font mal." Murmura-t-elle doucement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son frère.

Apollon la garda contre elle un long moment avant de la lacher.

"- Que vas-tu faire ?"

Elle haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'en sais rien….Récuperer son Sanctuaire déjà."

"- Je ne parlais pas de ton Sanctuaire.

"- Je sais." Murmura Athéna.

"- Il va bien falloir que tu te décide à affronter la réalité.

"- Je n'ai pas envie.

"- Je sais…" Souffla encore Apollon.

Tristement, la déesse se rencogna encore un peu plus contre son grand frère.

"- Il es plus que temps de l'envoyer se reposer auprès de son jumeau, tu ne crois pas ?" Finit par murmurer le dieu du soleil, de la médecine et de la musique.

Athéna soupira.

"- Oui….C'est une nécessité…"

Malheureuse, elle pleura encore un peu dans les bras du citharède.


	37. Chapter 37

Ares

Chap 36

Le dieu de la guerre faisait les cent pas dans son temple du mont Olympe.

Sa demi-sœur et ses troupes étaient à l'abri chez son oncle Hadès, leur oncle Poséidon avait envoyé quelques espions pour surveiller le Sanctuaire d'Athéna de lui et lui….Lui restait comme une andouille à faire les cent pas sans savoir quoi faire.

Avec un grondement, il se laissa tomber sur son trône.

Une brusque douche de pétales de roses et de paillettes roses apparut soudain devant lui.

Aphrodite vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du trône.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, 'Res. Il y a des nuages noirs qui tournent sans fin au dessus de ton temple.

Le Dieu de la Guerre se renfonça davantage dans son siège avec un "grunt" des plus primaires.

"- Mais encore ?"

Il finit par se passer les mains sur le visage dans une pathétique tentative d'ordonner ses idées.

"- Il est resté là-bas…" Finit-il par murmurer.

Aphrodite retint un soupir. A quoi son frère s'attendait-il ? Saga n'était pas un chien qu'on sifflait et s'il aimait profondément Ares, il avait grandit comme un chevalier d'Athéna et en conservait toute l'indépendance !

"- Tu peux aller le voir quand tu veux non ? Et de toute façon, 'Théna aura besoin de ton aide tant qu'elle n'aura pas retrouvé toute sa puissance.

La moue d'Ares se fit plus boudeuse.  
Ce n'était pas la question.

"- Il ne m'obéit pas !"

"- Ares…"

"- Il est ma Main ! Mon serviteur !!!"

"- Ares…"

"- Il doit m'obéir ! Il m'appartient et…"

"- ARES !" Eclata la déesse de l'amour, ses yeux bleus et doux soudain embrasé de colère.

Ares rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Aphrodite pouvait parfaitement les plus écervelées des évaporées, mais elle n'en restait pas moins l'une des déesses les plus intelligente et les plus dangereuses de l'Olympe….Probablement même plus qu'Athéna…

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu t'entends parler ? Saga n'est pas un chien que tu peux siffler ! Ou un de tes maitre de guerre que tu peux sauter sans réfléchir avant de passer au suivant !"

"- Il…"

"- Il est ta MAIN ! Ton plus proche serviteur ! PAS TON AMANT !"

"- Non…Pas encore…" Grogna le dieu de la guerre

Aphrodite soupira.

Son frère avait décidément bien du mal à faire la différence entre désir et amour.

Mais c'était normal.

Il était né Guerre. Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'il ait quelques difficultés sur les autres sujets.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire s'il continue à te dire non ? L'attraper par derrière et le baiser comme une chienne ?"

Ares sursauta, choqué par les paroles de sa sœur…Et parce que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Bon sang Ares !!! C'est un HUMAIN ! Un humain !!! Comment veux tu qu'il survive à un dieu en rut décidé à le posséder ?"

Ares pâlit.

Il avait déjà tué des amants dans son enthousiasme et….

"- Et comment crois tu qu'il réagirait si le dieu qu'il a apprit à aimer et a qui il fait confiance décide de le violer ?"

"- Il n'est pas question de le…

Le dieu de la guerre pâlit encore plus avant de s'avachir complètement dans son siège.

C'était toujours comme ça quand il commençait à devenir obsédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il ne réfléchissait plus à rien et devenait plus dangereux pour les sujets de ses obsessions que leurs pires ennemis…il tenait ca de son père. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Zeus avait anéantis des filles qui ne voulaient pas de lui.

"- Je vais finir par lui faire du mal…"

"- Arry…" Soupira doucement Aphrodite. "Tu es Guerre. Mais tu n'es pas que ça…"

"- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai oublié que je pouvais être autre chose."

"- Tu es aussi un père et un grand père…Commence par ça ? En attendant, je vais m'occuper de ta main. Toi, réfléchit un peu et lâche ton épée quelques temps. Nous avons du temps avant que 'Théna ai besoin de ton aide…d'accord ?"

Ares, Dieu de la Guerre et pour l'instant amoureux transit, misérable et effrayé, hocha péniblement la tête.

Il pouvait être dur d'être la vivante représentation d'un concept. Et surtout, de s'en distancier un minimum.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, satisfaite.

Elle déploya autour du Temple de son frère un bouclier pour la prévenir s'il sortait puis appela son fils.

"- CUPIDON !!"

Le dieu de l'amour aux ailes blanches se matérialisa dans une cascade d'étincelles dorées et roses.

"- Tu as crié, m'man ?"

"- Ton père à besoin de toi."

"- J'étais sur un coup là…"

"- Je suis sur que je peux m'occuper de Shaka toute seule. Maintenant, occupe-toi de ton père.

Cupidon laissa tomber.

"- Oui, m'man !"

***

Dans les appartements mis à disposition par Hadès pour ses invités, la situation était un peu plus réjouissante.

Assis sur les genoux de Milo, Camus profitait de d'hospitalité du maitre des lieux pour lire tous les livres qu'il avait pu sortir de la bibliothèque.  
A présent, tout en se faisant câliner par son compagnon, il lisait un livre en trois volumes. L'un rédigé par Achille, l'autre par Paris et le troisième par Hadès lui-même sur la guerre de Troie.  
C'était intéressant d'avoir les trois points de vue

"- Si vous êtes a ce point intéressé, je peux demander à mon Seigneur de vous autoriser à aller en discuter avec les concernés." Proposa Rune de Balrog.

Quand le spectre n'était pas en service, il passait sa vie dans la Bibliothèque et la connaissait mieux que quiconque, aussi servait-il de guide au chevalier d'or depuis leur arrivés aux Enfers.

Camus releva le nez, interloqué.

"- Discuter…avec les concernés ?"

"- Achille, Paris, Hector…Ils sont tous aux Champs Elysées…"

Milo fit la grimace.

"- On a suffisamment galéré pour ouvrir la porte…"

Le Spectre eut un petit sourire.

"- Je parle des Champs Elysées, pas d'Elysion."

Les deux chevaliers d'or restèrent surpris.

"- Quelle différence ?"

"- Elysion, ici, c'est la demeure de notre Seigneur Hadès. Les Champs Elysées sont la demeure des âmes bénies qui attendent dans la joie et le repos leur tour de boire l'eau du Léthé pour retourner à la vie….Mais vous devez vous en souvenir…"

"- Pardon ?"

Le spectre hésita.

"- Et bien…" Avait-il fait une erreur à leur parler de ça ? "Vos âmes ont fait de longs séjours aux Champs Elysées après tout….Vous devriez vous en souvenir puisque vous avez atteint le 8eme sens…" Tenta Rune.

"- Ha bon ? On a le huitième sens ?" S'étonna Milo.

A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que Shaka et les cinq bronzes à l'avoir découvert.

"- Heu….Et bien…Votre arrivée forcée ici vous l'a forcément révélé, sinon et bien…."

Le pauvre spectre s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Qu'avait-il été dire là ?

"- Je m'en occupe, Rune…"

Le Balrog soupira de soulagement et laissa son supérieur se débrouiller.

Minos s'assit sur l'un des canapés.

"- Je sais qu'il a été dit aux bronzes que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna passaient leur éternité dans le Cocyte, mais ce n'est pas…Tout à fait vrai." Commença le Juge.

Les deux chevaliers d'or restèrent silencieux, dans l'expectative.

"- Même notre Seigneur Hadès doit respecter ses propres règles. Un chevalier, quelque soit son maitre, qui meurt au combat, va immédiatement aux Champs Elysées. Il y a d'autres conditions d'acceptation bien sur, mais c'est la principale…" Minos eut un petit sourire en coin. "C'est également pour ca, par exemple que 'Manthe à un gros passif avec toi, Scorpion…" expliqua encore le juge en faisant référence au Griffon.

Milo se défendit immédiatement.

Il n'avait rien fait au Juge (à son grand désarroi d'ailleurs)

Minos éclata de rire.

"- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment il était parvenu si facilement à contrer votre Aiguille Ecarlate ?"

Milo hocha la tête.  
Son attaque était l'un des plus rapide du Sanctuaire, si ce n'est LA plus rapide.

"- Si, un peu. Mais sur le moment, j'étais très occupé à mourir alors je ne me suis pas posé plus de question que ca." Renifla le chevalier d'or avec un rien de morgue.

Minos réfléchit un instant.

"- Venez…"

Camus quitta les genoux de son amant. Les deux hommes suivirent le Spectre jusqu'à un long couloir remplis de miroirs haut de trois mètres.

"- Où sommes-nous ?"

"- Le Hall du Temps." Expliqua Minos.

Il les fit marcher presque deux heures avant de s'arrêter devant un miroir.

"- HA ! Celui là, ca devrait être bon.

Mal à l'aise dans ce couloir qui semblait sans fin, les deux chevaliers d'or sursautèrent.

Minos posa une main sur le Miroir, les sourcils froncé.

Lentement, son cosmos se déploya puis une image d'abord trouble et monochrome apparut avant de se stabiliser.

"- Que…"

Stupéfait, Camus et Milo observèrent deux chevaliers d'or marcher dans un grand temple.

Au loin, par la porte, ils pouvaient voir une ville qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.  
Et les visages des deux chevaliers…

"- Degel, Chevalier d'or du Verseau lors de la dernière guerre et Cardia, Chevalier du Scorpion…" Expliqua Minos.

Fascinés, les deux hommes regardèrent apparaître Pandore et Rhadamanthe puis le combat entre le scorpion et le spectre se solder par la mort des deux combattants.

Machinalement, Camus serra son amant contre lui.

"- Vos prédécesseurs…." Finit par explique Minos.

"- Et…C'est ce qui s'est exactement passé ?"

Le Juge hocha la tête.

"- Oui…Ils étaient…vous….il y a deux siècles et demi.

Un peu incertain, Camus insista.

"- Nous…Vous voulez dire…."

"- Je veux dire que vos âmes n'en sont pas à leur première guerre…Et que lorsque vous mourrez, une fois de plus, vous rejoindrez les Champs Elysées le temps que la prochaine guerre arrive puis elles boiront une fois de plus l'eau du Léthé avant de retourner au combat…"

Camus secoua la tête.  
Si ce que le Juge leur expliquait était la vérité….

"- Y a-t-il…D'autres…ames combattantes ??"

Minos resta silencieux un moment.

"- Non…les autres..."Jeux d'ames" qui servent Athéna ont d'autres fonctions."

"- Survivants, batisseurs, enseignant…" Sussura doucement Camus en comprenant soudain pourquoi il n'y avait que deux siècles entre chaque Guerre Sainte.

Un peu surpris par la rapidité d'esprit du Verseau, Minos hocha la tête.

"- Oui, à peu de choses prêt…Il y a parfois des….ratés….mais…C'est ca, en gros."

"- Des ratés ?"

"- Shun et Ikki par exemple" Commença soudain une nouvelle voix."

Minos s'inclina devant Hadès. Le dieu de la Mort continua son explication.

"-…Comment dire…Vous âmes sont…vieilles…Elles sont nées il y a des millénaires…Vous êtes…les mêmes que ceux qui ont vécus lors de la création des armures d'Athéna…Shun et Ikki à contrario, sont nées il y a quelques années à peine. Ils ne se sont jamais réincarnés. Ikki est né pour protéger son frère. Et son frère est né….Bref…C'est un autre débat. D'autres âmes sont des…Accidents… Janus et Lon étaient les deux Gémeaux originels. Ils devraient être avec vous mais…L'âme de Lon à disparu et Janus est encore en vie. Il a fallut quelque chose pour le remplacer. Un âme a été accouché et séparée en deux…Ce sont vos gémeaux actuels…"

Camus hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait.

"- C'est pour ca !!! Je comprends !!! C'est pour ca qu'ils sont attachés à Poséidon et à Ares et non à Athéna."

Un peu surprit lui aussi par la rapidité d'esprit de Camus, Hadès lança un regard à Minos qui secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas été aussi loin dans ses explications !

Perdu, Milo fit signe d'arrêter les révélations.

"- STOP !! Je ne comprends rien. Qu'est ce que tu comprends mon Camus ? Qu'est ce que ces deux là on avoir avec nos gémeaux ?"

Camus n'en pouvait plus de se gargariser.

"- Mais si mon Milo !!! C'est évident !!! Ce n'est pas anodin que Janus fasse parler de lui maintenant !!! Si ces jumeaux sont les gémeaux originels, comme toi et moi sommes les Verseau et Scorpion originels et que Saga et Kanon QUITTENT ATHENA, ca veux dire qu'il est temps MAINTENANT pour les âmes perdues de Janus et Lon de rejoindre Athéna !!!"

Hadès passa une main dans sans courts cheveux noirs.

Décidément, les mortels arrivaient encore à le surprendre… Mais qu'attendre de plus d'une âme qui avait été enfantée par Apollon lui-même…

"- J'ai rien compris." Se plaignit le Scorpion mais sans vraiment s'en faire.

Son Camus lui réexpliquerait tout plus tard, et même s'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, ca n'avait aucune importance. Lui il était un bourrin, pas un cérébral.

"- C'est une question d'Equilibre." Expliqua encore Hadès, très content.


	38. Chapter 38

Ares

Chap 37

L'ambiance était délétère.

Assis sur le trône du pope, Janus observait avec un sourire en coin les nouveaux chevaliers d'or qu'il venait de nommer.

La grogne était à son comble.

Il en était heureux.

Fier comme Artaban dans l'armure du Sagittaire, Seiya jeta un sourire en coin à ses collègues.

Plus mesuré, Jabu tapota timidement le coffret du Scorpion.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à la porter.

Ho, il s'était incliné, avec remercié avec chaleur, mais il ne la porterait jamais.

Elle n'était pas à lui, il n'en avait ni le niveau, ni l'envie, jamais il ne la porterait.

Visiblement satisfaite de son "porteur" tout neuf, l'armure d'or s'était ouverte pour lui pour l'accueillir. Mais l'armure comme le chevalier savaient que ce n'était que de la façade.

Le pope finit par les chasser de la salle du trône et les renvoyer dans leurs maisons toutes neuves.

Fanfaron comme jamais, Seiya se précipita pour aller aider Saori à regagner sa chambre…la chambre qu'ils partageaient plutôt.

Ca aussi ca faisait grogner.

Bon, ils étaient tous encore très jeune mais…la guerre vous murissait les âmes et les corps alors…

Mysti jeta un coup d'œil dégouté à l'armure des poissons.

"- C'est plus possible, il faut faire quelque chose."

Comme en réponse au départ du pope, les onze armures d'or quittèrent les corps de leurs porteurs obligés pour se reconstituer au sol, non loin.

Jabu hocha la tête.  
Sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi, il s'était plus ou moins retrouvé bombardé chez de la "rébellion" qui commençait à gronder de plus en plus fort.

"- Allons ailleurs…" Proposa-t-il.

Les onze chevaliers tout justes promus suivirent la Licorne dans le premier temple disponible, celui des poissons.

Derrière eux, les armures d'or lui suivirent.  
Elles aussi voulaient suivre la conversation.

***

Ses petites truffes au vent, le chiot jappa après ses deux frères.

Depuis des jours qu'ils étaient arrivés là sans savoir comment, ils cherchaient en vain leurs trois maitres.

La petite chienne à trois têtes geignit doucement.  
Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec son maitre mais il lui manquait, comme les maitres de ses deux frères manquaient aux deux autres bébés de Cerbère et Orthos.

Mais elle était courageuse cette petite bête. Elle n'était pas la fille du gardien des enfers pour des croquettes au poulet après tout et...

Elle glapit lorsqu'on la souleva de terre.

Une seconde, elle resta sur la défensive mais finit par lécher le nez du chevalier qu'il venait de la soulever de terre.

Elle aimait bien Marine.

Le chevalier de l'aigle lui changeait toujours l'eau de sa gamelle et lui donnait toujours assez a manger.

"- Qu'est ce que tu cherches à faire encore ? Tu cherches tes maitres n'est ce pas ?"

Plus d'une fois, la jeune femme avait suivit les trois chiots.

A les voir s'arrêter systématiquement devant les quatrième et douzième maisons, elle en avait conclu que les deux males devaient appartenir à DM et Aphrodite.  
Pour la petite chienne par contre….

"- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous ?"

En deux semaines, les trois chiots, gros comme des chatons à leur arrivée, avaient déjà atteint la taille de gros agneaux.

A ce rythme, ils seraient de la taille de poney avant la fin du trimestre…

La petite chienne jappa encore jusqu'à ce que Marine la repose sur le sol.

Ha si elle avait été plus vieille…Elle aurait pu retourner aux enfers toute seule comme une grande !

***

Poséidon s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Silencieux, il repoussa en arrière ses longs cheveux bleutés et attendit que Kanon sorte de son bain.

Il aurait bien aimé le rejoindre, laisser ses mains glisser sur sa peau, sur ses reins, embrasser sa gorge, la dévorer de baisers…bref…il le ferait sien avec plaisir, mais se retenait.

Kanon lui avait signifié avec force qu'il n'apprécierait aucune familiarité qu'il n'aurait pas initiée. La joue du dieu des mers en chauffait encore.

Il soupira un peu.

Il aimait le caractère profondément indépendant de son général, mais…il n'était pas masochiste. Il désirait l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Il le voulait et l'aurait pour lui seul.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un rival bien sur.  
Mais Kanon était un prix à gagner qu'il ne savait comment obtenir.

Comme son neveu, il désespérait de conquérir le corps de son serviteur.

Son cœur était déjà à lui, mais le reste…Raaaah qu'il se faisait désirer… et le pire, il semblait en jouir.

En même temps, le dieu des mers comprenait.

C'était toujours agréable de se faire faire la cours.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres puis se fana très vite.

Une nouvelle guerre était à deux doigts d'éclater et son Général serait une fois de plus en plein milieu.

Il ne craignait pas trop de le voir tué, pas après ce que lui et Arès avaient fait, mais il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Hors, une bataille, c'était toujours finir par patauger dans le sang jusqu'aux chevilles, sans compter qu'ils se battraient une fois de plus contre les leurs.

Les rapports de ses espions étaient très clairs.

Janus avait prit le pouvoir d'une main de fer et même si la contestation commençait à gronder, aucun chevalier n'avait encore choisit de se rebeller ouvertement.

Comment les choses évolueraient elles lorsqu'Athéna reviendrait au Sanctuaire avec ses chevaliers d'or ?

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du dieu qui releva les yeux pour croiser le regard visiblement inquiet de Kanon.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Poséidon secoua la tête.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ?"

Kanon lui fit remarquer les petites étincelles qui couraient autour du dieu.

"- Ca ?"

Poséidon fit la grimace.

Les sourcils froncés, il reprit son empire sur lui-même  
C'était gênant de ce laisser aller ainsi ! Ca ne se faisait pas tout de même.

"- Désolé."

Kanon s'assit derrière lui pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

"- Je suis juste un peu inquiet à cause d'Athéna et Janus…"

"- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras."

"- Kanon…Janus est un dieu. Un dieu mineur, certes, mais un dieu quand même et…"

"- HA ! Vous voila !"

Les poings sur les hanches, Héra fixait son frère et son général avec un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux Héra ?"

"- J'ai besoin de ton marin d'eau douce là !"

"- Héra !!!"

Sans laisser à son frère le temps de protester, la Reine des Dieux franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait du couple. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule du Marina et disparu avec lui dans une cascade de plumes de paons.

Poséidon jura.

Il détestait quand les femmes de la famille se permettaient ce genre de choses. A croire qu'elles avaient toutes un agenda particulier connu d'elles seules, si possible pour leur pourrir la vie à eux, pauvre mâles en rut qui tentaient désespérément de convaincre leur moitié de se laisser faire…  
C'était pas juste…

***

"- Assis toi, je t'en prie." Sourit la Reine des Dieux au jeune Marinas.

Un peu effaré, Kanon s'assit du bout des fesses sur le canapé où attendait déjà Saga.

Un peu rassuré par la présence de son grand frère, il accepta le baba au rhum et à la crème que la déesse lui tendit ainsi que la tasse de thé.

"- Mangez, mangez…"

Les jumeaux prirent un morceau de gâteau.

Ils retinrent le même mouvement de dégout pour se forcer à avaler la sucrerie.

"- Comment trouvez-vous ?"

"- C'est…très bon…" sourit péniblement Saga avant de reprendre un morceau de l'horreur sucré qu'il fit passer avec le thé.

Kanon l'imita.

Grace au thé, ils parvinrent à avala le gâteau entier.

"- encore un peu ?"

"- Heu…non merci….Dame Héra…Votre gâteau est excellent mais nous n'avons pas trop l'habitude du sucre…." Plaida Saga en priant qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'ils ne soient pas contraints de reprendre de cette horreur.

Le baba était trop sucré, l'alcool du sirop agressif et tellement piquant qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une ruche saupoudrée de piment sur la langue.  
COMMENT quelqu'un avait-il pu commettre une telle honte au bon gout culinaire ! Et il ne disait pas ca parce que Camus avait passé des années à éduquer son palais quand il jouait les faux grand popes !

Simplement, n'importe qui aurait trouvé ce gâteau monstrueux.

Héra eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
Elle avait longuement réfléchit avant d'inviter les deux gamins pour le thé. Mais avec ce qu'ils allaient avoir à faire, c'était la meilleure chose à prévoir.  
Sans compter qu'elle faisait plaisir à son fils et son frère comme ca.  
Et elle adorait son frère et son fils…

"- Alors, comment trouvez vous votre nouveau devoir de premier conseiller de deux dieux ?"

Saga et Kanon échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

"- Et bien…Si on oublie la paperasse, c'est assez…Stimulant." Finit par avouer le cadet avec un petit sourire tendre.

"- Bien…Très bien…" Se satisfit la Reine des Dieux

Elle papota avec eux encore un long moment avant de les rendre à leurs maitres respectifs.

Très contente d'elle, elle regagna les appartements qu'elle partageait avec son volage époux.

"- Héra ? J'avais une bouteille de vin au frais, tu sais où elle est ?" Se plaignit Zeus, irrité.

La déesse se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

"- Non mon époux. Mais je suis sur que si elle a disparu, elle été utile." Sourit encore la Déesse avant d'abandonner un Zeus terrorisé dans son bureau.

Le pauvre Roi des Dieux se prit à hyper ventilé.

Qu'est ce qui arrivait à sa femme ? D'habitude, elle ne s'approchait pas de lui à moi d'avoir un balai à la main pour les séparer ou le taper avec s'il regardait trop une autre fille.

Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose.  
Une grosse catastrophe se préparait.  
Une Héra contente, c'était aussi dangereux qu'un…Qu'une….il ne savait pas en fait. C'était trop surréaliste.

***

Assise sur l'épaule de Shura comme elle en avait prit l'habitude, Athéna réfléchissait.  
La nouvelle de la présence de Janus avait été comme un coup de poignard pour elle.

Et plus que Janus, c'était le spectre de Lon qui la hantait.  
Elle avait tellement aimé le mortel au sourire doux et aux tendres…  
Elle avait tellement pleuré de la perdre…  
Elle avait tellement regretté de ne pas lui avait donné une pomme des Hespérides avant…avant….Avant que la jalousie et l'avidité ne décime ses premiers chevaliers.

A l'époque, les armures n'étaient pas vivantes, elles ne choisissaient pas leurs porteurs…  
Les choses étaient…différentes…  
Ces chevaliers d'or, les premiers, étaient des cadeaux que ses frères, sœurs et cousins lui avaient faits.  
Treize demi dieux issus de leurs reins mais de ventres mortels pour protéger la terre.

L'objectif était beau.

Les chevaliers…beaucoup moins…

Le Héros nés pour elles avaient été parfait dans leur rôle…Les mortels qui les accompagnaient par contre…C'était pour ca qu'elle avait fait créer les armures de bronze et d'argent.  
Pour séparer ses chevaliers d'or de la piétaille.

Elle soupira.

Elle se rappelait encore de chacun des bébés que sa famille lui avait confiés.

Alix, née d'Aphrodite pour l'armure des poissons…

Pertius, né d'Apollon pour celle du Verseau.

Arax, Melchior et Terius, né d'Ares pour les armures du Scorpion, du Capricorne et du Lion.

Lycien, né de Zeus lui-même pour l'armure du Bélier.

Vergil, issus du ventre d'Artémis pour le Sagittaire.

Joheste, née d'Iris pour la balance

Mercus, issu de Pan pour le Taureau

Ogide, née de Shamash, la seule qui n'ai pas une seule goute de sang Olympien dans les veines…Mais le dieu de la Justice mésopotamien aimait bien Athéna et avait décidé de lui faire ce cadeau pour son armure de la vierge….

Lon et Janus, bien sur….nés tous les deux d'Hermès…Ses préférés…et ses plus belles migraines…

Et enfin, Orius, né d'Hadès…Premier chevalier du Cancer…et….Ancêtre de Shun et Ikki, elle le savait…et bien sur, comme les autres, première incarnation de ses chevaliers d'or actuels…  
Athéna ne pu retenir un petit gloussement.  
Peut-être le ferait-elle remarquer à DeathMask et aux deux enfants…

Ou peut-être pas…  
Shun était…particulier.  
A la fois une âme neuve et réincarnée.  
C'était des plus étranges.  
Il faudrait qu'elle demande à son oncle Hadès.

"- Déesse ?"

Athéna sauta de l'épaule de Shura.

Les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine toute plate, elle se redressa.

Son cosmos brulant et tendre à la fois autour d'elle drapé comme une toge, elle se décida.

"- Shura, fait rassembler tes frères. Nous avons assez attendus ! La guerre de reconquête du Sanctuaire commence maintenant !"

Le chevalier d'or hocha la tête.

Sans attendre, il tourna les talons pour se mettre à la recherche de ses frères.

Lorsqu'il reviendrait, ils seraient tous prêts à servir une fois de plus leur déesse.

Comme c'était leur lot depuis toujours.


	39. Chapter 39

Ares

Chap 38

Il était rare que Zeus réponde à une convocation d'Hadès.

Il était rare que Zeus réponde à une convocation tout court en fait.

Il était le roi des dieux que diable ! Pas un simple quidam qu'on pouvait siffler comme ca.  
Mais justement. Son grand frère ne l'appelait jamais et encore moins chez lui.  
Raison de plus pour y aller.

Grommelant quand même pour le principe et de la dernière nouvelle apportée par son épouse, le Roi des Dieux se matérialisa dans le salon de son grand frère.

"- Hadès…"

"- Zeus…"

Les deux dieux ne s'appréciaient pas particulièrement mais avec le temps, ils avaient apprit à se supporter.

Hadès avait toujours en travers de la gorge d'avoir été relégué au cimetière. Et même s'il s'y était fait et que pour rien au monde il ne quitterait ses petites habitudes, il en gardait un chien de cerbère à son frère.

Assis près de frère sous la garde vigilante de Rhadamanthe, Shun attendait avec impatience qu'une décision soit prise.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait envie de se battre.

Ou plus exactement, il avait envie de faire ravaler ses dents à Seiya. Les autres, il s'en fichait. Mais Seiya…

Près de lui, Ikki soupirait sans bruit.

Comment diable en étaient ils arrivés là ? Jamais le Phénix n'aurait imaginé voir son frère aussi avide de sang un jour…Sans doute était-ce son héritage d'Hadès qui se faisait jour…Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution…tout au moins le jeune bronze l'espérait-il.

Alignés en rang d'oignon le long des murs, les chevaliers d'or attendaient aussi mais avec bien moins d'empressement.

La dernière guerre n'était pas si loin qu'ils aient envie d'y replonger si vite après tout.

"- BON ! Il est temps de se mettre en ordre de bataille." Lâcha brutalement Ares en entrant dans la pièce, Athéna sur les talons.

Tous les occupants de la salle sursautèrent.

Pour l'instant, aucun des humains n'avait vu Ares en formation "boulot" et …l'image était intéressante.

Si Ares était toujours particulièrement énergique et enthousiaste, l'idée d'aller guerroyer semblait l'emplir d'une jouissance presque physique.

Saga sur ses les talons, il matérialisa une grande table au milieu de la pièce sur laquelle sa main posa la multitude de cartes qu'il trimballait.

Le dieu de la guerre les déroula.

Malgré ses grands pouvoir, les cartes firent comme n'importe quelle carte roulée au monde et cherchèrent à se renrouler jusqu'à ce que Hadès pose des cranes sur les coins.

"- Joli…" Grommela DM en tapotant les cranes de l'ongle.

Hadès lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien. Oui, bon, c'était cliché, mais il était le dieu des morts quand même, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il sorte des bouquets de marguerites.

Le dieu de la guerre fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les distractions pendant qu'il était en charge.

"- Vous avez finit ?"

Hadès eut un sourire un peu canaille.

Ares grommela un peu.

"- Bon, venez là…"

Les chevaliers d'or, les trois juges d'Hadès et quatre types en armure se penchèrent sur les cartes.

"- C'est qui eux ?" Souffla Kanon en montrant les quatre types.

"- Quatre des Seigneurs de Guerre d'Ares. On va avoir de l'aide." Souffla Saga sur le même ton.

Un peu impressionnés, les chevaliers d'or lancèrent un regard de respect au dieu de la guerre sans qu'Ares ne s'en émeuve. C'était généreux de sa part de s'impliquer dans un combat qui ne concernait qu'Athéna après tout.

"- Bon, quand vous aurez finit et que vous arriverez à vous concentrer plus de trois secondes." Finit par raller Ares.

Saga lui pinça la taille.

"- Sage !"

Ares eut une moue de gamin qui vint de se faire gronder mais se pencha sur les cartes.

"- Comme vous le voyez, ce sont des cartes du Sanctuaire."

Shion hoqueta.

"- Mais où est ce que vous avez eut ca !!! Aucune de nos cartes n'est aussi précise !!!"

Et surtout, aucun de leurs cartes ne comportaient tous les passages secrets, les grottes naturelles et autres chemins à chèvres qui permettaient de se balader de temple en temple tout en évitant systématique tous les escaliers.

"- Alors c'est comme ca que vous faisiez !! Vieil escroc !" Protesta DM en fixant Shion.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Oui, quand j'étais gosse, il sortait toujours de nulle part pendant les entrainements sans que personne ne sache par où il passait."

Mu confirma.

"- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais sur qu'il pouvait se téléporter malgré les barrières mystiques d'Athéna. J'ai travaillé comme un fou pour y parvenir aussi sans succès." Protesta l'agneau, scandalisé.

Non mais c'était quoi cette arnaque.

L'ancien pope eut la grâce de rosir légèrement.

"- Les popes doivent bien avoir des trucs pour rester le chef." Protesta-t-il un peu.

Les chevaliers d'or rallèrent encore un peu pour le principe mais finirent par se taire, peu désireux d'agacer plus encore le dieu de la guerre. La patience de l'immortel était déjà limitée en temps normal alors pendant la préparation d'une guerre…

"- Bon…Les ors, vous n'avez pas d'armure donc vous resterez à l'arrière garde."

"- Oui mais…"

"- NON ! Vous représentez un danger et une faiblesse pour l'instant. Quand vous aurez remit la main sur vos outils de travail, vous pourrez reprendre la tête, mais pour l'instant, ce sont mes troupes qui vous s'occuper d'infiltrer le Sanctuaire.

Silencieuse près de son frère, Athéna attendait.

"- Caius, tu mettra tes troupes ici." Indiqua encore Ares en montrant l'entrée basse du Sanctuaire à l'un de ses seigneurs de Guerre. "Maxime, tu prendras position dans les catacombes avec tes sapeurs."

"- On a des catacombes ?" S'étonna Aphrodite.

"- Layos et Portios, vous vous occuperez de prendre position en tournante autour des lignes d'evasion et de ravitaillement ici, ici, ici et ici et…"

"- Si je peux me permettre…" Coupa soudain Saga. " C'est très gentil de laisser les chevaliers d'or à l'arrière, mais c'est dangereux."

Ares fronça les sourcils.

"- En quoi ?"

"- Nous, nous savons que ce n'est pas vraiment une armée d'invasion, mais pour le Sanctuaire, ca va en être une…Si les ors restent à l'arrière, personne ne croira que nous ne sommes pas là pour raser les lieux et il y aura des morts. Si les ors sont là, avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons limiter les pertes."

Ares fit la moue.

"- Tu seras là."

"- Je ne suis pas capable comme vous d'être partout à la fois. Sans compter que je suis loin d'être représentatif. Après tout, j'ai tué un pope et prit sa place…Quand a Kanon, ce n'est pas mieux et il ne peut pas prendre ma place."

Ares soupira.

Sa main avait raison mais il n'aimait pas ca.  
Il détestait avoir des non combattant dans les pattes et sans leurs armures, c'était ce que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient.

"- Mouai…Chacun d'eux devra être accompagné de deux Berserkers…"

"- Non, Ares. Tu auras assez à faire sans fragmenter tes troupes" Contra Hadès. "Mes spectres s'occuperont de les protéger. Après tout, ils ne risquent pas de mourir."

Les trois juges firent un peu la tête.  
Après avoir passé des heures à comploter la mort des troupes d'Athéna, voila qu'ils te trouvaient à les baby-sitter…youpi, joie et bonheur, c'était la fête…

"- Bonne idée."

Poséidon hésita.

Il aurait bien envoyé du monde pour surveiller son dragon mais s'il le faisait, il était sur d'en entendre causer pendant des semaines.

"- plutôt que d'arriver par la terre, je peux vous fournir les navires nécessaires à une invasion par les plages…"

Après tout, le Sanctuaire était entouré par la mer sur trois côté.

Ares approuva.

"- On va combiner tout ca. Résumons. Invasion par la terre et la mer, pénétration par les souterrains et distraction des troupes régulières par les arènes et les flancs pendant que les ors montent au temple du pope chercher leurs armures. Une fois là haut, mes troupes se retirent et empêchent toute fuite de combattant. Ceux qui se rendent seront bien sur épargnés. Posi, Hades et moi, on se chargea de limiter l'influence de Janus. Le salaud connaît le Sanctuaire comme sa poche, il est bien capable d'en modifier les boucliers. Et c'est un dieu après tout. S'il les adapte à son cosmos, il pourrait bien gagner, même contre nous trois. Athéna, tu te chargeras de lui. Après tout, c'est ton ancien chevalier. Les bronzes, vous vous occuperez de Saori et de Seiya. Même si Saori n'a plus accès au cosmos d'Athéna, elle peut être encore un problème et ce Seiya est quand même puissant quand il veut. Les ors, vous reprenez en main les autres troupes d'Athéna dès que vous pouvez et vous allez prêter main forte à Athéna si vous en avez la possibilité. Saga, tu restes avec moi pour gérer la communication entre les unités. Kanon, avec Poséidon pour la même chose….Quand à Shun, il reste ici."

"- HE !!!" Protesta aussitôt le jeune bronze. "Je suis capable de me battre !"

Ares fixa durement l'adolescent.

"- Je sais ce dont tu es vraiment capable. Et je sais aussi que tu es en colère. Alors non, tu restes ici. On y va pour libérer le Sanctuaire d'Athéna, pas pour le réduire en cendre ! Tu as peut-être réussit à tromper ton monde depuis que tu as ton armure, mais je suis le dieu de la guerre, si quelqu'un doit savoir ce que tu vaux vraiment sur un champ de bataille c'est moi et c'est le cas. Alors la ferme et tu restes ici !"

Andromède rosit mais ferma la bouche avant de baisser le nez, maté.

Ikki fixa son frère avec stupéfaction. Qu'est ce que Ares voulait dire ?

Comment ca son frère était puissant ? Comment ca "ce qu'il valait vraiment sur un champ de bataille ?"

Saga gloussa.

A être proche de son dieu, lui aussi avait un peu développé sa capacité d'analyse.  
Et en effet, Shun était le plus grand fourbe qu'il connaissait…

"- Bon, tout le monde à son poste ?"

"- CHEF OUI CHEF !" Hurlèrent les chefs de guerre avant de filer préparer leurs troupes.

"- Et vous le laissez prendre toutes les décisions comme ca ?" S'étonna Shura à sa déesse qui observait toujours le plan de bataille.

La déesse de la guerre haussa les épaules

"- Je suis une déesse de la guerre, mais aussi la déesse de la sagesse. Ares est Le Dieu de la Guerre. Ce n'est pas pareil."

"- Heu…"

"- Il est le maitre du Hall de la Guerre, je réside dans celui de la Connaissance. Si quelqu'un sait comment conduire une guerre, c'est lui. Moi, je ne suis que la déesse…Comment dire….des côtés positifs de la guerre. Développement technologique, médical, ce genre de chose. Lui, c'est plutôt barbaque et tripes jusqu'aux genoux, épée dans le bide et arrachage d'yeux avec les dents. Dans ses guerres à lui, il y a toujours une question d'espace vital qui les motive. Dans les miennes, ce sont surtout des mèmes.

"- ….des même…des même quoi ?"

"- Des mèmes, pas des même."

"- ….."

La déesse soupira.

Décidément, l'éducation de base de ses chevaliers péchait un brin.

"- Un mème est un élément culturel reconnaissable (par exemple : un concept, une habitude, une information, un phénomène, une attitude, etc.), répliqué et transmis par l'imitation du comportement d'un individu par d'autres individus. L'Oxford English Dictionary définit le **mème** comme « un élément d'une culture pouvant être considéré comme transmis par des moyens non génétiques, en particulier par l'imitation "[]. Expliqua Camus "Le mème est l'unité cognitive échangeable, permettant la réplication au sein d'un milieu social de _complexes mémiques_, appelés mémotypes, dont les variations de structure constitueraient l'équivalent des mutations connues en biologie. La manifestation de ce mémotype est alors le phémotype (terme utilisé par Robert Aunger), dont la distinction du mémotype est sujet à controverses, et conditionne le rattachement de l'évolution de ces entités à une évolution lamarckienne ou darwinienne. Les mèmes, éventuellement regroupés en complexes mémiques, ne se répliquent pas au sein des individus, mais suscitent leur réplication en provoquant l'imitation du comportement qu'ils confèrent à l'individu les hébergeant, par d'autres individus. Leur "survie" est donc bâtie sur leur capacité à provoquer un comportement imitable, et se trouve donc soumis à une sélection.

Shura le fixa un peu bêtement.

"- Heu…"

"- Athéna fait la guerre pour une idée. Ares fait la guerre pour manger." Simplifia le verseau avec un soupir.

"- Ha ! Et ben là je comprends !"

Il n'était pas idiot mais là, ca allait un peu loin.

Athéna gloussa avant de tapoter gentiment la joue de son pope tout neuf.

"- C'est pas grave, tu as bien le temps d'apprendre…Et rassure toi, je ne crois pas que Shion sache non plus ce qu'est un même."

"- Ouai, ben dans ce cas, c'est peut-être Camus que vous devriez embaucher comme pope. Bouda un peu le Capricorne.

"- Non, j'ai d'autres projets pour lui." Sourit encore la déesse.

Milo vint immédiatement attraper son amant par la taille et le serrer contre lui. Il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un avait des idées pour son Camus.

"- Du genre ?"

"- Du genre que l'éducation de mes chevaliers est très limité. J'en viens a me demander si vous savez tous lire et écrire."

Plusieurs des chevaliers d'or rosirent légèrement.

Bon, ils savaient lire et écrire leur nom et déchiffrer le journal mais…on ne pouvait pas appeler ca lire couramment… En même temps, ils avaient pour la plus part apprit à lire sur le tas, sans personne pour les aider.

"- Je vois…" Grommela la déesse. "Puisque j'ai un Pope, je veux aussi avoir un Professeur qui se chargera de l'éducation de mes chevaliers. Si ce n'était pas grave il y a cinq siècles de ne pas savoir lire, maintenant, ce n'est plus une option. Camus, dès que le Sanctuaire sera à nouveau à moi, ce sera ton rôle. A toi de former l'esprit des générations futures."

Les yeux du français brillèrent. C'était le rêve de toute sa vie qu'Athéna lui livrait sur un plateau.

Milo lui déposa un baiser sur la gorge, content. Combien de fois Camus lui avait expliqué ce qu'il aurait adoré faire pour les plus jeunes, l'école qu'il aurait voulu leur construire avec de vrais bureaux, de vrais bancs, des tableaux noirs et une vraie cloche…

"- Merci Athéna." Souffla le verseau, les larmes aux yeux.

La déesse lui sourit.

C'était plutôt à elle de le remercier…

"- Quand vous aurez finit cette touchante parenthèse." Grommela Ares."Nous pourrons peut-être y aller ?"

Le couple rosit mais ne se sépara pas.

Le dieu de la guerre les foudroya du regard, un peu jaloux.

Lui n'avait toujours rien eut de plus de la part de sa main que quelques jeux manuels justement. Et ca commençait à lui peser.

Aphrodite apparut au milieu de tout le monde.

"- Bon ! Vous avez finit ? Tout es prêt ?"

"- On allait y aller, 'Dite…" Soupira Ares.

"- Mais non ! C'est hors de question ! Vous irez demain. Pour l'instant, c'est la fête ! On fait une grande fête ce soir et demain, c'est la guerre !!!"

Les dieux s'entre regardèrent.  
Zeus, qui se demandait vraiment ce qu'il fichait là, finit par accéder à la demande de sa fille.

"- Très bien, très bien…Fête ce soir, guerre demain…."

Ares grogna jusqu'à ce que la déesse de l'amour se faufile près de lui.

"- Tu as toute la soirée pour faire danser, boire et séduire ta main, mon frère. Profite en…" Susurra la déesse.

Pour un peu, le dieu de la guerre l'aurait embrassé !

***

La tension était à son comble au Sanctuaire.

Une aura de rébellion courrait parmi les chevaliers avec de plus en plus de force mais pour l'instant, rien n'en était sortit.

Assis sur son trône, immobile, Janus souriait calmement pendant que Saori tentait de justifier sa dernière bêtise en date.

Bon, d'accord, il avait largement poussé à la roue, mais elle avait répondue comme une grande avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant drogué.

Jabu avait été surprit en train de faire sortir plusieurs armures d'or du Sanctuaire avec l'aide de deux argents pour les transmettre comme il pourrait aux chevaliers d'or et avait été prit sur le fait par Seiya.

C'était un signe manifeste de trahison, et la trahison était punie de mort…

A présent, attachés à un pilier par des chaines, le dos en charpie à cause du fouet, les trois "traites" attendaient la mort sous un soleil de plomb.

Janus était ravi.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna s'entretuaient maintenant ! Ou plus exactement, Saori faisait massacrer ses propres chevaliers.

Le pope ne se sentait plus de joie.

Il n'avait pas manqué le sourire un rien sadique lorsque Seiya, le seul qui avait accepté d'appliquer la sentence, avait prit en main le fouet de métal que son nouveau pope lui avait confié.

Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas compliqué de manipuler les faibles d'esprit.

Heureusement pour lui que tous les ors étaient absents…

Et leur retour signerait la fin de ce foutue Sanctuaire et la défaite définitive d'Athéna.  
Avec un peu de chance, peut-être même arriverait-il à la tuer !

Le pope serra dans sa main la dague en or couverte de sang séché qu'il chérissait par-dessus tout.  
Il lui avait fallut des siècles pour la trouver. Mais à présent, elle ne le quittait plus.

La dague était la dernière arme à porter encore du sang de Biche des Hespérides. Et si les pommes d'or donnaient la vie éternelle, le sang des Biches tuait un dieu… Zeus les avait fait abattre bien des siècles auparavant, mais la dague était encore là, couverte de sang et prête a couper le fil de la vie d'Athéna avant le sien.

Ils mourraient tous les deux et son frère serait vengé.

Mais pour l'instant, il était des plus distrayant de voir Saori et Seiya tenter de calmer les grondements de leurs troupes sans le moindre résultat.

Dans quelques heures, Jabu, Misty et Sheena seraient morts du manque de soin, de leurs blessures, du manque d'eau et de la chaleur, d'autre protesteraient et seraient mis à mort pour reprendre un minimum le contrôle de la situation, bref, tout allait pour le plus mal dans le plus imparfait des Sanctuaire.

Janus aimait ce con de job finalement.

***

Aphrodite essayait robe après robe devant son miroir.

Sur son lit, une pile impressionnante de tissus prouvaient qu'elle n'avait rien à ce mettre qui lui allait.

A moitié enterré sous le tissu, nu, Shion observait la déesse avec un rien d'amusement dans les yeux.

"- Et si vous essayez quelque chose de totalement différent ?"

Après tout, une robe restait une robe, qu'elle soit de soie ou de crêpe, verte ou bleue."

La déesse de l'amour fit la moue.

"- Mais j'aime mes robes !"

"- Et tu ne trouves rien qui te plaise." S'amusa à son tour Héphaïstos qui caressait le dos de l'ancien pope d'Athéna du bout des doigts.

"- A quoi pensez-vous ?"

Shion se redressa un peu.

"- Je pensais à un pantalon ma chère déesse."

"- Un pantalon ?"

Cette fois, Aphrodite fit vraiment la tête.  
Elle n'avait JAMAIS en près de quatre milles ans, porté un pantalon.

"- Quel genre ?"

"- Genre…moulant, peut-être en satin bordeaux moiré, ca vous irait très bien ! Avec une chemise d'homme, un peu trop grande, a moitié ouverte ?"

Les yeux du dieu des forges brillèrent.

Il adorerait voir son épouse habillée comme ca.

"- Mouai…pourquoi pas…"

D'une flexion de pouvoir, la déesse se retrouva moulée dans les vêtements proposés par Shion.

Elle se tourna encore et encore devant le miroir, dubitative, jusqu'à voir le désir brulant dans les yeux de son époux.

Contente, elle se décida.

"- Bon ! Alors je garde ca ! Merci Shion !"

"- Mais de rien, Ho la plus belle de toute…"

Héphaïstos donna une claque sur l'épaule de l'ancien bélier.

"- Hé ! Arrête de charmer ma femme toi !"

"- Déjà que je couche avec…"

"- Justement ! Ne va pas en plus la charmer !"

Shion éclata de rire. Décidément, les habitudes étaient étranges en Olympe mais ca lui allait.

Aphrodite fit disparaître le monceau de robes pour s'asseoir sur le lit près de son époux et de son amant du moment.  
Elle aimait bien Shion.

Il était vigoureux, tendre, imaginatif, et contrairement aux humains, il ne prenait rien pour acquis et ne se faisait pas de délires mystiques comme quoi la Déesse de l'Amour était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Non, Shion était parfaitement conscient que le sexe entre eux n'était que cela, du sexe, et il n'attendait rien de plus d'Aphrodite. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait même rien d'elle.  
Il prenait avec plaisir ce qu'elle condescendait à lui offrir mais il ne réclamait rien, ne demandait rien et ne lui reprochait rien.

C'était déplus rafraichissant.  
Et cerise sur le gâteau, il s'entendait très bien avec son mari.

Que demander de plus !

Elle avait bien une petite idée mais ce serait pour plus tard.

Pour l'instant…

Elle attrapa une pomme dans une coupe de fruit et croqua dedans. Comme toujours, elle était délicieuse.  
Elle en attrapa deux autres qu'elle lança aux deux hommes nus dans son lit. Ils les dévorèrent, affamés par leurs activités de la fin d'après midi, puis se levèrent.

Shion se laissa vêtir par la déesse puis s'excusa pour aller retrouver Shura.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé du temps avec lui.

***

Cupidon s'assit sur le coussin vide près de Shaka.

Le chevalier d'or de la vierge était comme à son habitude, seul.

Le jeune mortel semblait préférer ca à la présence envahissante des dieux et des mortels.

Une cithare sur les genoux, il s'occupait comme il pouvait.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul comme ca tu sais."

Le jeune or sursauta

Il n'était jamais très à l'aise autour de ces dieux.

D'autant plus que certains le surveillait comme un steak prêt à être mangé.

Il avait du repousser plusieurs muses déjà et malgré les insinuations de Saga, il ne se voyait pas tenter d'être plus…proche…d'Aioros…même s'il devait bien l'admettre, il aurait bien aimé.

Cupidon ouvrit ses ailes en grand avant d'en battre une fois ou deux pour faire tomber les plumes mortes puis les replia sur son dos.

Il posa son arc et son carquois près de lui puis sourit au jeune humain.

"- Tu jouerais pour moi ?"

"- Je…ne joue pas très bien."

"- Ne te déprécie pas." Ronronna le jeune dieu. "Je t'ai entendu, tu joue très bien pour un mortel"

Shaka retint une grimace.

C'était ce qui l'agaçait le plus avec les dieux. "Vous les mortels ci, vous les mortels ca…" Oui, ils étaient mortels ! Et alors ! Flute à la fin !

Un peu agacé, il reprit la cithare et se mit a à jouer.  
Ca le détendait toujours de jouer.  
Sur son coussin, Cupidon écoutait le jeune mortel jouer avec un petit sourire en coin.

Peut-être allait-il mettre lui même la main à la pate avec ce garçon…oui, ce serait une bonne idée !

Et puis…Quoi de mieux que le dieu de l'amour pour l'apprendre ???

Satisfait, Cupidon sauta sur ses pieds lorsque Shaka eut finit de jouer son morceau.

"- Aller, viens ! C'est l'heure de la petite fête de maman, elle va être triste si nous n'y sommes pas tous.

Il prit le chevalier d'or par la main et l'entraina avec lui.

"- Tu vas jouer pour nous ce soir !"

"- Mais…mais non !!!" Protesta la vierge sans résultat.

***

La petite chienne grondait tout bas.

Cachée derrière des chutes de marbres, elle attendait avec ses deux frères que le soleil se couche.

Les deux gentils garçons et la gentille dame qui les nourrissaient depuis qu'ils étaient là était en mauvaise posture.  
Et aucun des trois bébés cerbères n'aimait ca.

Les trois chiots se léchèrent le museau l'un l'autre avant de s'aplatir encore sur le sol lorsque passèrent plusieurs gardes grommelant.

Les chiots n'étaient pas les seuls à être de mauvais poil.

Enfin, le soleil disparu à l'horizon.

Très vite, la température commença à chuter.

Après les brulures du soleil, le froid de la nuit allait achever les trois blessés si personne ne faisait rien.  
Malheureusement, Seiya surveillait les trois suppliciés avec un rien de satisfaction.

La petite chienne conféra avec ses deux frères.

Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna d'eux en courant pour venir narguer Pégase.

Sans complexe, elle s'approcha de lui en remuant de la queue.

Surprit, le chevalier de bronze observa le chiot à…trois têtes ?? S'approcher de lui.

La petite chienne jappa deux fois avant de lui sourire de toutes ses dents.  
Seiya s'accroupit devant elle, un peu perplexe.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du Cerbère monstrueux qui gardait les Enfers, mais cette petite bête ???

Avant que le bronze ne puisse la caresser, la petite chienne sautilla sur ses pieds, s'accroupit et fit ses besoins sur ses chaussures avant de fuir aussi vite que ces pattes le lui permettaient.

Un instant hébété, puis scandalisé, Seiya lui couru immédiatement après.

"- REVIENT ICI SALE BETE !!!" Hurla le bronze.

La chienne jappa avant de courir plus vite.  
Elle n'était peut-être pas encore capable de courir aussi vite que sa mère, qui aurait donné du fil à retordre à un chevalier d'or dans une course de haies, mais elle pouvait tenir la dragée haute à un misérable bronze aux chaussures mouillées et puantes!

Contente d'elle, elle accéléra encore un peu plus.  
Au loin, elle sentait ses frères déjà au travail.  
Dès que le champ avait été libre, les deux mâles avaient sauté sur le marbre.

Avec difficulté, le plus petit des deux monta sur le dos de son frère pour ronger de ses trois gueules les chaines qui retenaient les trois chevaliers blessés.  
Heureusement qu'ils étaient attachés avec la même chaine !!!

Lorsqu'un maillon cassa enfin au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, les chiots firent un bond en arrière.

La chaine fila avec un sifflement lorsque les trois corps churent sur le sol.

Les deux chiots vinrent lécher les visages tuméfiés avec de petits geignements.

Il fallait partir et vite !

"- On va les aider." Murmura Babel en soulevant Misty.

Deux autres chevaliers soulevèrent les deux autres blessés

Sans le moindre regard en arrière, le chevalier d'argent et les deux bronzes suivirent les chiots vers les portes du Sanctuaire.

Ils désobéissaient délibérément, ils étaient des fugitifs à présent.

Un peu désolé, les trois chevaliers tentèrent de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Sanctuaire et eux avant que le soleil ne se lève.

Babel s'arrêta soudain.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" S'agaça Ichi.

"- J'ai….peut-être une idée…" Tenta le chevalier d'argent en posant Misty sur le sol.

Il faudrait les faire boire et laver leurs plaies aussi vite que possible.

"- Une idée ?"

"- Ares était bien là en chair et en os l'autre jour non ?"

Les deux bronzes hochèrent lentement la tête sans comprendre où voulait en venir leur collègue.

Babel se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

"- Ho Seigneur Ares, Protecteur des Opprimés, Défenseur des Justes, écoutez la voix de votre heu….D'un suppliant…"

Il ne pouvait pas dire "serviteur", s'il servait quelqu'un, s'était Athéna !

Les deux bronzes s'entre regardèrent avant d'imiter l'argent.

Ils n'avaient rien à perdre.

Le soleil allait se lever et ils étaient difficilement à l'abri du pope.

***

La fête battait son plein dans les appartements d'Hadès.

En plus de trois mille ans, jamais les lieux n'avaient jamais résonnés d'autant de vie.

Sans le vouloir, un sourire ourlait les lèvres du maitre des lieux.  
C'était agréable cette petit fête.

Avec un gloussement, le dieu de la mort suivit des yeux un Camus agacé et attendrit conduire son amant dans un des chambres mises a leur disposition pour le faire dormir.

Le pauvre scorpion était totalement…bourré.

Et il n'était pas le seul.  
Asclépios était rond comme une queue de pelle et se montrait de plus en plus cordial avec un chevalier du bélier et un du taureau presque aussi imbibés.

L'ancien pope d'Athéna rivalisait de virilité avec Ares et Héphaïstos, chacun pour des yeux différents, en s'affrontant à la lutte, juste vêtus de boxer des plus moulants.  
Non loin, Shura, Aphrodite et Saga les observaient avec le même sourire à la fois indulgent et énamourés, chacun commentant les performances de leur champion.

Le dieu de la mort gloussa.

Non mais franchement…

Dans les jardins, Poséidon avait kidnappé Kanon et lui faisait découvrir les joies des bains de minuit.

Le Cancer et le Poisson avaient disparu dès qu'ils avaient pu pour baptiser toutes les surfaces planes qu'ils trouvaient, et encore, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elles soient horizontales…

Apollon avait kidnappé le lion, visiblement très intéressé pour lui souffler dans la crinière pendant que sa jumelle avait jeté son dévolu sur l'ainé du chaton… une question de flèche de chair et de cible humide probablement…

Perséphone glissa un bras autours de la taille de son époux.

"- On est de bien bonne humeur ce soir…"

Hadès ne pu qu'en convenir.

"- J'avoue."

La dame des enfers déposa un baiser sur la gorge de son mari.

"- Tu m'a manqué tous ces siècles…"

"- J'en sui navré, ma dame…"

Il prit la main de sa compagne et lui embrassa la paume, touché à son tour par l'ambiance….Bon sang…

"- Aphrodite ?"

"- Elle donne un petit coup de booster à tout le monde." Confirma Perséphone en lui montrant Cupidon qui enlevait la vierge vers les profondeurs du Palais de la mort.

Le jeune homme ne le resterait sans doute pas encore très longtemps.

Hadès attrapa soudain son épouse par la taille.

"- Et bien puisque ma chère nièce se fatigue, nous ne voudrions pas qu'elle s'épuise pour rien n'est ce pas ?"

Perséphone posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son mari.

"- Non, vraiment pas." Gloussa la déesse en voyant Shun s'éloigner, un Griffon sur les talons.

Depuis qu'Hadès l'avait confié à son juge, le blond ne lâchait pas l'héritier des lieux.

Sans un mot de plus, le dieu de la mort entraina son épouse dans leurs appartements.

Ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Silencieuse au milieu des couples, invisible, Héra finit par regagner ses appartements.  
Tout se déroulait comme prévu…à la différence subtile que visiblement personne n'avait prévenu les concernés des quelques changements mineurs qu'ils avaient subit.  
Bah, ce n'était pas bien grave ! Surtout pas avec une guerre programmée pour le lendemain.

***

Le soleil s'était levé.

Ares boudait.

Il boudait, mais comme seul un enfant de trois ans pouvait le faire.

Ha il y avait cru.

Ha il avait espéré.  
Sa Main l'avait chauffé, l'avait titillé, avait en partie éteint l'incendie mais…Quand au développé, niet, rien, que dalle, nada.

"- Bon sang, mais il faut que je fasse quoi pour avoir son cul !" Grommela pour lui-même le dieu de la guerre.

Aphrodite lui balança une grande claque sur l'arrière du crâne en guise de bonjour.

"- Nous en avons déjà discuté." Soupira la déesse de l'amour.

"- Méééé.

"- Si tu veux à ce point un trou, va voir un de tes chef de guerre, je suis sur qu'ils seront ravi de se mettre à quatre pattes pour toi." Ironisa la déesse, agacée

Ares grommela plus fort.

"- Qu'est ce que tu dis mon frère ?"

"- Je peux pas."

"- Et pourquoi ca ?"

Ares soupira.

"- Saga m'a prévenu, c'est tout ou rien avec lui."

Aphrodite lui tapota sur le bras, comprenant le nœud du problème.

"- Combien de temps de probation ?"

"- Il me fera savoir."

La déesse éclata de rire. Saga était décidément parfait pour son frère. Déjà il était un maitre dans l'art de la torture.

"- Peut-être devrais-je lui donner des cours quand même." S'amusa la dame alors qu'Ares s'éloignait pour aller se préparer au combat.

"- Femelle stupide à l'entre jambe dégoulinant incapable de faire son travail correctement." Murmura tout bas le dieu, fâché comme un bambin qui vient de se faire refuser un bout de dessert.

"- J'AI ENTENDU CA !!!" Cria la déesse de l'amour dans son dos pendant qu'il partait. "Et j'ai fait démarrer plus de guerre que toi, imbécile ! Pense simplement à Troie !"

Ares s'enfuit presque en pestant.

Des fois, il haïssait sa sœur.

Il freina soudain des quatre fers.

Une triple prière venait de le heurter avec force, chargé d'une telle urgence et d'une telle angoisse qu'il ne pouvait que l'entendre, surtout envoyée nominativement à lui colle elle l'était.

"- ATHENA !!!" Hurla le dieu de la guerre. "ON ATTAQUE MAINTENANT !!!"

Une vague de consternation balaya l'antre de la mort.

Pourtant, il ne fallut pas dix minutes à toutes les troupes pour êtres prêtes, les gueules de bois oubliés, les armes au clair et les dieux parés.

"- Mais vous ne venez pas tous !" Protesta Ares, consterné.

Que Poséidon vienne pour tenir ses bateaux, d'accord ! Mais….Aphrodite, Hadès, Cupidon, Apollon, Asclépios, Artémis et deux des Muses n'avaient rien à faire sur le champ de bataille !

"- On se tiendra à carreau promirent les dieux.

Ares grogna.

Il n'avait pas que ca à faire.

La vraie bataille du Sanctuaire commençait.


	40. Chapter 40

Ares

Chap 39

Assis sur son trône, les yeux fermés, l'antique armure des gémeaux sur le dos, Janus attendait.

Il les sentait approcher.

Il les sentait venir pour lui…Pour le Sanctuaire…Pour Saori…  
Il n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'ils venaient pour lui et probablement, rien que pour lui.  
Il n'avait pas été discret.  
Sans grande surprise, il avait trouvé les trois suppliciés disparus au matin et ses troupes diminuées de moitiés.

La moitié des armures avaient disparues également.

Les chevaliers fuyaient la clé des champs.  
C'était aussi bien.  
L'un des l'autre, maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, Janus ne voulait pas vraiment de mal à chevalier d'Athéna.

Ils n'étaient que de pauvres erres abusés par une déesse cruelle et sans cœur, rien de plus…

Un sourire lui échappa.

Ils attaquaient par mer et par terre...Intelligent…Avec le dieu de la guerre en tête en plus ! Mazette !!!

Janus eut un petit rire.

Son hallali allait être beau.

_"- Tu m'avais promis mon frère !"_

"- Je n'y suis pour rien, Lon…Ce sont eux qui vont me tuer…"

_"- Tu te suicide!"_

"- Je n'en peut plus mon frère…"

_"- j'ai suivit mon chemin avec Athéna…je l'aimais…"_

"- et tu es mort à cause d'elle !"

_"- Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu…"_

"- MAIS MOI SI !!" Finit en hurlant Janus, le dieu aux deux visages.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir.

Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête et qu'Athéna disparaisse avec lui.

Il passerait l'éternité au Tartare s'il le fallait, peu importait.  
Mais il voulait enfin être tranquille, ne plus être hanté par le souvenir de son frère mourant dans ses bras, de son sang coulant sur ses mains et de la lumière qui avait lentement quitté ses yeux.

***

Ares hocha la tête avec satisfaction.  
Ses troupes avaient débarquées rapidement, Saga avait naturellement prit la tête de ses Seigneurs de Guerre, Kanon celle des Marinas, et les chevaliers d'Athéna restaient bien à l'arrière garde.

Sa seule contrariété avait été Shun, obligé de rester aux Enfers tout seul avec Rhadamanthe et les deux autres juges.

Hadès avait été adamantin sur sa non-présence au Sanctuaire.

Pour bien lui faire comprendre d'ailleurs, il lui avait passé autour du cou la chaine avec l'énorme clé en or qui représentait sa charge de maitre des enfers avant de l'asseoir sur son trône pour "garder la boutique pendant son absence".

Sans se départir de son calme, Minos lui avait posé un énorme livre sur les genoux et avait commencé à instruire le jeune homme sur la pesée des âmes et les procédures administrative de "mise a mort" des humains à accueillir. Hadès était peut-être partit en camping, mais les morts, eux, n'arrêtaient pas d'arriver ! Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour décider qui devait rejoindre le monde inférieur et quand !

Les lèvres du dieu de la guerre frémirent.

Sans doute le gamin n'avait-il pas comprit ce que la présence de cette clé autour de son cou signifiait.

Pour l'instant.

Il était indispensable que ce gosse comprenne de quoi il retournait. Si le dieu de la guerre avait vu juste, le dernier coup dépendrait exclusivement de la rapidité d'esprit du jeune bronze. Sans lui, malgré les forces en puissance, ils étaient foutus.

Surtout qu'ils n'avaient à attendre aucune aide du Roi des Dieux à présent.

D'après les coups de tonnerre qui roulaient dans le longtemps, Zeus n'en était pas content "du tout". Depuis quelques temps, tout les dieux n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête sur des sujets hautement plus important que cette petite guéguerre et…ben Zeus n'appréciait que très moyennement qu'on lui pique son boulot sous le nez.

Enfin...Ce serait drôle de voir la tête d'Andromède quand il comprendrait.

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

"- Je les ai trouvé!!!" Cria soudain Asclépios en se matérialisant près de son oncle.

Ares jeta à peine un regard aux six mortels que son neveu venait de récupérer.  
Trois d'entre eux étaient dans un sale état.

Les autres ca avait l'air d'aller mais…

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe là bas ?"

"- Le nouveau pope à complètement pété les plombs." Gronda Babel, inquiet en voyant Asclépios commençait à soigner les trois blessés." Ils vont s'en sortir ?"

Apollon rassura le mortel.

"- Nous allons bien nous occuper d'eux…"

"- Vous…"

"- Je suis Apollon et mon fils Asclépios." Présenta le Dieu du Soleil.

Babel rosit.

"- Ho! Pardonnez moi, je ne vous avais pas reconnu !"

"- Vous ne m'aviez jamais vu non plus !" Rit Apollon.

Ares les foudroya du regard.

"- Ca suffit les mondanités ! On est là pour une guerre je vous signale."

Apollon eut un geste apaisant.  
Il ne fallait pas chatouiller Ares quand il travaillait.

"- Toi, qu'est ce qui se passe au Sanctuaire.

"- Tout le monde est prêt à se rebeller." Expliqua Babel. "Nous y serions encore si Jabu, Misty et Sheena n'avaient pas été torturé et laissés à mourir au soleil…Ils ont voulu faire sortir les armures d'or du Sanctuaire pour leurs chevalier." Expliqua encore l'argent.

Les chevaliers d'or pâlir.  
C'était courageux, ils leur devraient quelque chose.

Un jappement les fit sursauter.

"- HA ! Et ce sont ces bestioles qui ont coupés leurs chaines !" Sourit l'argent.

Aphrodite et DM se précipitèrent pour prendre les chiots dans leurs bras.

"- Ho ! Vous étiez là alors !!!"

Soulagé, le poisson cajola son chiot.

"- Il y a une femelle aussi, mais elle, je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Elle nous a permis d'éloigner Seiya le temps de les sauver…" Soupira encore le chevalier.

Ares hocha la tête.  
D'un point de vue purement militaire, c'était de bonnes nouvelles.  
S'ils parvenaient à éliminer seulement Janus…Ce serait parfait ! Mais…on ne savait jamais.

Le dieu espérait vraiment que les chevaliers de sa sœur auraient l'intelligence de se rendre et de ne pas lutter contre eux. Avec la présence des ors à leur côté, c'était jouable.

***

La petite chienne glapit avant de lécher sa patte avant droite.  
Elle avait mal là ou Seiya la lui avait cassée avant de la remmener au Sanctuaire.

Une de ses têtes était encore assommée, ce qui réduisait ses capacités de combat et de réflexion d'un tiers.

Ca n'allait pas être facile.  
Surtout qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite chienne à peine sevrée finalement.

Blessée, effrayée et malheureuse, le petit chiot se mit à geindre doucement.

Au moins, Seiya l'avait enfermé dans un garder manger plein. Elle ne mourrait pas de faim…  
Pour se consoler, elle vola une saucisse et l'avala en deux coups de dents avant de se recoucher.  
Sa tête amorphe pesait sur son cou.

***

Ares n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Jamais conquête n'avait été aussi facile.

C'était presque vexant.

Agacé, il se mâchouilla la lèvre supérieure jusqu'à ce que Saga, revêtu de pied en cap de la Kamui de son dieu ne lui donne un petit coup de coude.

"- Arrêtez de faire cette tête là ! C'est aussi bien que tout le monde se rende !"

Un par un, les gardes et les chevaliers baissaient les armes pour laisser passer l'envahisseur.

En tête des chevaliers d'or, une fois les troupes des Seigneurs de Guerre passés, Shura distribuait ordres et gueulante avec la compétence d'un vrai chef aux gardes et aux chevaliers "capturés".  
Déjà, dans leur sillage, les locataires des lieux reprenaient leur Sanctuaire en main sous le regard bienveillant et affectueux de leur vraie déesse.

Avec un soupir, Athéna n'en finissait pas de subir la stupéfaction de ses hommes.  
Oui elle était toute petite. Oui, elle était toute plate. Et oui, le gros rocher qu'elle venait de casser en deux, elle venait de le briser toute seule comme une grand merci beaucoup au revoir, non elle n'était pas une gourde immobile comme son dernier corps en date.  
Flute à la fin ! Le jour où elle se réincarnerait (si elle s'y risquait encore), elle se réincarnerait dans le corps d'un mec ! Ce serait plus simple !

Et avec un peu de chance, un garçon un peu moins simplet que cette courge poitrinaire qui avait fait plus de mal à sa réputation en 5 ans que l'intégralité de toutes ses autres réincarnations réunies.

A l'arrière, un peu rêveur et bien peu concerné par la reconquête du Sanctuaire, Shaka ne pouvait s'empêcher de rosir aux souvenir de sa soirée mémorable avec le dieu de l'amour. Bon, certes, elle s'était surtout concentré sur quelques mots tels que "plus fort, plus vite" ou bien "lubrifiant, maintenant !" et le toujours populaire "encore", mais pour une première fois, le chevalier d'or de la vierge pensait s'en être bien sortit. Réaliste, il doutait de revoir un jour Cupidon dans ses bas mais ce n'était guère un problème. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement attiré par les blonds. Plutôt par les châtains. Et surtout pas un en définitif, même s'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. A présent, lorsqu'il aurait récupéré sa maison, peut-être tenterait-il d'attirer l'attention du Sagittaire…Sans compter qu'avec la magnifique lyre que le dieu de l'amour lui avait offert, il avait une corde de plus à son arc pour intéresser l'archer.

***

"- ILS ARRIVENT !! Il faut faire quelque chose !!!" Hurla le chevalier Pégase avec un rien de terreur dans les yeux.

L'attaque avait débutée depuis moins d'une heure et tout semblait déjà perdu.

Malgré ses ordres, ses promesses et ses menaces, les gardes, les bronzes et les argents se rendaient les uns après les autres après juste quelques échanges de coups bien pitoyables.

Même leurs "ors" se rendaient les uns après les autres et laissaient passer les envahisseurs.  
Seul dans l'armure du Sagittaire, Seiya tentait encore de sauver les meubles.

Vraiment, Pégase ne comprenait pas pourquoi tous ses chevaliers les abandonnaient les un après les autres. Ares avaient du les corrompre d'une manière ou d'une autre mais laquelle…Il ne savait et n'en avait cure. Il lui fallait protéger le Sanctuaire et Athéna.

Tout le reste n'était que littérature.

"- Seiya ?"

"- Athéna, vous ne devez pas vous montrer, c'est dangereux…Tout le Sanctuaire nous a trahis…"

Saori souleva péniblement son sceptre. Depuis qu'elle était revenue au Sanctuaire amputée d'Athéna, l'objet lui paraissait chaque jour plus lourd.

"- Je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour les soutenir." Se désola la jeune femme.

Seiya lui sourit pour la rassurer.

"- Tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faite pas."

Sur son trône, Janus gloussa.

"- Bien sur que tout va bien se passer !"

Réconforté par l'homme qu'il suivait aveuglément jusque là, Seiya se détendit.

"- Vous voyez, même le pope le dit."

Janus éclata de rire.

"- Ho quel imbécile présomptueux tu fais, Seiya…Qu'est ce qu'il a été facile de te manipuler, toi et cette greluche sans cervelle…"

Seiya s'étrangla à moitié.

Très content de lui-même, Janus quitta le trône.

Il sentait la présence d'Athéna tout prêt.

Comme son jumeau, il connaissait parfaitement tous les passages secrets du Sanctuaire mais n'avait rien fait pour les faire garder.

Il voulait qu'Athéna vienne.

Il voulait voir le Sanctuaire ravagé et puis…tant pis s'ils ne mourraient pas tous du moment qu'Athéna tombait sous ses coups.

Il se fichait du reste.

"- Janus…"

"- Bonjour, ma chère et haïe Athéna." Siffla le premier chevalier des gémeaux en se levant pour dédier une révérence outrageuse au petit bout de déesse.

***


	41. Chapter 41

Ares

Chap 40

NDA : ou l'on constatera que oui, je suis une bouse pour les scènes d'action XDDD j'assume

***

Athéna soupira, le cœur gros.

Voir Janus pour la première fois depuis des siècles lui emplissait le cœur de tristesse et de regret.

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu ca, Janus, tu le sais…"

Le dieu double eut un sourire railleur.

"- Comme tu n'as pas voulu de Lon…Mais ca ne t'as pas empêché de sauter au cou d'Ares , n'est ce pas ?"

La déesse rougit.

Derrière elle, Ares renifla avec amusement. Ha ! Il savait bien qu'il y avait eut une raison à ce coup de sang de sa sœur !

La mort de Lon avait été le pire moment de la vie immortelle d'Athéna. Et elle était encore si jeune à cette époque. A peine plus qu'une enfant.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

"- Arrête tout ça, Janus. Tu as déjà perdu et tu le sais…Tu ne pourras pas me tuer, je ne peux pas te tuer, nous sommes en échec tous les deux. Arrête cette folie !"

Athéna jeta un coup d'œil à Seiya qui semblait bruler d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

"- Retire cette armure, Seiya. Elle ne t'appartient pas."

Le chevalier de bronze renifla.

"- Ha oui ? Vraiment ? Alors comment puis-je la porter ?"

Un sourire satisfait au visage, il toisa la déesse.

Athéna secoua la tête.

Il pouvait la porter, oui…Mais uniquement parce que la puissance de Janus était suffisante pour troubler l'armure et lui faire croire que les relents de cosmos qui restaient en Saori étaient ceux de la vraie déesse de la guerre.

Ares fit craquer ses doigts.

"- Bon, c'est pas tout ca, mais on va en finir, tu crois pas ?"

Avec détachement, il fit un signe à un de ses chefs de guerre.

Immédiatement, le quadragénaire apporta une résille métallique dont la couleur oscillait entre l'or le plus pur et l'argent le plus terne.

Il prit le filet en main et le soupesa

"- Ne résiste pas, Janus. Et tout sera vite finit sans problème pour quiconque." Supplia presque Athéna.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu faire le premier de tous les chevaliers des gémeaux, elle ne lui voulait pas de mal.  
Ils avaient partagés trop de choses pour qu'elle lui veuille du mal.

Janus éclata d'un rire fou.

"-_ Il n'est pas dans son état normal, 'théna_ !" Gémit une voix nouvelle par la bouche du dieu double.

Athéna hoqueta.

Le dieu de la guerre fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers son oncle.

"- Oncl'Dès ?"

Le dieu de la mort se concentra un instant, les sourcils froncés.

"- Lon...Il est avec lui…"

"- Bien sur qu'il est avec moi ! Je n'allais certainement pas vous l'abandonner !" Rit encore Janus

Saga eut un doux soupir.

Il connaissait ce reflexe de gémeau et de jumeau d'attirer à soi l'âme de sa moitié pour le garder avec lui en attendant la mort.  
Quand Kanon s'était sacrifié contre Rhadamanthe, il avait fait la même chose avant de perdre une troisième fois la vie en détruisant le mur des lamentations avec ses frères.  
Pendant les quelques minutes où Kanon avait été avec lui, il avait été plus en paix que jamais. S'ils n'avaient pas été à ce point séparés lorsqu'il était mort la première fois, probablement que Kanon l'aurait attiré à lui alors qu'il était encore un marinas…

Saga prit les Rets d'Hephaistos des mains du Chef de Guerre.

En bon Général, il se plaça entre son dieu et le premier de ses semblables.

"- Janus…"

Le dieu fou tapa dans ses mains avec un piaulement de joie.

"- La Kamui d'Ares !!! Vraiment !!!" Son couinement se transforma en rire cassé. " Parfait ! parfait ! Parfait !!! Deux d'un coup !!!"

Sans comprendre, Saga jeta un coup d'œil à Ares.  
Le dieu de la guerre s'était refrogné.

Même si, pour un œil extérieur, il aurait pu sembler qu'Athéna et lui avaient le contrôle de la situation, il n'en était rien.

D'après les lois même de Zeus, un olympien ne pouvait en tuer un autre.

Janus, à travers Saori, avait le contrôle des armures d'or et…..

Ares grinça des dents.

Plus qu'Athéna elle-même, le premier de tous les chevaliers des gémeaux connaissait intimement les vrais pouvoirs de ses armures.

"- Oncle Hades ?"

Le dieu de la mort secoua la tête.  
C'était la raison de sa présence avec son neveu et sa nièce : Empêcher le gémeau divin d'utiliser les vrais capacités de ces armures.

"- Ares !!!"

Le dieu de la guerre releva le nez sous la voix présente de sa main.

Janus avait attrapé Saori par le poignet et la serrait contre elle avec force.  
La jeune femme semblait trouver dans son soucient un regain de force pour défier les autres.

"- Vous ne détruiraient jamais mon Sanctuaire !" Siffla-t-elle, les yeux étincelant.

Janus se fendit d'un sourire en coin avant d'entailler d'un geste de sa dague le poignet que la jeune femme lui présenta de son plein grès.

"- J'APPELLE ! PAR MON NOM, MON SANG ET MON RANG, MES SŒURS !"

Une lourde lumière dorée envahit le grand hall du temple du pope.

"- HADES !!!" Hurla Ares.

Bon, ca répondait à la question. Janus savait ce qu'il faisait et ils étaient dans la merde.

"- Je ne peux pas les retenir tous !" Siffla le dieu de la mort, une ride de douleur barrant son front alors que sa main droite se crispait sur sa chemise, à hauteur de son cœur.

Ca faisait toujours mal quand une des âmes dont il avait la garde s'arrachait à lui.

"- Bon sang…"

Docile, les armures d'or venaient d'apparaître entre Janus et les trois dieux.

Son sourire froid aux lèvres, le dieu fou recueillit le sang du véhicule terrestre d'Athéna dans ses mains pour le jeter sur les armures. Immédiatement, lui cuirasses brillèrent d'un éclat plus vif, en attente.

Aioros fit un pas en avant.

"- MAINTENANT ! C'EST LE MOMEN !"

Les chevaliers d'or se ruèrent sur leurs armures. S'ils pouvaient les enfiler….

Le cri d'Hades retentit trop tard.

"- NON !!! NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS !!!

!!!!

Aussi avides de reprendre leurs porteurs que les chevaliers de les remettre, les armures se jetèrent sur les ors sans leur laisser une chance.

Le rire de Janus éclata encore. Avec ce qui aurait presque pu être de la douceur, il jeta Saori dans les bras de Seiya qui faisait face à Aioros.

"- Seiya, ne fais pas plus d'erreur…Rends cette armure…"

Saori nichée contre lui, Pégase toisa celui qu'il avait vu si longtemps comme un modèle.

"- Jamais je ne me laisserais corrompre comme…toi…"

Tout son cosmos concentré sur les armures, Janus reprit son appel.

"- "- J'APPELLE ! PAR MON NOM, MON SANG ET MON RANG, MES FRERES ! ALIX, PERTUIS, ARAX, MELCHIOR, TERIUS, LYCIEN, VERGIL, JOHESTE, MERCUS, OGIDE, ORIUS.

Un a un, les regards des chevaliers d'or se voilèrent.

Ils tentèrent bien de résister à la voix qui éclatait dans leur esprit mais…

Aioros et Shion se prit le front dans les mains avant de s'écrouler sur le sol en hurlant. Sans leurs armures, ils étaient un peu à l'abri de ceux qu'ils avaient été des millénaires auparavant.

Leurs personnalités ne furent pas englouties par celles de leurs prédécesseurs.

Ils purent s'enfuir dans l'inconscience.

"- HADES !!"

"- Alors LA, on est dans la merde…" Souffla le dieu de la mort.

Avant qu'il ai pu élaborer, une nuée de fleurs les engloutis pour être balayée in extrémis avant qu'elle ne les touche par un galaxian explosion.

Le regard vide et fixe, Aphrodite fixait les trois dieux et les autres chevaliers de bronzes et d'argents ainsi que les deux anciens gémeaux, une rose et un petit lierre à la main.

"- Des tulipes ??? Et des bleuets ??" S'étonna Shiva en voyant les derniers pétales de fleurs balayés par Saga.

"- Les attaques se sont modifiées avec le temps." Expliqua Athéna, le visage fermé.

Elle aurait pu balayer les chevaliers d'or. Les trois dieux l'auraient tous pu….Au prix de la vie des chevaliers qui hébergeaient les âmes réveillées des premiers guerriers de la déesse.

"- A ma main gauche, l'épée de Justice. A ma main droite, la lance des étoiles. Au centre a balance des…" Commença le chevalier de la balance en plantant rituellement chaque arme dans le sol devant lui, chargeant ses armes de son cosmos pour le rituel de bannissement qui renverrait les trois dieux aux Enfers.

Saga se tourna vers ses troupes.

"- Phalanges 1 et 2 , au centre, Phalange 3, sur le flanc gauche, 4, a l'est ! Les autres, en soutien !"

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, l'ancien chevalier d'or tira l'épée d'Ares de son fourreau pour se jeter sur Dohko.

Le regard vitreux du chevalier d'or s'embrassa une seconde.

"- Moi Joheste, je vais te détruire !" Prévint le chevalier d'or avant d'arracher une de ses épées du sol pour repousser celle de Saga.

La Main d'Ares gronda.

Il était une burne avec une épée à la main mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait eut à l'esprit pour empêcher la balance d'attaquer.

Janus gloussa

C'était des plus amusants mais…Il commençait à se lasser.

Il finit le rituel qui lui avait permit d'en appeler aux âmes de ses frères défunts.

Immédiatement, les yeux vitreux des ors s'enflammèrent.  
Sans un mot, dans un ensemble parfait, ils se lancèrent à l'attaque sur leurs proies bien inférieures en nombre.

Seule, unique et immobile, l'armure des gémeaux attendait.

"- PAR L'EXECUTION DE L'AURORE !"

Seiya hoqueta.

Même ses frères trahissaient ?

Le visage impénétrable, Hyoga repoussa Le Verseau et le Scorpion de son attaque.

Il ne voulait pas les blesser, juste…Laisser le champ libre aux trois dieux de faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour…que tout redevienne normal.

Surprit une seconde, Shiryu et Ikki attaquèrent à leur tour.  
Galvanisé par la présence des chevaliers de bronzes sauveurs de meubles, les argents et les bronzes se lancèrent à l'attaque eux aussi.

Il ne s'agissait pas de tuer, juste de repousser, de gagner du temps.  
Par vague et malgré la force de leurs adversaires, ils parvinrent à les empêcher d'atteindre les trois dieux immobiles.

Malgré la situation catastrophique, Ares ne pouvait retenir son sourire satisfait.

"- Il se débrouille bien…"

Hadès balança une claque sur l'arrière du crane de son neveu.

"- Ta main est vivante pour l'instant. C'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il le reste ! Imbécile !"

A coté, Athéna aidait Aioros et Shion à se relever.

"- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?" Siffla la déesse.

Ares avança nonchalamment de quelques pas pour assommer Mu du plat de la main.

Sonné, le jeune bélier gémit.

"- ARES !!"

"- Quoi ??? Il est encore à moitié lui-même, ce serait bien la mort s'il se faisait blesser non ?"

Athéna grogna.

Shion était le porteur de l'âme première et guerrière du Bélier. Sans son armure, l'âme n'avait pu se réveiller totalement et prendre le contrôle du vieux chevalier. De façon identique, le côté primaire de l'armure éveillé comme celui de ses sœurs n'avait pu seule prendre le contrôle de Mu.

Dès que Shion pu tenir assis sur le sol sans aide, elle lui infusa une partie de son cosmos avant de faire la même chose pour Mu, puis Aioros.

Les trois chevaliers d'or s'entre regardèrent.

Ils ne souhaiteraient pas l'expérience à leur pire ennemi.

Ils avaient eut l'impression qu'on leur arrachait l'âme et l'esprit avant de les plonger dans du plomb fondu.

Et leurs frères…

Shion se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, étrangement plus solide que son fils de cœur et son jeune collègue.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"- Ils faut les assommer à défaut de rendormir les Premiers." Expliqua encore Hadès dont le visage montrait encore des signes de douleur. " EAQUE ! RUNE !"

Les deux spectres apparurent près de leur Seigneur.

"- Il faut les immobiliser."

Les deux spectres hésitèrent.

"- Minos…"

"- Est occupé ! Rune, prends sa place !"

Le spectre hoqueta.

L'ordre était…inattendu mais…il pourrait faire avec.

Concentré, il se débarrassa de son surplis pour appeler celui de son supérieur.

Eaque hocha la tête.

Le jeune Rune avait bien apprit auprès de son ainé et connaissait les même attaques. Enfin…Surtout une….Mais il lui fallait le bon surplis pour pouvoir l'utiliser…Et elle serait d'autant plus puissante qu'elle serait effectuée par le juge des âmes.

"- _Cosmic Marionattion_!!

Des centaines de fils de ruèrent sur les chevaliers d'or, trop occupés à combattre pour remarquer la présence de deux spectres.

Plusieurs d'entre eux s'immobilisèrent immédiatement.

Un rapide voile de surprise passa sur leurs visage marmoréens pendant qu'ils cherchaient à bouger, piégés comme ils l'étaient par les fils du spectre momentanément promus.

Hadès se précipita sur le plus proche chevalier immobilisé.

Un feulement bestial s'échappa de la gorge d'Aiolia.

Le cri n'avait rien d'humain.

Avec regrets, le dieu de la Mort posa sa main sur le front du jeune chevalier.

Il serra les dents lorsque les dents du jeune homme se refermèrent sur son poignet mais étouffa la conscience éveillée de son cosmos.

Les jambes encore branlantes, Aioros se traina vers son frère.

Lorsque le jeune lion s'écroula sur le sol, il l'attrapa au vol.

Hadès le rassura.

"- Il sera lui-même à son réveil."

Soulagé, le Sagittaire entraina son frère à l'abri.

Immédiatement, deux ordonnances d'Ares vinrent prendre en charge le chevalier déchut.

Rune gronda.

Même si son seigneur venait de diminuer sa charge d'un prisonnier, il en restait presque une douzaine à maintenir et…malgré ses fils, l'aide des chevaliers de bronzes et d'argents qui les distrayaient et les troupes d'Ares pour les soutenir, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps.

"- SEIGNEUR HADES !!!"

Le dieu de la mort hocha la tête pour se précipiter sur Camus et Milo que Hyoga avait finalement immobilisé avec de la glace avant de se tourner vers une nouvelle victime.

Le dieu des morts secoua la tête.

Zeus en soit remercié, la relative aisance qu'ils avaient à immobiliser les chevaliers d'or était la plus évidente preuve de la résistance des actuels porteurs à la présence de leurs eux-mêmes antérieurs.  
Sans cela….les victimes auraient été bien plus nombreuses que quelques bronzes et gardes.

Un peu désolé, il regarda le chevalier de bronze de la boussole s'écrouler sur le sol, le cœur arraché par la poigne monstrueuse du Taureau. Malgré les fils, la glace et tout le reste, celui là était…misère…

"- AVEC MOI SUR LE TAUREAU !"

Immédiatement, ceux qui le pouvaient se portèrent à son aide pour maintenir le chevalier d'or géant le temps de le libérer.

Profitant de la confusion ambiante, Janus se faufila vers sa proie.  
Athéna, il n'y avait qu'Athéna qui l'intéressait.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, ne pensait qu'elle et ce, depuis la mort de son jumeau.

Il voulait la voir morte.

Il voulait la voir baigner dans son sang et danser sur sa carcasse.

Il voulait se venger et mourir ensuite.

Sans bruit, sans se faire remarquer, son cosmos drapé autour de lui comme une couverture épaisse, il se rapprocha de la déesse.

"- Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Seiya, je SUIS ta déesse !" Essaya une fois de plus Athéna pendant qu'Aioros, remonté comme un coucou suisse et rassuré sur le sort de son frère se battait avec le jeune bronze.

Seiya lâcha un grondement de douleur lorsqu'un coup particulièrement vicieux du Sagittaire le cueillit aux côtés.  
Jamais Pégase n'aurait imaginé que le sage sagittaire pouvait se battre aussi vicieusement.

Un coup de coude le cueillit à l'estomac et il ne dut qu'à l'armure qu'il portait de ne pas se plier en deux de douleur en rendant son déjeuner.

"- Courage Seiya !!! Courage mon chevalier !" Encourageai Saori en concentrant comme elle le pouvait les dernières bribes de cosmos.

Athéna grogna.

Sans cette courge, rien ne serait arrivé.  
Sans cette nouille, jamais Seiya n'aurait eut l'idée ou l'envie de se rebeller.

La déesse de la guerre s'en voulait.  
Elle avait beau en vouloir à la jeune femme et à Pégase, elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de voir dans ce gosse mal grandit la même dévotion qu'avait eut Lon pour elle.

Avec une colère qu'elle n'avait jamais éprouvée jusque là, elle fit fi du rôle d'observateur que son statu de dieu lui imposait.  
Hadès participait au combat et même Ares se battait aussi pour tenter d'abattre la gigantesque carcasse du chevalier du taureau. De tous, celui là était le plus formidable adversaire physiquement parlait. Et pour l'instant, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Athéna se jeta sur Saori avec un grondement d'irritation.  
Elle n'avait réellement rien contre cette pauvre fille. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, mais elle avait été trop loin.

L'humaine, même si elle conservait une partie du cosmos de la déesse n'était pas un risque pour Athéna. Toutefois, tant qu'elle resterait en vie, elle demeurerait un problème.

A une vitesse que seul un dieu ou un chevalier d'or entrainé pouvait atteindre, elle saisit la tête de la jeune femme entre ses mains et tourna d'un geste brusque.

La nuque de la jeune fille se brisa avec un bruit de branche sèche qui se casse avant que son corps ne glisse sur le sol, sans vie.

"- NOOOOOON !!!"

Livide, Seiya se rua auprès du cadavre de celle qu'il ne pouvait voir autrement que comme sa déesse

Un lourd gémissement lui échappa.

Saori avait été sa raison de vivre depuis si longtemps qu'il se sentait à présent vide.

Janus gloussa.

"- Bien, bien…Tu t'améliores ma chère Athéna ! Tu tues toi-même tes subordonnés et assimilés maintenant ! Qui va être le prochain ? Ton pope là ?" Rit encore Janus en montrant Shion d'un vague geste de la main. "Ou l'un de tes gémeaux ? Ha ! Mais que je suis bête ! Eux aussi t'on quitté ! Comme la moitié de tes troupes il me semble ! Ha quelle belle déesse de la guerre tu fais là, _'théna_" Ricana le dieu dément en singeant la voix et le surnom que son frère donnait à la déesse.

La déesse ravala son air en sentant le torse de Janus contre son dos, son bras enserrer sa taille et sa main se refermer sur un de ses petits seins.

Sans douceur, il malaxa le petit globe de chair tout en mordillant la déesse dans le cou.

Révulsé, Athéna chercha à se libérer de son étreinte.

"- Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper ? Tu n'es qu'une femme ma chère….Et je vais t'arracher ce dont tu es la plus fière."

Athéna se figea, l'esprit englouti par la peur et l'horreur lorsque les mains du dieu cherchèrent à déchirer ses vêtements.

***

Ares épongea son front.

La situation commençait à peine à s'améliorer.

Pas de beaucoup, mais ils étaient parvenu enfin à faire chuter le chevalier du taureau. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'un mortel pourrait avoir une telle force !!! Misère…

Un sifflement strident le fit sursauter puis grimacer.

Il vit le chevalier du Cancer s'écrouler sur le sol, le corps agité de spasmes puis être mit à l'écart par ses troupes.

Un problème de moins.

Reprenant son souffle, il chercha sa main du regard.

Après avoir aidé à immobiliser la Balance, il se ruait à présent à l'aide de son ami d'enfance.

Avec un grondement, Ares courut donner un coup de main sa Main.

Sans compter que sa sœur…

La bouche soudain sèche, il se mit à courir plus vite.

***

Saga leva son épée pour dévier le flèche du Sagittaire que Seiya venait de lancer, sauvant la vie d'Aioros au passage.

"- Merci vieux." Souffla Aioros en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son plus ancien frère d'arme.

Saga eut un petit sourire où brillait un rien de la tranquille assurance qui avait été la sienne quand ils étaient adolescent.

Le sagittaire se détendit.  
Ce simple coup d'œil qu'ils venaient d'échanger, cette simple tape dans le dos… Tout un monde de pardon entre eux qui effaçait des années de douleur et de mort.

Soudain aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, les deux hommes attaquèrent de concert Seiya.

Aveuglé par la douleur et la rage, Pégase était définitivement difficile à vaincre sans le tuer.  
Ha si seulement ils avaient pu…

***

A l'arrière, penchés sur chacun de ses frères tour à tour, Mu, Kanon et Shion se relayaient pour leur transmettre leur cosmos et les aider à revenir à la conscience.

C'était un travail harassant et épuisant, mais…

Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse.

Un gémissement échappa à Shura.

Shion l'aida à se redresser.

"- Shura ?"

Le Capricorne fixa un instant Shion, les yeux dans le vide, avant de secouer la tête.

"- Sh..ion ?"

L'ancien pope attrapa le visa du Capricorne entre ses mains pour l'embrasser brutalement.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'être romantique.

L'espagnol ne réfléchit pas il noua ses bras autours des épaules du vieux bélier pour répondre au baiser avec la même faim dévorante.  
Les deux hommes se séparèrent et mirent un instant avant de réaliser que les bruits de combat autours d'eux ne s'étaient toujours pas tus.

Shura chercha à se redresse mais Shion l'en empêcha.

"- Ne bouge pas."

"- Athéna…"

Shion le plaqua au sol.

"- Je m'en occupe."

"- Tu n'as pas d'armure…"

L'ancien pope eut un sourire railleur.

"- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Je suis un vieux de la vieille tu sais."

Et le cœur soudain léger, Shion prit part au combat.

Il respecterait le désir de son…de son quoi d'ailleurs ? De son futur compagnon ? Oui, c'était bien ca…il respecterait donc sa demande et s'occuperait de protéger Athéna jusqu'à la fin.

***

Serrée contre le torse de Janus, le haut de sa tunique déchirée, la déesse vierge se débattait comme elle le pouvait contre la poigne de fer de son agresseur.

Elle ne pouvait par grand-chose contre lui pourtant.

Il était plus grand, plus fort et tous les coups qu'elle pouvait lui porter étaient sans le moindre effet, comme s'il ne sentait plus la douleur.  
Dans sa folie, s'était sans doute le cas.

Elle gémit lorsqu'il s'attaqua à son pantalon avant que sa crainte ne se transforme en terreur pure.

Son hurlement de terreur fit s'immobiliser tous les combattants.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle venait de reconnaître la dague que Janus utilisait.


	42. Chapter 42

Ares

Chap 41

Ares se porta au côté de sa main et d'Aioros.

Avec un rien d'agacement, il ne pouvait que s'énerver de voir le temps que mettaient les deux hommes à éliminer un simple bronze.

Un peu boudeur, il secoua la tête.

"- ATTENTION !!!"

Le dieu releva les yeux pour voir une flèche d'or jaillir vers lui.

Il resta figé, l'esprit paralysé par l'arme qui se ruait vers lui.

Avec un bruit de succion, elle s'enfonça dans le cœur tendre qu'elle avait pris pour proie.

"- NOOOOOON !!!"

La vision du dieu de la guerre se fit soudain noire en même temps qu'il n'entendait plus le cri de douleur et de perte qui lui avait une seconde déchiré les tympans.

S'il avait put, elle se serait battu de ne pas avoir été plus attentif aussi près d'un combat.

Imbécile !

***

Shun fixait le grand livre devant lui avec une étincelle haineuse dans l'œil qui aurait inquiété son grand frère.

Depuis plus de quatre heures, moment du départ de son grand père et de ses frères, il se trouvait littéralement attaché devant ce grand bouquin sans espoir de s'en sortir.

A sa droite, Rhadamanthe le couvait avec une étincelle étrange dans les yeux qu'il ne parvenait pas à interpréter.  
De l'autre côté, Minos l'aidait à traiter les âmes qui apparaissaient rapidement devant eux pour leur choisir leur nouveau logement.

A trois reprises, les deux Spectres avaient du lui sauter dessus et le ceinturer pour l'empêcher de bondir à la surface.

Les trois fois, les âmes de chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient présentées à lui pour être envoyées aux Champs Elysées.

Il avait fallut toute la force et tout le cosmos des deux Juges pour ceinturer le chevalier de bronze, et encore s'en étaient ils tirés avec quelques brulures sur les mains et le visage, là où leurs surplis de les protégeaient pas.

Shun avait beau être plus puissant que les chevaliers d'or quand il le voulait, il restait un grand émotif.

"- Ils sont mort, certes, mais ils vont passer du temps heureux aux Champs Elysées." Plaida Rhadamanthe en caressant les cheveux du garçon en larmes qu'il tenait dans ses bras

"- Ce n'est pas pour eux que je pleure." Souffla doucement l'adolescent. "C'est pour ceux qui restent…Le Chevalier de la Boussole allait être papa." Expliqua-t-il pour l'exemple.

"- Ha…."

"- Et il aimait tellement sa compagne…les savoir séparés…."

Minos réfléchit longuement.

"- Et bien…renvoi le lui…"

"- Q…Quoi ?"

"- Tu as le Livre et la Clé. Du Livre, tu peux biffer le nom des vivants et les précipiter dans les limbes. De la Clé, tu peux déverrouiller leur prochaine existence…Il ne se souviendra pas que sa compagne était sa compagne, mais en tant que son enfant, le lien entre eux sera très fort. Probablement assez pour que sa compagne se sente…apaisée, simplement en l'ayant."

Les yeux de Shun brillèrent.

"- C'est possible ?"

Les deux Juges eurent pour la première fois un petit sourire.

"- Nous ne somme pas "que" des guerriers psychopathe, Shun. La majorité de notre travail consiste à…accorder les âmes qui sont renvoyées sur terre pour qu'elles vivent le mieux possible leur nouvelle vie. Certaines restent dans le Tartare bien sur. Mais…Pour le reste, c'est notre travail de les guider en douceur…"

"- MONTREZ MOI !" Exigea le jeune bronze.

Aucun des deux Juges ne pensa même à protester.

Ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour éduquer le jeune…homme ?

Avide, Shun se concentra sur l'âme du chevalier décédé peu de temps auparavant.

A l'écoute de ses deux professeurs, il attrapa l'âme entre ses "mains" de cosmos et la baigna dans le Léthé, juste ce qu'il fallait pour endormir sa mémoire mais pas assez pour éradiquer totalement la persona du chevalier et risquer détruire le lien déjà existant entre lui et sa compagne. En douceur, il poussa l'âme dans la coquille encore vide du fœtus que la jeune femme portait.

"- ….il n'est pas possible de faire ca pour tout le monde n'est ce pas ?" Finit par questionner Shun.

"- En effet….La plupart des…résurrections sont automatiques. Mais pour les cas spéciaux comme les guerriers divins quel qu'ils soient, certains grands hommes, des individus particuliers qui ont fait quelque chose d'étonnant, en bien ou en mal, nous nous en chargeons personnellement. Sans compter les âmes recommandées par des proches."

"- Recommandées ?"

"- Quand tu as de nombreuses personnes qui prient pour un autre, ca marque cette âme, elle apparaît…plus brillante…"

Rhadamanthe montra une âme qui arrivait tout juste.

"- Regarde celle là…"

Shun l'effleura de son cosmos comme ses deux tuteurs le lui avaient apprit.

"- Un bébé…a peine né…Et toute sa famille…." Sans réfléchir, il renvoya l'âme dans les limbes, "attachée" à la prochaine grossesse de la maman désespérée.

"- Tu as comprit le truc." Sourit encore le terrifiant Spectre du Wyvern.

"- HADES !!! Tu aurais…..Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!"

Machinalement, Minos et son collègue Juge se mirent entre le nouveau venu et Shun.

"- Seigneur Zeus…."

Le jeune bronze sourit à son arrière grand oncle.

"- Seigneur Zeus…"

Le Roi des Dieux haussa un sourcil.

"- Qu'est ce que ce gamin fait là ?"

S'il se souvenait bien, le petit était l'un des serviteurs d'Athéna.

"- Grand père m'a interdit d'aller à la surface." Bouda un peu le jeune chevalier.

Zeus se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
Ce gamin était vraiment très mignon et…

"- N'y pensez même pas." Le prévint Rhadamanthe d'un ton lugubre.

Le Roi des Dieux se reprit.

Oui, bon, il avait un peu tendance a sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui était mignon mais…

A dix milles kilomètres de là, Shun soupirait.

Il aurait tant voulu aider ses frères.

"- Alors le combat à commencé ?"

"- Il ne devrait plus tarder à finir…"

Zeus se passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure blanche.

"- Sais-tu si Héphaïstos à une prison prévue pour Janus ?"

Un peu surpris, Shun releva les yeux.

"- Une prison ? Mais ils vont le tuer, seigneur."

Rhadamanthe fit la grimace.

"- Un mortel ne peut pas tuer et un dieu, Shun. Et un Olympien ne peut pas en tuer un autre, tu sais…"

L'adolescent se figea.

Une authentique panique traversa ses yeux verts avant d'être remplacée par de l'incrédulité.

"- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !" Plaida-t-il en perdant tout le contrôle de son cosmos sous l'émotion et la compréhension.

Zeus fit la grimace.

Ca brulait bon sang !

***

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Athéna se débattait de toutes ses forces pour s'extirper de la poigne de Janus.  
Le dieu dément prenait un visible plaisir à la voir se débattre comme un gardon au bout d'une ligne.

Il avait toutes les cartes en main.

Une simple coupure et elle serait morte.  
Pour l'instant, il jouissait de la voir paniquer.

Bientôt, elle supplierait.  
Et là, il la tuerait…

Un grand sourire au visage, il posa la lame sur la joue de la déesse.

Immédiatement, Athéna s'immobilisa.

"- Supplie-moi, 'Théna." Roucoula Janus. "Supplie-moi de t'épargner…"

La déesse de la guerre ferma les yeux une seconde.

Il voulait la tuer.

Certes.  
Mais il voulait aussi l'humilier.

Et ca, elle ne l'accepterait jamais.

"- Jamais."

"- Mais si, mais si…Tu vas supplier." Roucoula encore le dieu démon avant de retourner son arme pour caresser la joue de la déesse du manche.

Athéna frémit mais ne bougea pas.

Elle n'avait quasi aucune chance de s'en sortir mais elle ne craquerait pas.

Ses chevaliers étaient trop loin pour lui venir en aide, Ares était au sol incapable de l'aider, Hadès gérait les dernier de ses chevaliers d'or.

Elle était foutue.

A moins qu'elle n'arrive à mettre Janus assez en colère pour qu'il la lâche une seconde.

"- Supplier ? Toi ! Ha ! Fais-moi rire ! Ton frère aurais peut-être pu y parvenir et encore à condition d'être particulièrement enthousiaste." Ronronna la déesse avec rien de moquerie, mettant en doute la virilité du dieu double.

_"- 'théna, qu'est ce que tu fais, tu veux qu'il te tue ?"_

"- Il n'en ai pas capable, Lon. Ton frère t'as toujours été inférieur et de loin."

_"- 'théna !"_

La déesse n'aimait pas la douleur dans la voix de Lon mais…elle n'était qu'un souvenir d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui était mort bien longtemps auparavant.

"- Soit réaliste, Lon. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai toujours préféré à ton frère ? J'aurais du faire avec vous comme j'ai fait avec les suivant. Un seul pour une seule armure ! Ha ! Tout aurait été plus simple si tu avais été tué adolescent, Janus. Tu as gâché ton frère et il est mort à cause de toi finalement. Tu n'aurais pas été là, il aurait accepté l'immortalité que je lui offrais.

"- La ferme…." Siffla Janus

Athéna ne prit pas garde à la douleur de la main du dieu sur ses poignets et continua.

"- Il est mort à cause de toi, Janus ! Il est mort par ta faute !!"

"- Ce n'est pas vrai Janus ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! 'théna, arrête !"

"- La ferme, la FERME, LA FERME !!!!" Hurla Janus.

Sans réfléchir plus avant, le cœur broyé qu'on lui reproche d'avoir tué le seul être qui avait jamais compté pour lui, il jeta Athéna au sol et arma son bras.

La respiration coupée par sa chute, la déesse s'immobilisa en voyant la lame descendre sur elle.

Elle s'enfonça dans les chairs avec un sifflement sinistre.

"- RAAAAH !!! NON ! BON SANG !!!" Eructa Janus en essayant de retirer l'arme du torse de l'ancien Bélier.

Sans réfléchir, incapable de protéger la déesse autrement, Shion s'était simplement téléporté entre la déesse et la lame.

"- LACHE ! MAIS LACHE !!!" Hurla encore le dieu dément.

Du sang plein la bouche mais un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, les mains crispées sur l'arme qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans sa poitrine, l'ancien pope finit par cracher au visage de Janus.

"- Va…te faire…foutre…" Gronda le vieux chevalier en tombant à genoux, ses dernières forces concentrées pour retenir la seule arme pour pouvait tuer un dieu dans ses chairs et la laisser se nourrir de son sang à lui.

Janus hurla une fois de plus.

Il avait perdu son arme.  
Mais il n'avait pas perdu Athéna.

***

Shura hurla.

Aussi vite que ses jambes faibles pouvaient le porter, il cahota jusqu'à Shion.

"- SHION !!!"

Non loin, Ares tenait contre lui le corps ensanglanté de sa Main.

Les larmes aux yeux, il ne savait plus que faire.

La flèche du Sagittaire le transperçait de part en part, comme la dague ouverte de sang de biche transperçait le cœur de l'ancien pope.

Janus eut un rire dément, finalement ravi de la tournure des événements.

Ares était hors course.

Hades était livide, le visage cendreux d'épuisement après avoir bannit toutes les âmes que le dieu double avait invoqué, la très grand majorité des chevaliers et des berserkers étaient incapables de se battre davantage même si les pertes étaient mineures, les chevaliers d'or d'Athéna étaient faibles comme des chatons…

Et Seiya… ha Seiya… Qui fixait Saga baignant dans son sang…enfin…Qui aurait du baigner sans son sang si la flèche du sagittaire avait été retirée de sa poitrine, Seiya donc qui fixait la Main d'Ares avec un rictus de satisfaction mauvaise que le dieu dément n'aurait pas renier.

"-C'est bon, Seiya n'est ce pas ? C'est bon de tuer…De se venger… Je sais que tu en avais envie malgré tout ce que tu as pu en dire… Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à éliminer cette fausse déesse et tout sera bien ! Et toi, 'théna ! Deux de moins, qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Athéna maintenant ? Tu ne peux pas me tuer, les règles que Zeus lui-même a mit en place me protègent ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer !!!" Rit encore le dieu dément.

Un brusque courant d'air glacé, preuve manifeste qu'un guerrier divin venait de se téléporter les fit tous frissonner.

"- Elle non, mais moi oui "! Grinça Shun en apparaissant, bien à l'abri dans les ailes de Rhadamanthe, la clé d'or de son grand père autour du cou et un énorme grimoire à la main.

Hadès eut un sourire lumineux malgré son épuisement.  
Que soient bénis les enfants et leur intelligence !!!

Le dieu aux deux visages se figea une seconde.

"- Quoi, qu'est ce que tu crois faire, petit ? Me tuer ? Allons, tu n'es qu'un gamin !! Un misérable bronze sans impor…"

Le front barré d'une ride de concentration, Shun fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute sa vie.  
Délibérément, soutenu par la présence de Rhadamanthe derrière lui qui l'encourageait silencieusement, il déploya l'intégralité de son cosmos pour le concentrer sur le dieu dément.

Une seconde, Janus resta immobile.  
Comment ce gosse pouvait-il déployer un cosmos aussi grand ? Il devait rivaliser avec celui d'Hadès qui était l'un des dieux majeurs ! Plus puissant qu'Athéna ou Ares même et….Dieux !!!

Le cosmos du jeune homme l'enserra de toute part, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

Mais ce n'était pas après son corps que Shun en avait.  
Comme venait de lui expliquer les deux Juges, il étouffa au maximum l'âme…les âmes des deux premiers gémeaux entre ses doigts de cosmos et serra.

Pas assez pour les blesser bien sur. Il était un garçon compatissant.  
Mais assez pour étouffer complètement le cosmos du dieu dément et le retenir.

Il ouvrit le grand Livre et prit la plume que lui tendit Minos.

La peur apparu dans les yeux de Janus.

"- NON ! Tu ne peux p…"

Il s'écroula sur le sol, mort.

Désolé, Shun rendit la plume et l'encre à Minos, les mains et les jambes tremblantes.

A grand peine, il résorba son cosmos

D'un trait de plume, il venait de biffer le nom du dieu des registres des vivants.

C'était une fin si…ordinaire...Si…inattendue quelque part

Un long silence tomba sur la pièce, seulement rompu par les sanglots de Shura, d'Ares et de Kanon.  
Près de son jumeau, le marinas pleurait à fendre l'âme, la présence Poséidon près de lui insuffisante pour le calmer ou le soulager.

"- Qu'est…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Souffla Aioros, hébété par la succession d'événements rapides.

Un instant, Saga et lui étaient debout à faire face à leur adversaire, le suivant, Saga était devant Ares et Shion entre Athéna et Janus pour les protéger, une seconde plus tard ils étaient morts, puis Shun apparaissaient de nulle part et le dieu dément s'effondrait soudain.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Hadès se dressa laborieusement sur ses pieds, le souffle court.

Minos se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à marcher.

Le dieu de la mort reprit l'insigne de son pouvoir du cou de son petit fils, effondré de fatigue contre le large torse de Rhadamanthe. Sans l'aide et les encouragements du Juge, il n'aurait probablement même pas eut la force de résorber son cosmos

"- Le Livre des Morts" Souffla Hadès avec un pauvre sourire où fleurait un rien de triomphe." Une fois qu'un nom est barré dedans, la personne meurt…ou le dieu…Seul le dieu de la Mort peut écrire dedans…ou tout au moins, la personne qui tient cette charge à cet instant…Mais un Olympien ne peut pas en tuer un autre…"

Il sourit à Shun.

"- Tu as bien travaillé mon petit."

Non loin, Shiryu et Hyoga avaient finit par ceinture Seiya et lui retirer morceau par morceau l'armure du Sagittaire. Pour faire bonne mesure, Ikki s'était assis sur son dos et lui écrasait le visage dans la poussière dès que Pégase tentait d'émettre la moindre objection

Shun haussa les épaules, ses yeux verts brillants d'intelligence malgré son évident épuisement.

Jamais il n'avait à ce point utilisé son cosmos.

"- C'est de la sémantique, vous le savez…"

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ! Je ne comprends pas !!!" S'emporta le digne Sagittaire au bord de l'hystérie qui n'osait retirer sa flèche du cœur de Saga.

Il ne venait pas de retrouver son meilleur ami, son grand frère presque, pour le perdre de la flèche même de sa propre armure, des mains d'un gamin qu'il avait presque considéré comme un second petit frère.  
Hadès soupira encore.

"- J'ai…Donné ma charge à Shun pendant un instant. Comme il n'est pas un Olympien, il a pu s'affranchir des règles de Zeus et tuer Janus…il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. N'importe qui d'autre aurait été détruit par mon Symbole de pouvoir. Mais comme il est de mon sang, le Livre et la Clé les ont reconnus tous les deux comme mon héritier et comme Dieu de la Mort."

Un long silence se fit avant qu'Ikki saute du dos de Seiya qui grogna de douleur, a moitié piétiné.

"- Un Olympien…UN OLYMPIEN…. COMME DANS UN DIEU DE L'OLYMPE ????"

Hadès eut un sourire un peu maladroit.

"- Désolé. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ca devait être fait. La Balance devait être respectée et le nombre de dieu ne peut pas être modifié comme ca. Un pour un…Avec Janus mort…Il fallait bien le remplacer"

Shun rosit légèrement.

Il était un dieu maintenant, Ho déesse…Et le dieu de quoi ? Misère…Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ca !

"- Oui, enfin, ca c'était déjà prévu." Fit remarquer Hera en apparaissant dans une pluie de plumes de paons près de son fils en larme. "Ares, bébé, s'il te plait, lâche le….

Non loin, Aphrodite tentait désespérément de faire lâcher Shion à Shura.

"- S'il te plait poussin, laisse le aller…"

"- Non…Non…Je ne veux pas…" Sanglotait le chevalier d'or, détruit.

Athéna finit par en avoir assez.

"- Shura ! Lâche Shion."

Shura secoua la tête.

Il voulait mourir, là, tout de suite.

Ils venaient à peine de se promettre et…  
Sans douceur, la déesse finit par repousser Shura.

Elle n'avait jamais eut une patience formidable et avec les événements du jour….

Le capricorne tomba sur les fesses avec un glapissement d'horreur en voyant le corps de Shion heurter le sol.

Il voulu se précipiter vers lui mais Asclépios le retint.

"- Non !!! Laisse-la faire !"

Athéna arracha la dague qui s'extirpa de la poitrine du pope avec un bruit écœurant de succion. Elle la jeta au loin.

Aphrodite tendit la main et réduit l'arme en cendres d'une brusque bouffée de pouvoir brut. Jamais plus le sang de Biche ne serait utilisé pour tuer un dieu.

"- Regarde !" Siffla Athéna en ceinturant le Chevalier d'or.

Elle était peut-être toute petite, mais elle était une déesse et avait plus de force dans son gros orteil que Shura quand même. Surtout dans l'état dans lequel était ses pauvres chevaliers d'or.

Une seconde, rien ne se produisit puis Shion prit une grand goulée d'air avant de se mettre à tousser comme un perdu. Aphrodite l'aida à se mettre sur le flanc. Il vomit de gros caillots de sang avant de se calmer.

"- Quoi…Quoi…."

Aphrodite sourit comme une folle à Shura.

"- Shion adore les pommes expliqua-t-elle…" Devant l'incompréhension totale du Capricorne, elle continua. "Les pommes d'or des Hespérides !"

Héra renifla.

"- Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui dire !"

La déesse de l'amour gloussa.

"- Désolé !"

Shura secoua la tête sans comprendre.

"- Quoi ??? Quoi ???? Qu'est ce que…"

"- Les pommes des Hespérides donnent l'immortalité." Expliqua Héra en s'accroupissant près de son fils qui la fixait soudain avec un espoir fou dans les yeux. " Non mon bébé, personne n'a donné de pomme à Saga et Kanon…" Commença la Reine des Dieux.

"- Non, mais des babas au rhum, plein !" Gronda Zeus en apparaissant au milieu du gâchis généralisé."

La Déesse du Mariage et de la Maternité jeta un regard noir à son époux.

"- Et alors, ca te défrise la vieille chèvre ?!"

Zeus s'étouffa à moitié.

"- HERA !!!

"- Quoi! Ce gâchis est ta faute ! Je te rappelle que c'est TOI qui a donné l'immortalité à Janus !" Persifla la déesse."

Zeus fronça les sourcils

"- Et TOI ! Tu t'amuses à…

"- SUFFIT !!!" Rugit Aphrodite, les joues rouges de colère.

Bien loin de tout ca, Ares se contentait de bercer le corps sans vie de Saga contre lui.

Le couple royal divin eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la déesse de l'amour les foudroya du regard.  
La déesse pouvait être particulièrement vindicative quand elle le voulait.

"- Vous deux là, tout le monde se FICHE de vos explications ! Faites ca chez vous sous la couette ! ZEUS ! LA FERME ! HERA ! C'est quoi cette histoire de gâteaux !

Un peu remontée et vexée de se faire remonter les bretelles comme une collégienne par une déesse qui n'avait pas le dixième de son âge, la reine des dieux se redressa avec dignité.

"- Je leur ai fait manger des babas au rhum." Commença-t-elle.

"- Et ?"

"- Et bien je les fais toujours avec de l'ambroisie !" Rappela-t-elle.

"- Ho pauvre cruche !" Gronda Athéna avant de se ruer sur son frère et de lui arracher Saga des bras.

Le dieu de la guerre lâcha un couinement pitoyable mais Asclépios, Aphrodite et Héphaïstos tout juste arrivé le ceinturèrent à son tour.

La déesse de la guerre arracha la flèche comme elle l'avait fait avec la dague dans la poitrine de Shin.

L'arme tomba au sol avec un bruit mat.

Presque immédiatement, Saga ouvrit les yeux.

Il se redressa, parfaitement en forme.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Zeus gémit.

"- Trois….Un de moins et TROIS de plus… Mais qu'est ce qu'on va en faire !!!"

Poséidon déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kanon.

"- Maintenant, tu ne craindras plus que je te fasse du mal, n'est ce pas ? Tu es un dieu toi aussi après tout…"

"- Q…Quoi ?"

"- L'ambroisie…la nourriture des dieux..."

Héra eut un sourire satisfait.

"- Quoi ? Pour une fois que mon bébé et mon frère sont heureux, je n'allais pas attendre que cette vieille chèvre se décide à leur donner l'immortalité ! J'ai agis ! Flute !"

Zeus grogna encore.

Pouvait-il encore divorcer ? Se demanda-t-il avant d'agiter lentement un pied. Ses chaussures étaient humides tout soudain.

"- Aff !"

Le Roi des dieux baissa les yeux sur le bébé cerbère qui venait de se soulager sur ses sandales.

La petite chienne remua la queue et traina ses pattes cassées et sa tête tuméfiée près de Shun.

Zeus en aurait pleuré.

Tout le monde lui en voulait ou quoi ?


	43. Chapter 43

Ares le protecteur

Epilogue.

Sept mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Janus avait été tué.

Sept mois qu'Athéna avait passée, une fois de plus à reconstruire son Sanctuaire.  
A la différence subtile qu'elle était pour la première fois en pleine possession de ses moyens et qu'elle avait pu réparer les Maisons comme Ares avait fait pousser du sol la maison de la Vierge.

Depuis sept mois, elle travaillait à former en accéléré son pope tout neuf.

L'ancien était très occupé à découvrir ses nouvelles fonctions sous la houlette d'Héphaïstos comme forgeron des dieux.

Déjà, Shion avait pu remplir sa première commande.

Il la livrerait bientôt à Shun.

Il était normal que le dieu tout neuf ai une kamuï lui aussi.

L'ancien pope avait été particulièrement flatté que le jeune homme lui demande à lui.

Hadès soupira.

Depuis qu'il avait été "nettoyé" des effets de ses multiples résurrections, il profitait enfin d'un peu de calme.

Sans compter qu'avec l'aide de Shun….

"- Encore deux mois ?" Demanda-t-il à Aphrodite.

Le dieu de la mort posa une main sur le ventre de la déesse de l'amour.

En se concentrant assez, il pouvait sentir la vie qui s'y développait.

Les deux vies en fait.

Hadès secoua la tête avec un mélange d'amusement et d'agacement.

Il s'était fait avoir.

Ils s'étaient TOUS fait avoir.

"- Tu savais ?"

"- Nous en avions discutés…"

Hadès grogna.

"- C'est aussi bien tu ne crois pas ?"

"- Leur mémoire ?"

"- Effacée, comme celle de tous les chevaliers dans un cas similaire…"

Le dieu de la mort hocha la tête.  
Il comprenait.

C'était normal.

"- Humain ?"

La déesse hocha la tête.

"- Evidement."

"- Le père ?"

"- N'est pas au courant.

"- Ca, c'est méchant."

Aphrodite éclata de rire.

"- Je ne trouve pas au contraire. Shion sera un parfait père de famille pour élever deux Chevalier d'or réincarnés. Il a vécut assez pour savoir pardonner. Et je prendrais grand plaisir à le lui annoncer, au moment opportun.

Hadès grogna encore.

Shun était un fourbe.

Mais ce n'était pas "si" inattendu que ca.

Shun était aussi (et surtout) bien trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Le nouvellement nommé Dieu des Limbes n'avait fait que son travail après tout. C'était son rôle de redistribuer les âmes en attente de réincarnation (et l'un dans l'autre, Hadès était bien content d'avoir de l'aide, ca lui permettrait de passer plus de temps avec son épouse !)

Le jeune homme avait estimé qu'il était plus que temps que Janus et Lon reprenne leur place de "guerriers" au sein de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Maintenant que les deux armures d'or des gémeaux avaient réintégrées le Sanctuaire, il ne serait plus question de séparer les jumeaux qui s'entraineraient pour ces armures.

Et puisqu'Aphrodite avait un ventre disponible…  
Et puisque Shion était un grand enthousiaste très productif et que le "mal" était déjà fait, Shun avait simplement choisit les âmes qui occuperaient ces deux petits corps là.

Le dieu de la mort soupira.

Les enfants avaient toujours des idées étranges…

Le plus dur serait sans doute de convaincre Kanon et Saga d'entrainer les deux bambins lorsque le moment serait venu. Il y aurait un décalage certain dans les générations mais ce serait récupérable sans grande difficulté. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.  
Sans compter qu'à présent que Poséidon, Athéna et lui-même avaient récupérés toute leur tête, le cycle récurant d'une guerre tous les 250 ans allaient être interrompus et les chevaliers d'Athéna allaient pouvoir reprendre leur rôle premier de simple protecteur de l'humanité.  
C'était une bonne chose.

Le Dieu de la mort se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
C'était déjà un problème de réglé mais lui en restait un autre.

Il avait proposé un poste à Aphrodite (le chevalier) et à son compagnon DeathMask quand il les avait rencontrés, sur un coup de tête.

Le problème était…Qu'il n'avait pas de place pour deux Spectres de plus et qu'Athéna ne pouvait se permettre de perdre deux chevaliers supplémentaires.  
Avec Shion immortel et entré au service d'Héphaïstos, il y avait fort à parier que Shura le suivrait une fois qu'un pope remplaçant aurait été éduqué. Shion avait déjà commencé à pétitionner Zeus pour une pomme d'or pour son compagnon.

Ikki et Shun resteraient aux enfers…  
Bref, Athéna avait perdu six chevaliers avec tout ca !

Il allait falloir les remplacer.

Sans compter Rhadamanthe qui semblait de plus en plus s'attacher à Shun, Rune qui ne lâchait plus Minos…Rhaaaa, il allait devenir fou !

Aphrodite tapota sur le bras de son oncle.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, 'Cle'Dès." Rit la déesse en appelant le dieu de la mort comme le faisait souvent Ares quand il était petit. "Toute cette histoire à visiblement secoué un peu la poussière de l'Olympe. Je ne serais pas étonnée si d'adorables âmes toutes neuves issues des reins de quelques uns de nos frère et cousins étaient disponibles sous peu.

Hadès jeta un regard moitié paniqué, moitié hanté à sa nièce.

"- Qui ?"

La déesse gloussa avant de lui tapoter la joue.

"- Allons, si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus une surprise ! Ou…Va voir avec Shun…Après tout, c'est son travail maintenant."

Hadès s'étrangla à moitié.

***

Shiryu s'accroupit près de son frère, la tristesse évidente dans ses yeux vert/noir.

Allongé sur un lit, Seiya ne répondait plus à rien.  
Depuis la fin de cet ultime combat, le chevalier Pégase semblait…absent…ailleurs…

Athéna entra dans la petite chambre, au fin fond du palais du pope.  
Des mois auparavant, elle avait servie de prison à un autre chevalier, d'or cette fois.  
A présent, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé et quiconque pouvait venir voir et tenter de faire réagir le chevalier de bronze catatonique.

"- Il ne va pas mieux." Souffla doucement le dragon.

"- Il n'ira probablement jamais mieux." Soupira Athéna.

"- Déesse ?"

"- Asclépios…A été catégorique….Dès fois, lorsque l'esprit humain en à trop vu, il se…rétracte en lui-même et finit…par s'auto asphyxier…

Hyoga soupira.

"- Il est mourant alors ?"

Athéna hocha la tête.

"- Il serait plus humain d'en…finir….non ?" Finit par vocaliser Ikki.

Il était rare qu'il revienne au Sanctuaire mais son frère lui avait demandé de passer voir Seiya. Au début, le Phénix avait été en colère mais à présent, il comprenait.

Déjà, son armure avait subit des transformations depuis que Shun avait été officiellement nommé Dieu des Limbes. Celle de Rhadamanthe aussi avait subit des modifications.  
Probablement sans le vouloir, Shun tapait allègrement dans les troupes des voisins pour créer les siennes.

"- Ikki !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!" Questionna Shiryu.

Il n'avait pas revu le bronze depuis des semaines.

Athéna fixa longuement le jeune Phénix.

"- C'est Shun qui t'as envoyé ?"

"- Il m'a dit que je comprendrais en arrivant ici."

"- …Je vois…"

"- Vous pouvez refuser, vous êtes toujours sa déesse tutélaire."

Athéna s'accroupie près de Seiya et lui caressa les cheveux.  
Elle avait connu cette âme sous tant de nom…Seiya, Tenma, Gabriel, Yorrick, Valentin, Bourdal, Kurt, Juez, Berthold….Tous ces noms…Toutes ces vies…Pour rien quelque part.

Elle soupira.

"- Il est fatigué…Il à besoin d'un long…Très long repos…"

Ikki hocha la tête.

Il s'approcha du chevalier de bronze brisé et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Une seconde, les yeux de Seiya s'éclairèrent d'intelligence puis de surprise, de compréhension, puis d'acceptation.

Enfin, ses paupières se fermèrent.

"- C'est finit.

Malgré la boule qu'ils avaient dans la gorge, le dragon et le cygne hochèrent la tête.  
C'était…le plus miséricordieux.

"- Merci d'être venu en personne."

Ikki haussa les épaules.

"- Seiya est notre ami aussi." Fit-il remarquer en englobant son petit frère. "Shun va prendre soin de lui. Il sera bien aux Champs Elysées…"

Athéna sourit tristement au premier des Messagers de la Mort.

"- Merci quand même…"

Ikki lui sourit aussi avant de se tourner soudain vers Hyoga.

"- Ha ! J'ai un message pour toi."

"- Un message ??? Pour moi ?"

"- De ta mère, elle est aux Champs Elysée elle aussi. Elle te demande d'arrêter d'être un crétin, de te trouver une gentille fille et de lui faire plein de petits enfants et qu'elle t'attendra pour quand le moment sera venu mais pas avant et que tu as intérêt à avoir plein de choses à lui raconter. Qu'elle t'aime quand même, même si tu sais être plus idiot que le canard de ton armure et que maintenant tu sais ce que tu as à faire alors au boulot !"

Hyoga resta saisit une longue minute avant que des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Des petits enfants, vraiment, et bien, il avait intérêt à s'y mettre !

"- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de restriction contre le mariage des chevaliers." Rit le Dragon.

"- Aucune !!!" Sourit Athéna. "Bien au contraire !"

***

Dans le Hall de la Guerre, bien loin des considérations dépressives du dieu de la mort ou d'un Pégase aux ailes brisées qui venait de s'endormir pour de bon, le dieu de la guerre roucoulait doucement.

Un sourire de bien être, il observait son consort et premier conseiller préparer des crêpes.

Penché sur sa poêle près de son jumeau, le tout nouveau dieu des honneurs guerriers préparait son petit déjeuner, celui de son frère et ceux des deux estomacs à pattes qui patientaient à la table.

Poséidon sourit à son neveu.

"- Comment tu t'en sort avec lui? " Murmura le dieu ainé.

Ares grogna.

"- Ha…toujours pas…"

"- Nan…" Souffla le dieu de la guerre, lugubre. "- Et toi ?"

"- Ils sont jumeaux." Soupira le dieu de la mer, tout aussi déprimé.

Poséidon posa une assiette de crêpes devant le nez de son seigneur. En tant que dieu des prédateurs marins (hé ! il y avait du peuple dans le hall de la mer. Entre les nymphes, les fleuves et compagnie, il avait fallut faire preuve d'imagination pour trouver une place au dieu tout neuf !), Kanon trouvait très drôle les atermoiements des leurs seigneurs.

Ha si seulement ils savaient….

Un sourire aux lèvres, il retourna près de son frère.

"- On les laisse encore mariner ?" susurra doucement Kanon.

"- Pour le dieu de la mer, c'est bien le diable !"

Kanon claqua la cuisse de son jumeau.

"- Sagaaaa !!!"

L'ainé des jumeaux gloussa.

"- Bah, s'ils n'y ont passé avant la fin de l'année, on aura pitié, ce sera un bon cadeau de noël, non ?"

Kanon du en convenir, un peu désolé du manque de suite dans les idées des deux dieux.

C'était tellement compliqué de dire "s'il te plait ?"

Pfffff

Vraiment ! Aucune éducation ! Tout un apprentissage à refaire !

Et dire qu'ils avaient des milliers d'années…Ca allait être simple de leur faire perdre leurs mauvaises habitudes tient !

~fin~

(alors oui, je sais, la fin est rude, mais elle est exactement comme je la voulais ^^ sans lemon, sans rien, nickel !)


End file.
